Exodus Chronicles I: Brevity
by DreadPirateSephy
Summary: It began with a wish and a summon, then both went terribly wrong... or maybe they were just beginning to go right... that is, if you count being attacked by a Midgar Zolom and electrocuted by your own materia "right". Self-Insert, with a side of insanity. Up next: Adventure Time with G and Zack! Hold onto your materia, ladies and gents. This is a whole other kinda crazy.
1. Be Careful What You Wish For

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII belongs to Square Enix. All I own here is myself and the plentiful, crack-y ideas swimming around in my brain. What follows is the result of my morbid curiosity in wondering what could happen should the above be thrown into a metaphorical blender together and set on fire.

A few warnings: There is, as with all my stories, a full summary and an explanation of the origins of this story on my profile page, should you be curious. I also need to say that this starts off rather angsty, but I promise it won't stay that way for long. The rating is for language because I have way too much fun swearing, though I'll try to tone it down. I'm not intending this to be a romance fic, though there WILL be a LOT of fluff. Also, even though this is a self insert, I don't really feel comfortable writing in first person much, so it'll be in third person instead. And yes, there is already a sequel. So you should probably get to reading now, huh? Enjoy! :)

**Brevity**

**Chapter 1: Be Careful What You Wish For…**

As much as she tried to fight it, the tears slid down her cheeks as she flipped the phone closed. An unexpected giggle fought its way past the lump in her throat, but it quickly turned into a strangled sob as her eyes fell on the PS2 lying on the shelf and the game on top of it. These past few weeks it had been one of her only sources of comfort; the only place she felt wanted or needed; the only thing keeping her sane. "I can't believe how pathetic this is," she muttered bitterly, wiping at the tears that continued to fall. She turned away, unable to take the sight any longer as she felt a sudden surge of anger override the aching emptiness that had been a constant companion recently, though she couldn't begin to say what she was angry at. Who even cared anymore? The anger faded quickly though, replaced by the all-too-familiar sense of nothing, and then an abrupt craving for movement. The need to move, the feeling that not doing so would kill her, was so strong that she ran out the door without even bothering to put on shoes or her jacket.

She kept her gaze firmly on the ground while she passed the myriad doors on her hall before she finally made it to the stairs. In her haste, she stumbled and almost fell, but quickly caught herself on the railing and ran on, ignoring the call behind her as someone spotted her. Panicked, she dashed out the front doors, ignoring the storm that raged around her, soaking her to the bone in a matter of seconds, and the freezing wind that made her teeth chatter. She stamped down the rational screaming in her head that warned her not to run through the dark woods barefoot, alone, in the middle of a freak storm and made her way along the nature trail that wound behind the cluster of off-campus housing toward the small creek almost a mile and a half away. The distance passed in a haze, much to her frustration, and she soon heard the familiar rush of water. Her eyes widened slightly in surprise as water lapped at her toes when she stepped on the little bridge and realized that it must have rained much harder while she was on the phone than she'd thought. The usually shallow creek was now so swollen that it could almost pass as a small river. The swifter-than-normal currents rushed over the aged wood of the bridge, making the footing unsteady. Undeterred, she leaned on the rickety railing and stared moodily into the swirling waters below as she replayed the conversation that had driven her out here in the first place. Hot tears stung her eyes and mingled with the rain drops as they slid down her cheeks. Clenching her fists, she only then realized that she still held her phone.

It was just too much then. Too much pressure, too much expectation, too much failure, not enough hope. As if it were the source of her desolation, she drew back her arm and flung the small silver phone as far as she could into the darkness. The wet plop as it fell into the water brought less relief than she had hoped for, and she sighed, the last of her hopes sinking into the darkness like her phone. "I'm… not strong enough for this…" she whispered, her voice soft and defeated. "It would be easier for them if I weren't around to constantly disappoint them… it's not like I'm needed for anything _useful_…" The storm seemed to swell now, drowning out her quiet words as she looked up towards the rolling clouds above. "Maybe it would be better if I just… disappeared…"

There was a brilliant flash and a deafening boom from above, and in slow motion she saw the burning branch fall away from the tree and towards the little bridge where she stood. And then the darkness crowded in.

* * *

The first thing she noticed was something warm and tingling surrounding her, and then a muffled sort of silence that told her she was somewhere small and dark. She sighed, not sure where she was or how she'd gotten there, and simply content to stay there and forget whatever it was that waited in the back of her mind, ready to pounce and remind her why she didn't want to open her eyes. In the end, however, it was something else entirely that shattered her moment of peace. It started out as a gentle pulling on her skin, but it quickly grew into a forceful tug that sent her sailing past her comfort zone and out into someplace that was entirely too bright. She blinked, her eyes adjusting slowly to the sudden daylight. When she finally opened them and looked around, she found herself staring into a pair of beady, enraged serpentine eyes that were accompanied by a pair of vicious looking fangs. Her scream was cut off as whatever force responsible for bringing her there released its hold on her and gravity took over. The free-fall was briefly slowed as the snake-like creature before her lashed out, a fang grazing her side and knocking her a few feet sideways. At that point, she couldn't focus enough past the burning and the wind rushing in her ears to care that she was only a few dozen feet away from a messy landing. The blackness took over her senses just as she felt something warm and soft collide with her injured side before she stopped feeling anything at all.

"Yuffie, you stupid brat! What the hell kinda shit did you pull this time?!" shouted the irate pilot as he landed with the bleeding… whatever it was. "What kinda fucked up materia you tryin' to stick us with this time?!" Yuffie, just as confused and irritated as Cid, blasted the Zolom hissing at them with a round of fire spells before rounding on the airship captain.

"Don't blame this on me, you crazy old man! That was the summon that was born when YOUR Bahamut materia mastered the other day! If it's fucked up, it's your fault!" the ninja snapped back, tired and sore. Thankfully, Tifa arrived then on a green chocobo, with a blue and a black trailing behind her on tethers.

"What's the matter?" she asked, quickly taking note of the sparks flying dangerously between the pilot and the ninja. The two grumbled as they swung themselves onto their chocobos, Cid being careful with the summon in his arms.

"Yuffie made somethin' weird," he said, the same time Yuffie shouted, "Cid's blaming me for his screwed up summon!"

Tifa glanced between her two friends and peered curiously at the unconscious lump Cid still held. "That doesn't look like any summon I've ever seen," she pointed out as she nudged her chocobo into motion and pointed it in the direction of WRO Headquarters. "Besides the fact that summons never stay after an enemy is defeated, I also don't think they can be harmed, and that one is definitely bleeding. Let's hurry back to Headquarters. We can make sure it's alright, and then find out just what exactly it is," she suggested in a tone that left no room for further arguments. Yuffie grumbled as she pulled an energy bar and a canteen of tea out of her pack and began munching on them as they moved steadily away from the swamplands.

"You mean you don't even know what it is, and you brought it here?" Reeve asked worriedly as the strange summon was deposited on a bed in the infirmary. As soon as they had service again, Tifa had called Reeve and asked him to have first aid ready, while Yuffie called Vincent and asked him to hurry over to headquarters with Red, in hopes of shedding some light on Cid's summon-gone-wrong. Cid had been cajoled into calling Cloud and Barret and asking them to meet them at the WRO and bring anything that might have useful information. There was a small crowd gathered by the time the trio plus summon arrived, at which point Cid had shouted at them to form a path and get some anti-venom ready. At Reeve's protests, however, he spun around, waving his bloodied hand in the man's face.

"No, I don't know what exactly it is, but it's bleedin' just like you or me. Maybe you should try to stop that before you worry about what ta call it," he snapped, pointing at the wound that was turning reddish green at the edges and was still oozing blood that had already seeped onto the bed sheets. Tifa took charge as Reeve's mouth gaped like a fish and began pouring disinfectant over the wound, making the form on the bed twitch. Cid held its arms and shoulders down, and Yuffie its legs while Tifa quickly cleaned out the wound and cast a Cure spell on it before finally injecting a syringe full of the antidote into its arm. There was a tense silence as the group looked warily from each other, to Cid, to the would-be-summon lying on the bed. Its breathing had settled down, and now it appeared to be sleeping peacefully.

Reeve passed the three tired caretakers revitalizing drinks and sandwiches as the group moved into the next room to discuss their new find. They left the connecting door open, and Cid was mildly irritated to see a few weapons shifted closer, though his rational side agreed with that idea. "So, what happened?" Surprisingly, it was Vincent who first voiced the question on everyone's mind. Cid glanced over at Yuffie, telling her to talk, with a glare warning her against throwing all the blame on him. Yuffie was too tired to do anymore yelling, however, and pulled out the glowing red materia that had started all of this.

"So, wait, that Bahamut materia Cid mastered that last mission made _that_?" Barret repeated, cutting Yuffie off. She nodded, passing him the baby summon materia.

"I took it on this one hoping it would get stronger, but when I used it, there was a flash, and then that fell. The Zolom bit it on the way down, Cid caught it, I killed the Zolom, we brought it back here. End of story."

Barret passed the red orb on for inspection from Cloud and Red XIII before it passed to Vincent, then Reeve. None noticed anything that stood out about the glowing sphere; it looked like any other summon materia.

"She," came a soft growl from the door. The group turned to look at Cid as he glared at all of them in turn. "Stop callin' her an 'it'. It's obvious she ain't a summon. That's a person in there." Standing, he walked back toward the sick-room, but a voice behind him stopped him at the door.

"Why are you suddenly so protective of someone you know nothing about?" Cid bristled at the hostile and accusatory tone in Cloud's voice and turned angrily.

"Because I remember when you people would accept just anyone who stumbled across your path as a friend, family even. Even someone as screwed up and crazy as me. I don't like y'all bein' so suspicious. It ain't right, not from you."

"You're saying we have no right to be suspicious of someone who just fell from the sky?" Cloud asked, his blue eyes cold. Cid stiffened at the insinuation, but refused to back down.

"That's not what I'm sayin' at all, but you know as well as me that if Jenova does find a way to come back, it ain't gonna be in no summon materia!"

Vincent decided to speak up. "Then what else has the power to disrupt a summon like that?"

Cid rounded his icy glare on the ex-Turk's fiery one. "I don't know, all right!" he admitted, coloring slightly. "But whatever she is and however she got here, she got here through _my_ materia!"

"So, what, you think that makes her your daughter or somethin'?" Barret asked roughly. Cid was silent for a moment.

"Somethin' like that, maybe," he answered, slightly uncomfortable as he realized it himself. "And if you got a problem with that then you know exactly where you can shove it." Turning once more, he stalked into the sick room, jerking the curtain around the bed and disappearing from sight of his friends' mixture of angry, confused, and surprised faces. Yuffie was among the pair of confused faces as Cid's words sparked something inside her.

"It might have been his materia… but I was the one who cast the spell. I was the one who summoned her…" She turned to face the surprised and curious expressions now watching her. "I don't know if that's a good or a bad thing, but I'm still responsible, same as Cid. If his materia created her because of my spell, and that makes her like his daughter, then I'm ok with that making her something like a little sister…" the young ninja stammered, cheeks turning pink as she hurried into the adjoining room and slipped behind the curtain to join Cid at his post. He looked up from his chair by the bed, his eyes narrowed in surprise and suspicion. Before he could ask, Yuffie gave him her best I'll-do-what-I-want-and-you-can't-stop-me look and put her hands on her hips. "Don't think you get to keep her all to yourself just because she popped out of your materia," she scolded the older man. "I'm the one who summoned her, and that means she's just as much mine as she is yours." She gave a confident nod and flopped into the chair next to Cid's.

Once he'd regained the ability to speak past his surprise, he chuckled, shaking his head. "Fine by me," he muttered, unable to keep the tiny smile off his face.

In most cases, the momentary shift between unconsciousness and natural sleep is a celebrated thing, as it indicates the body has healed enough to wake soon. Cid wondered why the nurse expected this to be a normal case as the woman scurried away from the girl screaming on the bed. He also wondered if normal summons had nightmares, too.

The first thing she noticed upon waking was the smoke that floated gently through the room. _'Ah… maybe that's why...?'_ The second thing she became aware of were the tears still trailing down her cheeks, and she dropped an arm over her eyes, embarrassed. She'd been having lucid nightmares for years, and while she could never remember exactly what happened in them, the taste of terror and tears stayed with her long after she opened her eyes.

Cid shifted as the girl woke, feeling uncomfortable. "Nurse yelled at me 'bout smokin' in the sick bay," he said quietly, not wanting to startle her or wake Yuffie. "Said ya might be allergic to the smoke or somethin'." He peered curiously at her as she sniffed and shook her head without moving her arm away from her face.

"That's… not it…" she assured him softly.

Cid nodded and snuffed out his cigarette. "I know." At this the girl peeked out from under her arm curiously. "You talk in your sleep," he told her, almost guiltily, and she sighed and nodded, covering her face again for a moment before wiping her eyes and sitting up.

"Um…" she began tentatively, looking around. "Where… am I?"

If the pilot was surprised by her question, he didn't show it. "The infirmary of the WRO Headquarters," he answered, then elaborated when she didn't look any less confused. "That's the World Regenesis Organization. We're in the mountains just west of Junon." Recognition lit up in her eyes, followed by shock.

"No way…" came a quiet whisper. Cid's eyes narrowed in mild worry at this unforeseen reaction.

"What's the matter?"

"Aha… Nothing much, just disrupting an inter-planetary balance, apparently," came the unexpected reply. Despite his better sense, Cid was more intrigued than concerned.

"Come again?"

The girl was starting to look frantic as she ran a hand through her hair. "This world is only supposed to exist inside a game… I have to be dreaming… maybe that branch hit me and I'm lying in a coma in some hospital… yeah… that's gotta be it… this is just… just a dream…"

Cid watched as she muttered to herself, the potential impacts of those words running through his head. Somehow, he didn't think she was lying, though whether she was really from an entirely different world or if popping out of a summon materia had jumbled her brain and made her think that was the case, he honestly couldn't say. "So, you remember how you got here?" he asked, deciding to play along and find out which was true. The girl looked confused for a moment, then thoughtful.

"Back… home… I was standing on a bridge over this little creek. There was a storm, and I think… lightning hit a tree above me... I remember seeing a branch falling toward me and then it was like I was floating someplace warm and dark… I got pulled out by… _something…_and then there was… a snake thing… I think it bit me… and that's all I remember before waking up just now…" she recalled slowly, trying and failing to figure out how it was possible she was in her favorite fictional world if she weren't in a coma. _'I don't feel like I'm in a coma… Then again, I've never been in a coma before, so I'm not even sure what that feels like… there was that one time last week I tried to sleep myself into a coma, but that didn't work… maybe I died when that branch fell and this is Heaven. It wouldn't be such a bad afterlife, aside from getting bitten by giant snakes… Zoloms?... But I still feel alive… I don't think you're supposed to feel alive after you're dead, though…Maybe…'_ Her rambling thoughts were interrupted as Cid spoke.

"Well, I don't know 'bout other worlds, but you sure gave us a scare when you popped outta that summon materia instead a' Bahamut. That Midgar Zolom wasn't too happy 'bout that either. Bit ya as ya fell. Then we carried ya back here and treated ya," he explained. The girl's face scrunched up in a mixture of surprise and confusion.

"Wait… I got summoned instead of Bahamut?" she repeated, her expression turning thoughtful. _'Is that supposed to be some sort of twisted joke?'_ she wondered, chills running down her arms, yet doubting that was the case. As far as she knew, God didn't just pull someone out of one world and toss them into another as a joke. Unless the world was really like it was in the Dark Hunter books she read, and it was some other pantheon's god playing tricks on humans again. Either way, she was pretty sure that god or God, they had better things to do than mess with her head. Which led right back to the coma theory.

Cid, oblivious to her inner musings, continued. "Yup. Surprised all of us, too. Really has Cloud and some a' the others freaked out. Which reminds me. Never introduced myself. Cid Highwind, captain of the WRO Air Fleet. This weird lookin' kid's Yuffie Kisaragi. She's our, well… our Yuffie, I guess. Not sure she has an official job title…"

Upon hearing her name, Yuffie stirred, stretching and yawning widely. "You left out 'Most Awesome Ninja Ever, the Single White Rose of Wutai'," she added, rubbing her eyes sleepily. Then she remembered the whole point of an introduction and blinked, looking in surprise at the girl blinking back at her from the bed. "You're awake!" she cried, bouncing up excitedly. "How do you feel? Alright?" the girl on the bed nodded slowly, taken slightly aback by the sudden burst of energy in the young ninja before her. "Good." Yuffie smiled and nodded, then rounded on Cid. "And did you really just call me weird looking? I am not! Take it back!" Cid ignored her and lit up another cigarette, rolling his eyes.

"I'm…" At the small voice behind her Yuffie turned back to the bed, and Cid looked back down. The girl blushed slightly, suddenly self-conscious. After a few moments, though, she found her voice again. "I'm Mara."

* * *

**A/N: In author-ly celebration of this story reaching its second story arc, the entire first arc is getting revised! :D Because, really, I should have edited this ages ago… Also being added, chapter trivia! All I really remember about writing this chapter is that it was written while I was also writing _Almost_. That was over three years ago! Weird. **


	2. ChocoBurgers, Anyone?

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII.

**Brevity**

**Chapter 2: ChocoBurgers, Anyone?**

After more thorough introductions were made and Cid was assured that she was indeed well, Mara was ushered toward the bathroom to get washed up with the promise of clean clothes and a hot meal waiting once she was done. It took a few minutes of inspecting the faucet before she finally figured out which way she had to turn it, but with a mental smack upside the head she realized it was the same as the shower in her old dorms. As she waited for the water to warm up, she undressed and inspected the damage to her clothes, but quickly gave up with a grimace. They were ripped where she had been bitten, and covered in blood. She threw them in a pile by the shower and turned her attention to the bite mark itself. Aside from a slight pink scar and the dried blood surrounding it, there was no evidence on her skin that she had almost died. "Hmm… must have been materia… not bad…" she muttered, poking the pink area curiously. Satisfied with her inspection, she stepped into the shower and let the warm water wash away the blood and grime. _'That Cure spell must've replaced all the lost blood, too. With all that's washing down the drain alone missing I'd be dizzy, not to mention what's soaked into my clothes...'_ Suddenly, she imagined walking into a Red Cross blood-bus and seeing a Midgar Zolom in a nurse's hat, and it was all she could do not to giggle. Until, that is, it finally sank all the way in that she was very, very far from home, with no idea how or why she was there, or how to get back. "What in the hell am I doing here…?" she asked quietly, knowing that the only ones who could possibly answer weren't going to share.

After several minutes of a silence broken only by the sounds of the falling water, she sighed and muttered defiantly, "Fine! I'll figure it out for my own damn self!" As if to prove her determination, she grabbed a bottle and squirted some of the shampoo into her palm. The unexpected scent of rose and apple tickled her nose and she smiled as she scrubbed it into her hair. When she finally turned off the water and stepped out of the shower thirty minutes later, she smelled like four different kinds of fruits and flowers and felt far calmer than her situation probably called for. Grabbing a towel off the rack, she dried herself off and wrapped the towel around herself before poking her head out into the other room. Yuffie was there waiting for her with a pile of clothing and a bag that had a hair dryer sticking out.

"Hey! Finally! There weren't any spare uniforms in your size, but we managed to convince Cloud to lend us a pair of his pants, I had an extra shirt lying around, and Tifa got some underthings for you. They're new, so no worries. Cid contributed a pair of socks, but nobody had any shoes that might fit you, sorry," she announced, pointing out the pieces of clothing as she mentioned them. Mara smiled and shook her head at the news about the lack of footwear.

"Just as well. I doubt I'd wear them for more than five minutes anyway," she replied cheerfully. "Thanks, though." Yuffie looked surprised for a moment, then grinned.

"I can't say I blame you," she muttered, before holding up the bag. "I also talked to some of the other women working here, and they donated some make-up and hair stuff in case you need it. Whenever you're ready, just meet us in this room. We'll have food waiting for you," she added, moving into the other room and closing the door.

Mara made her way into the room and began inspecting her new patchwork wardrobe. She opened the packages with the underwear and put them on before unfolding the pair of Cloud's pants and holding them up to her waist. "Hmm… not bad… reminds me of my favorite pants back home… minus the chains, of course… a little smaller, too," she observed aloud, remembering her favorite black, 5 sizes too big Tripp pants. As she pulled on their new, temporary replacements, she wondered why she always seemed to prefer buying men's pants. _'Wait… technically, I just got into Cloud's pan—no, no, no, stop thinking that right now. No! Bad Mara! But if they were Sephiroth's maybe… but I think with leather you aren't supposed to wear underwear… so, maybe not… wait… Vincent wears leather, too… oh dear… I need to stop thinking. Now. …Too late… crap…' _She was pulled out of those thoughts as she struggled to get the pants around her hips. "Damn men and their freakin' non-existent waists!" she muttered as she fought with the zipper. She sighed with relief as she finally got the pants on, ignoring the slight pinch on her hips as she reached for the shirt Yuffie had lent her. "Oh! This is the one she wore in Advent Children," she realized, smiling as she pulled it on. She'd always liked the blue with the white flower patterns. "Eh… it's… a little… short… and kinda tight… but oh well… maybe someone will have a jacket or something I can borrow, too… I hope… Now, let's see what's in here…" She opened the bag and set the contents on the bed, riffling through them curiously. There were things that were similar to what she used back home, and she selected a powder foundation and black eyeliner—the usual. Once they were applied, she plugged in the hair dryer and let fly, not bothering to use the mirror in the bathroom. Once her hair was mostly dry, she switched it off and shook her head a little, letting the windswept strands fall back into their normal places. Ignoring the brush, she looked through the things on the bed for a tie, but didn't see one. With a sigh, she pulled on Cid's socks, set her shoulders and knocked softly on the door before pushing it open. She was met with eight pairs of eyes and the mouthwatering smell of some kind of stew. She blushed furiously as her stomach rumbled quite loudly, and she saw a few small smiles. Yuffie even giggled. Thankfully Cid took pity on her and stood.

"Lemme just introduce you to everyone, and then you can eat," he assured her, beckoning her over to the chair between his and Yuffie's. "Alright, that big, mean-lookin' guy by the door over there's Barret Wallace. The guy in the weird suit beside 'em's Reeve Tuesti, the WRO Commissioner. The smilin' woman next to him's Tifa Lockhart. She runs the bar Seventh Heaven in Edge. That scary-lookin' one in the red's Vincent Valentine, and the short blonde guy beside him is Cloud Strife. And the interestin' one on the floor is Nanaki." By the time Cid had finished his introductions, all the men were glaring at him while the girls were trying not to laugh, with the exception of Mara, who was blushing nervously and very much wanted to be anywhere else as the attention turned back to her. She turned a shade darker and bowed her head.

"I'm Mara DiGiovanni. Pleasure to meet you," she mumbled softly, suddenly very interested in her feet. There were several moments of intensely awkward silence while the group inspected the not-quite-summon-girl, and Yuffie and Cid grew a little worried, the memories of the previous night's comments still fresh in their minds. The silence was broken as Tifa stepped forward, and Mara jumped slightly as a hand was suddenly in front of her. She blinked at it in surprise for a moment before looking up in shock at its owner. Tifa smiled a contagiously bright smile at her, and, a little less nervous, Mara took her hand with a tiny, shy smile of her own.

"It's nice to meet you," Tifa said warmly.

Mara stared at the woman with bright red cheeks and a wobbling lower lip. _'No! You will absolutely NOT cry at that! ABSOLUTELY NOT! … Aw, shit…'_ She blinked rapidly and sniffed. "Thanks," she responded, her voice a little thick with emotion.

Cid, noticing her dilemma and helping her out, clapped a hand on her shoulder and led her to the seat at the table. "Alright, let's let the poor girl eat before she faints," he said gruffly, taking a seat next to Mara while Yuffie sat on her other side. Mara couldn't help but notice how protective the two seemed, but then she tasted the stew before her and stopped thinking much of anything beyond "OHMIGOD DELICIOUS!"

"Iiss soo yummy…" she mumbled through the second spoonful, no longer caring if she looked like an idiot as she gleefully devoured her meal. The small part of her brain that wasn't completely distracted by food vaguely registered the small smiles and giggles from a few of the people in the room, but then that part began trying to identify just _what_ she was eating, and she couldn't help asking as she swallowed, "What is it?" That question definitely earned her a strange look or five, and she felt her cheeks burn.

"Tifa's Ultra-Awesome Secret Ingredient Beef Stew!" Yuffie answered instantly. Tifa smiled patiently at her.

"Yuffie, I've told you before there isn't a secret ingredient. It's just regular beef stew."

Mara paused mid-chew. "Wait, beef like, cow-beef, right?" A few more strange looks. _'Rackin' up the Crazy Points nicely, there, idiot. Good job.' _

"Uh…" Tifa was the bravest in answering. "Yes, beef from cows."

"What other kinda beef is there?" Yuffie couldn't help but ask, and Mara turned red.

"Just wanted to make sure it wasn't anything weird, since I don't remember seeing any cows and I wasn't sure if meat followed the same rules here as it did in my school's cafeteria. Anything goes if you name it right. But my school's mystery meat road-kill meatloaf was never this good. Well, it was never even edible, actually… unless you were a vulture…" Silence. Mara shifted uncomfortably. "Um… just… just out of curiosity… chocobos aren't an entrée, right? Like, some weird delicacy like snails?" Cid chuckled.

"Naw. Most people don't eat chocobos. It ain't unheard of in some places, though," he explained with an amused smile.

"I hear they're not too bad, really," Nanaki cut in from the floor, earning a few small laughs from the others.

"I'll take your word on that," Mara mumbled, taking another bite.

The silence that followed didn't last long before someone knocked loudly. Barret, as the closest one to the door, opened it and a WRO soldier rushed in, looking frantic. Reeve straightened as the man saluted hurriedly. "Sir! Urgent news! We've just received word on a mass disappearance in Junon! The whole city's empty!" The air in the room snapped instantly into a tense focus. All eyes were on the man, as if staring at him long and hard enough would show them answers, but Mara noticed the quick, suspicious glance Cloud shot her.

It felt like her stomach fell to her feet and lodged in her throat at once. She knew then exactly _when_ she was. She also knew that just about everyone in the room suspected it had something to do with her sudden arrival. _'Cloud, Vincent, Barret, Reeve, even Nanaki have been looking at me this whole time like I was about to start foaming at the mouth and attack… I bet they're thinking I'm gonna be like another Kadaj or something… and now this shit starts when I regain consciousness, which most definitely won't improve their impression of me… Man, I do have the best timing, don't I? Fuck my life.'_ Reeve's voice pulled her away from her thoughts as he issued orders, the role of Commissioner falling instantly into place. But not even the tense anticipation in the room could distract her from thinking about everything that was building up around her now. _'Junon was the first of Deep Ground's attacks, if I remember correctly… that means… everyone there is… or will be… and it won't stop there… citizens… soldiers… both sides are about to be hit with sledgehammers… so many people are going to die… there has to be something… someway to stop it, slow it down, _fix_ it… there _has_ to be… there has to be some reason I'm here, something I can do to help… to change it… even if that's incredibly arrogant and stupid of me to think, I _can't_ sit around and do nothing. Not this time.'_ Feeling like she was about to throw up, but with a spark of determination and stubbornness flashing in her eyes, Mara stood up. "Wait!" she called, effectively stopping everyone in the doorway before they could rush off to save the world again. "I want to help!" Nine pairs of eyes turned to her with varying degrees of surprise, distrust, and doubt. Cid watched her, his brow furrowed in thought. Cloud scoffed, eyes narrowed. Yuffie looked agitated. Reeve seemed hesitant. The WRO soldier just looked confused. Nanaki tilted his head, curious. Vincent and Barret looked like they could care less, and Tifa seemed worried. There was silence as the group sized up the girl before them, and Mara felt her cheeks color, but refused to back down, looking at them all in anticipation.

Reeve was the first to speak. "This is a matter for the WRO and the heroes of the Jenova war to handle," he said unfeelingly as he started to walk away. Others turned to follow, but Mara had no intention of letting it go there.

She took a step forward, almost involuntarily, and was surprised to feel her chin lift and stance shift. "Then, let me join," she shot back. Reeve, not expecting such a response, stopped and turned slowly. Mara met his gaze unflinchingly.

"What…?" came the terse reply.

"Let me join the WRO."

There was another long, tense silence, and finally Reeve nodded and turned again. "Very well. We will arrange for you to take the acceptance exams." Before Mara could even say anything, Reeve and most of the others were gone, leaving only Cid and Nanaki still looking at her with strange expressions. Mara let out a heavy sigh, unsure of how she felt anymore.

"You weren't lying before, were you?" Cid asked suddenly. "You're really from… somewhere else…" Nanaki glanced up at the pilot in surprise, but quickly returned his gaze to Mara. She nodded, running a hand through her hair. "And, you know something about what's happening." It wasn't a question this time. "How is that?"

"Maybe you should sit for this…" She took her seat again, and felt a small stab of hurt as Cid pulled out one of the other chairs across the table from her. _'Ok, how to explain this in a way that doesn't make me look crazy… ha. Yeah right.'_ "Have you heard the theory of Parallel Worlds?" she asked, figuring that was as good a place as any to start. There were two nods, and she continued. "Well, unless I'm in a coma and dreaming, then I'd say that theory has just been proven. The world I'm from—Earth—is very similar to this world, but there are a lot of differences, too. Like, Earth doesn't have a Lifestream that we know of, or Mako, materia, or monsters, either, really. I'm pretty sure it's bigger, too, and the shape of the continents are different. The center of the planet is molten rock and lava, our main source of energy is electricity, and fuel is fossil fuel and oil, but that's causing a lot of pollution and problems, so lately people have been trying to figure out how to turn water and wind and corn starch into energy. Some of our technology is more advanced, but in some areas, it's pretty far behind." She paused as she realized she was rambling as she thought aloud, and switched back to her theory. "The biggest difference, though, is that on Earth, you, all of you, this whole world, exist inside of a game. Only." This was met with identical looks of surprise. "I read once someone's belief that everything that is imagined becomes real on a different plane of existence and takes on a life of its own, and I always thought it was possible that such things created their own worlds, parallels, but until now, I never really thought I could be right. I never thought I'd be brought to one, let alone the one I've been wanting to visit since I first saw it, but I couldn't for the life of me tell you how I got here," she finished awkwardly. _'I feel like if this were an essay, I'd have just failed epically. And possibly be committed to an insane asylum. Oh, wait, they're called something else now… insanitoriums? No, maybe that's not it…Whatever…they still have padded cells and straight jackets.' _There was a long silence as Mara's thoughts rambled and Cid and Red XIII digested what she'd said.

Cid recovered first. "So, you know about us from a game?" he asked, trying to work it out in his head. Mara nodded. "How much do you know, exactly?"

Mara blushed slightly, her inner nerd both excited and embarrassed. "A lot," she admitted. "I know about Zack and Angeal and Genesis, and everything that happened with them… I guess it was maybe… 11 years ago? I know some of the stuff that happened before that, too, like with… Dinne? Was that her name? And I know about Cloud's memory, and all the stuff that happened with the Jenova War, and with Kadaj and that about a year ago… and creeper stuff, like ages, heights, birthdays, stuff that was in the manuals… histories… lessee… I know where some treasures are, and what materia combos can beat what… how to breed chocobos… tons of stuff. I never thought it would come in handy though." Cid looked slightly taken aback, and Nanaki looked amused.

"That's not all you know, is it?" came a voice from the door. Mara jumped and almost fell out her chair as Cloud walked toward her.

'_Uh oh… angry face!'_ "U-um…" she stammered, heart beating furiously. _'Oh yes, very eloquent. Impressive.'_ "W-what do you mean?"

Cloud wasn't fooled. "You know what's happening now, don't you? What's about to?"

'_Damn, those crazy-blue eyes are intimidating as hell when they're glaring…'_ "Maybe… yes… but…" Those icy eyes narrowed and she gulped. "But, telling you what's going to happen might just make everything worse. Like, something that should happen doesn't, and then something weird screws up and someone dies who wasn't supposed to somehow and then someone who should have been born isn't because their parent was killed by something weird and that kid isn't alive to cure cancer because you're looking at me all scary and… still… I… I might be able to tell you what may help without telling you too much… I think…" _'Man, I just went all Savitar… that's… I read way too many Dark Hunter books…'_ Cloud blinked, thrown off by such a quick burst of rambling. It only lasted for a moment though, before the uncaring mask was back in place.

"Alright. You can explain later. I came to take you to the testing area," he responded, turning and walking out without waiting for her.

"Wait… area…?" Mara questioned as she leapt up and skittered after him, not wanting to get lost in the massive building. There was no answer, but Cid, who had followed, put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, and Nanaki brushed just slightly against her leg as he walked beside her. Despite the attempt at encouragement, Mara had a sinking feeling in her stomach as she walked forward. _'I have a really bad feeling about all of this…'_

* * *

**A/N: Nice unintentional foreshadowing there, Cid. :P And a not-so-subtle allusion to the sequel's setting. The interesting thing is that I had NO IDEA those things would happen when this was written. I wonder if the memory of writing them influenced the decision to take the story there at all. Kinda makes me also wonder about that age-old query of writers the world over, too. Does an author really have control over the words they write, or is it in fact the story that tells the writer what to say…? **


	3. Lucy, You Has Some Essplaining To Do

Disclaimer: I do not own anything legally affiliated with Final Fantasy VII or Square Enix, and trust me, you're all much better for it.

**Brevity**

**Chapter 3: Lucy, You Has Some Essplaining To Do…**

"I have to do WHAT?!" Mara shouted, lifting the virtual goggles over an eye that was staring incredulously at Cloud. He ground his teeth together, and Mara swore she could see a tic going in his temple.

"Just defeat all 100 soldiers before the time limit. This is a virtual training program, so even if you get shot, you won't actually be wounded," he explained again, slow and irritated.

'_Why does he sound disappointed when he says that…?'_ Mara wondered as she huffed and reset the goggles over her eyes. She held the rifle awkwardly at her side, completely clueless as to what she was to do with it, besides the obvious point and shoot. "And just how many people have you been able to recruit with an entrance exam like this? I don't imagine many people can kill 100 soldiers in 45 seconds, not even virtual ones…" she asked irritably, but was ignored. She heard Cloud's footsteps move out of the VR room, and then his voice came over the loud speaker.

"Begin."

The goggles lit up, and Mara couldn't help the small 'eep' that escaped as a flood of soldiers poured out of a doorway in front of her. She backed up, raised the gun and fired, the recoil knocking her back into a wall behind her. The breath left her in a small 'ooph', and she was almost sure she had missed hitting anyone. A bullet whizzed by her ear, and she heard Cloud's voice again.

"Forty seconds."

Swearing under her breath, Mara decided it was time to improvise instead. The first of the soldiers reached her, and she swung the rifle like a baseball bat. He crumpled and fell, and she moved on, grinning to herself. She pushed slowly through the throng, dodging swings and bullets as she kicked or batted with the rifle any place she could reach. When the last soldier was curled on the ground, unconscious or groaning, she surveyed her work with pride and disbelief. "That can't have been 100…" she muttered, looking around suspiciously. There was a squawking behind her, and she turned to see some rather large and angry looking birds dash into the little arena. "Oh, hell, no…"

"Twenty seconds."

"I have to fight the freakin' ASS CHICKENS!? WHAT THE HELL KIND OF ENTRANCE EXAM _IS_ THIS?!" Mara yelled, backing away from the evil birds with the deadly swinging butts of doom. She could almost see Cloud's I-knew-it-you-lame-useless-idiot smirk, and her temper overrode her sense of self-preservation. "FINE! Bring it!" With a speed and agility that surprised even herself, she ran forward and leapt toward the large birds, bringing the rifle down on one of their heads. She smirked triumphantly as it swayed, but then it straightened and glared at her, squawking angrily. Mara paled and backed up. "Shit…" The bird charged, and Mara squeaked, darting behind one of the soldiers who had staggered to his feet and using him as a shield. There was a second of nothing, and then the man turned and aimed his gun point blank and she realized that may not have been the best plan of attack after all. She ducked, slipping around the gun aimed at her face and crashing into the feathered chest of the angry bird. It stumbled a little and she took the opportunity to swing herself onto its back and relative safety. It bucked, and she grabbed its neck, making it panic even more and dash around the room, knocking over everything in its way.

"Five seconds."

Hoping to get the damn bird to stop before she either fell off or threw up, Mara reached up and covered its eyes, assuming that like horses and cats, it would calm down. Like everything else she had tried, it didn't go quite according to plan. The giant bird ran faster for a moment, then stopped suddenly, sending Mara flying over its neck and into the wall a foot in front of it. She landed in an inelegant heap on the ground, where she was immediately stomped on by a now livid, evil bird.

"Time."

Everything fizzled, and Mara lifted off the goggles to find herself still sprawled on the floor and still feeling like she'd just gotten trampled by an elephant. Or an Ass Chicken. Cid ran into the room and helped her stand, Nanaki and Cloud following. Nanaki looked quite amused, but had the grace to look concerned as well. Cloud just looked plain smug. Mara shoved the goggles into his chest, pain making her cranky. "What the hell kinda test was that supposed to be?!" she snapped, glaring. "I mean, 100 soldiers, ok. Time limit. Sure. That's normal. NOT 10 SOLDIERS AND A SHITLOAD OF ASS CHICKENS! IN 45 SECONDS! WHAT _ARE_ YOU, ON ACID?!"

"I believe their proper name is Titanis," Cloud corrected coolly, and Mara wanted to slap the snarky little smirk off his face. She was seething, her fists clenched tight at her sides and shaking from the effort of not hitting the man in front of her. Or anything, really.

"Whatever. You said this thing couldn't hurt, so why does it feel like I just got run over by a tank?" she asked, voice quieter, but no less angry. Cloud shrugged, but Cid was looking at him skeptically.

"She has a point. This thing was set way too high for a normal ability test," he added, his tone asking the question for him.

Cloud raised an eyebrow. "Was it? I had no idea. I just turned it on and used the last settings." Cid gave him a unconvinced stare, but Cloud turned and began walking away.

"Who was the last person to use this thing, anyway?" Cid grumbled.

"Vincent, I think," came the self-satisfied reply from the door.

Mara snorted as the blonde left, feeling suddenly less angry and much more embarrassed, ashamed, and offended. "Man, he _really_ does not like me, does he?" she sighed, rubbing the shoulder she'd hit the wall with. Cid looked at her with an expression that could be called a cross between amusement and sympathy.

"Well, Cloud doesn't like much of anybody, most days. Not even himself," he assured her, making Nanaki chuckle and Mara roll her eyes.

"Still not an excuse to be a jerk," she griped.

Cid patted her shoulder calmingly. "Come on; let's go fix up those bruises."

Thanks to Cid's humor and Nanaki's potion, by the time they rejoined the main group, Mara was back in brighter spirits. They dimmed slightly at the small smirks on Reeve's and Cloud's faces, and the sneer on Barret's, but Tifa and Yuffie offered her genuine smiles, so she returned them and sat defiantly. Cid settled next to her, and Reeve dimmed the lights. _'Oh, hell no… they didn't…'_ But they had. Reeve hit another button and a screen lit up to show the training room, complete with virtual soldiers. As she watched herself flailing on the screen, Mara sank slowly lower and lower into her chair, hoping she could merge with it by the time the train wreck was over. _'At least it's only 45 seconds of humiliation…'_ she told herself. But, again, she was wrong. _'What the hell?! Slow-mo instant replays? You're freakin kidding me!'_ As the lights finally came back on, her cheeks were flaming red and she was glaring daggers at the table, refusing to meet anyone's gaze. There was a cough, and she heard a small, suppressed snicker. _'And… why the hell am I here again? Because if it's just for shits and giggles while I'm getting my ass handed to me and laughed at, count me OUT. I don't care if it is Final Fantasy VII, I am NOT gonna be the "entertainment" for some high-and-mighty, holier-than-thou sonuvabitch's jokes.'_ She directed her angry thoughts at whoever or whatever was responsible for bringing her here, and tried to ignore the burning in her eyes.

Reeve cleared his throat and stood, and to Mara it felt like the following silence was choking her. She glanced up at him, knowing what was coming, but not wanting to hear it said. _'You're useless…'_ "Due to your failure to complete the designated testing, I cannot allow you to join the WRO," Reeve said, far more diplomatically than she was expecting. He didn't look at her as he continued speaking to the others. "Now, we must discuss further actions to be taken in regards to the disappearances in Junon."

That was all Mara heard before the ringing filled her ears and head and the burning in her eyes dampened. She slammed her emotions back down, locking them away so they wouldn't run wild as she sat through the rest of the meeting, feeling out of place and worthless. She was startled out of her intense study of the table's surface by a hand barely touching her shoulder. She turned, looking for the owner, but all she saw was a flash of red swish around the door. She stared after Vincent, shocked, but then Yuffie was patting her arm, looking at her with sympathy and suppressed giggles. She heard Cid talking angrily with Reeve, and Tifa asking Cloud something, and still the persistent ringing in her ears. She stood, a hand absently rubbing her forehead. "I'll…" she faltered, glancing around the room. "I'm going to go lie down for a bit," she mumbled, slipping out of the room before anyone could notice enough to stop her. Her feet moved independently of her scattered thoughts, and she was surprised to look up and find herself back in front of the room she'd woken up in. Shrugging it off, she went inside and slumped on the bed. She dropped her head into her hands, massaging her temples, before that familiar craving for movement seized her again and she stood, looking around the small room feverishly. She saw nothing that caught her attention, and began pacing anxiously. On her fifth lap around the small space, she paused at the door leading into the bathroom, a tingling feeling in her stomach. She glanced back at the door, then slipped inside the bathroom, feeling like it was that forest your mom never wants you to go exploring in, but you do anyway and hope you don't get caught. Despite the sense of adventure that followed her, though, the white tiles, glass and mirrors yielded no secrets. Mara huffed impatiently, disappointed that her restlessness was no closer to satisfaction, until her eyes fell on the pile of bloodied clothes she'd discarded earlier.

Her morbid curiosity took over then, and she bent down to pick them up. She held the shirt up, grimacing at the tear in the side and the still-damp blood that covered most of it. Other than that, it was just a plain black shirt. No writing, no tag, nothing. "I don't think I even _own_ a shirt like this," she murmured, mildly alarmed. With a small shudder, she tossed it back on the floor and turned her attention to the pants. The smooth, silky black material flowed over her hands and sent chills down her spine. "This… this is dragonsilk… but… wait… I thought that was just something from my stories… what the hell is it doing here? Why was I wearing this when I arrived here when I definitely wasn't wearing it when I left…?" Freaking herself out with more questions that she didn't have answers for, and not expecting to find them there, she dropped the pants as she turned to leave. A loud and unexpected thud stopped her cold, though, and she turned slowly back to stare at the black pants as if they were about to sprout fangs and attack. _'That thing has pockets…?'_ she wondered as she cautiously knelt and began searching the bundle in front of her. She finally wrestled a small drawstring bag from a smaller side pocket and looked at it suspiciously. An eyebrow raised, she eased open the strings and reached inside. Her hand emerged holding two vaguely familiar electronic devices, a cord with some strange plugs on each end, and a folded piece of paper. With a brief look at all this, Mara set down the electronic things and unfolded the paper slowly.

"_Dearest Keiya-"_ began the letter, and another chill raced up Mara's spine at the use of her created language. But she pushed the trepidation aside and read on, knowing that—at least partially— the answers she was looking for were in that letter. Somewhere.

"_You are no doubt wondering how and why you awoke in a world that you believe to exist merely within the realms of fiction, but I am sorry to say that I cannot give you all the answers you seek. I can, however, tell you that you are exactly where, and when, you are most needed right now, and that you are there precisely _because_ you are needed. Do not give up hope yet, Keiya; there is much time to find the answers, even those to the questions you don't know you asked. _

"_Also, consider these reminders of home a sort of reward. Use them wisely. Journey well, Keiya._

_-Love"_

Mara could feel the hairs on the back of her neck standing up. Her thoughts were racing as she tried to analyze everything she'd just read, but no matter how much the tiny bit of logical reasoning left in her brain wanted to deny it, she could feel the truth radiating from the piece of paper with every cell in her body. Frantic, her eyes darted desperately around the room, looking for some sign that this was a joke. There was nothing.

She stared in silent awe at the paper for a long while, brows furrowed as her thoughts raced. "Right, like I'll just stumble across the secrets of the universe by staring at a piece of paper…" she muttered in frustration. Shaking her head and deciding that thinking too much about anything at the moment was bad for her already-questionable mental health, Mara gathered the items on the floor and straightened. With one last glance at the letter, she folded it back and stuck it in a pocket before she took the rest of the things into her room to examine.

After a few moments of playing, she realized that the first, smaller appliance was a slightly modified iPod, with a larger screen and adapted plug-ins. Excited but confused, she perused the playlists, squeeing each time she found a song she liked, but didn't remember having on the iPod she had at home. More squeals of delight came when she got to the 'Movies' section and found all of her favorites, and a few she'd been curious to see, as well. Before she let herself get lost in watching and listening to everything on the thing, she turned it off and set it aside once she'd explored all the contents and turned her attention the other, less familiar device. A quick glance around it, and she hit the power button, only to swoon in joy when she finally realized what it was. "HOLY CRAP! A KINDLE!" A peek at the library was enough to bring tears to her eyes at the names of all of her favorite books. "Ok, getting my ass handed to me by Ass Chickens was totally worth this! Whoa! I didn't even know that volume was out yet! Hell yes!"

It was that moment that a concerned-looking Cid and a confused-looking Reeve stuck their heads in the door. "Is… is everything ok in here…?"Cid asked cautiously, glancing worriedly at the electronics in Mara's hand before looking back at her. The answer he got was far from what he was anticipating as the girl shot up from the bed with a squeal and dashed over to the two men in the doorway, waving the devices around elatedly as she bounced on the balls of her feet.

"Looky! Looky what I found!" she cried, shoving the screen under Cid's nose. He blinked and leaned back to read it. He only had time to read "Harry Potter and" before Mara bounced again and switched devices, pulling something else up. "And, and, and! There's Jurassic Park, and all of the Brotherhood anime, and that really bouncy song by that dude that was stuck in my head for weeks last month, and—" she rummaged around in a pocket and produced a folded, slightly rumpled piece of paper with a flourish. "It came with a note!" With a sideways look at the ecstatic grin on Mara's face, Cid took the paper and unfolded it. Mara bounced lightly in place as Cid read the letter, blinked rapidly, paled, and re-read the letter, then passed it to Reeve, who repeated the process, with an added look of confusion and a raised eyebrow.

The WRO commissioner then calmly re-folded the paper and handed it back to Mara, who's grin got wider as she took it. She looked up at him with a look bordering on expectancy, and he was suddenly reminded of a child on a sugar high asking for another lollipop. Reeve looked at the bouncing girl thoughtfully, re-evaluating what he knew about her so far. "I think you owe me an explanation," he said finally, gesturing toward the table in the other room.

Mara gave a nod and practically skipped ahead of the two men. Once they were all seated and she had finally set her new toys down, she took a deep breath and forced all her hyperness back. "What do you want to know?" she asked once she was calmer.

Reeve's answer was quick. "Everything. Start from the beginning, if you would…"

* * *

**A/N: OHMYGOD ASS CHICKENS. Seriously, they are evil, and have killed me in Crisis Core SO MANY TIMES. It's ridiculous. And Tifa is totally yelling at Cloud for not changing the settings. That kinda uncharacteristic moment of Vincent's was both his way of apologizing and condolences for not being awesome enough to beat the Valentine level of the training programs. **


	4. Of Plans, Epic Fails, and Materia

Disclaimer: As per the usual, I hold no claims whatsoever over anything Final Fantasy VII or stuff otherwise owned by Square Enix.

**Brevity**

**Chapter 4: Of Plans, Epic Fails, and Materia**

"So, wait, hold up; you're saying you're really from another world-universe-thing, and it doesn't have any materia?!" Mara couldn't help but laugh at the look of disbelief and horror on the young ninja's face, but Barret was less than amused.

"That's not the fuckin' point!" he growled, thumping his metal fist on the table for emphasis. Mara tried to hide her smile as he turned his narrowed eyes on her in an intense scrutiny. "Who gives a fuck about whether she has materia or not. She fell from the sky, and she just admitted she's from another planet. After she wakes up, a whole fuckin' city full a' people disappear. How do we know she ain't a threat? Another JENOVA or somethin'?" he asked seriously, causing everyone in the room to glance nervously at the girl smothering giggles.

Mara, however, had yet to fully recover from her previous burst of energy, and despite the serious accusation, was grinning happily. "If it makes you feel any better, the most threatening thing I can do is confuse the hell out of people." She paused thoughtfully before adding "Well, that or dancing… especially swing dancing… but that's beside the point… what was the point, again?"

Yuffie giggled. "Hey, Barret, that sounds kinda like you at Cid and Shera's wedding!" she laughed, and Mara was suddenly afraid Barret was about to have an aneurism. Tifa chose that moment to speak up and avoid bloodshed.

"Didn't you say you knew something about those disappearances?" she asked, a hard edge in her voice and warning glares shot at Barret and Yuffie quelling any further squabbling. Mara nodded, looking mildly uncomfortable and glancing over at Cid for guidance. Before Cid could do more than shrug, Cloud cut in.

"How much can you tell us without affecting anything?" he asked, and Mara was surprised by the lack of harshness in his voice, not to mention the fact that he had apparently listened, understood, and _remembered_ the majority of one of her word-spouts that even she couldn't remember all of.

'_That takes some major skills right there… especially when I think I rambled about babies and cancer and angry faces…'_ Once her mind had gotten past Cloud's unexpected ability to speak PsychoChild, she focused back on his initial question. After a moment of running through the timeline of Dirge of Cerberus in her head and making a few estimates for unknown variables, she looked up. "Do you have pen and paper?" Reeve wordlessly passed a pad and a pen over, and Mara began writing down everything she knew concerning DeepGround, their methods, rankings, leaders, attack patterns, locations, weapons, and other minor details she thought of. Once that list was finished, she read through it, circling the things that would be alright to tell the others, and putting stars next to those she wasn't sure of. She made a line through the things that she knew couldn't be known prematurely without potentially adverse effects, and then quickly copied everything that she'd circled a few times for everyone else to look at. Finally, she set the pen down and handed the extra copies out. _'I feel all important now… like a teacher or a guest speaker or something…'_ "Ok, so, that's what I know that's ok for you to know right now without causing some weird freakish inter-universal collision meltdown thing," she began, glancing down her own list again as she let everyone else read over their copies. "And there are more things I can tell you later on, when the timing's better." Absently, she picked up the pen and twirled it slowly.

The silence was broken by gasps of shock and repulsion, and Yuffie's muttered "Whoa…" As each finished reading through their copy of the list, they set them down and looked back at Mara, who was now nibbling on the end of the pen and staring blankly at the space between Reeve and Cid as she played through milestones of the game in her head. It took five minutes of everyone staring and a kick under the table from Yuffie before Mara snapped out of it and looked up.

"How long until the celebration in Kalm?" she asked without prelude, looking at Reeve.

"Four days." Mara grinned, having to force back an evil-ish laugh.

"Excellent. I have a plan…"

* * *

"You honestly expect that to work? Seriously?" Mara bristled at the mocking tone of Barret's voice, and did her best not to huff and pout like a three year old. But it was hard.

"Ok, so maybe siccing an army of rainbow colored super-mice on them is a little…" she paused, looking for the appropriate word. Cloud had no trouble supplying it for her.

"Stupid."

"_Ineffective_," she corrected in a growl, glaring over at him. "But… ok, so I've just been wanting to do that since… um… I think the Goblet of Fire. The mental picture of hoards of rainbow mice swarming a bunch of grown men who think they're all badass and shit when they're really just idiots in black sheets and funky masks was incredibly amusing at four am, ok? Don't judge me. Moving on…" There was dead silence as everyone at the table looked at her like she was an alien freak. _'Oh-ho, wait… that's right… I am… and I don't even have rainbow-mice to sic on people… le sigh…'_ "So, this one will for real, no lie, straight up work. I think."

* * *

"And you're _sure_ this is going to work?" Reeve asked suspiciously. Mara nodded, her joking forgotten.

"Yes. It will get us the desired results, without tampering with any future events," she assured him. He gave a sideways look before nodding and leaving to make the necessary preparations to announce the Junon disappearances to the public and partially evacuate the citizens of Kalm. Despite the confident manner she had announced her official plan with, Mara sincerely hoped it worked as well as she'd convinced the others it would. _'As long as it saves even one person from that horrible fate, then I'll be happy. But I really hope it saves more than one person, seriously…'_ Before she could get too wrapped up in her worries, she found herself surrounded by Cid, Yuffie, Nanaki, and Tifa, and she heard Cloud and Barret move behind her. _'Uh-oh…'_ It was all she could do not to shrink down and whimper, and when Cid got that evil grin, she gulped nervously. _'Why do I get the feeling this is going to be even worse than the ass-chickens…?'_

* * *

"Yo, Vince. Got some updates for ya," Barret greeted roughly into the phone. There was silence on the other end, but after a year, Barret knew that in Vincent's phone-speak that meant "Excellent. Please, continue.". Ignoring the shouting and screams behind him, Barret went on. "Turns out that girl is from some other parallel universe or somethin', and got pulled into this one in some weird storm." Vincent took this news with one of his rare grunts of surprise, and Barret continued. "Weirdest part is: in the world she comes from, all a' us are in some kinda game. She knows all about us already, down to shit they don't put in records." This time there was no grunt, surprised or otherwise, so Barret went ahead and told Vincent the best part. "But she also knows what's goin' on with this disappearance shit. Already worked out a plan to keep shit from goin' to hell in a hand basket, even if it did take a little while to get 'er to make any damn sense…" Another 'hmph' from Vincent, and through the silence that followed, Barret heard the screaming more clearly.

"JUST HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO BE ABLE TO BEAT THIS DAMN THING? ALL I GOT IS A STICK!"

"Spear. And they aren't that strong a monster. Even someone untrained can kill these."

"BULLSHIT! IT FREAKIN' LIT MY ASS ON FIRE!"

"Barret… what's all that shouting…?" came the soft question from the phone. Barret chuckled.

"Under the circumstances, Reeve decided to make an exception. Spiky started trainin' her up already. That is the sound of our little alien summon girl getting her ass kicked by small-fries. Again."

There were a few seconds of silence, and then the usual curt farewell. "Keep me informed of any more developments." Barret didn't have time to respond before the line went dead. With a sigh, he closed his phone and walked back into the training room to watch the not-so-progress, just in time to have Mara thrown into him by her latest target.

"Hey! Watch where yer landing!" he snapped from the floor.

Mara growled and shook her head. "Sorry. I forgot to aim while I was sailing through the air. I think that's next lesson," she griped as she stood.

Cloud rubbed the back of his head and sighed. "This is impossible…" he muttered so quietly that Mara barely caught it. She looked down with a twinge.

Barret glanced over at her as he stood up, then looked from the little bouncing Hedgehog Pie across the room to Cloud, then back to Mara. "What about a different weapon? That spear's too long and top heavy for her size," he suggested, and Mara looked up in surprise at the lack of gruffness from the giant man. Cloud looked up, then took the spear from her and stood it next to her. It was almost a three and a half feet taller than she was. With a grunt, he hit a button on the wall, and the monster disappeared. Mara didn't have time to ask before he led her through a door and down a hallway, and once they entered the next room, she forgot her question as she stared around in awe.

Cloud didn't seem to notice her distraction as he moved to a rack that held a large collection of swords. He selected a few, and measured them against her height, before returning them and selecting more. Once he had found a few that were a good length, he had her swing them around once or twice and test the weight and balance. Mara was so excited she had to physically restrain herself from bouncing. Once they had decided on a sword, Cloud also had her try on several pairs of gloves until she found a pair that fit made of soft black leather. From there, he let her pick another weapon to test out, and she was drawn immediately to the blue fighting fan hanging on the wall. She looked up at it excitedly and then questioningly back at Cloud. He nodded, fighting the urge to compare her expression to a begging puppy's. It would probably be more accurate to say it was like puppy who'd just sat on command and was waiting for the treat. That image was only strengthened when she excitedly—but carefully— lifted the fan off the wall and closed it, then ran back looking like a proud puppy who'd successfully fetched. Cloud just shook his head and walked away, collecting the various sheaths and straps she would need to carry her new equipment with. As he picked up the armor with the most protection on it, he realized she still needed materia. "Hey, leave those things here and go get Yuffie to give you some materia, then meet me back in the training room," he instructed, noting with detached amusement how her squeak of excitement was oddly distorted by her enthusiastic nodding as she darted off to fulfill her mission. Sighing, he shook his head again and went back to preparing supplies and equipment.

* * *

"Wait, which one is this again?" Mara asked, turning the green materia in her hands as if hoping it had a label on the bottom that would tell her. Yuffie looked over and touched the glowing orb lightly.

"Fire," she said after a moment. Mara frowned and looked back at the materia in confusion. _'Damn. I kept thinking it was Earth.'_ Yuffie noticed the obvious look of confused frustration and took pity on her. "Here, I'll show you how you can tell," she offered, taking the Fire materia. "It's easy. Just hold it and concentrate. Sometimes it helps to stare at the center of it. After a minute, there'll be a kind of tingling in your hand, and then you'll just _know_ what it is, like you can feel it. Now, you try!" She passed Mara a different green orb, and Mara took it hesitantly. She held it and stared at it for several minutes, but nothing happened. With a sigh, she passed it back.

"No tingles. Sorry." Yuffie frowned, stumped.

"That's weird… even Barret gets tingles… and he sucks with materia!" Mara face-palmed at that news.

"That's… that's not really reassuring…" But Yuffie was busy rummaging through her big bag o' materia and didn't hear.

"Ok, let's try this…" the ninja girl muttered, grabbing Mara's arm and shoving a red summon materia into a slot on her wristband. Mara yelped as the materia sank in, lightheaded as sparks filled her veins. Yuffie kept a hand on her arm to keep her from falling over. "You ok?" she asked worriedly. Mara nodded and found her voice.

"What… was that?"

"That was the Bahamut materia that we accidentally summoned you out of," Yuffie explained, looking sheepish. "I thought it might let you be able to use materia, but I didn't think it would shock you like that. Sorry…" Mara shook her head absently, staring at her wrist curiously. Giving her hand an experimental shake, she flexed her fingers and looked back at Yuffie.

"It feels… happy…" she murmured, amazed. "It's like I can feel Bahamut… and he's… _purring_…" Yuffie looked at her with surprise.

"Well, that's definitely a first… Maybe it's because you're litter-mates!" she teased, and Mara smiled, liking that idea. "Here," Yuffie said, handing Mara yet another green materia. "Try again."

Mara took the green ball and held it, staring at it for a moment before announcing happily "Lightning!" A tiny spark leapt out, making her shriek and almost drop the materia. Yuffie's eyes widened and she stepped back, looking alarmed.

"Ok, that's another first. Maybe you should let me hold onto that until you need it…" she said shakily, taking the materia back and setting it aside. She seemed to relax again once Mara wasn't holding the materia, and began sorting through the rest of her stash, picking out others that would be helpful and explaining what they were to Mara as she set each aside in the ever growing pile. Mara nodded, looking excited, but kept her distance.

When Mara and Yuffie walked back into the training room, Cloud was already waiting for them, with a pile of equipment at his feet. Yuffie deposited the bag of materia that was Mara's beside it, and the two of them began explaining what was what, where it went, what it was for, when and how to use it, and how to carry it. Mara did her best to keep up, but they moved quickly through each subject and she was having a hard time practicing each lesson before they were on to the next one. Finally, Cloud seemed satisfied that she had heard all of the important things, and after telling her how to adjust the straps holding her weapons properly, he ushered her out the door and down the hall, making sure she moved too quickly to tell what was going on or ask where they were going. _'Dammit, why do I always feel like I'm being kidnapped whenever he's taking me somewhere?'_ she grumbled, but she didn't dare say it out loud. Cloud had only just stopped hating her and was on to "Barely Tolerant"; she wasn't about to hit the backspace on that. Before she had a chance to muse further on that topic, she was herded into a truck, where Tifa, Nanaki, and Cid were waiting. She only had time to get out "Wha-?" before the door slammed shut and the truck roared off. To where, she had no idea, but she had a feeling they weren't going on a picnic. With a resigned sigh, she sat and dropped her chin in her hands to wait.

* * *

**A/N: I always wondered about the mechanics of materia, like if you could cast spells other than Cure outside of a battle, or if you stubbed your toe with materia equipped and got really mad at yourself, would the materia respond and cast the spell? Honestly, this whole entire story began after reading Raining Moon Song's Dirge self-insert, and the thought of 'I bet if I ever got sent to Gaia, I'd probably set myself on fire with my own materia…' **


	5. Can I Get A Heavenly Assist?

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything, Final Fantasy VII or otherwise.

**Brevity**

**Chapter 5: Can I Get A Heavenly Assist?**

Mara fell to her hands and knees, panting heavily and ignoring the stinging cuts on her face and arms she'd earned falling down a hill. "Did… did I… get it…?" she asked breathlessly, peering through her sweaty hair as Cid walked over and inspected her kill, looking closely at the little smear on the ground.

"Yeah. Congratulations. You've slain the mighty, evil cockroach," he answered dryly. Nanaki snickered. Mara growled and pushed herself to her feet shakily.

"Shut up. I don't do bugs, ok…" she muttered, shuddering as the image of the bug flying after her replayed itself in her mind. She was thankfully steered away from such creepy trains of thought when Tifa patted her on the shoulder and passed her a potion with an understanding— if not a little mirthful— smile. Mara took it with a grateful nod and took several gulps of the strange tasting liquid. She sighed and lowered the bottle as the healing powers of the drink took over and tingled as her bruises and scrapes fixed themselves.

"Are you ready to do some _real_ monster hunting now?" Cid asked, his arms folded and his tone impatient. Mara blushed and nodded, avoiding looking at the smear that was once a ferocious cockroach.

"Where to now?" she asked, curious.

"We'll start small and go after the weaker monsters between Edge and Kalm," Nanaki answered as Cid passed materia and equipment to the others in the group, who were providing backup. Mara nodded and slipped the remaining potion into a side pouch of the pack Cloud had given her. She waited for the others to finish getting ready and head back to the truck, and was mildly confused when Tifa started walking away from it. She looked back and forth between the Shadowfox and the retreating martial artist, but realized when Cid and Nanaki followed the barmaid that they would be walking, not driving. All the way to Kalm. _'Great… At least they found some comfortable shoes for me…'_ Sighing and settling her equipment more comfortably, she trotted after her new mentors, mentally preparing herself for a fun-filled day of pain and exhaustion.

* * *

Despite having polished off all the potions that had been brought on this particular escapade and being hit with a round of Cure spells, Mara was still sore and exhausted by the time the sun had set and her "teachers" had decided it was time to head back to the WRO Headquarters. After drifting off to sleep a few times on the ride back, she was so sleepy and disoriented by the time they arrived back that Yuffie immediately pulled her away from the group and back to her room, knowing her escorts were more than capable of giving a report of the day to Reeve, Cloud, and Barret, and Tifa would make sure to tell her about it later, anyway. Mara stumbled several times as she was led towards a hot shower and a warm bed, and Yuffie's hand on her shoulder was the only thing keeping her face from saying hello to the floor. When they did finally reach her room, it took many slightly slurred assurances that she would be fine to be left alone to shower— she wasn't going to fall asleep and drown like a turkey in the rain— but Yuffie finally agreed reluctantly and left, and Mara grabbed the overly large pair of pajamas someone had found and donated for her and went to take her shower.

The hot water helped to ease some of her soreness, and also woke her slightly from her stupor and gave her the energy to give her new weapons and equipment their necessary care and cleaning. As she set them on the small table where her new iPod and Kindle-ish thing rested, she noticed that someone had taken the trouble to wash the clothes she had been wearing on her arrival in this world, and they were now clean and neatly folded on a chair. Frowning as questions that had been tickling the back of her mind since this morning rose to the surface, she moved over and picked up the pair of dragonsilk pants, inspecting them carefully. Despite her thorough examination of the strange cloth, they gave up no clues as to their origins. Frustrated and tired, she sighed heavily. "I still don't get how… or _why_… things from worlds inside my head are _here_…" she muttered, flopping back on the bed and closing her eyes.

"Well, we had to get your attention _somehow_," came a voice behind her. Mara snorted, but kept her eyes shut.

"Ooo… yay, more auditory hallucinations…" she muttered under her breath, wondering why this voice sounded familiar when she'd never heard it before. _'Maybe I'm getting crazier… Wait, I'm in a freakin' game… crazier kinda comes with that territory, I guess…'_ She frowned and tilted her head at the sound of soft footsteps, and then someone roughly pinched her cheek. Her eyes flew open to see a tall man glaring down at her, his eyes a bright reddish violet and his hair black and a strange golden blue.

"Do I look like a hallucination to you?" he snapped, still holding on to her cheek.

"Kinda, yeah," Mara argued, her voice mildly distorted. "But can you not do the Italian grandma thing and explain why you look so freakishly familiar?" she said, brushing the man's hand away and sitting up.

The man stepped back and spread his arms out, as if the answer were obvious. "I'm the one who's been keeping your crazy ass out of trouble since you learned to crawl."

"Oh…" Mara said slowly, nodding. "So _you're_ that creepy stalker guy…"

"I'm your guardian angel, bitch!"

Mara froze, her eyes wide as the man huffed, looking seriously offended. "That was going to be my second guess…" she muttered sarcastically, then relaxed again and tilted her head at him. "Kinda snarky for an angel, aren't you?" He sighed and rubbed his forehead as if he had a headache. Poor guy. If he really was her guardian angel, she was sure he'd had it for a long, looooong, time.

"That is an unfortunate side effect of being forced to deal with _you_ for the past 19 years." Mara snickered, earning herself another glare.

"Guess it sucks to be you," she agreed. "So, how'd you get stuck with me? Lost a bet, drew the short stick, what?"

"I killed my last charge," he answered, his tone even and his face calm. Mara's eyes widened as she couldn't totally tell if he were joking or not. As she thought about it for a minute, she narrowed her eyes at him.

"I call bullshit. If you really had killed the last person you were sent to protect, they wouldn't have given you someone like me— who's guaranteed to break the patience of a saint, given enough time— not to mention the fact that, for all my stupidity and annoyingness, I am not dead yet. Had you really killed your last charge, your perpetual state of PMS would have been around since before me, and there's no way you'd have not killed me by now," she accused, looking smug. Before the angel could respond, she went on. "Besides… I've seen you before… You've saved my life at _least_ four times, and those are just the times I've been conscious and happened to realize you were there. If you really had the temperament to kill someone under your protection, and I was your punishment for that, you would have no reason to save me. You'd have let me die." The angel opened his mouth, but shut it as he failed to come up with a response. His gaze softened just a little as he sighed and shrugged.

"Well, I'll give you this… You aren't quite as stupid as you look." Mara threw a pillow at him, and with reflexes as fast a lightning, he grabbed it and tossed it back, whacking her in the face. Softly, of course. "Now, get some sleep. If you thought today was bad, tomorrow will look like hell," he said, his voice passing for something that could almost be called kind. Almost. Mara yawned and nodded, her eyes drooping even though she fought it. She hesitated as she lay down, looking around the room with a slight frown. Her angel caught the look in her eyes; he'd seen it many times over the years. Moving forward, he pulled the sheets up and tucked her in. "It will be alright. I promise." She nodded as he kissed her forehead, and called out quietly as he turned to leave.

"Hey…" Her angel turned back to look at her curiously. "Would… would you stay with me…? It's just… kind of… lonely in here…" she admitted, looking around and feeling a little homesick. If she didn't know better, she would have sworn she saw him smile before he gave a quick nod, turned out the lights, and settled into the chair Cid had been occupying when she'd first awakened. Comforted by the presence of someone else, someone from home, she closed her eyes and was asleep in a matter of minutes.

* * *

Upon first waking, Mara just groaned and rolled over, fully intending to milk as much sleep out of the day as she could before classes started. Until one of her sore muscles gave a twinge as she moved and all the crazy, unbelievable events of the previous day came rushing back and she sat up with a gasp, looking around the room that was most definitely not her dorm room. She looked at the chair beside the bed, and was disappointed to see it empty; she couldn't stop the little voice that whispered that she had been imagining things the night before, that it was just a dream. With a sigh, she threw back the covers. Something in the empty chair caught her attention out of the corner of her eye as she stood, and she turned, surprised to see a shining white feather resting gently on the seat. Smiling, she picked it up, instantly feeling comforted and ready for the day ahead. Dressing quickly in her borrowed clothes, she brushed a bit of foundation on her cheeks and fixed her eyeliner before running the brush through her hair and pulling it back into its usual unruly ponytail at the nape of her neck with the hair tie Tifa had found for her. Glancing at the feather, she pulled a small clump of hair out of the band and braided it, weaving the feather in so it hung beside her ear and tickled her neck when she moved. Smiling at the constant reminder that she wasn't alone, she grabbed her weapons and equipment, and almost as an afterthought, her iPod, and strapped them into place before heading out the door and down the hall to find the others.

The overwhelmingly tempting smell of bacon, biscuits, and coffee were the first things to greet Mara as she walked into the conference room, but it was quickly followed by several 'good mornings' in varying degrees of wakefulness and enthusiasm. She took a seat next to Yuffie, who had her head buried in her arms and looked like she was about to start snoring any minute, and gratefully took the plate of food and cup of coffee Cid passed her. There was a brief meeting to discuss the actions that had been taken the previous day and those that were to be taken today, and it was all over so quickly and efficiently that Mara was sure it was a routine. She swallowed the last of her biscuit and stood with the others. Tifa shook Yuffie awake, and then motioned Mara to follow her.

Curious and trying to keep a half asleep ninja from falling over, Mara trotted obediently after the barmaid as she led the girls toward another unfamiliar wing of the WRO headquarters. Tifa opened a large door and ushered the two others girls inside, and Mara found herself facing walls of fabric, sewing machines, and mannequins with half-finished outfits pinned to them. Confused, she turned to Tifa in the hopes that an explanation was on the way, but before the martial artist could say anything, a tall, efficient-looking woman bustled over and grabbed her shoulders, turning her this way and that and looking her over critically. Before Mara could even protest, the woman had grabbed her arm and pulled her into a back room, where she pulled out a tape measure and a clipboard, which was passed over to Tifa when she and Yuffie entered a moment later. The next half hour was spent with the woman taking various and occasionally awkward measurements and calling them out to Tifa to be recorded, while Yuffie dozed in a chair in the corner. Finally, once that was done, the woman reclaimed the clipboard and began asking Mara questions about her preferred style and fit of clothing, colors, and materials, as well as her preferred weapons, battle technique, and fighting style, and then finally any particular requests of design. Still writing once Mara had given all her answers, the woman told them distractedly to come back after dinner, and they were ushered briskly out. Mara blinked rapidly as the door closed behind them, and beside her Yuffie yawned widely. "What… just happened…?" she asked, still dazed from the rush of activity. Tifa smiled as they started back toward the main section of Headquarters.

"That was the hurricane known as Kel. She's the one in charge of the WRO uniforms, and she also tailors all of our battle wardrobes," she explained. "Reeve asked her last night to make one for you as well. You need to have clothes that fit you if you're going to be fighting. But she can get a little carried away at times; sorry about that."

Mara nodded distractedly, unable to stop the flutter of excitement and pride that rose in her chest as she realized this was it; this was their way of accepting her—somewhat—and this was proof that she was now, finally, a part of this battle. _'I finally, finally, FINALLY get to fight for what matters… I finally get to protect something…'_ Giddy, she half-listened as Tifa explained that after yesterday's disastrous attempts, they didn't think she was quite ready to go back out in the field- at least not until she had a proper fighting outfit—and that instead, Cloud and Yuffie would be coaching her against more virtual monsters today. Once Tifa left to begin her own preparations, Yuffie mumbled something about meeting her in the training room and more coffee, and Mara made her merry way toward her torture and demise. _'Well… It can't be worse than that entry exam… right…?'_

Surprisingly, this time, it really wasn't as bad. Today, they took training much slower, pitting her against one or two weak monsters at a time, and then explaining step by step what she needed to do to defeat them, with occasional demonstrations of moves. To her extreme delight and excitement, by the time they broke for lunch, Mara could tell there was some improvement in her fighting. Her attacks were getting more controlled, and she was definitely moving faster and hitting harder than she had been the day before, if only by small amounts. _'Maybe there's hope after all…'_

Her mood was further improved by the fact that by the time they finished for the day, she was able to defeat the weakest of her opponents in a single well-placed strike, and she was able to remember several attack chains without hints. She couldn't stop the smile spreading across her face when Cloud gave Reeve his report of the day, and she fidgeted all through dinner. Finally, all the plates were cleared away, and Tifa beckoned her to follow. Mara practically skipped after her in her excitement, but as they drew closer to the tailors, she started getting nervous and worried. _'What if it doesn't fit, or looks stupid, or it's too hard to fight in…? What if I look so ridiculous they just decide to leave me here…? Wha-'_

Thankfully, their arrival cut her panicky train of thought off, and before she had time to voice any of her concerns, or even say hello, she was shoved back into the dressing room, stripped, and re-dressed so quickly it took her several seconds after the assistants stepped back before she realized what had just happened. _'That was… weird… I just had Mulan flashbacks… wonder if they'll look at me funny if I start singing… beeeads of jaaade… for beauuuutyyyy…'_ She giggled as she was then led back out into the main room and directed to a row of mirrors, where Tifa and Kel stood waiting. Mara drew up short when she caught sight of her reflection and gasped, spinning to check out her outfit from all angles. "OHMIGAWD! It's so BADASS!" she squealed, running up to Kel and glomping her before the poor woman could stop her. "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" The woman laughed as she was released and Mara ran around in a few circles, twirling to watch herself in the mirror.

Her outfit consisted of a soft black tank top with a black leather sleeveless vest worn over it that fell to her knees, and she was thrilled to see turquoise embroidery around the hems that resembled the Lifestream. The pants were what surprised her the most, though. She'd given the best description of her favorite pair of Tripps she could in such a rush earlier, but she hadn't been expecting the end result to be this close to the original. Long, black, and flowing, they were lighter than the denim she was used to, and the materials used for the straps were also light enough that they didn't force the rest of the leg to move around and shift, nor did they jingle quite as much as the other pair. There were pockets on the sides of the legs, as well, and as she studied them more closely, she was able to figure out the items and weapons they had been designed to hold.

She was so giddy she had trouble focusing when Tifa and Kel started talking, and she had a huge grin on her face the entire time Kel lectured her on maintenance and cleaning procedures. She twirled out the door when they said their goodbyes, and skipped the entire way back to her room. Knowing she should probably go to sleep so she'd be ready for the next day, Mara couldn't resist a few spins in front of the bathroom mirror before she finally removed and neatly folded her new clothes, then took a quick shower and got ready for bed.

It wasn't until she was lying down, staring up at the ceiling in an attempt to relax and fall asleep, that she really thought about the night before and her meeting with her guardian angel. _'I had to have been dreaming… but, wait, how would that explain the feather… and the clothes I arrived in…? Maybe… maybe it wasn't a dream after all… I mean, I might be crazy, and I just finally crossed the line into delusional, but… somehow, I'm more inclined to think that he was real… and really my guardian angel. Even if he was a snarky bitch…'_

Just then there was a slight rustling across the room, and a ringing in her ears that, inside her head, sounded like a familiar, angry male voice. "Excuse me? _I'm_ a snarky bitch? I'm not the one who drop-kicked some poor guys balls in the ninth grade."

Stiffening, Mara thought back, _'He was asking for it! And what the hell are you doing eavesdropping in my head?! Don't you know it's dark and scary in there?'_

"Believe me, I know. I've almost been eaten by velociraptors more times than I can count. And I'm not eavesdropping, you called for me. Maybe not intentionally, but your mind wanted proof you weren't crazy and made a psychic phone call. By the way, dating your best friend isn't ball-crusher worthy."

'_He was using her, and he's a douche. Yes it is.'_

"He wasn't being a douche yet. You just over-reacted and don't want to admit it."

'_Shut up. It's not like I did any permanent damage. He has a kid. Clearly they can still do their job. …I shoulda kicked him harder…'_

She heard a sigh. "There's no winning with you…"

'_Nope!'_ She grinned into the darkness. _'By the way… if my subconscious asked you to help convince me I'm not crazy… you're kinda failing. Now I just feel like a schizophrenic.'_

"Are you asking for a sign? What do you want? Some floating lights? Whispers? A piece of toast with the Virgin Mary on it?"

'_Um… with the exception of the toast, those could still fall under the realm of Crazy. And the toast thing is just weird. Besides, I doubt I could sell it for much here. No EBay.'_ There was another sigh, and then a sudden dip in the foot of her bed. Startled, Mara scooted back into the headboard at the arrival of the man sitting cross-legged at the end of the bed. He looked less than pleased to be there, too. "Whoa…" she breathed, as she was no longer able to rationalize this away. "Ok… So… I'm not just crazy… You're… really here…" The angel nodded, holding out his arm for her to poke. She did, and was surprised at his solidity. "I thought angels tended to stay in… non-corporeal forms… but you've been in one several times before; I've seen you. And you look the same each time. Is that normal? Does an angel's physical form reflect their appearance when they're spiritual bodies?"

She was surprised to see a small smile on his face before he answered. "Yes, we do tend to stay in our spiritual forms, as they are our base forms, and thus the easiest and most comfortable ones for us, however, we can take physical forms when the need arises. Most don't often, as it can get disconcerting, but I've had some practice. Our physical bodies can change, but they do most often resemble our spirit selves. There are some cases where angels have chosen to be born as humans and live out human lives for a time, and afterward, they can usually take on that physical appearance as well. But don't let your curiosity change the subject. That's not really what you want to know, and asking questions you've already guessed the answer to isn't going to help you accept this."

Mara gulped. _'Damn… I got called on that one…'_ "Right…" she said aloud, nervousness rising. "Then… why do you take on a physical body so often? Why are you showing me this? Why am I _here_?"

"Ah-ha! Finally we get to the real issue! But first I'll answer your previous questions. I take on corporeal form so often because most of the trouble you get into requires it to get you out of. It's also easiest to explain this to you in a physical body because then your analytical side can't take over and tell you you're simply insane. And you can't be doubting yourself or your sanity in the battle to come, or it could be disastrous for everyone."

"Why though?" she persisted, leaning forward.

"Because you have an important job to do here, that only you can do. To mess up would be to disrupt the entire flow of the worlds. Which is another reason I'm here. We have absolute faith in your abilities to do this, but I'm here to lend a helping hand when you need it, protect you from immediate and mortal dangers, and keep you as sane as reasonably possible."

Mara snorted, doubting just how possible that last one was. "You still haven't answered the big question. Why am I here? What's this job I have to do, and why is it so important?" Her angel opened his mouth as if to answer, but paused, tilting his head as if listening to something. After a moment he sighed and shook his head.

"Well, I would be more than happy to tell you, but the boss just said it'll have to wait a bit." Mara slumped in disappointment and frustration. "He also said you already know what needs to be done. The "whys" just aren't important right now."

Mara sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Well, that's just maddeningly unhelpful. No arguing with the boss-man, though. I'd rather not be smited, thanks."

"I think it's smoten."

"Whatever. I'm going to bed…" Laughing, the angel stood so she could lie down again.

"Goo'night, punkkin," he teased, pulling up the sheets for her. She made a face at him, then paused as she realized something else.

"Wait a second… I never did catch your name… what should I call you?" she asked, and her angel looked surprised.

"My apologies. I'm Azriel." Her eyes widened in shock, and he quickly clarified. "**Not **the archangel; that's Azrael," he explained, emphasizing the difference in vowel pronunciation.

"Yeah, but… the angel of DESTRUCTION is my guardian angel…" she muttered, stunned, and he realized he shouldn't have bothered. She clearly had already noted the difference. "I don't know if I should be offended and worried by that, or relieved that it explains so much…" she mused, and he sighed, choosing to ignore her. "Can I call you Z for short?" she teased, and he rolled his eyes.

"Hell no. Go to sleep." Grinning, she didn't argue as she settled down and closed her eyes. Azriel waited until she had finally fallen asleep before he actually let himself smile. "Rest well. There won't be much time for it soon…"

* * *

The next day had the feeling of routine as Mara woke, dressed in her new outfit, and sat through breakfast and briefing. It wasn't until after everyone was preparing to go about the day that she had any surprises. Cloud informed her that he had preparations to make that day, and so instead of their training sessions, she would be going into the field for practice with Barret, Cid, and Nanaki. She and Yuffie had a quick stretch and warm up before she climbed into the truck with the others and they set off. They went a little further out than they had her first night, but Mara thankfully had little difficulty during her battles, and learned a few helpful tips from the guys. There was a short break for lunch that Tifa had packed for them, and she managed to pry a few tales of the Jenova War out of Cid and Barret. By the time the group returned for dinner, Mara was feeling more accepted by the others, and that her abilities were improving greatly. It wasn't until she was laughing at something Nanaki said over desert that she realized that, for the first time in months, she was actually happy, and didn't feel the need to worry about every little thing. But that was quickly overshadowed as she remembered that it would be short-lived. In just two days, Deep Ground would make their next move, and then they would be at war. Her smile faltered, but with a mental slap, she forced it back. _'This might be one of my last chances to enjoy myself. It's been too long since I've done that, so I'm not about to worry about something I can't change. "What will come, will come. We'll just have to meet it when it does."'_ Her smile widened, genuine this time. "Hey, someone pass me the pie!"

* * *

**A/N: So, angels… I've always been really interested in them, and it seemed like a fun way to do the world-hopping thing. And a snarky angel that loves to blow shit up was really just too insane an idea to pass up. **


	6. Beginnings

Disclaimer: I hold no claims to anything at all Final Fantasy VII.

**Brevity**

**Chapter 6: Beginnings**

Despite all the effort she put into keeping herself distracted from the coming war, sleep that night was scarce and fitful, and morning dawned all too soon. There was a sense of tension and anticipation in the air when Mara woke that immediately set her on edge. It was with slight trepidation that she noted the absences of Cloud, Tifa, and Barret at the breakfast table, and her curiosity and concern was further raised when Reeve and Cid both rushed off after hurriedly eating a few bites and gulping down some coffee. She realized she must have looked somewhat lost and forlorn when Nanaki padded over to her and asked politely if she'd like to continue training against virtual monsters. Mara agreed, and dragged Yuffie along in the hopes that the ninja's usual cheer would abate her rising panic. In the end, what finally settled her mind was a combination of Nanaki's calm encouragement, Yuffie's exuberant enthusiasm, and her own growing abilities, so by the time the trio headed to lunch, her dread had been replaced with a kind of excited confidence.

At least, until Cloud showed up, tossed her a duffle bag, and told her to be packed within the hour before rushing off again. Mara choked on the large bite of sandwich she had been attempting to chew before Cloud's announcement, and it took several painful thumps on the back from Yuffie before she could breathe properly again. A look passed around the table told her that neither the ninja nor Nanaki had been informed of what was going on or why they needed to be packed, so the three hurriedly finished their lunch before the girls ran off to pack and Nanaki went in search of Cloud and answers.

Given her sparse belongings, Mara was completely packed in less than ten minutes—a new record for her—and, shouldering her bag, went to find Yuffie. Nanaki returned while Mara was helping Yuffie shove a heap of clothes into a tiny bag the ninja was holding open for her. He shot the girls a quizzical look, but decided he didn't really want to know. "What'd you find out?" Yuffie asked as Mara wrestled with the zipper.

"We're taking the children to Cosmo Canyon, and from there Cid will fly to Rocket Town and prepare the Air Fleet." Yuffie groaned at the mention of flying, but Mara turned to Nanaki with huge eyes and an even bigger grin.

"Are you serious?! We get to fly?!" He gave a slight nod, and she squealed, bouncing excitedly and almost dropping the bag, which Yuffie quickly took charge of for safekeeping.

"Are there no airships back home?" Yuffie asked curiously, and Mara calmed down enough to shake her head.

"No. We have planes, but they're really tiny, with really tiny windows, and you can't move around. They're a little terrifying, to be honest, and they fly so high up you can't see anything clearly. Nothing like the airships here. Or so I'm guessing…"

Yuffie looked slightly queasy already. "Well," Nanaki interjected. "If both of you are ready, let's not keep you in suspense." Mara squealed again and skipped eagerly after him to the landing pad, where she promptly went still and silent as her jaw hit the floor.

"Whoa! It's so big! And quiet! Wow!" she cried, her silence broken as her awe amped up a notch.

Tifa stifled a laugh as the rest of the group joined them, and Barret shook his head. "I think Cid is about to have a new best friend," she commented as Mara ran up to meet the pilot once he'd landed, already bubbling on about how awesome the airship was.

While the others took their places and settled in, Cid gave her a quick tour of the airship, her eager and excited grin making him proud. It wasn't until they returned to the rest of the group and the airship left the ground that Mara finally noticed the three small additions to their numbers peering curiously at her from behind the others. "Um… hi there…" she stammered, suddenly shy and unsure. The stuffed white cat that she had no trouble identifying came bounding over in a way that was comical and mildly endearing.

"Hello, lass. Welcome aboard! Cait Sith's the name, though I expect ya might not be needing an introduction," came the cheery, heavily accented voice. Mara found herself relaxing and smiled at the oddly animated toy.

"No, not really, but it is a pleasure to finally meet you face to face," she replied as Tifa gently led the two children hiding behind her and Cloud over. The young girl seemed less afraid, smiling happily up at her, but the boy was shy and hesitant. Not really surprising given his past experience with strangers; thankfully, however, Tifa's encouragement was able to put all three of them at ease.

"Marlene, Denzel, this is Mara. She's new…"

"And she'll be keeping an eye on you after we leave," Cloud finished brusquely.

Mara noticed the small wince Tifa made before her gaze shifted to Cloud with a look of confusion. "Wait… huh…?" she asked quietly, looking around. Cid guiltily looked away, and Yuffie had already disappeared, probably to be sick somewhere. Nanaki looked indifferent, Tifa looked rather apologetic, but Cloud and Barret seemed decided and then before she could help herself the comparison leapt into her brain of a parent enforcing the "no television before you finish your homework" thing. _'Why does Cloud always make me feel like I'm being grounded…?'_

"You've gotten better, but your combat skills aren't good enough to put you anywhere close to an actual battle. You'll be safe in Cosmo Canyon, and you're good enough to help Red protect the kids," Cloud said bluntly. He looked rather bored, but for just a second, she thought there might have been an apologetic glint in his eyes. That didn't really change the fact that she felt like she'd just been slapped in the face by a brick.

"B-but…" she stammered again, feeling like a child whining about bedtime and more out of place than the entire time she'd been there.

Cait Sith stepped in, trying to diffuse the situation diplomatically. Or at least say something potentially helpful before there were tears or tantrums. "We'll keep in contact; you'll still be able to tell us anything we may need to know, lassie." Mara could tell, after years of practice on her parents, that arguing the point was not going to do any good. That didn't mean she had any intention of listening; she just didn't feel the need to tell them that. She sighed resignedly and nodded.

"Ok… I understand…" she said softly, and hopefully no one would notice the determined spark in her downcast eyes and simply wouldn't question her sudden compliance. After a few moments, though, the silence grew too heavy for comfort, so she looked over at Denzel and Marlene with a small smile. "Well, at least I'll get a chance to know the two of you better. And I've always wanted to explore Cosmo Canyon," she said with only a little bit of fake enthusiasm. Just as she'd hoped, it seemed to give everyone an excuse to breathe and return to normal conversation. They talked about the plans for the others, Mara wandered around and met the rest of the crew, and all the while she plotted her escape. After dinner she volunteered to take some medicine and crackers to Yuffie down in the sick bay, and as soon as the door closed behind her, she filled the ninja girl in on her scheme. They spent a few hours working out details, and when she returned to the cockpit, Mara was actually feeling rather pleased with herself.

It was only when a sparkling out the window caught her eyes that she realized she hadn't seen the stars here yet, but as much as she searched, none of the constellations quite matched the familiar stars from home. With a sigh, she put in her headphones and sprawled out at the nose of the ship, where the floor became glass. Somewhere over the ocean, she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next day was a flurry of activity as they prepared to land in Cosmo Canyon. There were supplies to restock, bags to pack, and many things to be carried from one side of the ship to the other. _'Well, at least my pack-mule abilities are being put to good use,'_ Mara thought as she lugged another crate to the loading bay. In addition to feeling useful, she got the added bonus of the surprised look on Barret's face at her ability to carry something twice her size without too much effort. "School books are heavy" was the answer she gave as she walked by, only to burst out laughing once she was out of the large gunman's earshot. Or shot range.

It was mid-afternoon by the time they made it to Cosmo Canyon, and with a thrill, Mara realized that the people here had no idea she was anything other than a friend of the ninja and Nanaki's; no one knew she was from anywhere other than Midgar or Junon or Kalm… There was a small smile on her face as she helped said ninja off the airship. They were shown their rooms, and it was only then that she realized that her plan would mean she would miss saying goodbye to the others… _'I'll see them again… it's not like they're going away for forever…'_ she reminded herself as she tried to fight of the feeling of guilt and sadness that rose at that thought. It was still with a twinge of guilt that she went to get Yuffie so they could set the plan in motion.

It was well past dark when the girls returned from exploring, with Yuffie screaming for Tifa and the town doctor carrying a semi-conscious Mara, blood covering the left side of her face and arm. Tifa came running, Cloud not too far behind as she ushered them into Mara's room. The doctor laid the girl on the bed and ordered Yuffie to get his supplies out of his bag as he reassured the others and gently ushered them out in the hallway with the promise of telling them as soon as he knew anything. By the time he closed the door again, Barret, Cid, and Nanaki had joined Tifa and Cloud. Cid looked a little pale as the others exchanged concerned glances. Barret was finally the one who voiced what no one else wanted to. "We can't wait around any longer; we got a war on the way," he said, his usually gruff voice soft with something that was almost guilt. His point was met with silent, disgruntled acknowledgement and sighs.

"I know… I'll go start up the Shera…" Cid agreed finally, but he turned on Nanaki before he left. "You make sure you call me as soon as you know anything, got it?"

"Call us, too, please?" Tifa asked much more gently, and then the rest of them left. Nanaki sighed and settled down to wait in front of the door.

The airship had been gone for several hours, and the sky was just beginning to lighten in anticipation of dawn by the time the door opened, and a tired doctor and exhausted Yuffie emerged. "I'll go call the others," Yuffie murmured as she wandered outside.

"She'll be fine now; just had a rough fall. Some bruises, scrapes, a minor fracture in her arm, and a concussion. Everything's been patched up now, and she's resting. I recommend you let her sleep most of the day, and then get her plenty of fruits and water," the doctor announced as he closed the door behind him. Nanaki was looking at him with a hint of suspicion, but nodded his agreement all the same.

"Thank you. I'll see she's taken care of," he replied, a tiny smile in his eyes as the doctor left. "Good luck, then," he added softly once he was out of sight.

It was an hour or so after dawn by the time Yuffie made it to the small cave she and Mara had discovered while exploring the other day. Mara's things were still there, as were the doctor's clothes and bag. A moment later, Mara herself emerged from the back of the cave, dressed in her own clothes and stretching. "Oh, man, you have no idea how great it feels to get those bindings off," she said, tossing said bandages into the doctor's bag, along with his clothes, which he would return for later that day. "I had no idea that a drag show would actually be beneficial one day. Or that that doctor would actually go along with it…" she commented in mild amazement as she and Yuffie gathered their things and nibbled on some toast the ninja had brought with her.

"I just can't believe that actually worked," the other girl said, and they both laughed in relief. "So, you ready to get moving?" she asked as Mara settled her pack more comfortably on her shoulders. She nodded.

"To Nibelheim…" she replied quietly, suddenly filled with the feeling that from today, there would be no turning back… _'Once the sun sets… there's no turning back for any of us…'_

* * *

**A/N: That is the only reason I can think of as to why the only time you ever see Red XIII in Dirge is at the end. Or why you see nothing of Denzel and Marlene. Also, drag shows. I'll never be able to look at duct tape the same way again…**


	7. Hell Week

Disclaimer: I do not legally own any claims to Final Fantasy VII or its copyrights; those belong to their creators and Square Enix. I just get to play with them in my head.

**Brevity**

**Chapter 7: Hell Week**

Both girls were unnaturally silent that first sunset. They didn't bother with a campfire, or even pitching a tent; they just stared glumly up at the stars or toward the vague direction of Kalm, almost wishing they could see the fires and destruction from their tiny corner of the desert. Neither of them slept much that night, and whatever sleep they could get was fitful and riddled with disembodied screams and gunshots. More than once, they shook each other awake to quiet the tears and yells. But when the sun rose, both pairs of tired, puffy, and determined brown eyes watched it climb into the sky before they met each other and nodded. It was a new day, and there was no time to waste.

The second day seemed easier to Mara; the constant traveling and occasional fights were becoming less tiring, and the tension from the day before had dissipated once they knew the fighting had started. By midmorning, they were joking and sharing stories like they'd known each other for years. After a break for lunch—dried rations from the WRO—Yuffie took the watch and made Mara rest. "You aren't as used to adventuring as I am" was her explanation when the other girl protested, which was true enough, so Mara grudgingly curled up in the tent Yuffie set up for her and fell asleep in minutes.

She was startled to see the sun was much lower in the sky when Yuffie finally shook her awake. The ninja was grinning wryly at her, and she glared in response as she ran her hands through her wild hair in an attempt to force it back into reasonable submission. "I called the others," Yuffie stated as Mara tied her tangled hair back, most of it successfully pulled out of her face. "Reeve and Vince left for Edge this morning, and Cid and the others made it to Rocket Town last night. They've already started getting things prepared. Oh, and I checked in with Red, too." Mara looked up at her sharply then, not realizing she was holding her breath as she searched the young ninja's serious face. Yuffie cracked a grin. "He says you have to get a picture of Cloud's face when he sees you. And one of Barret's when you tell him how you snuck out," she said with a wink, and Mara laughed. She hadn't expected the red guardian to be angry with her. She stretched and checked the time.

"Should we keep moving, or do you need to rest?" she asked, looking back at the other girl. Yuffie shrugged as she packed up the tent.

"I'm fine for a while longer. We should probably try and get as far as we can before nightfall," she replied, and once they had a snack, they trekked on.

* * *

"The desert is so not my favorite place," Mara muttered bitterly as she huddled further into her blanket. She always got cranky when it was cold, and she was not at all happy with the sudden nightly shift from blazing hot to freezing. _'Never thought I'd actually miss that good ol' Georgia humidity…'_ After four days of trekking through sand and clay, fighting ninja-turtle wannabe's and freaky evil penguins, being fried alive under the sun and then turned into a human popsicle as soon as it set had her on edge, moody, and not at all pleased to be there.

"Just remember why you have to go through it; it makes it all a little easier, I promise," said a familiar, lilting voice beside her. Azriel had barely spoken since she'd left headquarters, but every night, Mara could still swear she heard soft singing as she fell asleep. Still, this was the most present he'd been in almost a week, and she couldn't help shooting a nervous glance at the tent Yuffie was sleeping in. The young ninja's gentle snores settled her mind, however, and she relaxed, settling more comfortably into her blanket as she turned to face her guardian angel.

"So does this mean you're finally going to tell me why the hell I'm here?" she asked, lifting a dubious eyebrow. The angel chuckled.

"Not a chance. You aren't getting off that easily. Nice try though." Mara sighed in defeat and went back to poking at the fire in boredom. "Stop trying to figure out the big picture for now; that's far too broad to be worrying about so soon into this adventure," he suggested, his tone implying that there was more to it than that, and Mara glanced back over at him curiously. "For example, think of why you have to travel through the desert in the first place."

"To get to Nibelheim," Mara answered, rolling her eyes at the obviousness and lack of clarification in that answer.

"And?"

"… to save Vincent, after Rosso steals his Proto Materia…" she said softly, the realization sinking in that should they arrive too late, not even Vincent might survive such a wound, and especially not when left at the mercy of the Crimson Tsviet.

"See? Even this hell has a purpose. Try not to worry about the giant patterns and pictures. If you only look for a forest, you miss the trees standing in front of you," he said, more gently than normal. But before she could focus on that too much, he cleared his throat, and a teasing, mischievous spark danced in his eyes. "So what was with the whole almost killing yourself with your own limit break?"

"Shut up! You try controlling a tornado with a broken arm!" she snapped, tossing her fire-poking stick at him and huffing further into her blanket. There was a laugh like a rustling wind, and then he was gone. Mara rolled her eyes, not surprised by her angel's sudden appearances and disappearances by now. But he had brought up a valid point. She'd managed her first limit break that afternoon, which had manifested as a tornado… that she'd promptly lost control of and had almost been run over by. If Yuffie hadn't had the bright idea to close her fighting fan, there was no telling how much damage she could have done. She would have to work on that… Maybe… now that she thought about it, there'd been an overwhelming tingling in her chest before the tornado had appeared. And as she thought back, she remembered several other occasions when she'd had that feeling in a battle. At the time, she'd thought it was just another sign that she was out of shape and unused to the adrenaline rush, and pushed it aside. If that was the signal of a limit break, and she'd ignored it all this time, it was possible it had all just built up into something larger than she could handle. It also meant she now knew how to call upon it earlier. And if she was lucky, she might even be able to manage to evolve a secondary limit break before too much longer. Content and excited by that thought, she settled down to wait out the rest of her watch with a small smile.

* * *

Two days after her fireside chat with Azriel, Mara did in fact manage to develop her second Limit skill, much to both hers and Yuffie's surprise. Mara blinked and stared in awe as the sliced up bug turned to dust and dissolved into the wind. She turned her shocked face to Yuffie, but her friend's jaw was as gaping as hers, and thus she could probably assume the ninja had no idea what just happened either. "Damn…" was all the stunned spy could say. "Just… damn… I had no idea you could move like that…" Mara stared down at the sword she held in her hand, then absently wiped it on the grass and sheathed it.

"Neither did I," was all she could say before she finished setting up their tent for the night. She had first watch again, only half as long as usual. They would travel as far as the mountains just east of the village, and then rest until sunset. While their journey to Nibelheim had been filled with battles against monsters and freakishly mutated bugs, tomorrow would be the first time Mara would come face to face with the war, with soldiers that were once people who had been ripped away from everything they knew and loved and broken to become mindless, soulless killers… It wasn't as much a question of skill, not anymore… now she wondered if, when it came down to it, would she be able to kill something that was once human? Could she look into a face that had once been able to smile, laugh, and cry just like her and then follow through enough to feel her blade slice through a body of flesh and bone…? She closed her eyes and took a shaky breath, searching for the familiar comfort of that warm presence that was always nearby. Sure enough, when she opened her eyes, she could hear a soft humming over Yuffie's quiet shuffling as she settled into her sleeping bag, and the faint purple glow around her calmed her.

* * *

"Holy shit…" Mara whispered in horrified awe as she and Yuffie peered down at the small village of Nibelheim. "Good thing we decided to take the scenic route into town." On the chance that Deep Ground was stationed in more of the village than just the mansion, the girls had agreed to double around and slip in from the eastern mountains. On Mara's cryptic guidance, Yuffie had also called for a WRO transport to meet them just outside the village a few hours before dawn. Now it was an hour after sunset—they had planned to sneak in "under the cover of darkness"—and based on the sheer number of DG soldiers roaming the otherwise empty streets, they both wondered if they'd have enough time to pull this off. Yuffie was watching silently, studying patterns and formulating a strategy, and Mara was attempting to do the same, but something about the little village sent a chill through her that had nothing to do with the soldiers or the chill in the mountain air. This was a place that had seen countless unspeakable horrors, and not even the myriad attempts to bury that past could erase the almost tangible memories that lingered there. Yuffie's whisper pulled her back to the present, though, and it took her a moment to tear her eyes away from a small little house on a corner and realize she'd missed a question. "Hmm...?" she said, her eyes turning to her friend a fraction slower than her head. Yuffie was giving her a look.

"You ok?" the young ninja asked quietly.

"Yeah," Mara answered with a small shiver. "This place just feels… off… Anyway, what?"

"I know what you mean," Yuffie muttered, casting a superstitious glance at the town. "How do you think we should do this? We're way too outnumbered for a frontal assault, and their positions are too random to plan out an entry…"

Mara thought for a minute, a wicked grin slowly spreading across her lips. "Well, if we can't work with where they are, then the trick is to get them to go where we want them…"

Yuffie looked unconvinced. "You have a plan for that?"

Mara chuckled darkly. "We just need to set up a few… distractions…" she replied with a devious glint in her eyes.

Yuffie was catching on to the idea and beginning to feel Mara's level of excitement. "Keep them running and confused!"

Mara stretched lazily, like a cat preparing to hunt. "Confusion is the name of my game, and honey, I play to win. Now, can you use your super-sneaky-ninja girl skills to lift a few of their radios for me?" she asked with a wink.

* * *

"I can't believe that worked!" Yuffie gushed breathlessly as she and Mara slipped behind the manor. Mara grinned back before nodding toward the building.

"Stay low and find a window; it should be all clear inside by now, but I'd rather not find out the hard way." With a nod, the two slunk along the wall, keeping an eye on the woods and around them while listening for noises from inside. By the faint electrical hisses and gunshots, Mara could tell that Vincent was already fighting the Black Widow. They were almost out of time… "There!" she hissed, pointing to a window a few feet away. It looked higher than she was used to, but desperate times, and all that. She wrapped the bottom of her vest around her arm and turned her head as she punched through the old glass. They waited breathlessly for a moment, but the lack of shouts, footsteps, or gunfire signaled an all clear, and Yuffie gave her a leg up before leaping gracefully through herself. Once inside, they relied on hand gestures and eye contact for communication, and when they reached the door hidden beneath the staircase, Yuffie waved for her to stay hidden until she gave the signal and pulled her hood up.

Mara watched in awe as Yuffie seemed to melt into the shadows and circle the room, but then a blur of red caught her attention, and she had to bite back a scream. In the excitement of actually getting inside, she'd all but forgotten the reason they were there in the first place. And as horrible as it had looked on her TV, game graphics could never prepare her for the sight of the materia being ripped out of Vincent's chest. _'There's so much blood…!'_ she heard herself think as tears filled her eyes. But in that moment she felt a warm hand on her shoulder and a gentle voice whispered in her ear. She could do this. She had to.

Yuffie made her move, and Mara shrank further back into the shadows as Rosso screamed in rage and raced outside. Quickly and silently, she dashed out from beneath the staircase, grabbed Yuffie's abandoned weapon, and slid one of the stolen radios out the closing door before racing out the back of the building and into the woods. There was a scream and a dull thud that she felt through her feet, and she kept running as fast as her legs and lungs could manage, playing out Rosso's dialogue in her head. She stopped for a minute as the "scene" ended and pulled out the second of her swiped radios. She took a deep breath and hit "send". "Y'know, hon, all that rage is really bad for your blood pressure, and I hear it'll give you wrinkles. I think we need to find you a nice little hobby. Maybe crochet," she said calmly in her sweetest southern accent, then threw the radio as far back as she could and sprinted for her life towards the edge of town, laughing at the shriek of fury behind her.

She leapt into the back of the Shadowfox as Yuffie laid Vincent down on the seat and slammed the doors behind her. "Drive! Now!" she shouted up to the WRO troops in the front, then slumped against the wall, pulling out her water and taking small sips as she settled her breathing and waited for the flush of adrenaline to fade from her cheeks. The proud grin, however, was plastered on her face, and was earning her a few strange looks from the troops. Yuffie just shot her an understanding grin and a grateful nod before she started tending to Vincent's wound.

* * *

**A/N: So, Mara's level one limit breaks are a tornado and a sword dance of 7 quick strikes. They don't have names yet, but someday… Also, the "distraction" involved Mara sending out distress calls over the radio and false reports of enemies while Yuffie ran around the perimeter of the town throwing (stolen) grenades to lure the soldiers to specific areas, thusly allowing the two girls to slip through town and into the mansion. Yay!**


	8. Nothing Like a Road Trip

Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing Final Fantasy VII.

**Brevity**

**Chapter 8: Nothing Like a Road Trip…**

"Morning!" Mara heard Yuffie shout cheerfully from the back of the Shadowfox. She breathed a sigh of relief at knowing that Vincent must be awake; despite the fact that she knew he would, after a day and a half of unconsciousness, she couldn't help but worry. With a smile, she passed the WRO trooper next to her a biscuit and took a gleeful bite of her own. She chatted aimlessly with the driver and his partner about Costa del Sol and the WRO's stations outside of HQ while leaning in through the window. The ocean breeze was a little chilly, but it was refreshing, and not even the slightly rough waves could bring her out of her happy mood. She was a little surprised Yuffie wasn't sick already, but then again, she and the driver had decided to, er… not tell her they were boarding the cargo transport. Technically, she'd been asleep when they'd driven on, which was when Mara had taken the opportunity to stretch her legs and grab a bite to eat and say hello to the captain. She'd wandered around the ship that morning, and the female cadet that was riding with them had joined her for warm-ups and stretches, and they'd even had a short sparring match. Now, she was just waiting for Yuffie to get off her video-conference with Reeve, who still didn't exactly know she was not in Cosmo Canyon as planned.

Mara smirked when she heard her ninja friend degenerate into ramblings, and waved cheerfully to the driver and cadet before tossing the crumbs of her biscuit to the seagulls and leaping up to the roof of the truck. She leaned over the back and pounded on the doors. "Oy! Open the damn door, you crazy miniature terrorist!" she shouted playfully, and a moment later, the door flung open to a scowling Yuffie. Mara grinned at her and flipped inside. "I say it with love," she assured the other girl, smiling and ruffling her hair, then held up the bag of treats. "And not only have I actually improved mah skillz, I found noms!" she cried, beaming happily. Yuffie shared her glee, cheering and taking a sweet biscuit joyously. Judging by the blank and suspicious stare she was getting from the only other occupant of the truck, Vincent had no clue what she was talking about, and most likely thought she was out of her mind. Used to such reactions from the general populace, Mara was nonplussed and casually reached into the bag and held out some food to the silent, red-clad gunman. "Bagel?"

"Uh…"

"Oh, yeah," Yuffie mumbled, swallowing a huge bite of her breakfast. "Vincent, you remember Mara, right? She showed up right before you left."

Mara rolled her eyes and rubbed her eyebrow in embarrassment. "Yeah, you were there just long enough to see my graceful introduction and stunning defeat at the hands of ass chickens. I'm sure that left a stellar impression."

"Oh, c'mon, it wasn't _that_ bad," Yuffie said, waving a hand at the girl's sarcasm. Mara just leveled a blank stare at her. "Well, alright, so maybe it was. But hey, you've gotten a lot better… at most things…"

"Thanks, Yuffie. That's terribly reassuring. I feel much better now," Mara sassed back with another roll of her eyes. She turned at a soft noise at her right, but Vincent's face was as impassive as ever. "You should eat that; you're too skinny as it is." Before he could reply, she wrapped his hand around the bagel and patted his head before spinning around and plopping onto the seat across from him to inspect the various buttons and controls. "Hey, Yuffie… what's the red button for?"

"Don't touch that!"

"… Oops… Hey, look, a gun turret."

* * *

Mara slumped sulkily in the corner she'd been banished to, out of reach of any of the controls and bored out of her mind. She was almost tempted to start the game of "are we there yet?" just to have some noise other than the sound of the engine, but Vincent's own edginess and gun deterred her, if only slightly. She sighed and decided to look through the books in her Kindle-esque gift and quickly lost herself in _The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes_.

It was a full minute before she realized someone had said something to her, and, blinking, she looked up to see crimson eyes watching her curiously as she stared blankly back. "Huh?"

Once again, she thought she heard the barest trace of a laugh, and there was definitely a hint of amusement in that red gaze as Vincent repeated his question. "Do you always make such faces when reading?" Maybe it was her imagination, but she could swear there was a smile in his voice, even if just a tiny one.

Mara blushed, embarrassed at one of her worst habits. "Oh… yeah… I, uh, tend to get lost in books…" she explained, shutting the device off and putting it away as she glanced away. "Movies too, but mostly books… I've always been like that; I just kinda… forget the world around me. It's why my teachers in elementary school never let me read in the halls…" she added, the blush deepening as she remembered the time they'd had to take her to the nurse's for walking straight into the door frame. She shot a cautious glance back at Vincent. "I… didn't say anything weird… did I?"

"No… you have a habit of speaking to characters?" Mara stiffened, then nodded, still not meeting his gaze. There was a soft "hmph", and then, "That might explain how you arrived here, I suppose." At that, she looked up in surprise, realizing he may have a good point there.

"… So you did hear about that…"

"Indeed."

"… I'm guessing you have some questions…"

"A few."

A sigh. "Ask away."

Vincent was silent for a moment, sizing the girl up. "You're really from another planet…?"

Another sigh, and Mara scrunched up her face in thought. "Maybe? Honestly I'm not too informed on the whole thing myself, so I'm not really sure if it's so much another planet as much as a parallel world… alternate reality, or universe, or something. All I really know is one minute I was about to be squished by a flaming tree, and the next thing I know I'm staring at a really pissed off Midgar Zolom from about 30 feet in the air."

"And in your… world… this planet exists inside a fictional realm…?"

Mara nodded and hugged her knees to her chest. "A video game. Mostly, at least. Or, that's where it started, and then parts of the story have been filled in through books, other games, and… a movie."

Vincent noticed the level of interest and fondness in her voice as she spoke, and wondered why the last had been said with… almost longing. "And that's how you know about what's happening now." It wasn't a question, but Mara nodded confirmation. "… But that's not all you know…" This time it definitely wasn't a question, but she knew it was what was concerning him the most. She nodded again, slowly, and without meeting his eyes. Vincent's fist clenched, and it felt like his stomach hit the floor. "…How much…?" he asked quietly, almost afraid of the answer.

Slowly, Mara lifted her concerned brown eyes to meet his fiery crimson ones. "… Everything…" Vincent stiffened, and turned sharply away. "I know about your father, what he researched… about your days as a Turk, and your assignment in Nibelheim… about everything Hojo did… I know about Cloud's past, the entire history of Deep Ground, Shinra, and both Projects G and S… I know about Cid's first scheduled mission in space, Barret's hometown, both AVALANCHE groups, Yuffie's trouble back home over the past few years, Aerith… Nanaki's life… birthdays, hometowns, status information, materia combinations, monster evaluations, blueprints… everything…" There was silence for several long minutes, Yuffie's gentle snore and the hum of the engines the only noises to be heard. "Vincent…? I'm… I'm sorry… I know that doesn't help anything that happened, and I know I can't change any of that, but you've still been through more in your life than anyone deserves, and I think the fact that you not only survived, but risk everything to help others live better lives… it's beyond strong… it's honorable, and terrific, and amazing, and… you're a much better person than most people I know, even if you don't always think so… I always have…" she stammered quietly, resting her chin on her knees and staring at the floor with bright eyes.

Vincent turned to stare at her, stunned and not sure what to say. "… Are you… crying…?" he asked as he noticed the glistening in her downcast eyes.

"No!" she replied stubbornly, sniffing and lifting her chin in defiance. "I'm just… tired…" Maybe it was her imagination again, but she thought she saw a flicker of respect in his eyes before he looked away again. Or amusement. Or maybe he still thought she was crazy. Either way, she thought he might have been smirking when he spoke next.

"Get some sleep. We should be there soon."

Mara hadn't had a chance to sleep for long, since once they reached the rougher terrain, she ended up sliding and bouncing around so much she was sure she'd have a few new interesting bruises. Seriously, how could Yuffie meditate without falling over…? She'd just stood up to stretch when the driver spoke over the intercom and a tendril of warning slithered down her spine. Even bracing herself, she barely managed to stop Yuffie's fall, and both girls ended up in an inelegant heap on the floor. But they were conscious. "Are you alright?" Vincent asked, helping them stand.

Mara nodded, pulling him to a stop before he opened the doors. "Wait, there are three weird robot thingies out there with missiles and machine guns… and we're going with you to HQ."

Vincent almost protested, but he could recognize the determined glint in her eyes and stubborn set of her chin; he'd seen it often enough in his companions over the years. He nodded. "Stay here until it's safe," he ordered before leaping gracefully out the doors.

Mara quickly went to the communications board to check on the driver and cadet, and once she knew they'd be alright, she and Yuffie prepared themselves for battle. She was almost surprised that it took Vincent less than five minutes and only two reloads of his gun to finish off the robot sentinels, and mentally cursed her poor abilities in shooter games. _'Shoulda known he'd be much more efficient in real life… wait… oh, whatever…'_ she mused as she checked her weapons and secured them in their holsters. Yuffie passed her some extra potions, a few ethers, and rations, and the doors swung open again to show Vincent not even flustered. "Let's do this," Mara said with a sigh as she jumped out of the truck, much less gracefully than her two party-members had.

"Yeah," Yuffie said with a snicker. "Now you can show Vincent how badly your ass doesn't get kicked these days." Mara leveled her with a glare, but decided "friendly fire" under the circumstances would be a waste of perfectly good MP. Besides, she could always get the ninja back for that barb later…

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, Reeve, what's up with that gun turret in THE FLOOR OF YOUR TRUCK!? O.o And yes, I totally make faces and rant at characters when I read. And occasionally… walk into door frames… X(**


	9. In which there is much yelling

Disclaimer: As always, I do not own anything legit or legally Final Fantasy VII, all copyrights belong to Square Enix. I just like taking over canon and running with it. Like a seagull with a French fry. That's me. Yup.

**Brevity**

**Chapter 9: In which there is much yelling**

"No! Don't shoot it!" Mara wailed, grabbing Vincent's wrist as he aimed it at the guard hounds. He gave her an annoyed glance and waved at the charging beasts.

"Well what would you like me to do about them?" he snapped in aggravation.

Mara paused, and Yuffie fell back into a defensive stance as the creatures drew closer. "I dunno, not kill them…" she muttered, wracking her brain for some way to keep the hounds from attacking that didn't involve injuries. "Yuffie, you have a Manipulate materia on you, right?" The ninja frowned, unsure how that might help, but pulled it out of her bag and tossed it to her friend anyway. Mara caught it and shoved it into her fan's empty materia slot before stepping in front of the others and waiting. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, reaching inside and following a gentle, whispering guidance. She pulled on the soft, yellow warmth from the materia, and then opened her eyes and her fan and waved it gently across the path. Behind her, Vincent and Yuffie glanced at each other and prepared to cover their unusual friend if her plan—such as it was—didn't work the way she'd hoped. Yuffie was stunned, however, as a visible, light blue breeze peeled away from Mara's fan and curled around the still-charging beasts. In amazement, she and Vincent watched as the hounds slowed, then stopped. They took a few nervous steps in place, watching Mara warily, and then gave a small huff and settled. Mara smiled softly, and keeping her movements slow and voice soft, stepped forward. "Yeah… that's it… see? Nobody's gonna hurt you… no worries… You're such pretty babies, aren't you? You wouldn't really wanna hurt anybody… no… You're good little babies, aren't you…?" Vincent actually found an eyebrow lifting in shock as this strange girl baby-talked a pair of vicious guard hounds, and the monsters actually seemed to calm down as she approached. Slowly, Mara held her hand out toward the hounds, pausing as one of them growled softly. "It's ok, baby… I'm not gonna hurt you…" she cooed, and the hound settled, eyeing her hand. Vincent had to force his hand to ease its grip on Cerberus. Her hand moved forward just a touch more, and the smaller of the hounds cautiously stepped forward to sniff it. It made a strange cross between a purr and a growl, and sat, and the other stepped forward warily to smell for itself. It gave her a tense look, and then settled slowly onto its haunches. "Yeah, that's a good baby… you're such good babies, yes you are…" Mara continued to coo. Carefully, she patted the hounds' heads, scratching their tiny ears and under their chins. "Hey, you wanna do something nice for me…? Yeah? Can you go tell your pack buddies they need to get away from here? Can you do that for me so none of you get hurt, huh? Please?" she asked softly as she rubbed their foreheads. "Please?" The hounds stood, seeming to understand her, and the smallest gave her hand a little lick before dashing off. Its companion stopped a few feet away and looked back at her, and she could swear it gave her a little nod before it turned and raced away again. She straightened, looking after them for a few minutes, smiling as she heard distant howls and running feet. With a triumphant grin, she turned back to Vincent and Yuffie, who were both frozen in stunned silence. Yuffie's jaw was actually hanging open. "What?" she asked, turning self-conscious suddenly.

"Huh…" was all Vincent could grunt, and Yuffie had to open and close her mouth a few times before she could actually manage to say anything.

"That's… I've never seen that happen before… What'd you do?" she asked, grabbing Mara's fan and staring at the Manipulate materia that twinkled innocently up at her.

"What? All I did was talk to them like I do my cats when they get worked up and pull a little power from the materia… Isn't that how it works…?" she asked, feeling like a dork.

"Um, no… I have never seen Manipulate do that, ever. And NO ONE has ever been able to calm down a guard hound before…" Yuffie answered, watching her friend curiously.

Mara fidgeted, blushing slightly. "Oh… I mean… I'm kinda a crazy cat lady already, and… I haven't really used that much materia before… maybe I just casted it wrong or something…" she stammered. Yuffie looked doubtful, but Vincent finally seemed to get over his shock and stepped forward, staring down at Mara as if looking for something hidden about her that would offer an explanation.

"Hmm… it would seem that since you aren't from this planet, you aren't as bound by its rules…" he said, and Mara relaxed slightly as his crimson gaze softened. "Whatever it may be, I suspect it's as unlikely to stop as your own… uniqueness. It would be best if we stopped worrying about it and moved on."

Before either Mara or Yuffie could comment, he had brushed past them and continued down the path. Mara shrugged and turned to follow, then stopped as something sunk in. "Whoa, wait, wait, wait… did you just call me weird!?" she cried, racing after Vincent and badgering him, even as she had to skip every few steps to keep up with his long strides. Vincent proceeded to ignore her, and Yuffie raced to catch up with a smile; it really almost was like Mara had turned into her sister. Or, unluckily for Vincent, more like a twin in some cases. Mara continued teasing and pestering Vincent until they rounded a corner and she saw a small flock of familiar, terrifying birds. "Oh, dammit… ass chickens…" she muttered, stopping, and Vincent glanced over at her before reaching for his gun. Mara held her hand out though, frowning as she watched the birds graze. "No, I got this…" she said quietly, her voice tense with determination.

"You're sure…?" Vincent asked, just as quietly as Yuffie finally caught up. Mara nodded without taking her eyes off her prey. Silently, she crept forward, staying hidden behind rocks or bushes until she was within striking distance. Vincent watched her progress with a professional eye. "I take it you taught her a few tricks…" he said quietly, glancing down at Yuffie, who grinned up at him.

"A few," she replied cryptically, secretly proud at how much the other girl had improved. They both turned their attention back to Mara, silently watching as she leapt out from behind a rock, landing a glancing blow on one of the Titanis. With a half-turn, she brought her sword up and finished the bird, then, spinning, stabbed another that charged her. She took a step back, yanking the sword out of the bird as it fell, and planted it in the ground while drawing her fan. Snapping it open, she slashed it in the direction of the last Titanis, which had turned and run, muttering a spell as she did. For a heartbeat, nothing happened, and then the bird erupted into flames. With a squawk, it fell, and Mara slumped slightly as she breathed a sigh of relief. Carefully, she closed the fan and returned it to its pocket, then pulled her sword out of the ground and cleaned it as Vincent and Yuffie walked up. Yuffie was grinning contagiously, and Mara found her face mirroring the ninja's.

"Toldja I got this," she said, sheathing her sword like she hadn't just escaped serious injury out of sheer dumb luck. Vincent gave her a knowing look that told her he knew how much was skill and how much was luck, but she just grinned and gestured further down the path. "Shall we?" With a tiny shake of his head at antics he'd grown used to from a certain materia-obsessed ninja girl, the gunman strode past the grinning girls and pretended to ignore them. Mara could only maintain the appearance of cool skill for so long, however, and as soon as they crept into a mossy crevice in the rocks, she lost it with a strangled, massively undignified yelp and a leap she had no idea she could pull off.

Vincent blinked as there was suddenly a shouting, shaking girl clinging to him. Mara had somehow managed to leap behind him, and had her arms wrapped around his shoulders and her knees pulled up to his mid back. "Wha-?"

"B-bug! Really huge bug!" Mara squeaked, peeking around his arm. Yuffie giggled, but was silenced as the voice of a Deep Ground soldier nearby called out.

"Move to the left; I'll take care of it," Vincent said softly, and Mara blushed as she realized she'd glommed onto Vincent in her panic. She cleared her throat quietly and eased herself back to the ground. Before Vincent could go running out, though, she grabbed his arm and gestured for him to lean down.

"Up ahead, besides the bug, there's a soldier. And right down the path, there'll be a ledge looking down over the valley, and around the corner is a ladder. There's a whole bunch of troops there, and three more robot things. But there's a hole a ways up the cliff wall right across from the ledge with a bug sitting in it. If you shoot at it, it'll piss it off, and the hoard of them'll pour out and attack Deep Ground. You can wait until most of them finish each other off, and then go down the ladder so you won't get shot…" she whispered, not realizing she was gripping the edge of his cape in worry as she spoke.

Vincent nodded and straightened, and Mara quickly let go of his cape. He glanced back down at her, then gave her shoulder a small squeeze before he stepped around the bend. Yuffie stepped up to stand by Mara as shots and yells rang out, and the young ninja gave her a reassuring smile. "Relax, Vinnie's the best. He won't get hurt; not by those Deep Ground losers," she said softly, and Mara sighed, trying to relax.

"I know… still… I just worry…" she said, gripping her fan and waiting for Vincent to give the all clear. After ten minutes, Yuffie was just as edgy, and crept ahead to see what was going on, only to run straight into Vincent at the edge of the tunnel with a small squeak. He stared at her, and the young ninja blushed slightly as she stood up. "Yuffie?!" Mara called, darting after her friend with her fan held at the ready, only to relax as she saw Vincent and realized what must have happened. "Do you need a break, or a potion or anything before we move on, then?" Mara asked, looking at the gunman critically as she searched for any signs of injury or fatigue. If the former Turk was surprised by her rush of a question, he didn't show it as he shook his head, then turned and led the way out of the mountains. Mara tensed as she heard shouting and gunfire up ahead. _'Dammit, I forgot about all of that…'_ "Vincent, there are WRO troops here and way up ahead that need back up. Yuffie and I will take care of the Dragonflies and swordsmen and catch up with you at the main complex," she said in a rush, transferring the fan to her other hand and drawing her sword. Vincent nodded silently, and Yuffie didn't protest as the trio rushed ahead to protect the WRO members caught out in the open. Vincent made quick work of the Deep Ground soldiers in the field, and then he and a majority of the WRO troops raced ahead to help their endangered friends. "Yuffie, watch my back!" Mara shouted as she raced across the plain to the abandoned gun turret. With a grimace, she heaved the dead soldier out of the seat and swung herself behind the machine, Yuffie balancing on the back behind her for safety, and the remaining WRO soldiers found positions clear of friendly fire.

Mara took a moment to familiarize herself with the gun turret controls, grimacing as she realized she'd have to lean forward for her short arms to reach, and took a deep breath to center herself. She had to admit, while it was mildly terrifying, and her heart twinged painfully with every body they passed, she kind of felt… _right_… in the middle of a battle… She felt focused, capable… things she hadn't felt in a long time. With a small smile, she turned the turret toward the sounds of approaching helicopters and pressed the trigger. It looked so much easier on her tv… the turret was heavy and it was harder than she'd expected to hold it upright and steady as the vibrations rattled her bones. Still, she gritted her teeth and ignored the discomfort in her arms as she blasted away at the helicopters. The first of them erupted into flames, and a WRO trooper let out a whoop of delight as it collided with a second Dragonfly and took it down. Mara just grinned and kept firing at the trio that was rushing over the horizon. Yuffie was doing a great job of keeping the missiles fired at them from hitting anyone.

Mara was grateful Yuffie was at her back, taking care of such distractions, only for three more to come barreling into her peripheral vision with huge armor and even more massive swords. "Yuffie, three o'clock!" she yelled above the roar of machine gun fire, and she felt the girl behind her shifting position to take on the new threat. Mara felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, and then a wave of intense spells raced from Yuffie to the three DG heavy swordsmen. Finally, the wave of Deep Ground helicopters ended, and Mara let the barrel lower and the stream of bullets end. With a sigh, she leaned back and stretched her arms, rubbing them and wincing. Ungracefully, she clambered off and took a sip of a potion to ease the pulls in her arm muscles before she drew her sword and, after a nod from Yuffie, they raced off toward HQ.

Despite their increased caution, Vincent had already effectively cleared a path for them, and the only Deep Ground soldiers they encountered were well past being a threat. They kept up their vigilance, but quickened the pace as they made their way through the maze leading up to the compound, picking their way through bodies and debris. It wasn't until they'd cautiously skittered past the still fizzling and sparking remains of the Black Widow II and entered the HQ building that Mara realized something very important. "Shit!" she swore loudly, stopping in her tracks in frustrated panic. _'AZRIEL! I need some major help right about now! And don't you dare give me that 'I can't tell you because you have to figure it out for yourself' bullshit!'_ she screamed mentally, ignoring Yuffie's look of confusion as she waited for the irritated tingling in her mind to settle down. "Yuffie, go find Reeve and have him meet us in Shalua's labs!" she shouted, sprinting off in the direction her gut, the thundering footsteps, and the ornery angel whispering in her head led her. She only slowed her mad sprint when she passed a room with flames licking the doorway dangerously. But it was what was lying just inside the doorway that grabbed her attention. "That'll work nicely," she muttered, ignoring the danger and dashing into the room. With much grunting and a little bit of angelic assistance, she managed to drag her prize out of the burning room and down the hallway. She breathed an inner sigh of relief as she heard voices down the hall, and she snatched up a large chunk of debris and tossed it at the red blur. "Vincent! For the door!" she shouted, then dragged her heavy burden around and aimed it at the large, hulking mass between her and her allies. She saw them run through the door Shalua had just opened, and Vincent thankfully didn't question her suggestion as he slammed the metal pipe between them as they began creaking closed. Now that she knew they'd make it alright, she turned her attention to the giant who'd just broken through Shelke's shielding. "Hey! Azul!" she shouted, silently begging her guardian angel for assistance and confident that she could keep the Tsviet from attacking the others. In that, she drew her strength, and it gave her the coolness to grin cockily. "How come they call you the CERULEAN? You look like more of a periwinkle to me," she called tauntingly, and with a thrill of pride and a twinge of fear, she saw the giant man halt, turning to face her slowly.

"And just who are you…?" the Cerulean Tsviet asked slowly, eyes narrowing. "You are not one of the ones we have been warned of, and you don't wear the uniform of a soldier… yet there is something inside of you… a strange power…"

Mara grinned wider, laughing dangerously as she forced back her fear and let her wild side and inner nerd take over. "I'm your worst. Fuckin. Nightmare!" she boasted cheerfully as she hoisted the tank cannon higher and pulled the trigger. Even bracing herself, she was still launched a good dozen feet backwards by the recoil, where she landed painfully against the wall. At least, she told herself through the sudden onslaught of pain, she'd heard a grunt of pain from Azul before she'd landed. Hopefully that'd be enough to give the others enough time to escape. As for herself… she carefully shifted, taking control of herself and overriding the pain as she focused on categorizing it while she stood. Mostly bruises, maybe a cracked rib, and… Yelping, she fell back as her right ankle gave way. _'Must've tweaked it from bracing…'_ she thought, grimacing as she forced herself to her feet again. Her heart skipped a beat as she heard—and felt—thundering footsteps approaching. _'Shit… shitshitshitshitshit… this is not going to be fun… and it's not like I can just run like hell now…'_ she thought desperately, drawing her sword and fighting fan anyway and leaning back against the wall. She downed a potion, testing her weight on her foot and pleased that she could support herself a little better now. Still, it wasn't good enough to run, not with Azul nearing her. If only she could see through the smoke…

"What, not giving up already, are you?" asked a voice to her left, and, stunned, she turned to see Azriel grinning over at her and twirling a pair of swords casually. He clearly interpreted her gaping stare and laughed. "You didn't seriously think I'd let your lame, pathetic ass just get power-rolled by the living tank over there, did you? I think I'm offended…" he teased, tossing her another potion. She drained it and was relieved to be able to put most of her weight on her ankle now. She grinned as she took up a battle stance and readied herself for the fight of her life…

That was, until a streak of red to her right grabbed her attention. "Wha-?!" was all she could get out before Vincent grabbed her and pulled her back down the hall, Azriel following with his eyes and swords trained on the cloud of smoke and the footsteps still echoing out of it. Vincent paused as Mara stumbled and hissed in pain, then sighed and scooped her up, running towards a passage hidden behind a potted plant, Azriel still trailed behind them. "Hey!" she cried, flailing in indignation, only to wince and stop as her ribs burned in protest. A flash behind her made her turn, just in time to see Azriel make a complicated twirl of his swords that she envied and simultaneously launch a fireball at the massive figure looming out of the smoke. There was a grunt as it connected, and then the angel turned and sprinted to catch up with them, darting through the door just as it closed.

Vincent and the guardian angel both remained silent as they traveled through the back hallways, Azriel taking out any threats that emerged. It wasn't until they made it to the upper levels, which were relatively devoid of debris or Deep Ground, and found the infirmary's mako treatment ward that any of them spoke. Vincent carefully set Mara on the table before turning to stare at Azriel. "And who are you?" he asked in a dangerously low voice.

Azriel just smiled and twirled his swords, which disappeared. "Azriel, angel of destruction and unfortunate guardian to that particular bundle of joy and insanity," he introduced, pointing around Vincent to Mara, who rolled her eyes. Vincent glanced back at her to check his validity, and she nodded.

"Yeah… crazy as it sounds, he's for real. Insane and snarky as hell, but for real," she added, slumping tiredly back against the wall. "But! As much as he occasionally irritates me, I do owe him my life, and not just for today. And… I owe you too. Thanks, guys…" she said, glancing away and blushing slightly in embarrassment.

Azriel grinned and looked over at Vincent. "Awww… innit she cute when she's all embarrassed and hero-blind?" he cooed teasingly, then skipped past the former Turk to the table where his charge sat. "But, as adorable as she can occasionally be, she needs medical treatment, soon," he said as he laid a hand on her forehead. Mara closed her eyes and relaxed into the cool touch, and Azriel frowned slightly. "Very soon; she's got internal bleeding and several fractures that could prove problematic," he added, looking back at Vincent and speaking so only he could hear. No sense in making Mara worry.

Vincent nodded and pulled Cerberus out. "I'll go find Shalua," he said as he swept out the doors. Azriel turned his attention back to Mara, doing his best not to show his concern as he surveyed the damage she'd managed to do to herself with that little cannon trick.

"Hey…" he said, patting her cheeks. "Don't fall asleep. I am not cleaning up your drool again."

Mara glared up in irritation. "Shut up. You never had to clean up my drool, and I'm tired. I've been doing more running around and fighting in the past two weeks than I've ever done before; I used more materia today than in the past two weeks; I just changed the course of this entire world, AND… I got launched into a wall by a tank cannon while doing it. I think I've earned a nap," she groused, only for her guardian angel to grin and disappear as the doors opened.

"Not until I look you over," came a stern voice from the door, and Mara turned to see Shalua Rui waltz in. Her relief to see the woman alive and not floating unconscious in the mako tube across the room was mildly diffused by a twinge of fear at the look of intensity in the Dr.'s eye. "Honestly, I don't even know how a tiny thing like you could even move that cannon, but you're just lucky it didn't land on you," she fussed as she pulled a medical bag out of a cabinet across the room. "Now sit still, or I'll end up breaking more than I fix," she warned, and Mara shrunk down in awed obedience.

"Yes, ma'am," she mumbled, wondering why Shalua was suddenly more intimidating than Azul had been.

* * *

**A/N: Ya know, for someone who was so worried about 'upsetting the universal balance and changing the future', I was pretty quick to jump into 'let's save EVERYBODY' camp… In Shalua's case, at least, it started because I wanted to shoot Azul with his own cannon and call him Periwinkle, because really, that blue is way to light for an azul, and does have just a hint of lavender. I kinda miss the super-dark blue hair he had in Before Crisis.**


	10. Teddy Bears

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own gleeful insanity. Believe me, that's more than enough for me to handle most days.

**Brevity**

**Chapter 10: Teddy Bears**

"So you must be the "star child" Reeve mentioned," Shalua said calmly as she gently felt Mara's ribs. Mara jerked, and not just from the large bruise that had just been prodded. Shalua smiled and glanced up at her knowingly. "As I thought… And I'm also going to take a wild guess that the "no one" you were speaking with before I came in was the "guardian angel" Vincent warned me about…" Mara nodded, and Shalua 'hmm'ed in satisfaction. "I'd be interested in hearing more about that later, but first…" She paused, making sure to catch Mara's eye before she continued. "What did you mean when you said you'd just changed the course of this entire world…?" she asked quietly, and Mara froze. For a moment, she could only gape dumbly up at the older woman, her brain at a loss for what to reply. Thankfully, almost, she was spared for a moment as the door opened and Yuffie burst in, startling Mara into jumping enough to hurt herself.

"What the hell did you DO!?" she shouted, racing over and skidding to a halt before actually grabbing Mara and shaking her like she really wanted to.

"I, uh… sorta…"

"Apparently, she "changed the course of this entire world", and managed to half kill herself in the process," Shalua informed her younger associate dryly, giving Mara a look. "And she was just about to explain what she meant by that, weren't you…?"

"Er… well…"

"I would like to hear this explanation, as well," came a deep voice by the door, and all three women jumped slightly, poor Mara almost falling of the table.

"Dammit, Vincent! Warning, please!" she cried, steadying herself and covering her pounding heart with a shaking hand. Vincent may or may not have laughed, but at least he had the grace to look apologetic, and he'd brought her a glass of water and an energy bar.

"No eating that until I finish fixing you up," Shalua scolded, and Mara sighed in resignation. "Now, you explain what you meant by that, and I'll finish setting those ribs and we'll be all done." Mara took a sip of her water and nodded, staring down at her knees.

Shalua jabbed her side to shift the last of her fractured ribs back into alignment, and after the pain had faded and the grimace had left her face, she sighed. "I… I know you all probably think I'm pretty crazy already… and that this whole thing is just icing on the cake, given how I got myself so roughed up… but… I just… I couldn't… not do it…" she said softly, fiddling with one of the straps of her pants and not looking at anyone. Something in her tone must have warned them that this was something very serious, as Shalua's hand stilled and no one moved. "I… um…" Despite the fact that she hated herself for getting so emotional, Mara felt the hot sting of tears behind her eyes. Maybe it was from the surges of adrenaline crashing, maybe it was the stress of where she was and what she had to do, or maybe it was the sudden realization that one of the people standing right in front of her had almost died, had been supposed to, and she'd changed it… While she was proud of herself for helping, for making a difference, she couldn't help but feel a sudden fear that she'd just messed with something way beyond her. She sniffed, and felt a cool hand ruffling her hair with the same almost-audible humming she'd come to recognize as Azriel. She took a breath, her fear gone, and told them what she'd done. "Shalua, what was the first thing that you thought of when you saw the doors closing?" she asked softly, still not quite able to meet her gaze.

Shalua blinked in surprise at the sudden question and blurted out the answer before she even really thought about it. "I'd have jammed it open…"

"With…?"

"U-uh… a pipe, I suppose…"

Vincent seemed to realize what Mara was getting at, though, and his eyes narrowed. "There wasn't anything nearby… she was the one who threw it over…"

Shalua paled slightly, the realization of what she really would have done if Mara hadn't been there hitting her. "I'd have used my… other arm…"

Yuffie was looking quite alarmed now. "Wait… but… then…"

Mara sighed, looking up finally, her face miserable and almost guilty as unshed tears swam in her eyes. "Shalua… would have jammed the door with her arm to give Shelke time to get through… and would've been trapped on the other side. The injuries Azul would have given her would've left her in a coma that she'd never wake up from… the only way… she'd even survive at all would be in a Mako tank…" Yuffie gasped and her hands flew to her mouth while Shalua herself swayed, and even Vincent paled, which had previously seemed like an impossibility. If she weren't more focused on fighting back her tears, Mara would probably have laughed. Instead, she gave a strangled, hiccupping sob that streamed off into a wince of pain that was followed by weak giggles. Shalua sniffed herself and then passed Mara a potion, helping her drink it.

"You're both fools," said a soft voice by the door. Yuffie turned and moved to start toward Shelke, but Mara reached out and grabbed her arm, shaking her head gently.

"It's ok," she said softly, keeping a hand on Yuffie's arm as she swayed slightly. She met Vincent's gaze, hoping he'd understand that Shelke needed answers, and she needed to hear them from him.

"Why… why would you do something so…?" Shelke asked quietly, and now the others turned to Vincent expectantly, too. He shot Mara a quick, quizzical glance, but she only gave a tiny shrug before slumping back against the wall tiredly. Shalua whispered to Yuffie for a moment, and then the two of them left quietly.

Vincent sighed, not sure why any of the women's actions surprised him anymore. "Before…" he answered finally, realizing no one else actually would. "When I asked Shalua what she was searching for, she answered… "her reason to live". … It was you, Shelke. You… were her reason to live…"

"So?" Shelke replied defiantly. "I don't understand… how someone could give her own life for that of another… even one she has never met…" She peered over at where Mara was dozing in what looked like the most uncomfortable position possible on the table before looking back up at Vincent. "Do you understand, Vincent Valentine?"

"Hmm…" Vincent said, half thinking, half laughing. "I can't answer for your sister, or her… But…"

"But…?"

"When a person has someone they care about that much, giving their life is sometimes the least they can do… and maybe… that's what makes us human…" He glanced over in surprise as he heard Mara sniffling, but Shelke spoke again before he could ask the other girl about it.

"Someone… they care about…" the former Tsviet mused aloud, and Vincent felt the need to add something to his previous statement.

"Although… it seems like there are a lot of people around me who don't need a reason to risk their lives for that of another…"

"Don't forget to add yourself to that list," Mara mumbled, wiping stubbornly at her eyes as she refused to look at either of them. Before Vincent could form a retort, the door opened once again and Reeve walked in.

"Vincent, I agree with you. This is not the time for us to give up," the WRO Commissioner said resolutely.

"Ree-eeve!" Mara cried, sounding relieved and slightly drunk. The man in question turned, startled by her unexpected presence. "I need a hug!"

"She… might be reacting to the pain medication…" Vincent said by way of explanation.

"Ahh…" Reeve decided now was not the time to wonder why the strange and newest addition to their group was an ocean away from where she was supposed to be or how she'd come to need pain medication, and instead turned back to Vincent with a smug look. "Well, then, shouldn't you deliver that hug?" Vincent's only reply was a glare. "What?"

"She asked for you."

"But you're the one suffering most from a "hug deficit"."

"…"

"It's not like it would kill you…"

Their argument was interrupted by Mara's happy cry of "Yay! Shelke!", and they turned to see her happily latched onto the surprised Tsviet and nuzzling her hair like a cat. Poor Shelke, who'd only walked over to see the strange girl closer, was stammering and completely clueless as to how to react.

"Uh, did… we miss something…?" Yuffie asked cautiously as she and Shalua returned carrying as many blankets as they could find.

"Only Mara… being… herself…" Vincent replied, and Mara giggled, still hugging Shelke like a teddy bear.

Shalua sighed, laughing softly, and stepped forward to handle the odd situation. "Alright, dear… let go of my little sister and we can set you up a nice bed so you can get some sleep, ok…?" she coaxed, and Mara gave Shelke one last little squeeze before she slipped rather liquid-like off the table and wobbled her way over to the corner where Yuffie was laying out some of the thicker blankets. Shalua got out a bottle of water and the last half of the potion and set them near the blanket-mattress, and then they watched in mild amusement as the odd little summon-child from another world danced around her "bed", fluffing up the blankets and making odd, chirping and purring noises before she flopped down—Shalua winced in worry for her ribs—and cocooned herself in her little nest, humming happily. The only visible evidence that the lump beneath all the blankets was in fact Mara were a few unruly tufts of hair that poked up, and—from the right angle—it was almost possible to see a nose and mouth from the little opening she'd made to allow herself to breath.

"Thank you," Mara managed to mumble before a huge yawn took over and she quickly faded into sleep. Yuffie giggled softly, and they left quietly, off to discuss the next steps, aid in the clean-up effort, and combine information.

It was several hours later when Vincent made his way back to the room Mara was resting in. He was worried about her injuries, and also curious about the presence of her guardian angel. He found himself more surprised by his own lack of surprise that she'd tossed around enough to get herself reasonably tangled in the blankets, though she looked comfortable enough. She was sleeping on her back now, and he wondered how, if she slept like this normally, she didn't constantly have cricks in her neck. One bare foot was visible, sticking out stubbornly, while her other leg seemed bent and underneath the other. Her legs, however, seemed at an odd angle from the rest of her, her body in a vaguely 'S' shape, with her waist turned and her arms sprawled out to the sides. Mildly concerned, Vincent knelt down beside her and checked her breathing, which seemed normal. At least, it had for a moment, and then it hitched, becoming shallow and fast as her brow furrowed and her legs curled in. At first, Vincent worried she might be suffering some side effect of her injuries, and almost ran to get Shalua, but then he recognized the familiar fluttering behind her eyelids and the silent screams.

Despite the fact that for the past three years he'd been trying to think differently, he couldn't help but briefly wonder if his sudden arrival had brought on her nightmares, and with a slight grimace, he stood, turning to leave. Or he would have, if a soft tug on his cape hadn't stopped him in his tracks. Glancing back, he sighed. Apparently as he'd turned, the corner of his cloak had brushed against Mara's hand, and instinct had made her grab it. He knelt again, the thought passing his mind that this might be what it would be like having a puppy or a small child as he gently tried to extract his cloak from her grip. Mara groaned softly, shifting, and he froze, worried he'd woken her—even if it would mean she'd relinquish her death-grip—but all she did was sigh and then, much to his disgruntled dismay, roll over, taking his cape with her. If he'd been anyone other than Vincent Valentine, he might have ended up falling ungracefully. As it was, he was still forced to twist to the side, one hand bracing himself in his crouch. He glanced over at the girl, ruefully entertained by the thought that if she'd been anyone else, with the potential exception of Marlene and possibly Yuffie, he'd feel the need to shoot her. She was back to being barely visible, using his cape as another blanket, and a teddy bear. It would be practically impossible to get it away from her without waking her, and as much as he wanted her to release his cloak, Vincent knew she hadn't gotten enough rest. With a sigh, he sat down, resigned to be there awhile.

"Don't feel too bad; she has a tendency to do that sometimes," said a vaguely familiar voice softly. Vincent turned to see Azriel seated comfortably on Mara's other side, giving him a friendly, and a bit sympathetic, smile. "Could be worse, she coulda grabbed your hair," the angel added, with a look that said exactly that had happened to him, probably on more than one occasion.

Vincent snorted. "Somehow, that doesn't surprise me…" he replied dryly, at which Azriel laughed softly.

"Trust me, once you get to know her, nothing surprises you anymore." Vincent cocked a curious eyebrow, and the angel continued. "I'm sure you noticed earlier that she occasionally squeaks, chirps, meows, or manages to sound like other various combinations of creatures; she can go from bouncing-of-the-walls to I'll-kill-you-with-a-spork in a nanosecond; she has a strange and overwhelming fascination with dinosaurs, squirrels, and things that glow; she can simultaneously be the smartest and dumbest person you'll ever meet; and she loves vegetables. I swear, she just loves to be idiosyncratic and paradoxical."

"Never a dull moment, it seems," Vincent replied in amusement.

It was Azriel's turn to snort derisively. "That is for damn certain," he agreed, then rummaged through the pile of equipment beside him and pulled out a strange, flat device. He turned it on and scanned through it before finding what he was looking for and passing it over to Vincent, who saw that it was an electronic book. "Here, something to help you pass the time. I think you'll actually enjoy that one. Turn the pages with the buttons on the side there," the angel said with a confident smile. Curious, Vincent nodded his thanks and took the device. Unsure of what to expect, he began reading.

He was so intrigued by the story that he barely noticed when Mara shifted closer, her back nestled against his leg, and he barely moved at all until he reached the last page. When he looked up, he found Azriel watching him with a small, knowing smile. "That was… very…" Vincent began, but couldn't quite find a word to describe the odd tale. "Who wrote it?" he asked instead as he passed the device back to the angel, whose smile turned into a soft grin, and he nodded down at the sleeping figure between them. "She did…?" Vincent asked, stunned. From what he'd seen of the girl, the style was… almost incongruous with her actions, but… at the same time, it was strangely fitting… and suddenly he wondered what lay beneath the surface of the bubbly, child-like grin he'd come to associate with her.

"You know," Azriel said softly, pulling the gunman's attention away from his sleeping charge. "It's been… a long time since I've seen her able to smile and laugh… she's been happier here than she has been in years. And at least part of that is because of you. Thank you, from both of us…" Before Vincent could think of something to say in response to that, the angel vanished, leaving only a single, whitish-blue feather in his place.

Vincent sighed, then glanced back down at Mara, who was still sound asleep. "I see what you meant earlier," he told her quietly. Her only response was to sniffle and nuzzle closer to the warmness beside to her. With a small laugh, Vincent settled down to rest until she woke. Which turned out to be another adventure in and of itself.

* * *

"Holy SHIT! I HAVE A PRECAL TEST TOMORROW!" Mara cried, panicked as she sat bolt-upright. Only to bounce off a warm, red thing on her side. "Whu…? V-Vincent? Wait…" she stammered, slowly taking in her surroundings and remembering that she was in fact very far from home and that a math test she hadn't studied for was the least of her worries. "Oh, damn, is your nose bleeding? No, that's just your headband… sorry… I didn't realize you weren't my pillow and actually had nerve endings… speaking of, why exactly were you being my pillow?" she asked, rubbing her forehead and trying to fight off the sleep-haze clouding her mind. Vincent just glared and pointed at her chest. Very confused and blushing, she looked down, only to blush further, to the point she was sure she was a shade matching the cloak that she'd managed to cocoon herself in. "Oh… that…"

Unfortunately, the others decided to enter while Mara tried ungracefully to disentangle herself from the irritated gunman's cape. "Uh… guys…? Are we… interrupting anything…?" Yuffie asked, clearly not sure whether to laugh or be really embarrassed.

"No," Mara replied from the floor, where she lay in a inglorious heap, blankets and Vincent's cape still hopelessly wound around her waist, head, and an arm. "Just witnessing the dangerous side effects of heat-mooching…" she said as she tugged uselessly on the cloth around her head. "Um, could somebody gimme a hand… please…?"she called pitifully, slumping in frustrated defeat. Vincent grabbed the blankets— and Mara— and flipped them like he was airing out laundry. With a yelp, Mara was spun free suddenly and once more ended up in an inelegant lump on the floor. "… Thanks…" she replied sarcastically, giving the smug Turk a glare as she stood and rubbed the hip she'd landed on. Vincent only gave her a mocking bow before moving to lean against the wall and well out of range.

Yuffie wasn't the only one fighting snickers and grins, but she was the one who managed to get herself back under control fast enough to speak. "Well, now that you're… awake… the Air Fleet's here. We're mobilizing in 20."

"Goodie…" Mara muttered, then stretched. "Instead of coffee and eggs, I'll take an epic, massive battle for the survival of all planetary life for breakfast, please. And can I get that decaf and non-fat?"

* * *

**A/N: I mean, really Vincent, you shouldn't be complaining. At least I didn't kick you. Also, the story he was reading is an original story of mine that may or may not one day end up on fictionpress. We shall see… *insert maniacal laughter here***


	11. Airships, Airboards, and Airheads

Disclaimer: I does not own. K? K. :3

**Brevity**

**Chapter 11: Airships, Air-boards, and Airheads**

Despite the fact that Mara was excited about getting to see Cid again and showing off her vast improvement since he'd last seen her, she was not looking forward to his potential explosion of rage at her disobedient deception and escape. Since she didn't have much to pack, she did actually manage to grab something caffeinated that resembled coffee and a bagel-type thing before they went to meet Cid on the landing dock. No one noticed as they headed off to gather their own supplies that Shelke lingered in the make-shift infirmary, intrigued by something whitish-blue that glittered on the floor, but someone smiled as the newest member of the WRO slipped the small feather into a pocket before rushing off after her sister.

Everyone, however, seemed to notice Mara attempting to hide herself under Vincent's cape as the Shera came in for a landing. She stayed hidden behind either Vincent or Reeve as they boarded, but she couldn't pretend she wasn't there anymore when Cid came over to greet them all. "H… hey, Cid…" she mumbled shyly, peeking out from behind Reeve timidly. Yuffie was grinning, and admittedly, if it hadn't been directed at her, Mara herself would have been laughing at the look of total shock on the pilot's face that was followed by a string of cursing that made even Vincent blush—just slightly.

"How and WHY in the name of the goddamn PLANET are you fuckin' HERE?!" he shouted finally, at which point Reeve cleared his throat and stepped up beside Cid to stare expectantly at the frazzled Mara.

"I'm actually quite curious to hear this myself…" he said, smiling smugly.

Mara laughed nervously, shrinking back and taking small comfort in the fact that Vincent was just behind her; she could hear the soft breathing, and her back felt warmer. "Um…weeeeelllllll…" she began, and Yuffie started giggling. "You remember when Yuffie and I went exploring… right after we got to Cosmo Canyon…?" she asked slowly, her voice rising in nervousness. "Well, uh… we… we sorta… talked the town doctor into… convincing you guys that I was unconscious… and letting me borrow his clothes… so I could leave as him without anyone knowing it was me…" she explained, glancing up at Reeve and Cid nervously and fidgeting. The men were staring at her blankly.

"You… wore the doctor's clothes…" Cid repeated, stunned. Mara nodded. "What the hell gave you the idea to do that?! Your first idea was cross-dressing?!"

Mara looked something between offended and defensive. "What? It's something you guys weren't expecting, in case you were watching out for me trying to leave, you know, more obviously… Besides, Cloud did it…" Yuffie snorted, covering her mouth with her hands in an attempt to muffle her laughter, and Cid's and Reeve's eyes widened in surprise. "Ohhhh, yeah… you guys weren't there for that…" Cid grinned, already planning how he'd tease the delivery boy about this later. Mara caught the look in his eyes and glared, pointing a finger at all of them in turn. "But I was NOT the one who told you that, k?"

Shalua laughed and then realized something. "How did no one notice you weren't a woman?" she asked, gesturing at the girl's rather obvious chest.

Mara grinned. "3rd Annual Charity Drag Show," she answered. "All it takes is some bandages and a pair of socks," she clarified with a wink. Her smug smile only lasted five seconds against the looks of shock, and then she and Yuffie burst into laughter. Cid just shook his head and decided not to think about it anymore.

* * *

Not surprisingly, Yuffie disappeared as soon as the airship launched. Mildly surprising, Shelke also disappeared as she and Shalua took over the infirmary and began setting up Shelke's personal data terminal. Most surprisingly, Mara wandered off while the others were still distracted. Cid mentioned it to Vincent, having only just realized their lack of their female forces once Reeve had left and it was down to just him, the crew, and the silent, crimson enigma. Vincent sighed, not really liking the thought of how much trouble the girl might be able to get into on her own. With a nod at the captain, he left in search of the latest errant member of the group. He paused as he noticed her down the hall, speaking with one of the W.R.O. troops. Curious—and admittedly surprised that she was not yet in some sort of trouble—he paused a short distance away and listened, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"The Deepground Soldiers…" the W.R.O. trooper said softly, and without his enhanced hearing, Vincent wouldn't have heard him from where he stood. "They were all once just like us. They all had families, friends, even feelings. So why did it ever have to come to this? What compelled Shinra to commit such hideous deeds? Now, these once normal people continue to kill because it is all they know. Are they solely to blame for their actions? No, I'm not condoning what they do. I will never forgive them for the terror they have instilled in the hearts of my brothers. They're our sworn enemy, and that will never, ever change. But I'm not fighting simply to end their lives. I'm doing it to end the chaos they started."

Mara was silent while the man spoke, letting him sort through his thoughts and finish them before she interjected her own. "You're right," she said just as softly, and Vincent noted the sincerity and— was it empathy?—in her eyes as she spoke, but it was the fierce determination that made him smirk. He'd seen it in the eyes of those he'd traveled with three years ago, and once, many years ago, he'd seen it in the mirror. "They are people, just like us. They did have families, friends… but they are still people, and they still have feelings. No matter what they've been trained, brainwashed to think and do, they are still just as capable of feeling joy, sadness, loss, and pain as we are. You can't let the atrocities one company committed for nothing more than greed condemn the innocent lives they ruined. They may no longer be innocent, but they are still human, and to treat them as anything less risks becoming the very thing you condemn them for," she said, voice tight with emotion and conviction. Maybe it was just the light, but for a moment Vincent thought there might have been tears in her eyes. "Condoning an action and forgiving a person are completely different things. You should never discount the immensity of the human spirit. It's truly an amazing thing, that can grow and change no matter how broken and beaten down it gets. You'd be amazed at how much things can change, so don't write them off as people you may only ever be enemies with, because if you aren't willing to change for a better cause, how could you expect or ask someone else to? Even someone like Deep Ground." She paused and sighed. "I'm not saying you shouldn't fight them to defend your home, your family and friends. Just… don't lose sight of the fact that they're fighting for the same things, even though it looks a little different from yours. They are just as much victims of the turmoil as we are. In some cases, even more so. You, at least, were never ripped away from home and family and taken to a facility so far underground you may never see the sun again, to spend days, even years, tortured and experiment on, living through things that were enough to kill most people, only to satisfy a madman's morbid curiosity and the greed of a president when what they should have been doing was protecting the innocent lives they were instead destroying. Instead of damning them for what they've done, remember what was done to them, and instead of celebrating each of their deaths, mourn the pain they survived, and be thankful it was never yours to bear." With a small smile up at the now-speechless trooper, Mara slipped past him and moved down the hall, thinking of going to bug Shelke into smiling to shake off the dark mood she had inadvertently given herself. It wasn't until she was a foot away and he straightened that she noticed Vincent standing there, looking at her strangely, and she jumped slightly, halting. "Uh… hey…" she said, squirming and glancing up at the gunman shyly. "So… how long ya been standing there?" she finally asked when Vincent didn't say anything.

At this, Vincent's calculating look was replaced by the barest traces of a smirk. "Long enough to tell you're not quite as idiotic as you seem… sometimes…" he said, then turned and glided off down the hallway, leaving a stunned Mara gaping after him.

"Wh… wha… Hey! That was uncalled for and completely without substantial evidence! Jerk!" she cried, chasing after him and punching him lightly on the arm. The Corporal staring at them in shock almost fell over when "Mr. Valentine's" only reply was to chuckle softly and shove her gently sideways. But it was Vincent's turn to be shocked as soon as the first set of doors closed behind them and Mara reached out and gave his cape a gentle tug. "Hey… Vincent…? Thank you…" she mumbled, glancing up in timid embarrassment that was such a change from the way she'd spoken with the trooper that for a moment, Vincent could only blink at her in confusion.

"For what?!" he blurted finally, and briefly wondered if she was alright, which ignited a spark of worry.

"For…" Mara started, then paused, realizing she hadn't actually expected to be able to make herself say the words, let alone have to answer the question that was bound to follow. "For… I dunno… not… shooting me…?" she offered with a sheepish grin. Vincent quirked an eyebrow, and she flushed. "I-I mean, I know I'm… not exactly… the easiest of people to… hang around without inspiring homicidal tendencies in even the most patient of people… not that you aren't patient… you're actually one of the most patient people ever… you just… don't look like it, I guess… and I'm not even sure many of my best friends would just… let me glom onto them for hours and not resort to physical violence to make me let go just so I could get enough rest… and… it just… was really thoughtful and I appreciate it… because it wasn't something you had to do… so… thank you…" For a moment, Vincent could once again only blink after such an unexpected rush, and Mara blushed at his silence and looked away, darting around him and pushing the button for the next set of doors to open with a shaking finger.

The doors had only just started creaking open when Vincent finally got over the surprise he realized he should expect whenever this girl was around and he laid a hand on her shoulder. "You're welcome," he said quietly, and she looked up at him over her shoulder, eyes misty and once again he was reminded of a small child. "Just… try not to rip my cloak…" he sighed, and Mara smiled at his own, quirky way of giving her permission to glom, which was all she needed. Poor Vincent barely had time to brace himself as she launched herself at him in an all-out, tackle-hug, glomp of pure squee and happiness. "Whoa… hey…" he stammered, surprised at how tight she was squeezing. He wasn't exactly used to being hugged, and so it was cautiously that he patted her back. "Ok… are… are you purring…?"

"…Maybe…"

"… Are you crying…?"

"No! … maybe… shut up…"

"… it might be easier if you weren't breaking my ribs…"

"Ah! Geez! How many times is a door gonna open on you going all anaconda on everybody!" Yuffie groaned, and Vincent sighed. Mara only turned and smiled brightly at her sister-friend.

"Aw, Yuffie, are you jealous?" she teased, releasing Vincent and prancing over to where the air-sick ninja was braced against the wall.

"Hug me and I'll kill you," growled the ninja as she rubbed at her stomach.

Mara pouted playfully and ruffled her hair. "You're no fun. Here, see if this helps…" After rummaging through almost all of her pockets, she finally pulled out what she was looking for: a small round candy. "Peppermint usually helps me," she added with a shrug. "I'ma go see if I can't bully Shelke into cracking a smile; shout if you need somebody to hold your hair while you puke," she said cheerfully before traipsing off down the hall, leaving both gunman and ninja in stunned silence in her wake.

Yuffie looked up at Vincent in mild confusion. "Do you ever feel like whenever she leaves the room… she just took a part of your brain with her…?" she asked, wondering how her friend managed to go from deathly serious to playfully bubbly to innocent and child-like to hyperactive bombshell at the drop of a hat.

"…Yeah… yeah, I do…" Vincent answered, then shook his head and tried to remember what he'd been planning on doing before the tornado that was Mara had barreled across his path.

"I'm gonna lie down…" Yuffie muttered, stumbling off.

Vincent nodded, shaking his head again before starting down the hall himself. "I'll… go talk to Reeve…"

* * *

Mara came skittering into the control room as Cid was beginning his explanation of their attack plan. Yuffie rolled her eyes at her, a small smirk proving she wasn't really upset. Vincent only glanced over from where he was leaning against the wall, and neither Cid nor Reeve seemed troubled by her mild tardiness or flailing entrance. Meekly, she slipped between Yuffie and Vincent and rested lightly against the walls. She'd just managed to catch her breath when Shelke's voice came over the speakers and the room shifted, darkening until it looked like they were floating in the middle of space. "Just as we return to the planet when our life-light has faded, the planet returns to the cosmos when her time has come." The disembodied voice shifted, deepening and maturing until it became Lucrecia's. "Anything that has definite shape will one day cease to exist. The same is true for this world. Before she takes her final breath, the pure lifestreams that flow freely beneath her crust will be brought together into one by Omega: The ultimate life form."

Mara gasped, suddenly distracted from the breath-taking presentation as something familiar glinted in her peripheral vision. "Draco…" she breathed, taking a step forward, her eyes darting past the constellation, searching the forms for the planet she called home.

"Its purpose: to gather all life, sentient and non, and lead it into the sea of stars where it will embark on a fabulous journey along a road untraveled. However, when Omega has lifted the life from this planet, all that will remain will be an empty shell destined to die silently in the limitless void of space."

Her eyes had just landed on a tiny blue speck when the projection faded, and she found herself staring at a steel wall, tears in her eyes. She looked over at Vincent as he shifted, and when she met his eyes, she realized the two of them were the only ones who'd been fully aware of and remembered the illusion of space and the voice that wasn't Shelke's coming through the speakers. Quietly, she blinked away her tears and composed herself; Vincent gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze. After that, it seemed like just a second had gone by when suddenly they were dispersing and preparing to launch. It wasn't until she saw Vincent checking his weapons that something sank in. "Wait… I'm supposed to be going down there with you guys, right?" Reeve looked over, and Yuffie nodded. "So that means I'm supposed to be going down there on those air-board things, right?"

Reeve walked over, looking concerned, and Vincent paused in his examination. "Yes… is there a problem with that? Would you rather stay on board the Shera?" the commissioner asked, frowning.

Mara shook her head emphatically. "Oh, hell no! You are NOT about to keep me up here so you all get to run around down there to have all the fun and get your asses kicked! I just want to know what in all the time you've known me makes you think I am coordinated enough to NOT break my damn neck on one of those things…"

There was a snort that came from Vincent, and Yuffie had to nod in agreement. "What do you propose?" Vincent asked softly, and by the twinkle in his crimson eyes, she could tell he was highly amused by the thought of her flailing around on a sky-board.

At that Mara was stumped. She hadn't really thought of a plausible alternative. "Uh…" Now it was Reeve's turn to smirk, but Yuffie snapped her fingers as she had a sudden idea.

"Wait a sec, materia works differently for you, doesn't it?" she cried, grabbing Mara's arm. Surprised, all Mara could do was nod cautiously. "Why not try something… a little crazy…?"

At that, Mara grinned, catching on to the ninja girl's train of thought. "Well, now… crazy just so happens to be my specialty. Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?"

"I dunno. Are you thinking I'm thinking how hilarious the looks on those DG soldiers faces will be when a dragon busts out of the ship?"

"Well, I was… but now I'm thinking you're a total genius!"

"SWEET!"

"Let's DO this!"

Reeve and Vincent were left staring after the two girls as they raced off, wondering why their conversation made them feel completely clueless and lost. Reeve turned questioningly to Vincent, opening and closing his mouth a few times like a fish as he tried to formulate a question.

Vincent just sighed and shook his head. "Don't bother trying. I'm fairly sure it's a side effect that happens whenever Mara speaks. Just get used to it before it does any lasting damage."

* * *

**A/N: Thank the lord for YouTube walkthroughs, or the research from this point on would have taken so much longer than it did. And if you're wondering how a constellation would be recognizable as the same constellation from another point in space, most of the time it wouldn't be. But Draco is a constellation I've had on my ceiling for _years_, and I've gotten used to it from several angles and know the stars the make it up, so even though it didn't look the same as it does from Earth, it's still Draco to me. **


	12. Wonderings

Disclaimer: I don't own, so I don't have to deal with the paperwork and fan-mail. I kinda like it that way… I have enough homework as it is.

**Brevity**

**Chapter 12: Wonderings**

Mara was yet again lost in the Shera, having left Yuffie in the launch bay with the other troops preparing to descend after remembering that she'd forgotten something. She was lucky enough to run into Shelke, and that Shalua had the foresight—or had just realized that Mara was not the most organized person and was likely to forget—to send her gift down with her little sister. It was only after Shelke walked away that she realized why the girl looked so strange, and she silently cursed herself for forgetting. _'Z, I need some help…'_ she begged, fighting down the knot of panic in her throat as she raced down the hall toward the only open door. "Vincent?" she called, skidding to a stop in the doorframe and not wanting to admit how desperate and frightened her voice sounded. _'Shut up, self… you know you're not about to lose him, so pull it together…'_ As gently as she could, Mara knelt beside the fallen gunman, and after a moment of hesitation, laid a hand on his back. The shaking beneath her palms scared her far more than the thought of falling out of the _Shera_ on an air-board amid heavy gunfire, but she swallowed that fear so Vincent wouldn't see it. "Vincent, can you hear me? Do you need anything?" she asked softly. She almost couldn't hold back tears when the only answers were soft grunts of pain, but then there was a familiar brush of warm air, mixed with gentle humming, the feel of violet, and the scent of rain.

"Vincent, listen to me…" Azriel said softly as he appeared on Vincent's other side. "You lost the proto-materia, you didn't lose yourself. Don't give in to the call of suffering and pain…" As the angel spoke, Vincent's breathing came easier, and Mara turned to stare at her guardian angel, the tugging feeling inside her making her wonder if maybe, somehow, Azriel was speaking more out of experience than just an angel's sense of the right words to say. Finally, his pain seemed to disappear, and the two helped him stand. Azriel shot them both a smile and a nod, with a tiny salute at Mara to say he'd join her at the launch before he disappeared once again. Mara looked at the small feather drifting downward, then back up at Vincent, realizing how awkward he must feel at the moment. She caught the feather and gestured for Vincent to step closer.

Confused, he did so, bending down at her further wave, only to start when she reached for a lock of his hair. "What are you doing?"

"Well, my mom always says white feathers are good luck. I figure we could use all the help we can get pretty soon, and it's probably extra-lucky when it's from a friend," she explained as she quickly braided the feather into a tiny lock, where it fell back underneath the gunman's collar. "And now we match!" she added, grinning and holding up the small braid of hers where the first feather hung.

For a moment, Vincent didn't know whether to laugh or be somehow offended, and he still wasn't sure why he didn't feel… ashamed… as he might have if it had been anyone else who'd found him on the floor. "…Thank you…" he finally settled with.

Mara just beamed proudly and nudged his arm. "Hey, that's what you do in a herd. You look out for each other," she said with a grin, which only served to confuse Vincent further. But before he could say anything more, she laughed softly to herself and darted off again, presumably to find Yuffie and finalize their "master plan".

* * *

"You're sure about this…?" Vincent asked softly as the doors to the launch bay slowly creaked open.

Mara glanced back and gave him a grin. "Not really, but there ain't no way I'm gonna let that stop me now. Not when everyone else here is fighting so hard for reasons they can only barely begin to understand," she replied confidently. But inside she was more than terrified. Not just of the thousands of Deep Ground soldiers she'd be facing once they landed, assuming she made it down there alive… and assuming that summoning Bahamut from the materia she'd arrived in this world from didn't send her back… Without realizing it, she reached up and fingered the red teardrop pendant around her neck; a nervous habit since the day she'd gotten it almost eight years ago. When she'd seen it, it reminded her of her favorite character at the time, and despite the fact that it looked like a ruby, it was only cheap plastic… except to her. To her it meant everything; safety, family… home… And as her fingers circled the jewel, she wondered vaguely when she'd started thinking of this place as home…

She was pulled out of her musings as the doors thudded open, and when Yuffie threw a wave at her over her shoulder, she knew it was time. Mara took a deep, centering breath as the first wave deployed and walked down to the edge of the hatch. She looked down at the flashing, bleeding pandemonium below, then reached inside herself, deep into the glowing place where a dragon slumbered, and _pulled_. There was a click, and then a flash that shot out of her wrist and solidified into a creature of legend. Wings the length of a football field erupted from a curled back, and the dragon stretched, shaking its head and growling softly. After a moment, it turned its great head, giant sapphire eyes locking onto wide brown ones. There was a rumble from the beast, and it tilted its head, and Mara laughed, leaping gracefully onto the warm neck. "C'mon, baby… let's go save the world…" she whispered, then let out a yell of delight as the great dragon roared and banked, turning and aiming at the armies below.

Vincent stared in what could only be called awe, wondering if it was perhaps because the dragon and girl were born of the same materia that they seemed able to understand each other so easily. And perhaps that might also be a reason why this particular summon was formed differently from the others of its kind he'd seen. It wasn't much of a difference, but the body seemed… smoother, more streamlined than the other Bahamuts he'd seen summoned. He didn't get much time to ponder these things, however, as an explosion rattled the bay. With a grimace of irritation—and if truth be told, worry—he skated down the ramp and launched himself into the fray.

Mara couldn't stop the joyous laughter as her dragon rolled, dodging missiles and bullets and shooting off bursts of energy at Black Widows and turret gunners, and when they spun into a dive, she shouted excitedly. Wings spread and they pulled up mere feet from the heads of the soldiers, soaring proudly above the W.R.O. troops and roaring in the faces of Deep Ground. One sweeping blast of lightning shook apart the front lines, and then they were climbing again, out of range of return fire. When a flash of red to her left drew her attention away from the battle, however, she leaned down to whisper a strategy. With a great roar, dragon and girl banked, raining thunderbolts and a few swiped grenades on the DG army before slipping through a break in the plate. A few soldiers tried to take pot-shots at them as they raced through, turning quickly to avoid chunks of metal in their path, but none landed; the great beast was traveling too fast for even a bullet to catch. Carefully, Mara slid herself down the dragon's back, doing her best not to shift her weight and make them crash or to fall off. Finally, there was a space large enough for the risky maneuver she'd decided to try. She slipped down the long tail as Bahamut banked once more, and flung her off onto the fallen plate. With a yelp, she landed none too gently, but her speed was too fast to stop, and she rolled straight into the red-clad gunman who'd been staring in confusion at the spectacle. "Hiya, Vincent!" she giggled from where she lay sprawled on top of him. "Nice weather, huh?"

"Get… off…"

"Yeah, yeah… gimme a minute to feel my own legs again…" Mara shot back with a roll of her eyes. She let her head rest back against the cool metal for a moment, her eyes closed as she categorized the bruises and checked that nothing was broken, and then she took a breath and rolled her legs off the poor ex-Turk's chest. "Sorry about that… I still haven't master my landings yet…" With another deep breath, she flipped to her feet and turned to wave at the dragon hovering above them. It let out a soft snort before turning and shooting upwards, off to wreak havoc with DG Dragonflies. Vincent was giving her a calculating look when she turned around, and she instantly got self-conscious again, flushing and tugging at the sides of her vest. "What…?"

The gunman just shook his head. "You are an odd child…" he said, turning and surveying the path down to ground level.

Mara just grinned and stretched before moving to stand beside him. "Believe me, I am aware. You are not the first person to point that fact out—not even the fiftieth— and I highly doubt you'll be the last." That earned a soft chuckle, and Vincent strode off.

When he realized she was not immediately behind him, he paused and turned. "Come on… I suppose I'm stuck with you, but at least try to keep up," he said, sounding bored, but Mara only grinned again.

"Aw, Vincent… I had no idea you cared," she teased, easily falling into step. He snorted disbelievingly. "Don't snort! You can't lie to me. You act all prickly, but you snark because you care. I know these things. Remember, I grew up with Azriel as a guardian angel," she added sagely, to which Vincent couldn't really argue, and thus said nothing.

With only a few more ungraceful leaps, the two made it down into the Sector Seven train graveyard. Mara was staring around in awe and rubbing the newest bruise on her butt when Vincent's phone rang. She listened patiently while he talked to Shelke, then waved for him to pass it over before the other girl hung up. "Shelke! Sup! Tis Mara. Did you and Shalua manage to hack into the system for me?" she asked excitedly. Vincent lifted an eyebrow, not expecting any good to come from such a request. "Really!? Excellent! You guys rock! Thanks a lot. Oh, and tell Shalua thanks for fixing me up with a phone. Later!" With a pleased smile, she flipped the phone closed and tossed it to Vincent before rummaging through her pockets and pulling out the device she listened to music on. He watched in silent interest as she scrolled through something and finally made her choice. As soon as she hit the button, the old speakers around them creaked to life, and after a moment, music began floating out, slow at first, before building into an excited crescendo, all while Mara smiled and conducted with a finger as she set up something on her further-improved-upon iPod.

"…What did you do?" Vincent finally asked accusingly.

Mara shrugged and slipped the device back into its pocket. "Nothing," she replied innocently, moving past him and checking around the trains. "Just asked Shelke and Shalua to hack into Shinra's old PA system and wire it into my iPod for a little bit of epic background music. Shalua rigged a phone into it, too."

"… Background music…" Vincent repeated incredulously. There was no end to her strangeness.

"Yeah. Something to help inspire us while also freaking out the other side, ya know? Helps mask movement, too. Besides, this one's called "In League with Cerberus". I thought it ironically fitting." Vincent just shook his head and decided ignoring her random ideas from now on might be best for his sanity, because trying to figure them out was all but impossible. "Yeah, yeah, go on and shake your head and think I'm crazy. No wonder you don't smile much… never stop analyzing things long enough to let loose and have a little fun," she muttered, padding after him.

He shot her a glance over his shoulder. "What?"

"You heard me!"

"…You honestly think a war is a good time for "fun"…?"

"Well, duh. Best time, for it, really. I mean, if you don't have a little fun, all you'll do is think about the dark side of everything, and this war especially has enough darkness to drive somebody completely mad. But if you just… take a minute to breathe, to feel the music and let it drive you… things don't look so bad anymore… you start to see a little bit of hope in the world." She realized he was staring at her strangely again, and fidgeted. "Well, for me, at least. Then again, I'm pretty weird… Still, you'll never know if you never try."

Vincent was silent for longer than usual, staring off toward the distant gunfire and sounds of battle. "My mother used to say the same thing…" he said finally, voice soft, and Mara smiled. Before either of them could think of something else to say, voices up ahead drew their attention. Vincent was pulling out Cerberus when Mara put a hand out.

"Wait, I think that's our guys up there," she whispered, and before he could stop her, she crept forward through the smoke. She straightened when she saw the khaki uniforms. "Hey!" she cried happily, accidentally making some of the poor troops jump, and one of them instinctively pointed a gun at her, but lowered it when Vincent morphed up behind her.

"Oh! Mr. Valentine!" one called, and Mara smiled. True, they were in the middle of the final battle of a war for the survival of the very planet… and they were fighting people who had a heart-breaking history and would probably have—if they'd ever actually been given the choice—rather been doing anything but fight, but still… There were still people like the troops in front of her; willing to risk everything for a small chance to stop the bloodshed. There were good people here, on both sides. And this time, she wouldn't just have to sit back and watch everything burn. This time, she would stand and fight, protect the lives that just wanted a second chance for peace and freedom and a happily ever after. Because maybe by fighting, protecting that hope in others, maybe she'd finally find it in herself.

And so she and Vincent guided and guarded the W.R.O. troops who'd landed down below the plate to safety. Though admittedly, Vincent did most of both. Mara provided distractions and first aid. And earned herself quite a few looks of alarm at one point as she and the other troops took cover behind an upturned train and Vincent darted ahead to deal with the snipers. Someone had whispered that they should "do _some_thing", and she'd fallen into a fit of giggles after almost replying "What do you want me to do? Dress in drag and do the hula?" And once her _Lion King_ giggles had subsided, it gave her an idea. One that she'd hold in reserve, as a moment later, Vincent reappeared signaling the all clear. And she'd just learned a new limit break. Completely by accident, and she'd almost electrocuted herself with her own Thunder Blade, but still.

By the time they found the WRO Commander, Mara was in rather high spirits. She'd managed to learn something new, hadn't gotten in the way, and actually helped keep their entire group alive. Azriel hadn't even had to step in to cover for her. Thus, she was only half-listening to the conversation between Vincent and the Commander as she sipped her water, already aware of what was basically said in any case. That was, until Vincent's bleak little observation as he tried to dissuade the troops from following them further. "If you come with me, chances are you'll all die."

Mara couldn't help a small snort at that. "That's reassuring," she mumbled, stashing her water bottle and stretching, only to pause as he turned to look at her. She felt her cheeks flush as her heart fell. He had the same look in his eyes that Cloud had had on the _Shera_, what felt like years ago.

"You'll be staying here, too," he said flatly, as if it were obvious. Invisibly, Azriel shook his head in pity. Poor Valentine didn't even know the kid well enough to anticipate the explosion that came after a solid minute of silence.

"WHAT?! SO I'M JUST ANOTHER BURDEN TO BE DROPPED OFF AT THE FIRST POSSIBLE CHANCE, IS THAT IT!?" Mara shouted, cheeks red and eyes glittering from shame and anger and the irrational feelings of betrayal and failure. "I'M JUST SOME KID TO BE PUT UP WITH UNTIL THE OPPORTUNITY POPS UP TO LEAVE! JUST A LAME LITTLE GIRL TOO STUPID TO FIGURE OUT WHICH END OF THE SWORD POINTS OUT, RIGHT?"

Vincent actually took a step back from her unexpected rage, blinking as he tried to figure out what she was talking about. "T-that's not…" he began, but Mara was too far gone to listen.

"You know, I may not be the best fighter, and I may be crazy, but don't you dare think you can judge me for that! I'm here for a reason! I'm here to try my best to fucking HELP when everything goes to hell, not sit around being laughed at by the "heroes" who've already done this before! I may not be great at it, but I still have something to fight for, and YOU don't get to tell me I'm not good enough for that!" She broke off with a small laugh and pressed the ball of her wrist against the ache that started in her forehead. "And to think, I'd always thought that this was the one place I'd actually be able to make a difference… that maybe the people I looked up to as heroes would be different from everyone else…"

"What are you-?" Vincent started again, but it only served to set Mara back on the defensive, bristling and glaring like an angry cat.

"I'm not like you, ok?! I can't just sit around and let things play out however they want to! I can't look at the way things might be and not try to fix it, to make it something better! Maybe that makes me stupid, or childish, or naïve, but I can't fucking change that, so I'll fight until I have absolutely nothing left in me to change WHATEVER I can!" Vincent was surprised to see tears streaming down her cheeks now, which she apparently also noticed, and felt less surprised and more furious about. She grimaced, wiping at her cheeks and refusing to meet anyone's eyes. For a moment, the only sounds were the missiles and bullets from above and her quiet sniffles, and then one of the troops coughed softly and the spell was shattered. "I NEVER ASKED TO COME HERE!" she yelled, voice breaking as she turned and stormed out.

Azriel took this opportunity to appear by Vincent's shoulder. He waved at the WRO soldiers, who were now so far beyond shocked they could only blink. "Hey there, just ignore me," he told them pleasantly before turning to Vincent and clearing his throat gently. "Well, that was, er, Mara… in rage-mode… now, you should go after her…" he said, gently turning the other man's shoulders and pushing him out the door and in the direction of one very upset and unobservant girl and the sounds of gunfire.

* * *

**A/N: Caps Lock—unleash the FURY. Poor Vincent. Just had to say the exact thing to push the anger-gauge past the QUIET setting. That'll learn ya. Usually it takes somebody insulting Jurassic Park to get me that loud. I mean, really, HOW CAN YOU NOT LOVE DINOSAURS?! I don't understand…**


	13. Reasons

Disclaimer: I don't own jack. Jack Daniels, that's a different matter, but not one I'm very likely to share. :) Not that I don't love you…

I also feel the need to issue a slight reminder, as this chapter is pretty fluff-heavy, there will NOT be any pairings for Mara AT ALL in this story, so please don't worry. No Mary-Sue-ness shall ensue; only insanity, occasional friendly fluff, and many, many movie references. That being said, read on and enjoy. :)

**Brevity**

**Chapter 13: Reasons**

The first thing Vincent saw upon racing outside the little shelter the WRO troops had stationed themselves in was almost enough to give him a heart attack. Or a nervous breakdown. He hadn't expected to find Mara right away, and so it was with a lump of relief tight in his throat that he noticed a semi-familiar figure a short distance ahead. Wary of any lurking Deep Ground, he didn't call out, but began making his way carefully forward. And then his heart leapt into his throat and fell to his feet so quickly out of fear and horror that it felt like he'd just painfully swallowed it. He'd barely even heard the missile coming, and by the time he realized it was heading straight for the spot he was moving toward—and the person crouched there—there was nothing he could do but watch as the spot erupted into flames. The only thing that kept the barely-leashed beast inside him from taking control and feeding off the rage and sorrow welling up was a sudden hand on his shoulder. He turned wide crimson eyes to meet sympathetic violet-red.

"It's okay… look closer," the angel said softly, and Vincent turned disbelievingly, feeling sluggish and disconnected as he did. The figure that he'd thought was Mara was now silhouetted by firelight, and though smoldering slightly, it was now quite obviously a small stack of crates wedged behind an old train engine. Vincent let out a breath of relief he hadn't even noticed he was holding. Azriel tilted his head slightly, studying the man beside him curiously. He hadn't expected Valentine to react quite that strongly. "You know… she only reacted that way because she thought you were telling her she wasn't strong enough to fight with you…" he pointed out, turning his eyes to look at the fires to give Vincent a semblance of space. Another sigh from the man.

"… I thought so… but that wasn't…" Vincent broke off and pinched the bridge of his nose, wondering how he'd messed this up so phenomenally.

Azriel chuckled softly, holding up his hands when Vincent shot a side-long glare at him. "I know you didn't mean it like that, and Mara does too, deep down somewhere past her paranoia and self-loathing," he explained quickly. "But you know to break through her stubbornness you're going to have to explain your real reasons to her, right? Like, using words? More than five of them?"

Vincent's glare was enough to send lesser men fleeing in terror. The angel of destruction and snark only seemed amused, however. "Just because I choose not to use them often or to great extent does not mean I am incapable of it," he growled.

Azriel grinned and patted his shoulder. "I never meant to imply you were. But just because you're capable doesn't make it easy. Speaking your mind is always easier than speaking your feelings. And both are harder than not speaking at all. Or speaking in snark and sarcasm." His goofy grin seemed to snap even Vincent out of it, and the other man chuckled softly.

"Very true. … So… any idea where I can find her…?" he asked with a tone of somewhat hesitant resignation.

"Two trains over, breaking all the crates she can find and burning everything else," Azriel answered matter-of-factly. Vincent had to resist the urge to slam his head through the nearest object. It would seem this was a feeling generated every time Mara or her guardian angel were around and up to something. Which was an alarming amount of the time.

* * *

Mara growled as she spun her sword into the crate, knocking it over and sending it flying into the train car lying a few feet away, where it shattered on impact. She fell back into a step, slicing through the pieces that flew back at her. She glared angrily at the splitters at her feet, hating the last traces of the stack that she'd hidden behind and cried, and her weakness that she saw in it. With a flick of her hand, the pieces burst into flames. Mara pushed aside the intense heat as something fitting, deserved, even, and didn't even move as a bullet flew past her. A few strands of hair fluttered down into the fire, and that seemed to break her out of her dark contemplation of the dancing flames. Her head snapped up, furious gaze instantly locking onto the Deep Ground sniper taking aim through his scope. Perhaps the only thing that kept him from pulling the trigger on his adjusted aim was the small shiver that those dark eyes lit by flames sent through him, and by then it was too late. In a movement as smooth as the silk that covered it, she slipped her fan out of her belt and snapped it open as she spun, twisting her wrist as she moved and snapping it down sharply once she'd braced herself after her turn. The rush of wind that flew from the blue silk condensed itself into thin, invisible blade-like bands that crashed into the sniper, cutting through cloth and skin and pushing muscle, bone, and body past its perch. The only thing to mark his death was a small trace of blood beside the rifle perched on metal high above the ground, and a thud from the other side of the train cars. Only then did Mara move out of her frozen stance, straightening slowly and closing the fan. The only visible sign of her frenzied and confused emotions was the fluttering flare of her nose as she fought to breathe normally.

"You've mastered another limit break," came the stoic observation from behind her. Startled, she spun to stare at Vincent, carefully hiding any trace of anger, pain, or surprise. "You learn things faster than anyone I've ever seen… and you master spells in ways that are unheard of. Somehow, I don't think it's just because you're not born of this earth… You… are very different… strange, but special…" The only thing that kept Mara from stepping back in surprise was the intense heat that served to remind her that if she did, she'd light her pants on fire. "When I told you to stay, it wasn't because I doubted you… it was… to keep that specialty safe…" he tried, only to sigh and mentally kick himself as he saw her shoulders drop slightly. "I… you have an innocence, a hope that hasn't been crushed by wars and fighting or stained by bloodshed yet… I just wanted to keep that safe… it's not naïve; it's something powerful, and not many people have it. Unfortunately for those that do, losing it can be… devastating… I only hoped to shield you from that…" Vincent took a breath as he finally said what he'd meant to back with the troops. "I'm sorry if… that I gave you the impression otherwise."

That was all it took to reduce Mara to a child again, just in need of someone to worry and comfort and care. Her lower lip trembled, and she blinked, turning from Vincent, down to the smoldering wood chunks at her feet, and then up to the perch where she'd killed a man…

Maybe Vincent was getting to know her, or maybe Azriel nudged him forward, but either way, when her knees gave out and the tears spilled down her cheeks, Vincent was there to catch her and let her sob into his shoulder, his clawed hand resting gently on her shoulder while the other rubbed her back soothingly. Azriel kept a silent watch, small smile hidden from his ward and his… friend. Once Mara's tears stopped and the sobs had faded into tiny hiccups, he wordlessly passed her a handkerchief while giving Vincent a nod of approval. Vincent nodded back, silent thanks, and stood smoothly. Mara cleaned up her face and looked from the handkerchief to Azriel in silent debate. He smirked and held out his hand. She place the folded cloth into it, and he sighed. He tossed it over his shoulder, and Vincent stared—it never hit the ground—and the angel held his hand out again. Mara blinked in surprise before taking it cautiously. Azriel rolled his eyes as he helped her to her feet. "Honestly, I'm not going to kick you while you're down," he poked, ruffling her hair. She didn't meet his eyes, and he moved his hand to her cheek. "And you should know, that sniper? He died without pain, hoping to see his mother and son again. He's at peace for the first time in more than a decade."

Mara glanced away again, hating herself for the hesitation she still had, and even more so for the stupid optimism that had her convinced she could end the fighting without killing. "But…" she stammered, glancing up at Azriel before closing her eyes in shame. "What about all the others…?" she whispered desperately.

Azriel smiled softly before pulling her forward and gently kissing her forehead. "You don't need to worry about them, though I'm sure they'd be grateful. They're well taken care of; happy and at peace. "Everything returns to the planet", right? So don't worry." Mara looked up, reading the silent "please" in her angel's eyes. Nodding, she hugged him tightly, taking a minute just to soak in the warmth and feeling of safety.

When she stepped back, she was once again fully herself, in control and (reasonably) sure. She turned to look at Vincent with an embarrassed smile. "And Vincent, I'm really sorry for flipping out so hardcore on you like that. But… thank you for understanding. And for letting me glom. I really appreciate it," she said, to which the gunman just nodded. "But!" Vincent froze, staring in mild alarm as she pointed a finger sternly at him. "Don't think that you can just leave me behind. It didn't stop me before, and it sure as hell won't stop me now. I didn't come this far to just sit around and watch the rest from the sidelines. Try and ditch me again, no matter the reason, and I will track you down and irritate you until your ears bleed."

"She can, too," Azriel added with a grin. "I've seen it." Vincent's only response was to raise one disbelieving and yet amused eyebrow. "You just worry about keeping your own ass bullet-free and out of trouble. I've kept this psycho alive for the past 19 years, and I'm not about to let some trigger-happy, brainwashed peon ruin my record."

Vincent would have expressed some sort of relieved gratitude, had Mara not cocked her head and turned to look at the angel quizzically. "Wait… Deep Ground are Latin American farm workers…?" she asked, and Azriel's face went from grinning to stupefied.

"Do you always have to find the most literal translation of everything?"

Mara shrugged. "It makes things ironic and amusing."

"And yet you shun literal interpretations of literature and art and anything at all following the rules of logic, reason, and physics…"

"Physics can be pretty awesome, just not all-encompassing. Logic and reason are just boring and stupid."

"…"

"What?"

"Maybe we should just leave her here…" Azriel said, turning back to Vincent, who shook his head and sighed.

"You're both completely insane." He turned as they both blinked incredulously at him and began walking, hiding his smirk and small laugh as Mara and Azriel both shouted denials in unison after him.

Mara grinned as Vincent walked away, recognizing his way of saying "all is forgiven" and "I'll fight with you", while Azriel just huffed in indignation that was probably feigned. She doubted the angel hadn't picked out the hidden meanings, too. "Hey, Z?" He turned to her questioningly. "I may not have asked to come here, but I'm really glad I am. Thank you," she said with a bright smile, and before the angel could recover from his momentary surprise, she gave him a quick squeeze and a kiss on the cheek before racing off after Vincent. She paused as she realized that Azriel was still standing where she'd left him and turned back, tilting her head at him and grinning contagiously. "Well, c'mon. We've got a planet to save!"

Azriel smiled nostalgically, head shaking in soft amusement before he sighed dramatically and rolled his eyes. "I guess I don't have much of choice, when you put it that way…" he drawled.

Mara pouted, wishing he were closer so she could hit him. "Oh, don't even pull that shit with me, you whiny bastard. Stop acting like a loser and hurry up before Vincent really does leave us behind to have all the adventure!"

"You're so twisted," Azriel shot back as he joined her, to which Mara only smiled proudly and nodded. "And stop calling me "Z"!"

Vincent was waiting for them inside the train car a short way ahead, dividing the items he'd stumbled across. Silently, he passed Mara a handful of Hi-Potions and an ether as he slid the spare bullets into a pocket. Mara quickly stashed her own supplies before pausing and looking around the train curiously. Vincent tore his eyes away from the guardian angel absently twirling his swords at the soft sound of footsteps. He noted the longing on the girl's face as she reached out and brushed a hand against an old, worn poster plastered against the metal, and he wondered how many times she'd read it on a screen and wished she could touch it as she was now. "Do you miss your home?" he asked quietly, before he could think better of it. If he hadn't been so preoccupied with suddenly berating himself for the question, he might have noticed the swords pause in their dance as startled brown eyes turned to look at him.

Mara opened her mouth to answer, but shut it again as she realized she didn't really know what to say. She glanced down quickly, a small, thoughtful frown etched on her brow, but she forced a smile to her face as she looked up and shrugged. "What's to miss, really?" she said with a small laugh she knew neither of them believed. "I mean, yes, I miss the hell out of my family, my friends…" She turned abruptly, staring out the dirt-covered, broken windows. "But…" Another shrug. "I didn't really have anything else that mattered. Nothing but games, books, and stuff I didn't need. And a lion pillow…"

Vincent glanced back at Azriel, who was watching Mara, who was still staring out at nothing. The angel turned to him, and Vincent could read the truth and aching in those violet eyes. And suddenly he understood this strange young woman from another world a little bit better; he knew exactly how it felt to think of yourself as an outsider, not worth the air you breathed. It was in her voice and her eyes, and he absently wondered why he hadn't recognized it before now. _'Because she's always laughing like nothing was ever wrong… and coming dangerously close to getting herself killed every other minute.'_ Some small part of him that he hadn't felt in many long years stirred then, and he moved to stand beside her, staring out the window and seeing memories on the glass. "Don't tell anyone, but when I first joined the Turks, I still slept with a stuffed cactuar." He glanced down to see wide, disbelieving eyes staring up at him.

"No way!" Mara whispered, shocked. Vincent nodded, a small smile on his face as he turned back to the window.

"It was a birthday present from my mother, the year she died. That was also the year my father began working all the time, running off on research parties halfway around the world." Mara was staring silently at the floor, trying to piece what she was hearing together with the stoic, bad-ass Vincent she knew. "It's ok to hold on to something that feels like family when everything else in your life is falling apart and you don't know where you belong or who you are. But the best part of holding on to something is being able to let go when you find the real thing."

"…Like Lucrecia…?" she asked quietly, peeking guiltily up at Vincent. He sighed, but looked back at her with such openness she almost thought she'd hit her head.

"Yes. After I met her, I didn't think I needed that worn little cactuar anymore. I gave it to a small child in the town who looked like they could use it a lot more that I did. But…" He turned away, back to the window. "When I was locked in that coffin… wishing I could go back and change everything… I really wanted that stupid cactuar."

Mara smiled softly, leaning over against Vincent's side. "None of it was your fault, you know… Hojo is a crazy asshole. He would have fucked things up sooner or later with or without your presence, and honestly, if you hadn't been there to fight him, I doubt there'd be a planet left to fight for right now. Lucrecia made her choice. Right or wrong, it was hers to bear, and nothing you could have done would change that. Not enough to keep things from ending up the way they did. I guess that's what they call destiny… fate. It's not something fixed in stone, but in a way it is, I guess. Or parts of it. Sometimes certain things need to happen to certain people, so they can learn from it, grow… How you get there is up to you. And so is how you handle it when it arrives. You did the best you could with what was given to you, and you bore a burden that should never have been yours. You did it selflessly, and without complaint. That's far more wonderful and beautiful than anything else you could have possibly done all those years ago." She paused for a moment, watching the trail of a missile cut through the dark blue of the sky. "And I guess that's the other cool thing about fate. It's not done with just one step… there's so much more left to do, to learn, to see… Yes, we're standing in a rundown train car in the middle of a half-destroyed slum in a wasteland of a once thriving city, fighting a war against people no more in control of their fates than you were then… but just think about what might come from this… a chance to rebuild, to evolve, to open new doors and explore new destinies…" She turned to look at Vincent, an eager spark in her eyes. "Don't let that worry hold you back, Vincent. This isn't the past, and you've grown so much since then. There are even more and much greater things waiting for you to do. There have to be. I can see it."

Azriel leaned back casually on the wall, smirking proudly. "It's hard to fight her when she turns all hopefully philosophical on you, ain't it?" he said mischievously.

Mara only beamed happily. "If you think that's bad, you should see what happens when I really try," she added with a grin.

Vincent actually felt a moment of panic at that thought. "I'm not entirely sure I could survive that…"

Azriel waved a hand dismissively. "Oh, don't worry; you get used to it after a while. You just have to build up a tolerance first."

Vincent sighed heavily, rubbing the bridge of his nose again. "I'm starting to think the most effective way to fight Deep Ground would be to just throw her in a room with them and see what happens… Whatever ends up would certainly be interesting…"

"Oh, hey, speaking of, there's, like, seven of them just up ahead. In case you were wondering," Mara chimed in.

For a moment Vincent could only blink at her dumbly. "You couldn't have mentioned that sooner?" That had to be the closest to yelling he'd come since… well, since a long time ago. Infuriatingly, Mara just shrugged.

"There were _moments_ happening. You don't interrupt _moments_ to run off and shoot somebody!" There was a completely unsympathetic chuckle from Azriel.

"Why do I even bother…" Vincent muttered darkly to himself, turning and heading out of the train car and in the direction of the WRO troops that needed back-up.

"Because it's more fun that way," Azriel and Mara called after him in unison. He groaned and resisted the urge to smack his forehead in frustration.

This would be an interesting little "adventure", to be sure…

* * *

**A/N: Yay, more limit breaks! Each level has one limit for each weapon. Level two limit breaks are a thunder blade deal where lightning covers the sword, and wind blades created from the fighting fan. The weapons names are, in keeping with Vincent's Greek mythology theme, Scylla and Charybdis. Also, the reason Mara learns her limit breaks so quickly is partially because Azriel cheats, and also because her limit skills are linked with her emotions instead of the damage taken, and thus trigger differently.**


	14. Of Herds and Family

**This chapter is dedicated to my amazing mother for her birthday, which was the 6th of July. Thank you, Mom, for always patiently listening to my ramblings, letting me bounce plot bunnies off you at all hours of the day and night, and STILL actually reading my work. Even when it's just random, crazy fanfiction. You're the best, and I do really get at least half of it all from you. (Good things, this time.) :)**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Brevity**

**Chapter 14: Of Herds and Family**

Vincent froze, leaping back just as a bullet embedded itself in the crate beside him, exactly where his head would have been had he moved a moment later. Fluidly, he drew his gun and spun, firing two shots that found their marks with an ease that seemed unreal. The silence in the minute that followed was almost deafening, and was broken only by two pairs of racing footsteps as Mara and Azriel caught up, looking alarmed. "What happened? Are you ok?" Mara asked in a breathless rush, eyes huge and terrified as they skimmed him over, looking for injuries. Vincent gave her a droll stare. She returned it a moment later. "Sorry. Didn't mean to insult your manhood or anything. Despite the fact that I live in Georgia, gunshots aren't exactly common, and I tend to panic when they come from the general vicinity of someone I actually care about," she sassed, huffing in mild indignation and trying to look like she hadn't just sprinted for all she was worth a second ago. Azriel was too busy trying not to laugh to say much of anything.

For a moment, Vincent didn't know whether to be offended by her mini-tirade or flattered by the level of worry she felt. He decided to fight fire with fire this time, and lifted one bemused eyebrow. "…"Someone you actually care about"…?" he repeated, the question testing in its teasing tone. Just as he'd suspected, Mara flushed, and immediately started fidgeting with the edges of her vest.

"Well… yeah… I mean, technically, we sorta just met… but… I dunno… you've saved my ass a few times… and you're… ya know… pretty cool…" she stammered, not quite meeting his eyes.

At this point, Azriel couldn't hold back anymore and burst out laughing. "Man, she completely looks up to you. You're one of her biggest heroes, and the fact that you haven't shot her after meeting her just makes her admire you even more. And, oh, God, it's so great that you know how to poke back at her already! This is epic!" he snorted.

Mara bristled defensively, turning red, and Vincent felt his own cheeks burn, just slightly. He'd known that the girl knew about his past and didn't seem to care, valued his company and approval, but he hadn't guessed she looked up to him as a… as a hero… He couldn't even remember the last time someone had thought of him in that context. True, he was considered one of the heroes of the Jenova war, but most people assumed that his… uniqueness… was the major key to that, not him. Most of them were too frightened of him to consider him enough of a person to be a real hero.

"You both suck," Mara growled, not quite as venomously as he knew she was capable of now. Without looking at either of them, she stalked past them, back rigid as she silently fumed. Azriel was laughing too hard to say anything now, and the only thing holding him upright was the arm he kept braced against a train.

Vincent threw him an arch stare. "I think it was you this time," he observed dourly. True, he had asked the question, but mostly to see how she'd react. He hadn't meant to proverbially ruffle her feathers to quite that degree.

Azriel took a moment to recover, grinning over proudly at the unamused gunman. "Aw, hey, at least she wasn't yelling this time. I just can't help teasing her every once in a while. Consider it a twisted kind of payback for all the years of giving me headaches, nervous breakdowns, and more than my share of heart attacks," the angel consoled jovially before turning suddenly serious. "Honestly… And she is never to know I told you this: Since the first time she ever saw anything about this world, you stood out to her. And given the crowd you run with, that kinda says a lot. She's always admired the fact that you survived the hell you were put through, and didn't just live, but fought to give others that chance, too. You're her hero; the fact that you made it through is one of the only things that's kept her going sometimes. In her mind, that AUTOMATICALLY puts you on the level of family."

"…Family…?" Vincent repeated, quite stunned to be placed in such an elevated group.

Azriel shrugged. "Another little trait of hers. Anyone who means anything to her, especially for such a long period of time and that helped her through the tough times, is family. Family means a lot more to her than blood, and it's probably one of the few things she holds onto. One she is fiercely protective of, and will do anything for." Vincent lifted a stunned eyebrow. He knew his share of people like that, but it never ceased to amaze him, the lengths that some would go to just for the sake of others. Azriel seemed to notice this, and smirked knowingly. "That's probably why she looks up to all of you so much. She'd never believe it, but I can see it. There's a lot of that in all of you, same as there is in her. Mara's expression of it just tends to be… a little more on the intense side of the spectrum."

"I'm guessing you're talking about the occasionally extreme risks she seems so skilled at," Vincent said with a strange cross between a sigh and a laugh.

"One and the same," agreed the angel. "Though I guess I should take some responsibility there… I probably encouraged her a little bit more than might have been recommended for her health… But it's like she said before. "That's what you do in herd." With a smile, he vanished, once again leaving Vincent stunned and mildly confused in the wake of his sudden disappearance. With a shake of his head, he decided to put aside the sudden, recent, and incongruously serious conversations and find Mara before she managed to do anything else startling and potentially dangerous. He wasn't feeling terribly optimistic.

True to fashion, Mara was well immersed in peril when Vincent caught up to her. Despite the life-threatening situation, however, she seemed to be rather enjoying herself at the moment, mercilessly taunting the Deep Ground soldiers from the train car she and a few stray troops were taking shelter behind. "Come on! That's the best you got?! Your aim sucks! My grandma can shoot better than you!" she shouted, popping up to make obscene gestures. One of the troops exasperatedly yanked her back down seconds before shots sparked off the metal. Despite the fact that he wanted to strangle her for her absolutely insane recklessness, Vincent was also well aware of the opening she had created for him, and hung back out of sight, finding a vantage point and quickly taking out the Deep Ground forces targeting the little band of troops, and their somewhat confused reinforcements. Vincent was reloading his gun with the bullets he'd acquired from the DG soldiers and preparing to move ahead when he heard Mara stop the W.R.O. troops about to follow. "Hey, hold up there, guys. I need you guys to cover us from here. If you can make it to the top of the cars, there're a couple of guys on gun turrets watching from that tower up there, waiting for us to come around that next bend. Can you take 'em out and watch our backs?" she asked, pointing them out. The troops instantly nodded, professing that it would be "cake" and to leave it to them. Smiling gratefully and thanking them, she grabbed the ether she'd found and dashed over to Vincent. "Ready to rock this?" she asked with an eager grin. Not for the first time, Vincent wondered if her "background music" was somehow affected by her mood, as the song playing now was as bouncy as she was, with added guitar sharpness. He shook his head in mild exasperation, but he knew she could see the mirroring smirk in his eyes.

"Just don't get yourself shot. I am not carrying your crazy ass all the way through Midgar," he replied evenly. Mara scoffed.

"Bitch, please. Ain't no way I'm lettin' some half-delusional grunt take me down for the count. I have traveled across deserts, oceans, and worlds to get this far; I got a guardian angel who knows way too much about explosives and a dragon that lives in a crystal in my wrist. I've seen the way this plays out without me, and there is no way in HELL that anyone will stop me from rewriting that ending," she shot back coolly, a hand on her hip and an expression that said any challenges would be shot down in flames.

Vincent paused, looking at her seriously for a moment. "…Why…?" he asked finally. He'd heard enough over the past few days to know that yes, she was from a completely different world, one in which this world only existed inside a game. She hadn't asked to be brought here and thrown into the middle of a war that she had nothing to do with, and the people who she'd looked up to as just characters had become allies. Allies that, he realized, had a rather bad habit of trying to write her off and leave her out of the fray, whether out of protection or mistrust. And still she felt the need to risk everything to fight. To help people she'd never met, some of whom she'd never even known about before her arrival in this world. It was a fierce determination, but one he couldn't quite understand the motivation of.

Mara stilled at that one question, challenges and bravado forgotten. She stared unseeingly at the bricks at her feet for a long time, then, finally, looked up and met Vincent's gaze with a look that instantly told him that her answer meant everything to her. "Because everyone deserves a second chance… and a happily ever after…" she answered softly, and before he could say anything more, she slipped silently ahead through the maze-like trains. She waited until a series of gunshots signaled the all-clear, and then she darted across the open area, spotting the doors that would bring them closer to the central complex. The red glow that spilled out of them made her stomach knot; it was like blood had permeated the air and clung to everything, and it made her all the more aware of the fact that as hard as she was trying, as much as she wanted to, she couldn't save everyone. But did that mean she should give up? That she shouldn't try at all? What made one life more valuable than another? At the end of the day, would any of it matter anyway?

Before she could really register what was happening, someone took her arm and gently led her past the red light that looked like so much spilled blood and to a darker, sheltered corner. "Are you alright?" came the concerned rumble, and Mara slowly slid her gaze up from the red blur to see two worried crimson eyes watching her. Before she could stop her brain from doing it, the images of dead, sightless eyes flashed through her mind, bringing with it the gore and stench of death and battle, and it was only Vincent's quick reflexes that spared his golden shoes. He knelt carefully beside her as she fell on her hands and knees, one hand gently brushing her bangs out of her face while the other tried to rub her back soothingly through the violent wave of vomiting.

It seemed like it took hours for her stomach to stop the painful spasms that had left it completely empty. When it finally died down, everything felt shaky and sore, and tears of frustration burned at her eyes. "I'm sorry," she croaked, unable to look up at Vincent in embarrassment.

"You have nothing to apologize for," he said gently, still rubbing her back as he helped her up and moved her away to sit against the wall. She sniffed, still humiliated, and he crouched beside her. "Look at me…" When she finally did, he continued. "You did nothing you need to be ashamed of; everyone reacts to the aftermath similarly, and given that this is your first real encounter with battle, you're doing remarkably well. You hold your focus and your cool when you need it most; it's ok to be upset by everything once the adrenaline wears off." Despite the fact that she was calming down, he could still see the burning shame in her eyes when she glanced down again, and this time, he knew why. "And it's also ok to mourn the lives that were lost, no matter the side. Death is never the best answer, but sometimes it becomes the only one. Don't blame yourself that you couldn't change it when what damned them to their fates was something far beyond your control."

"But then why am I even here if I can't change it?!" Mara finally cried, staring at Vincent pleadingly. He sighed and rubbed her hair with a small smile.

"You already changed it. You've been changing it since the moment you arrived here, and you haven't stopped once since then. Even if you did, if you got up and walked away, you've still set things in motion that will continue to make things different. And I believe it will make them better," he assured her.

"R-really?" she sniffed, wiping at her eyes.

"Really." She took a moment to think, calm herself down and clean herself up a bit, and once the tears had stopped, Vincent passed her a dried ration and an elixir. "Here, this should make you feel better."

"Thank you, Vincent," she mumbled shyly, nibbling on the dried meat.

Instead of his usual grunted response, Vincent thought of something better to say, something he knew would put a smile back on her face even if he had no idea why. He was sure she'd tell him sooner or later. "Hey, that's what you do in a herd. You look out for each other." The look on Mara's face was absolutely priceless. Her eyes got huge, and she blinked at him for a minute, wondering if she'd just imagined that. When she realized she hadn't, she gave a strange, happy squeak, quickly swallowing the rest of her food.

"I don't know about you, but we are the weirdest herd I have ever seen," she replied automatically, afraid her face wasn't wide enough for her grin.

"I would argue, but I'm quite sure any herd with you in it is automatically the weirdest," Vincent shot back with a smirk.

Mara snorted, and almost protested, but stopped as she realized he had a point. "Alright, I'll give you that one. I am pretty… unique… in my strangeness… Personally I think it's because I watched Jurassic Park a lot as a kid… and a teenager… and a college student… I watch a lot of Jurassic Park, ok? Don't judge me. Dinosaurs are cool."

"If you say so," Vincent replied easily, smirking. "Personally I always found them a bit dense; almost impossible to train." He chuckled as her eyes got huge.

"Wait… YOU'VE MET A DINOSAUR!?" she cried excitedly, eyes sparkling. "Will you show me? Please? Please, please, please!"

The bubble of laughter that rolled out of Vincent escaped before he could even identify it, so surprised as he was by the sudden exuberance and almost visible sparkling that surrounded his younger companion. "Assuming we make it through all of this safely, I'll see to it that you get to meet a dinosaur," he agreed lightly. The excitement tripled instantly, and he vaguely wondered how Mara managed not to choke on her own tongue as she gasped.

"Really? Promise?" she whispered, eyes still huge.

Vincent paused for a moment, wondering when the last time he'd promised anything was, and felt a momentary twinge of fear and guilt swell up. But the shimmering glee in the young face looking up at him, full of hope and… most surprisingly, complete trust, quickly forced those darker thoughts away. "Promise," he replied quietly. There was a high-pitched squeal of delight, and before he even saw her move, Mara was latched onto him in a rib-crushing hug.

"Yay! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! You're the best ever!" she squealed, squeezing him and nuzzling his collar.

"…You're purring again…" he noted, not really surprised by her reactions anymore.

"It happens," she replied, unfazed. She, after all, was already well aware of all her odd habits. A thought crossed her mind, and she released him suddenly. "You aren't gonna pull a Dad-thing and turn this into a "behave yourself or you don't get a dinosaur" deal, right?" she asked warily, staring at him suspiciously.

Vincent held his hands up in a display of innocence. "I wouldn't dream of it," he assured her, and she relaxed. "Even I fear to awake the wrath that you would unleash at being denied dinosaurs." Mara would have been offended if she hadn't laughed at the truth of it.

"Fear me for I am small and crazy!" she cried, giggling.

"Um… Sir? Ma'am? Shouldn't… we be moving ahead?" called one of the WRO troops nervously.

"Y'all wait here, I got this," Mara said with a wink, slipping through the doors and into the shadows. Thankfully, Vincent nodded to the troops in agreement, and they hung back to wait for her signal. Feeling empowered and very much like a BAMF, she settled behind the train and tucked the Omega report file into a pocket before slinking between the train cars, staying out of sight until she found the three Deep Ground soldiers in the room, standing together and waiting nervously. She watched them sadly for a moment, remembering all the things she'd been hoping to do, and all the people she'd been hoping to save. There had to be something she was missing, something she could do… some way to avoid more bloodshed. And maybe it was simply the mixture of her Italian heritage and Southern upbringing, but she was far too stubborn to stop trying just because it seemed impossible. _'Azriel… if ever there was a moment for some Divine Inspiration, this is it…'_ she silently prayed, wracking her brain for anything that might work. Slowly, the pieces started falling into place, and an actual plan began forming.

Finally, with a deep breath and a quick prayer, Mara stepped out of her hiding place and walked toward the soldiers.

* * *

**A/N: I've been watching Jurassic Park since I was three and a half, and have literally memorized it to the point that I can listen to the soundtrack and know exactly what's going on and being said. It's scary. And really annoying that it's not a useful skill at all. And yes, Ice Age is the foundation of my philosophy on what "family" means. **


	15. Mutiny in Midgar

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is affiliated with Square Enix. Except merchandise. Because they are pretty boss… I gotta say. Even when they take four years to make a game they promised would take six months, but hey, I can wait. How else would I have time to write fanfics?

**Brevity**

**Chapter 15: Mutiny in Midgar**

Mara walked forward with a calm determination that she knew had to come from Azriel; there was no way she could be doing this and not flipping out without the angel's help. When the first soldier spotted her, she stopped and held her hands up slowly, a gentle smile on her face. "What do you want?" one of them barked after a silent moment, and she could tell by the wobbling of the gun barrels pointed at her and the waver in his voice that they were confused and much more frightened than they'd liked to have let on. Odd how someone without a gun could scare them more than dozens of people with them.

"I just wanted to talk," she replied, voice steady and calm and soft, much the way it had been what felt like years ago, when she had calmed down two guard hounds. Though noticeably without the element of baby-talk. "I promise, I'm not here to hurt you. I came to try and protect you…" she told them honestly after a further moment of silence.

One of them snorted, his gun much steadier, and she could feel his piercing glare through his helmet. "Why? Nobody ever tried to protect us before, and every time someone said they would it always ended in betrayal and pain. Why would someone on the other side want to protect US?" he spat, and Mara felt her chest tighten at his words.

When she answered, her voice was thick and her eyes were perhaps a little mistier than they had been a moment ago. "Because I'm not here to pick sides. I know the hell you've been put through, and if anyone is to blame, it's the former president, Heidegger, Scarlet, and Hojo. They are far more the monsters than any one of the innocent lives they toyed with. What was done to you wasn't fair, but you've borne it far more heroically than most people would ever be capable of. The last thing I want is to see anyone suffer any more… especially those who've already suffered far more than could ever be justified." She swallowed heavily past the lump in her throat, and it was probably only the guns still pointed at her that kept her from hugging the soldiers. "I don't think I can stand watching anyone else dying for something that they don't understand… for nothing more than a madman's greed and ambition… please… please, let me help…" she admitted quietly, voice breaking, and, finally, three guns lowered slowly.

The other two soldiers glanced back expectantly at the one who'd spoken before, whether because he was in charge or simply more experienced, she couldn't tell, but she stared pleadingly at him anyway, silently begging him to see she was for real. "…Alright…" came the almost broken reply.

Mara smiled tearfully at him, sniffling and laughing softly in relief. "Thank you," she whispered, wiping stubbornly at her eyes.

There was silent acknowledgement on both sides for a few moments before one of the others cautiously spoke up, glancing nervously between his superior and Mara. "Um… how exactly are we going to get out of this situation though…?" he asked, and Mara slumped slightly, realizing he had a very valid point. She frowned as she thought through all the possibilities, her brain racing desperately, and after a moment—and with a little friendly observation from Azriel—she looked up with a grin.

"I have an idea," she announced proudly. "But-!" She held up a finger, her face serious once again. "It's going to be dangerous, slightly insane, and involve a LOT of trust…" she warned, eyes dancing between each of the soldiers in turn. "I'm not going to try and force you to do anything you aren't ok with doing, but I'm not sure of any other way that will lower the risk of casualties by as much… I know I'm asking a HELL of a lot of you, and just after I've met you, but the decision is yours to make."

"…Give us a moment," requested the first soldier, and Mara nodded, stepping back to give them room to talk. She leaned back against the train, palms flat on the metal behind her as she hummed softly and plotted out how to set this plan of hers into action most efficiently. Her thoughts were interrupted by a small cough as the soldiers stepped forward again. "…We'll trust you…" came the small conclusion. Mara knew how hard those three words must be for the soldiers, and she felt her eyes tear up again as she beamed happily at them.

"Thank you. I won't let you down," she promised, then gasped in alarm as she realized she forgot something. "Oh! I'm sorry, please forgive my manners. I'm Mara. It's a pleasure to meet you," she said, giving the three men a bright smile.

"I'm Tuck!" the smallest and jumpiest of them said happily, waving and then shrinking back as the other two stared at him.

"James," the middle introduced, lifting a hand and looking bored.

"… I don't have a name… anymore…" the leader admitted, voice quiet and full of all the emotions that he carried from it.

Mara froze, aching at the conviction she also heard in the man, and the certainty that he was one of the ones that had never seen much outside of Deep Ground. Slowly, she walked up to him, and before any rational thought could convince her that this might not be the brightest of ideas, she reached up and carefully lifted the helmet off his face. She smiled at the sight of wide hazel eyes that glowed a faint mako green, a young face, and wild light brown hair. "Matthew…" she said, as if she were greeting an old friend she hadn't seen in years, and pulled the shocked soldier into a tight hug. For a moment, the poor man had no idea how to react, whether it was a threat or a sign of friendship, but, slowly, and with the silent reassurance of an angel, he relaxed, tentatively hugging the strange girl back. Confused, the other two soldiers joined in, wrapping their arms around girl and soldier and standing there for several moments.

The moment was shattered by a deep voice echoing from the doorway that made all four jump. "Hey, you better not be dead in there," Vincent called gruffly, and despite the fact that she heard an undercurrent of concern, Mara was less than pleased.

Glaring and fists held angrily at her sides, she stormed to the side of the train where Vincent and the troops could be seen peering curiously in and planted her feet. "Whether I'm dead or not is none of your damn business! Stop interrupting my conversations!" she shouted furiously, making obscene gestures and turning around angrily, still muttering curses under her breath as she crossed her arms.

"Uh…" Tuck stammered, looking completely confused.

"Oh, uh, sorry…" Mara said, offering a sheepishly apologetic grin.

"Conversations?" Vincent cried, and the alarm in his voice was almost comical. "I'm coming in."

"No you are not!" Mara shouted back, spinning and leveling an angry finger at the gunman's chest, effectively stopping him in his surprised tracks. "Not until I hear you swear not to hurt ANYBODY in this room!"

"What?"

"You heard me." There was a silent stare-down that ended with an exasperated sigh from Vincent.

"Alright. Fine. I swear," Vincent grumbled.

"Swear to what?" Mara prompted patiently, a lilt in her voice hinting that she might be enjoying this a little more than necessary.

"I swear I will not let anyone inside this building come to any harm while I am capable of preventing it, nor will I cause it."

Suddenly, Mara had skipped back to Vincent, grabbed his arm, and dragged him inside happily. "Yay! Ok, Vincent, I'd like you to meet James, Matthew, and Tuck. Guys, meet Vincent. He's not actually as mean as he looks sometimes. Like right now. He's just mad because I called him out on it. No worries," she introduced, beaming giddily and acting like this was just a chance meeting of friends at school and not counter forces on a battlefield in the middle of a war.

Vincent, for his part, seemed unfazed at being introduced to three of the enemy troops by a smiling lunatic, and simply leveled a sympathetic and understanding stare at the soldiers. "I feel the need to apologize for her. She's quite out of her mind, and a common side effect of paying attention to her is the feeling that your brain has just been sucked out of your ears and re-injected through your nose. Feel free to ignore her."

Mara stared at Vincent in open-mouthed shock, but instead of shouting angrily as he expected, she burst out laughing. "Oh my God! Vincent! You just actually made a joke! Do it again!" she cried, tugging excitedly on his sleeve.

Vincent sighed and rolled his eyes, sending the soldiers a blank look. "I'm going to hazard a guess that this is somewhat like what having a small child or a puppy is like. I do not recommend either."

"Aw, that's harsh," Mara pouted, then waved her hands to focus everyone again. "Anyway! That's not the point! The point is, I know how we can completely, totally, and absolutely turn the baddies on their ears and protect as many people as possible!" she cried, tugging on his arm excitedly again.

Vincent looked at her curiously, then looked over the three soldiers who now stood helmetless and watching in a curious state of nervousness. He knew that this was the real reason she was fighting; everything she wanted was riding on this plan of hers, and the slight shaking he could feel on his arm showed the fear her face hid; that it wasn't good enough, that something would go wrong, that it would end in disaster and she would be a failure. And damn him for it, as irritating as she could get, there was something in that crazy that struck a protective chord in the former Turk, and made him want to reassure her, help her no matter how crazy this idea was, as long as it would keep her from sobbing broken amid the rubble. "What has Azriel said about it?" he asked quietly.

"You kidding? I half-wrote the damn thing!" came a familiar sassy voice. The soldiers, not a wares of the random and sudden appearances of the groups' resident guardian angel, jumped, aiming guns at the angel lounging atop the train behind them. The bullet that was fired, however, came from the gun of an edgy WRO trooper waiting anxiously by the doorway. Mara's scream of fright was cut short as the shot was deflected by glowing indigo. All watched in fascinated awe as the glow faded into the dark purple feathers of a curled wing. Azriel seemed completely unfazed by the attempt on his life as he retracted the feathered appendage and tucked it in neatly behind his back and resettled himself on his perch.

"So, guys," Mara squeaked, and Vincent motioned for the WRO troops waiting outside to join them. "This is Azriel. My… guardian angel…" she introduced quietly, glancing around shyly, feeling suddenly self-conscious and a little bit like a sideshow. Fortunately, Vincent stepped in and took control of the situation before anyone freaked out.

"Azriel has been acting as our guide and is a steadfast ally. As are the three gentlemen here," he said, voice steady and commanding. Whether the troops liked it or not, they wouldn't be arguing with Mr. Valentine. "Now. Before we continue, there is a new plan of action to be discussed. Mara?"

Grateful for the backup, Mara nodded, clearing her throat and stepping up onto the base of a car that made a nice little platform. And also made her finally taller than the rest of them. "Alright, listen up. There's been entirely too much fighting happening recently with far too few people on either side actually aware of why, and far too many lives have been lost. We can all agree on that," she began, suddenly a bit nervous at the attention of so many people focus solely on her, and at a fact that only two of them were aware of that she wasn't looking forward to revealing. "Some of you might have heard or have been wondering about my… rather sudden and unconventional role within the WRO. And also may have seen a few unusual things happening around me, case and point sitting smugly over there," she said, pointing to Azriel, who smiled and waved boyishly. She took a deep breath, glancing down at Vincent. He gave her a small nod, and she continued. "That's because I'm not from around here. I was brought to this world from another, specifically to change the course this planet was headed on, for a better, less bloody future. I know that sounds weird, and I'm not even sure of the specifics myself, so please don't ask. Azriel might know more, but he hasn't shared and I haven't pressed. Much more important than how I got here is that I AM here, and that this stupid war ends without any more people dying pointlessly." She paused, clenching her hands so no one would see them shaking. "Look, I know what I'm saying and what I'm asking is a lot. Believe me, I know. I know it sounds completely impossible. But I also know we can do it. I've known about this world for three years, and in all that time, the strength of the people living in it has completely amazed me. And I'm not just talking about physically. Every single person I've seen, heard of, and met here has an incredible inner strength that I look up to, and I KNOW, if you just put your minds and hearts into it, you can do anything… So I'm asking you to stand with me. To fight against the fighting, the bloodshed, the senseless ruining of innocent lives. I'm asking you to help me pull off the impossible, because I have absolute faith that you can, and because I will not give up trying to help the people of this world. Ever. You've all given me so much, whether you knew it or not, and I will not repay that by sitting back and watching this world burn. So please, trust me, help me, and stand with me…" When she glanced back at Vincent, she saw a smile in his eyes that looked like pride and respect, and she let out a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding. Anxiously, she glanced back around at the others, and saw something similar reflected in their faces.

One of the troops she'd been talking with earlier cleared his throat, brushing some hair out of his face as he looked up. "So what's this plan?" he asked with a grin.

Elated, Mara grinned back, sitting on the platform and motioning the others to join her. "Alright, first you should probably know what's really going on. So, brief history of Deep Ground… they're not really bad guys, just guys who were in the wrong place at the wrong time and had their free will brutally ripped away from them," she started, pointing a finger at the WRO troop who still seemed like a bundle of nerves and was keeping a wary death-grip on his gun as he eyed the soldiers sitting beside her suspiciously. He paused, looking slightly ashamed and set the gun aside. Once everyone seemed settled, she explained the beginnings of the underground organization and the harsh environment those involved had lived through, including Professor Hojo's intense involvement and the rise of the Tsviets. She also explained about the Restrictors, Weiss's "suicide virus" and the "cure" that inadvertently resulted in the possession of his body by none other than the former head of the Shinra Science Department. Vincent's claw had bitten into the metal at that point, and the soldiers all looked shocked, though somewhat relieved that their leader's sudden lust for world domination and annihilation was not actually his own.

"Come to think of it…" Tuck cut in. "I think a few of the Commanders know. That's probably why they're going along. A few of 'em used to be scientists before they volunteered to become… like us… The rest of us really don't have much of a choice. I bet if we spread the word… I mean… I'm finally out of that hell-hole… the last thing I want to do with my freedom is die fighting for some dumb reason the bastard that started all this wants. I… can't be the only one who feels that way…"

James nodded, but Matthew was staring into the floor, lost in thought. "The Tsviets, though, especially Nero… they won't… won't know anything else…" he finally said, looking up almost hopelessly.

Mara just smiled and threw a wink at him. "Don't you worry about that. Leave the Tsviets to me and Vincent. If you can just spread the word to the others, maybe find some sign that they're not trying to fight anymore…" she said confidently, then trailing off and turning to the WRO. "Guys, if we come up with some sort of signal, I'm counting on you to spread the word to the rest of the WRO. Don't shoot unless fired upon. Tell them to spread the word too. We need everyone alive aware of this. Can you do it?"

She was rewarded with instant and enthusiastic affirmatives. Azriel finally spoke up. "The soldiers would have to be careful though. The signal can't be something really obvious, like just putting their weapons down and raising white flags. Any of Deep Ground on Hojo's side would catch on and take them out," he pointed out.

"So what could we use?" One of the WRO troops asked, looking around.

"It's gotta be something all of them can do, or someone might end up getting shot by accident," another trooper pointed out.

"…Helmets…?" James offered, flushing slightly as they all turned to look at him curiously. "Soldiers under cease-fire could remove their helmets…"

"It's not like they do much good anyway," Tuck agreed. Matthew nodded.

"Alright! So it's settled; that's the peace-sign. Any soldier without a helmet is not a threat," Mara announced, grinning. "Alright, then boys, the next step is all up to you. Time to spread the word. WRO staff, we're clear for up ahead, so radio everyone you can reach and make your way back to the others. Tell everyone you see. Vincent, see if you can contact Shelke, Reeve, Cid, anybody, and let them know. Tuck, Matthew, James… I'm counting on you." There were nods and grins surrounding her, and a sudden flurry of activity as everyone rushed off to fulfill their tasks. Matthew paused at her side, looking worried.

"You know there's a whole squad waiting up ahead… and one of the Commanders, too…?" he asked softly, and Mara nodded.

"Yup. I'm working on a plan for that too. Speaking of… you think you guys can infiltrate and get a few people to go along with us…?" she asked, looking up with a mischievous sparkle in her eyes.

"Definitely. What were you thinking of?"

"Ohh… honey, have I got a plan…" Mara replied with a sly grin that sent a shiver of fear down Vincent's spine, and even Azriel looked mildly alarmed.

* * *

**A/N: The main reason Mara was actually a little bit intimidating at the beginning of the chap is due to the fact that on the DG helmet screens, she was glowing purple and had no data displayed, courtesy of Azriel's protection. **


	16. Shenanigans

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**Brevity**

**Chapter 16: Shenanigans **

"Alright!" Mara called, jumping to her feet and catching everyone's attention once more before announcing her next requests. "So, here's what's up. I'ma need a flashlight, a bootlace, and about a dozen smoke bombs…" She was met with several blank and confused—and a few mildly alarmed—faces. "What?"

"What do you mean "what"? What kind of plan requires _that_?!" cried one of the WRO men, Calden.

"The awesome kind," Mara answered as if it were obvious. "So anybody have any of those? Or could acquire them soon-ish?" Another WRO troop, Brad, silent passed a flashlight and spare laces over, shooting her a smirk.

"I've got a few smoke bombs," piped up Tyrek, handing them over.

"I have a few, also," James said quietly, adding his to the pile. Within moments, there was a miniature arsenal piled beside Mara, and she was grinning delightedly.

"Yes! You guys are the best! Thank you! Ok, Azriel! Plotting time. Matthew, Tuck, James, you guys gonna be cool following my lead once we get there? And possibly convincing the others to, as well?"

"As long as you don't make us run around naked warking like chocobos, I think we'll be alright," Tuck consented with a grin, and the others nodded.

"Excellent. We'll be there in just a little bit, then," Mara said, giving each of the Deep Ground soldiers a quick hug before they went on ahead to spread the word. With waves and wishes of good luck, the WRO troops also moved out, in the opposite direction, for the same purpose, leaving just Vincent, Azriel, and Mara once again. The angel and the girl immediately fell into putting together this latest plan of hers, and Vincent watched on in bemusement as he called everyone he could reach.

Cloud listened patiently as Vincent explained this newest development, agreeing softly before falling silent for a moment. "… Mara has something to do with this, doesn't she…?" he asked accusatorily, to which Vincent chuckled.

"She might," he replied, amused by the swearing on the other end of the phone.

"Dammit! She's there, isn't she?! She's the one responsible for this dragon, too, right?!" he demanded in aggravation.

"That she might, also," Vincent acquiesced evenly, not quite able to hide the smirk at his friend's irritation.

"So she IS there?! What the hell is she doing there? How in the name of Odin did she get here? And what is she doing?" snapped the younger man.

Vincent glanced over at the girl before answering. "Well, currently, she's making flashlight nunchuks," he answered.

"She's what?" Cloud stammered, more startled than upset. "Why the hell is she doing that?"

"I have no idea, but I'm sure the result will be quite interesting."

"… She hasn't gotten into any trouble, has she?" Cloud asked, and Vincent could tell this was the main cause of the man's annoyance.

"Well, she has managed to get herself into a few rather interesting predicaments, but none that she hasn't been able to extricate herself from. She's proved herself to be invaluable in keeping our allies alive. Occasionally confused, but very much alive."

"… Try and keep her safe, alright?" Cloud requested quietly, and Vincent smirked. Cloud must've heard his soft laugh, because he immediately added, "Because I am going to kill her myself if we both live through this," he growled, hanging up the phone.

Mara glanced over at Vincent's laugh, tilting her head curiously. "Cloud," he explained, and she winced.

"He knows…?" A nod. "How pissed was he?"

"Rather. Though I suspect it's secretly concern," the gunman said, crouching down to inspect their handiwork. "That knot won't hold. Let me show you a better one," he said, holding out a hand. Silently, Mara passed the flashlight and string over, watching in awe as Vincent untangled the laces and gracefully retied them in an elegant and doubly sturdy knot.

"Wow… thanks," she said, peering at it curiously as he handed it back.

"You're welcome. May I ask what exactly you plan on doing with them, though?"

"Um… No… no you can't…"

"… So you basically just want me to run in and save your ass without any clue as to how much trouble you're planning on getting yourself into…?"

"Well… when you put it all gloomy like that, then… yeah, kinda…"

"…"

"I promise it'll be really epic…" Mara said sweetly, looking over at him with hopeful puppy eyes.

"…Fine… But after this I demand full disclosure before you run off and do something crazy," Vincent assented.

"Fair enough," Mara agreed. "But you know that means I'll have to make you dance, too, right?"

"…Wait… What?"

* * *

Vincent was just about ready to shoot the damn girl himself as they finally started making their way toward the forces waiting ahead for them. Aside from the fact that she absolutely refused to tell him anything about her plans, whenever he asked, she just smirked and hummed to herself as she and Azriel browsed her playlists. Eventually, he gave up attempting to understand them and settled with calling the rest of his contacts. He'd just hung up after listening to Yuffie's bragging and assurances that she'd catch up to them soon when Mara and Azriel stood, dividing their arsenal before the angel disappeared once again, with a mischievous wink that (almost) frightened the former Turk.

Judging by the grin twitching at her lips and the spring in her steps, Mara's excitement and energy was barely contained in her small body. Vincent had to admit, though, despite the fact that he still wanted to strangle the obstinacy out of her, she was infuriatingly contagious. Still, that didn't mean that he would allow himself to bound around the train yard, peeking behind every corner, peering into every crevice, and clambering atop anything short enough. The intensely curious look she wore while darting all around the clutter did manage to tug a half-smile onto his lips, though. And the squeaky purr of excitement when she discovered a long-forgotten stash of gil, despite an uncanny resemblance to a small animal, may or may not have cause a respiratory spasm that sounded oddly like a laugh. Cloud had made a remarkably accurate comparison when he'd reported her as "a puppy so eager to run it trips on its feet", probably in more ways than the blonde even knew yet, he realized. With a slight chill of foreboding, he suddenly recalled something an old village woman had said in a passing conversation, a lifetime ago. "Nothing cures all ills quite so well as the endlessly curious vigor of all young creatures." It was an odd thing to remember, and not something he'd ever even thought about. After all, at the time, he had been the youth in reference, playing with the woman's new puppy, and had dismissed it as an "old people thing". Wait, did that mean he was old…? True, he had quite a few years behind him, but he hadn't thought their effects _that_ obvious… physically, he didn't show age at all. Emotion either, for that matter.

Another chill went down his spine. If Yuffie ever found out… he'd be better off locked away in his coffin again. She already badgered Cid about being an "old fart"—though kept those remarks out of hearing and shot range of the slightly older, but much more hot-tempered and heavily armed Barret. If Cid was old… Shiva, he was almost twice the pilot's age! Blinking, he realized Mara had returned from her exploration and was staring strangely at him. "Hm?" he grunted, doing his best to appear as if he hadn't just had a miniature mid-life crisis in his head. Oh, Ramuh, he was already going through a mid-life crisis…

"You ok?" the girl asked, a lilt of concern in her voice. Dammit, he had forgotten that she had moments of alarming clarity. He almost wished she'd asked about dinosaurs again.

"Fine," he replied, as casually as he could manage.

"You sure? You were spacing out pretty hard for a good minute there. You haven't caught the crazy, have you?" she pressed, and the seriousness of such an absurd question startled him.

"Excuse me? Caught the what?"

"The crazy. Because I'm contagious. The Thrax of mental sanity."

"Thrax?" Now she wasn't making any sense.

"The virus guy from _Osmosis Jones_. Pretty decent movie, voices of some cool people."

"Er…"

"I'm sure I'll end up showing you a clip of it at some point, if I don't manage to show you the whole thing," she assured him with a smile that he didn't find terribly reassuring at all. "Well, you know, once we're not… fighting to stop the entire annihilation of all planetary life…"

"…Uh-huh…" He was spared having to piece together the remnants of his brain to formulate a better response when Mara held her hand out toward him, the collection of gil sitting in the center. He blinked at it, before realizing she was offering it to him. It was such an unusual thing for him that he actually chuckled, then shook his head gently. "You may need it." It would be impossible for even a blind person to miss the light that sparked in her face at that, though it was immediately dimmed by mischievous concern.

"You're sure? You won't need it?" she asked, glancing down at the rather substantial collection.

"I'll be fine. You shouldn't be running around the planet without a few emergency gil," he assuaged sagely. Mara flushed slightly at the realization that it had been a bit unwise for her to have traveled so far with no way to purchase supplies or stay at an inn. She'd been with Yuffie and the WRO the whole time, but Vincent was right. If she'd gotten separated somehow, she'd be completely screwed. Finally, she relented and stuffed the gil into a zippered pocket.

"Ok. But no saying I didn't warn you," she said with a flippant shrug and a smirk that made Vincent realize that should he ever have children, it was entirely likely they'd give him a heart attack. Especially if they were even half as strange as this girl.

He sighed and moved ahead, having another moment of feeling old and slightly worn. "I'm claiming plausible deniability," he called over his shoulder. Maybe it was a side-effect of constantly having to keep such randomly explosive energy leashed in a short, fluffy-haired hellion that spent more time getting into trouble than breathing. But despite the fact that he was currently entertaining the idea of shooting her in the foot just to slow her down some, when there was suddenly a terrified yell behind him, he had the girl shielded behind him and Cerberus at the ready before he fully registered the scream. A blink had him even more confused as he realized the gun was pointing at nothing but air. "…"

"Spider…" came the squeak near his elbow, and he turned an unamused stare down at the face peeking around his cape. Mara glanced up and noticed, shrinking back slightly before pointing and adding defensively. "Big spider…" Sighing, Vincent followed her gaze and saw the offending arachnid.

"That is not a big spider."

"Look at it! Its butt is HUGE! That means it's really poisonous!" came the frightened protest.

Vincent was almost ashamed of himself for relishing the realization that he knew her weakness now, but convinced himself that a little harmless fun was a fair payback for all he'd endured so far. "Or it could be pregnant," he pointed out, putting his gun away and stepping closer to peer at the bug.

Mara's eyes flew open and she nervously took a step back. "Babies…" she muttered, shuddering at the mental picture of hundreds of baby spiders crawling around. "Ew! No!" This time Vincent let his laugh echo as she turned and dashed away, the fastest he'd seen her move.

"Relax," he called cheerfully as he followed after her. "It's not pregnant and it's not poisonous. It feeds off of mako and just ate." Mara leveled a suspicious glare at him. "And if I'm wrong, I have an antidote."

"You are not amusing, sir," she retorted coldly, turning sharply as if to stalk away, only to realize there wasn't anywhere to go. She swore softly, glancing around to get her bearings as she mentally pulled up the section maps. After a moment of staring into space blankly and gesturing at nothing, she blinked and turned around, then trotted off in the opposite direction.

Vincent watched her, curiously trailing behind. When she reached the end of the train car beside them, she turned, pointing at the open door in the back triumphantly. He patted her head in approval, mildly wondering why it no longer surprised him to hear the happy trill at the attention. He had decided it would be much less devastating to his remaining brain cells to simply go with it. More recently, he had decided it might even be a bit of, dare he say it, fun. Hence his smirk as he pulled out one of his rations and held it on the girl's nose.

Mara stared cross-eyed in bewilderment at the thing balanced on her face, then suddenly understood the puppy training joke when she uncrossed her eyes to blink in confusion at Vincent. Her eyes instantly narrowed, and she swatted the hand away from her face in annoyance. Vincent simply tsked and held the dried meat out of her reach, wagging a finger at her and giving her a patient look. Mara huffed indignantly, crossing her arms and staring down the much taller gunman. The battle of wills was interrupted, however, by a voice that made both of them jump slightly.

"Scratch behind her ears; works better than treats," Azriel commented from where he sat atop a crate, looking bored.

Vincent chuckled. "Obedience doesn't seem to be her strongest area, I've noticed," he replied, and Mara gave up, rolling her eyes and muttering darkly about boys and where exactly they could put their obedience.

And as much as she wanted to avoid unnecessary deaths, she found herself really hoping they'd face a little bit of resistance ahead, because right then she really, REALLY wanted to punch something.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, obedience and I don't get along very well… About as well as me and bugs, and with almost as much screaming. And, ya know, smacking with magazines. Or frying pans. **


	17. Surprise, Surprise

Disclaimer: I am a lame chocobo, and I own nothing. I also may or may not be writing this in the dark while watching Jurassic Park… And as much as I wish I could blame any craziness on that, I really can't, so… here ya go… (sneaks off and hides in corner)

**Brevity**

**Chapter 17: Surprise, Surprise**

It took all of Azriel and Vincent's combined patience and sanity to get Mara down from the train car— where she'd climbed and stubbornly refused to come down when both men had begun clapping at her to "heel"—and not simply shoot the crazy girl. She'd even thrown a shoe at Vincent. All the shouting had aroused the passenger of the abandoned car, a lost WRO troop who'd come out to investigate, gun first. Upon seeing Vincent Valentine shouting at a train roof and an angel laughing hysterically while clutching a boot, however, he decided he would simply watch the show. Which only made Mara all the more determined to stay atop her perch. Eventually, Vincent gave up and turned to the troop attempting to hide a grin.

"There's no way out of here?" Vincent asked once he discovered the man had been resting in the train for a while.

The man shook his head. "None. I looked all over, but found nothing. I guess we're all stuck here." Vincent frowned, not quite ready to give up. He pulled out his phone and hit four buttons. The call was answered on the first ring.

"Vincent Valentine," Shelke answered, already surmising the reason for this call. "The only way out of the train graveyard is a nearby underground passage."

"Where?"

"I'm uploading the location now. Also… up ahead, Deep Ground has established a heavy line of defense. You probably won't even break a sweat, but I thought I would let you know," she replied, almost hesitantly.

Before he could stop himself, Vincent chuckled. "I've been told to sit this one out. Mara has an "idea"," he announced, somewhat bemused, and clearly not too keen on the plan, such as it was.

There was a sigh on the other end. "Don't… let her get killed," Shelke asked in a somewhat resigned voice before ending the call.

Vincent turned back to peer up at Mara, who was now glancing down curiously. "You know, that makes the third person who's told me not to let you get killed," he stated, rather amused. "Looks like your reputation has improved." The other boot came flying down in response. Vincent sighed. "Honestly, do you plan to sit there all night? And without your boots?"

"Maybe!" came the irritated shout.

"Well, if that's what you want… though I should warn you, there are monsters in this train yard that quite enjoy the taste of toes," he called back, shaking his head warningly at the troop when he glanced over in alarmed surprise. There was a thoughtful silence, and then Mara appeared again, looking down at him suspiciously.

"No there aren't…" she countered, but there was definitely an undercurrent of doubt in her voice.

"Are you sure? There are quite a few new mutations running around this close to the mako reactors," he pressed, shrugging and looking bored. A longer silence followed as the girl debated this.

"Fine," she finally relented, scooting to the edge. "But only because you are currently the lesser of the two evils. Don't think I won't hurt you next time, either!" she informed the gunman angrily, brandishing a finger at him.

"I would be a bit more intimidated by that if both your shoes weren't down here," Vincent replied, unfazed. Mara just stuck her tongue out at him before turning her attention towards getting down. After several minutes of shuffling and still no descent, Vincent had to ask, rather cockily. "Need some help?"

"No!" came the automatic and stubborn reply. Followed just a moment later by a timid, "… Maybe…" When all the ex-Turk did was quirk an amused eyebrow, she flushed, bristling defensively and mildly embarrassed. "I… might have forgotten that I like heights much better while I'm on the ground…" she admitted.

Vincent shook his head, then moved to stand underneath her. "Alright, jump."

"What?!" came the startled and surprisingly alarmed cry.

Vincent sighed again. "I won't drop you," he assured her patiently.

"Well, not that I'd blame you, but seriously? I know you've got super-strength and all, but I'm not exactly a feather up here," Mara protested, scooting further back onto the train. "Isn't there, like… a box or something…?" she asked hopefully, only to sigh in defeat when she looked around and realized that all the nearby objects were far too heavy to move.

"How is that you have no concerns about flinging yourself off of a dragon thirty feet off the ground and yet you can't jump five feet when someone is actually there to catch you?" Azriel asked with gleeful amusement.

That made Mara pause. "You know, I'm pretty sure there are a few nice insinuations to life in that, but right now I'm going to say adrenaline."

"Fine, you freakin baby," the angel sighed, standing. Before she could register what was happening, he'd launched himself into the air and lifted her up. She let out an indignant yelp, latching onto Azriel so tightly Vincent was surprised he didn't hear a rib crack. To his credit, the only reaction the angel gave was an exasperated sigh the gunman was impressed he could manage at the moment. "Open your eyes, dweebus. The ground is an inch below you."

A tiny sliver of brown became visible, and then Mara was on her feet and brushing off her vest like she hadn't just gotten herself stuck on top of a train car. "Um… thanks… I think…" The embarrassed blush deepened as she glanced down. "Can… someone pass me my boots, please…?"

* * *

"So, you're sure you have everything set up?" Mara whispered nervously to Azriel. The angel snorted derisively.

"Of course. Just because you can't figure out how to mix songs doesn't mean I suffer that same disability. Now will you relax? This was your idea, ya know."

"I know! But… what if I mess up or something…?"

"Please. Our entire plan is "to hit play and wing it"."

"Good point… ok… let's do this shit already." With a grin, the angel nodded and disappeared, leaving Mara and a very resigned and unenthusiastic Vincent waiting at the doors. Vincent glanced over at the girl, who was peering curiously out and chewing on a fingernail. She paused to look back at him, and grinned excitedly. "Oh, man, but this is going to be so good…" she muttered, her nervousness suddenly replaced by sheer delight. She flailed in silent exhilaration as the speakers, silent for several long minutes now, crackled to life once more. Vincent listened, more curious than he let on. He was not expecting what happened next, however. Not by a long shot.

"The voice you are hearing is Richard Kiley! We spared no expense." The sounds that followed were that of something very large moving through foliage; cracking trees and thundering footfalls. A loud, long roar rumbled across the city, and Mara grinned delightedly as the roar faded into electronic beats. A few moments later, and the rhythm shifted again, leading into a song. "Never gonna give you up…" Vincent could only stare in confusion as Mara burst into smothered giggles. But then the music shifted again, once more becoming electronic, and it seemed Azriel had taken his cue. There was a small series of popping noises, and the hiss as smoke began slowly filling the make-shift arena. "PARTY ROCK!" At Mara's insistent tugging, Vincent snuck with her past the opening between the clutter, and clambered to a safe perch with a better view. Despite the fact that he thought this whole display was a bit pointless, the former Turk had to admit, they were putting on a pretty damn good show. Azriel had the Deep Ground forces completely stumped as he spun the several flashlights around in a rather talented display. Especially given that there were seven of them. Scattered across the entire field. And he wasn't touching any of them. Or even visible. What really impressed the gunman, however, was when the song reached a crescendo and the flashlights froze, then launched themselves at light-speed. They embedded themselves in the robots shuffling around, shorting them out and causing the soldiers nearby to dash away from the resulting explosion. There was another giggle from beside him, and Vincent turned to stare in startled confusion as Mara climbed higher onto the train cars.

"That's my cue!" she whispered with a wink, then slipped over the top and disappeared. Swearing quietly, Vincent scrambled to find a better spot, where he would be able to at least keep an eye on her. The music shifted again, becoming heavier and less upbeat, and a glint of blue in a corner drew his attention to Mara.

"Look, listen to my voice, if you're making the choice, tell all the girls and the boys…" whispered a voice over the speakers, and Vincent watched as Mara slipped around the perimeter stealthily. "Either scream or rejoice, let's make that noise; either move or we will all be destroyed…" Another flicker of movement made Vincent turn again as Azriel appeared and moved into position opposite of his charge. And suddenly, the volume and intensity of the music cranked up a notch, and the two on the field stepped into the clearing, moving in impressive synchronization. "Move and show me what you can do when you step into the circle and shake like we do. Move when you just can't take it and move if you feel like breaking…" On the second round of the chorus, Deep Ground had finally gotten over their shock, apparently, and Vincent tensed as several of them stepped forward, only to gape as they dropped their helmets to the ground and started to move with the beat, awkwardly at first, but quickly falling into step with the others. Hesitantly, a few more joined them, Matt, Tuck, and James among them. By the end of the last chorus, everyone but the commander was dancing, and as the music faded back into familiar beats, Mara strode casually up to the fuming man. For a moment, it looked like she would be turned into Swiss cheese, a moment in which Vincent unthinkingly launched himself out of his hiding place and halfway to her, but then came one final, resounding roar that seemed to shake the very ground, and the commander fell flat on his back. Smoothly, Mara drew her sword and leveled it at the man's throat. "Yield," she commanded, and the gun was dropped with a sigh. The man's former subordinates moved forward to take care of him, and the beats from the music faded out with one final quote.

"Life… finds a way…"

* * *

**A/N: I totally also edited this while watching Jurassic Park. If I ever manage to figure out how to mash up songs, I'll post the conglomeration for you guys. Until then, the whole thing starts and ends with Jurassic Park quotes, the first song is T. Rex by Basshunter, followed by Rick Astley's Never Gonna Give You Up (yes, you have been Rick Rolled :P), LMFAO's Party Rock Anthem, and Thousand Foot Krutch's Move. **


	18. Making friends, not progress

Disclaimer: All I own is a LOT of books and a toaster. FF7 are belong to Square Enix. Does not want.

**Brevity**

**Chapter 18: Making friends, not progress**

"…Well done…" Vincent acknowledged softly when Mara turned around. She beamed happily at him, sheathing her weapons.

"Toldja so," she laughed, then gave a small bow to the four men approaching. "But of course I couldn't have pulled it off without some stellar help."

"Damn right!" Azriel agreed, grinning.

"I dunno, Z, you were a little off that whole last half," Tuck said with a critical frown.

"Well, maybe if a certain someone hadn't almost tripped into me…" Azriel shot back.

"Oh, sorry, your ego must have gotten in my way," countered the smaller man.

"Girls, girls, you're both pretty. Now can we get back to stopping a war here?" James cut in dryly, and Mara couldn't hold her laughs in anymore.

"Aw, Z, did you make a friend?" she cooed, causing the angel to glare at her.

"Should you really be taunting the one person who not only knows all your dirty secrets, but can also find you when you sleep, no matter what…?" he growled.

"She has that many dirty secrets?" Matthew asked in astonishment.

"I wanna hear!" Tuck shouted, hand raised in excitement.

"Well, there was this one time when she was 9…" Azriel began with a devious smirk. Mara elbowed him viciously in the ribs.

"And they still haven't found the whole body," she hissed at him in warning.

"… Do the two of you always bicker like an old married couple…?" Vincent asked in as innocent a tone as he could manage.

"I dunno… I think we're better at it…" Mara answered thoughtfully.

"I bet "the crazy" has something to do with it," Matthew chuckled.

"Uh, guys…" James cut in, voice tense. "Behind you!"

Everyone spun, weapons drawn, to see a hoard of red saucers advancing. The soldiers tying up the commander were the first targets, and the distraction gave the commander the opportunity he needed to break free and retrieve his weapon. "Traitors! I'll destroy you!" he yelled, opening fire.

Mara heard Azriel swear, and someone screamed in pain, but she couldn't really see what was happening, since there were five bodies pressed around her, trying to shield her from the multiple attacks. One of the bodies jerked and grunted, and something stung her arm. Blinking, she looked down to see a scratch, and confused, she looked to the person in front of her, barely moving fast enough to catch him when he collapsed. "Matthew? Matthew!" she cried, stunned to see an alarming amount of blood covering the front of his uniform. "Shit, don't you do this, Matt… Don't you even think about dying on me… Not like this, ok? You stay with me, alright?" she pleaded, putting pressure on the bullet wound. "Vincent!?" she yelled, voice breaking as the tears she wanted to hold back filled her eyes. "Vincent, help please!" She saw a flash of red, and there was a flutter of relief as Vincent turned, but then he was surrounded by saucers and shaking violently as he fought to stay on his feet with hundreds of volts of electricity racing through his veins. "Vincent!" she screamed, horrified. Turning, she saw one of the other Deep Ground soldiers take out several red saucers, only to crumple under the machine gun fire from the commander. "No…" she whispered, spinning wide eyes to see more of her allies falling, more blood soaking the bricks, and something inside her snapped. Fueled by a fury and determination that practically crackled around her, she stood, her fan unfurled in her hand without her even realizing she'd pulled it out.

Pulling on an inner energy she'd never known she had, she swept it across the arena. A silver-colored breeze floated out from the fan, gathering around her allies and friends, encircling them until they seemed to glow, and then, like a mirror, it shattered. There was a moment where time seemed frozen, and then everything breathed. Vincent spun, decimating the saucers surrounding him. Several of the other soldiers paused, flexing limbs and staring in surprise. Mara just let out a breath of relief before falling back to her knees by Matthew. "Matthew? Can you hear me?" she whispered, resting a shaking hand on his shoulder. With a groan, the soldier shifted, poked his stomach, and sat up. Before he could actually think of anything to say, he was knocked back over by the fiercest hug of his life.

"Wha-?" he stammered, patting the fuzzy head of the girl latched onto him so tightly he could barely breathe. The hold tightened for a moment, before Mara pulled back and smacked him on the shoulder. The blow, though soft already, didn't even register, and he realized that in addition to the healing, somehow this girl had managed to shield them all, too. "What the hell was that for?" he asked, not totally sure himself whether the question was about the limit break she'd used to help him, the hug, or the smack.

"Don't you EVER scare me like that again!" Mara shouted furiously, then spun to her feet and pointed a finger and a glare that made Azriel shrink back in anticipation of rage at the commander. "And YOU! Don't. You. EVER. Even. THINK. About. Hurting. My. Friends. AGAIN," she growled, stalking forward with every word. The commander, obviously unused to strange girls shouting at him, seemed frozen for a moment. It wasn't until she was directly in front of him that he tried to react, but as soon as he started to move, Mara snarled and decked him in the jaw. He stumbled, and she took the opportunity to kick him straight in the jewels as hard as she could. Twice. There were several winces behind her, but she ignored them and kicked the man onto his stomach. She stood on his back as she tied his arms behind him roughly, then dragged him unceremoniously across the bricks to further tie him to the undercarriage of a train car. Still not satisfied, she kicked at him until he was as squished under the car as she could make him. With a huff, she spun and walked away. A thought crossed her mind, however, and she stopped halfway and turned around. Calmly, she raised a hand, drew in a deep breath, and released it along with a wave of lightning that bounced around the metal car. She grinned downright evilly at the high-pitched screams of the commander, and, finally satisfied, turned and returned to the soldiers waiting in shock.

"Uh…" stammered Tuck when she drew up in front of everyone. "What exactly was all that…?"

Mara flushed, realizing she had flipped out in several different directions within the span of a few minutes. "Um… adrenaline?" she said, voice squeaking in embarrassment.

"Whatever it was… thanks…" one of the soldiers said, stepping forward. The man absolutely dwarfed her, but Mara was undaunted as she smiled up at him.

"It's what you do in a herd, right?" Vincent said, smirking over at her. She grinned back.

"Damn straight!" she agreed, and then noticed the confused looks on all the other faces. "Um, sorry… movie reference joke… but still totally true…" she explained. James shook his head with a small laugh. "So, erm… what now?"

"We'll escort you to the central complex," another soldier said, and the others nodded. "We know the group stationed in the passages. They're good people, and they'll help." Mara smiled gratefully at him, and Vincent wasn't surprised to see the tough soldier smile back softly.

"Once you're through, we'll spilt up. A few of us will try to talk to the groups closer to the base, and the others will go back and see if we can make it to the front lines."

Mara frowned, concerned, and tugged Vincent's cloak. "Do you have any way to contact the other troops?" she asked softly. He passed her his phone, pulling up the contacts. "Thank you." She found one she recognized and made the call. "Tyrek? Hey, it's Mara. I stole Vincent's phone. Listen, can I ask a favor? Can you meet some of the guys and get them to the front? Really?! You're the best! Thank you! I'll call you back when they're headed your way. Thanks again. Take care of yourself, ok?" With a triumphant grin, she handed then phone back to Vincent.

He nodded, then turned to the soldiers. "She has a point. Is there some way we can contact you?" Once information had been exchanged, weapons and supplies had been checked, and Mara had puppy-eyed her way into getting a piggy-back ride from the largest of the soldiers, the group descended into the underground passages. Four of them moved ahead to speak with the two soldiers and commander down the hall, while the rest waited with Vincent and Mara on the stairs. Azriel had once again disappeared.

Mara crept as close as she could to the corner, straining her ears to hear the discussion. She didn't have the enhanced hearing of the others, however, and after seeing her frustration, Matthew whispered translations for her. She almost panicked when he suddenly paled, and then she was surrounded by the Deep Ground soldiers, Vincent standing protectively at her back. She glanced back at him, confused, but he nodded toward the sounds of footsteps and motioned for her to stay silent. The soldiers all tensed as the commander turned the corner.

He stopped in front of them, and stood at ease, silently surveying them for a moment. "I would like to see this girl who is so determined to change this fate of ours," he rumbled, and the soldiers all shuffled in silent debate, a few glancing back down at her in concern.

Curiously, Mara poked her head around the burly soldiers surrounding her and blinked at the imposing commander. "That would be me, sir," she said softly, stepping out of the protective circle to stand before him. He looked her over calculatingly, and she had to think that she wasn't at all what he'd expected.

"Why do you try so hard to protect those who would kill you without a second thought, child?" the man asked.

"Because I know the horrors those people went through. I know that no one would ask to suffer that fate, and that they kill because that's the only thing they have left," she replied quietly. "I know that they are still human, no matter what's been done to them. I know that kindness is foreign, as is hope, and I know as surely as I stand here that I can never stand back and leave someone to that existence without doing something, anything, to change it. I know… that I'm just one small, inexperienced and uncoordinated, most likely insane girl, and that what I can do might not be much, but I would rather suffer an eternity of hell than to give up and walk away."

There was total silence following her words, until finally, the commander lifted his helmet. Warm brown eyes smiled at her, and he gave a small bow. "Well, then, milady, you have my support, and my thanks. I am Commander Devyn, and it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"The pleasure is all mine, sir," Mara replied with a little bow. "Um, can I ask you a very random question?"

A startled look crossed the man's face before he settled into a resigned patience. "Go ahead."

"Can I please give you a hug?"

* * *

**A/N: Oh, so many hugs. Also, the first level three limit break! In addition to granting full recovery, it casts barrier on every ally within a certain distance. **


	19. Over and Out

Disclaimer: I does not own. Nope.

**Brevity**

**Chapter 19: Over and Out**

Vincent was reluctant to admit it, but despite the surprisingly long time it took to get through the underground passageways, Mara's eagerness to meet and speak with all of the soldiers stationed there was worth some extra time. Clearly, youthful innocence and curiosity were in short supply, and quickly won over yet more allies. Though, he had to lend some credit to her fierce determination, too. Packed into her small frame and coupled with her near-sparkling optimism, it was a terrifying combination, and yet, it was easy to see how the others had underestimated her so severely. He supposed her own natural shyness could have contributed to that, as well, but he suppressed a chuckle as he pictured the looks on their faces upon realizing their mistake. Honestly, and not including all the extra time and effort spent keeping her caught up and out of trouble, having Mara around was like a secret weapon. She had moments of being physically intimidating and skilled, but the real destruction was when she opened her mouth; she had a unique ability to speak and instantly turn any listening brains to mush. Occasionally sparkly mush, and sometimes with additional dinosaurs thrown in just for good measure.

He was drawn out of this contemplation by an excited squeal, and turned to the girl in question. A sigh of resigned exasperation escaped him, and he wondered when all sense of surprise had evaporated when it came to her. Probably about three minutes after meeting her. At the moment, she was delightedly standing on the massive sword of one of the soldiers, balanced five feet off the ground. "Can has down now?" she squeaked after a few minutes, and was gently lowered by the highly amused swordsman. She breathed a sigh of relief once she was back on the ground, then grinned. "That was awesome! Vincent! Vincent, did you see?! I didn't fall off!" she cried excitedly, bounding over happily.

"Yes, I saw," he answered drolly. "But what have I told you about making strange requests of allies?"

Mara shrank a little, looking down as she clasped her hands behind her back and peeked up at him every so often nervously. "Um… don't do it on the battlefield…?" she recited, voice squeaking as she gave him a guilty grin. "But this isn't a battlefield…" she pointed out, turning wide, innocent eyes on him. He sighed again, glad he was more immune to the puppy eye attack than most.

He countered with his own deadpan stare. "…"

"… Alright, alright, I'm sorry…" she mumbled, turning away shame-faced after a few long moments. Vincent crossed his arms and continued his stare, glad his mantle hid the tiny smirk he kept from showing in his eyes. She glanced back up and sighed. "Ok, I'm going," she muttered, tromping back over to apologize to the soldier, who simply laughed and waved it off.

"Please, don't encourage her," Vincent groaned, earning more laughter and a sympathetic pat on the shoulder from the commander.

The soldier, bless his heart, tried to help, and put on a stern face, though there was still a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth as he pointed a finger at the confused Mara. "You, stop being encouraged!" he ordered playfully, to which the girl snapped a hasty salute.

"Alright, folks, let's go commit treason," Commander Devyn rumbled pleasantly.

Mara 's face fell, and once again the comparison sprang to mind of a puppy being left behind. She quickly forced an encouraging smile as she gave them all hugs and demands that they be careful before they filed back through the halls or ahead of them. She and Vincent waited for a bit, to give the group further on time to seem inconspicuous while they checked their weapons and supplies.

"You alright…?" he asked, glancing up as he refastened a pouch on his thigh. There was a sniffle before she finally turned around, and he saw the redness around her eyes and the shimmer of tears not quite wiped away.

"Yeah," she answered softly. "Just… I'm scared for them… for all of them… ya know…?" she said, laughing softly in that way that said she was trying very hard not to sob. Vincent straightened and, while he was still unaccustomed to it, put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into a gentle hug. As he'd guessed, she took that as permission to let out her fears, and shaking hands clutched the front of his cape as she buried her face in his shoulder and cried. "T-they're just… all so scared… and angry… and… oh, God… what if someone doesn't know they don't want to fight… or doesn't care…?! W-what if they get hurt… o-or… or killed!?" she sobbed in growing terror.

Recognizing that letting her continue on like this would just work her up into a frenzy, Vincent hastily attempted to calm her as he, rather awkwardly, patted her head. But it was the thought that counted. He hoped. "Remember when I called Reeve? He's issued orders to all troops to be cautious with Deep Ground; do not shoot until fired upon or otherwise sure of harmful intentions."

"B-but what if that gets THEM shot!?" Mara wailed, sniffling.

Vincent mentally berated himself for not realizing sooner that, like all other areas where the girl was concerned, much convincing would need to be done to change her mind. "They've all been through training. I'm sure they can handle themselves," he reminded her gently.

Gentle was thrown out the window, however, when Azriel decided to join them once again. Most likely to make sure they had their hourly dose of snark and sarcasm. "Hey, dingus, just because you suck at shooter games doesn't mean everyone's going to die. Chill on the emotional turbulence so we can actually get to where we need to be before we need to be there."

Mara rounded on him tearfully, tugging at Vincent where she still clung to his cape. "B-but how do you know!" she demanded pleadingly. Divine reassurance was something not even her paranoia would fight; not from her guardian angel. Ironic, given how much of a pyro he was.

"A, because you're being completely irrational and over-emotional, and B, because I called in some extra help," he replied evenly, staring her down.

Her eyes widened in surprise at that, and there was a glimmer of hope there that brought a satisfied smirk to the angel's lips. "W-what?" she stammered, gulping and sniffling as she tried to stem the tears.

"Well, just because you over-reacted to them doesn't mean you didn't have a few valid concerns, so I rounded up some more guardians to watch the guys' backs," he explained nonchalantly, looking unconcerned as he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. An instant later, he was slammed back as Mara hugged him in relieved delight. Vincent winced in sympathy for him, though the angel of destruction just smirked again and ruffled the frizzy brown hair currently nuzzling his shoulder. "Yes, yes, I know I'm amazing, but we still have that issue of a time crunch here," he reminded her gently. At which point she pulled away, tears dry and face stern as she punched the angel in the arm. "Ow! Dammit! What was that for?!"

"For worrying me even more!" she snapped, then strode by him and marched out the doors and into the courtyard.

"Dammit, woman, wait! You aren't bullet proof!" the irritated angel shouted after her, leaving Vincent standing there, still not sure why he felt surprised anymore, and resigned to it. Maybe he was catching the crazy, but he might have been starting to enjoy it a little, too.

At least, he had been, until he was halfway across the courtyard, trailing behind the two still-bickering friends, and his cell phone rang. For a normal person, this might be something exciting. Enjoyable, even. For Vincent, who was far from normal and had left a long time ago, this usually boded ill. On a normal day, this was most frequently Yuffie, calling to demand his presence somewhere he'd rather not be while she attempted to lift any materia he might be carrying. In the midst of an epic battle for the survival of all planetary life, not so much…

"Vincent Valentine," Shelke stated once he'd answered his phone. "You've reached the central complex." He blamed Azriel for the remark he had to bite his cheek to keep from saying. ("Stating the obvious today, aren't we?") "Proceed up to reach the plate's surface," she continued, unaware of his silent commentary. Or so he thought. He paused, concerned, at a gasp from the other end.

"What's wrong?" He hadn't said that bit aloud… had he?

"The approaching Deep Ground squa—no…" she began fearfully, then cut herself off. "It's nothing. I'll contact you agai—" This time he couldn't tell if she cut herself off, or if he simply hadn't heard her over the rush of an engine. "Aerial troopers. Good luck, Vincent."

"Luck? We're gonna need a hella lot more than luck!" Azriel shouted, even though Shelke had already hung up, and at which point the small part of Vincent's brain that wasn't focused on the immediate danger of multiple airborne soldiers with machine guns who clearly hadn't gotten the whole "peace, love, and not killing each other" memo vaguely wondered if it hadn't actually been Azriel commenting on his conversation earlier.

He glanced over at the seriously pissed off angel, who was in turn glaring at the Shrikes lining up above them. "Didn't your mother ever tell you it's impolite to eavesdrop?" he asked as he readied his weapon.

The angel shot him a reckless grin. "Nope. Most my mom taught me was how to light alcohol on fire," he shot back, summoning his own swords. Mara had finally stopped her litany of swearing and grabbed both of them, dragging them off to the side and into a train car. "Oh, hey, a vending machine. Sweet," Azriel said cheerfully, to which Vincent could only shake his head. Further conversation was impossible as rapid-fire bullets showered down on the train car, from literally every angle.

Both Azriel and Vincent, upon realizing that the rusted metal surrounding them was not bullet proof, dove to shield Mara, who, while flattered by the fact that they cared, was a bit tired of being smothered at the first signs of danger, or every five minutes. "Geez, Vincent, how much do you weigh? You really need to eat more, dude…" she muttered, wriggling as she attempted to figure out a way to draw her weapons without groping anybody. Upon realizing this was impossible, she sighed, then closed her eyes and inhaled, reaching inside until she found the soft glow she was looking for and pulling. With Barrier cast and a lull in the gunshots as the Air Shrikes reloaded their weapons—synchronized shooting meant synchronized loading—she squirmed her way out from between the men and drew her fan.

"I'll go see what I can do," Azriel whispered, disappearing again, and when the gunshots resumed a moment later, they were more scattered.

Mara was listening carefully to try and map out locations when a grunt to her left drew her attention. Vincent was already healing from the lucky shot, but that did nothing to quell her fury. The gunman noticed and sighed in resigned anticipation. "FUCK!" she shouted suddenly, and he jumped slightly, still taken aback by the sheer volume and language coming from the small girl. "When the HELL did they get shield-piercing rounds!" she ranted, standing up, which caused a worried Vincent to stand up right alongside her, following in muted shock as she stormed to the entrance of the car and began shouting up at the troopers. "DON'T YOU KNOW THOSE ARE FOR GROWN-UPS TO PLAY WITH?! PUT THEM BACK!" Vincent barely had time to drag her out of shot range.

"What the hell are you doing?!" he snapped, startling himself. He never yelled. He never needed to. Shit. Would this give him gray hairs?

"Doing what I do best," Mara replied, voice so sure it made his stomach drop in anticipation of what this current adrenaline rush would bring. Let alone the crash. "Distractions." She winked, and before he could stop her, she was out the door.

Muttering curses that would put even Barret to shame, Vincent crouched by the door and took aim.

* * *

**A/N: Man, I love shouting obscenities. And inspiring others to do the same. One of the most important lessons I learned in college is that bitch is really a term of endearment. The other was the fine lines between being hungry, hon-gry, and h-angry. Which will be explained further in chapter 32. True story.**


	20. Don't Give Up

Disclaimer: I don't own. I just lease. But minus the paperwork and money involved…

**Brevity**

**Chapter 20: Don't Give Up**

Mara had been right; distractions were indeed what she did best. Especially when she had Azriel running point. And somehow, the two of them managed to turn everything into a show, fireworks and all. Even the music seemed to mold itself to their beat, and Vincent guessed that was Azriel's doing, since Mara was, well, otherwise engaged. If you could call running around madly, shouting obscenities and making rude gestures while dodging bullets "otherwise engaged"; personally Vincent called it frivolously suicidal. Azriel was making a bit more of a dent. Well, several dents… in the Shrikes jet-packs, actually. By flying around, rather nimbly, and swinging… Oh, Odin… was that a light pole?

Sighing and wondering for the thousandth time how he'd ended up with such strange people in his party—though, admittedly, they weren't MUCH stranger than AVALANCHE—Vincent settled into position and took aim. Mara and Azriel seemed to have a method to their madness, he noticed with interest, as they lured the shrikes into his range. Within a few short minutes, he'd taken out the threat. Hadn't he…? He frowned as he stood, listening intently for any more sounds, and trying to remember if there had been six or seven of them. After several moments of silence, it seemed that the coast was clear and they regrouped and prepared to move ahead. It seemed that was the opening the enemy was waiting for, however, as another shrike burst out from his cover and opened fire.

Instinct took over then, as Vincent skipped back to avoid the rain of bullets. A pained yell to his right seemed to stop the blood in his veins, but there was no time to turn, to check on his friends, and the stinging spray of brick bits and the metallic scent of blood snapped his focus back with a single-minded fury. Eyes narrowed, he darted back again to avoid taking any hits himself while leading the fire away from the others. Finally, he saw his chance and raced forward, scaling a light pole with staggering ease and landing a perfect knee to the surprised face of the air shrike. Vincent followed with a kick to the gut, and a clean head shot as gravity remembered he existed again. The engines exploded upon impact with the ground, the wave of heat fluttering his cape as he stood, and he glared into the fire to assure himself the threat had been completely eliminated.

"Is it even possible for you to look stupid doing anything?" came the amazed voice behind him, and he turned to scan his friends for injuries. "I mean, you have the freakiest ability to make anything look badass. Even those weird, shiny, elf-shoe rejects you have on your feet, which by every law of physics and science should make it impossible for you to sneak up on anybody, but you do that pretty damn well, too… Tell me your secrets!" Mara ranted, seeming rather oblivious to the blood coating her arm. Not to mention the BULLET HOLE. Vincent blinked as she grabbed the front of his cloak and leaned up to stare at him in a manner that he guessed was trying to be imploring, but only managed to come off as insane. Honestly, it was a little bit frightening, and he glanced nervously over at Azriel, who was looking between them and a bottle in his hands.

"Um… whups… I might have given her the wrong stuff… my bad… Just how long does a Hyper last…?"

Vincent sighed and, faster than the girl could react, reached out and lifted another bottle from her belt and pulled a spare materia from a pocket. He dumped the liquid onto her wounded arm, and she hissed as the wound fizzed before it started knitting itself closed, but that was all she had time for as Vincent cast Sleep. He caught her as she slumped, glaring over at the sheepish angel. "You get to carry her," he replied coolly, passing the limp girl over angrily. Azriel sighed as he shifted her to rest on his back.

"Dammit, now I'm the one who's gonna have drool on my shoulder…" he complained, trailing after the silent gunman.

* * *

Mara sank blissfully into the familiar warmth and peace that surrounded her, sighing as a gentle tingling sank into her sore muscles and eased the aches and pains away. Slowly, she noticed the low purring and quiet voices murmuring nearby, and something flashed in front of her eyelids. Blinking, she gasped as she saw the green, sparkling lights floating around her, and vaguely wondered if she'd died, and if she had, why she'd ended up in the Lifestream. One of the voices laughed lightly, and a shiver of recognition hit her. "Don't give up…"

* * *

Mara blinked as she was suddenly thrown back into wakefulness. "Whut…?" she mumbled, shifting, only to realize she was somewhat immobile and surrounded by something warm. And breathing. "Huh?!"

"Stay down," ordered the deep voice by her ear. "Keep quiet."

"Z?!" Mara whispered, panic setting in at the sound of gunfire.

"That's not quiet," her angel chided. _'This is quiet,'_ he sassed directly inside her head. _'And before you freak out and make a scene, you should know Vincent will kick my ass if you get yourself noticed and thus filleted by everybody's favorite Russian sociopath.'_

"_Vincent's fighting Rosso now?!" _Mara thought back, alarm amping up another notch. Before Azriel could stop her, she slipped out of his hold and raced toward the sounds of fighting.

"No, they're baking a cake," Azriel snarled, standing and preparing to once again save his wayward and idiotic charge. "And I swear if you get shot I am not putting a band aid on it for you!"

Mara might have laughed at the snark she'd irritated out of him, had she not been fixated on the battle before her. _'Wow… I guess I _have_ been holding Vincent back, if he fights that way normally…'_ That thought brought a tightness to her chest and a lump to her throat that she swallowed heavily before shaking her head to rid it of such ill-timed doubts. She took a breath, clenched her fists, and took a step forward. "**STOP!**"

Gotta love echoes and the element of surprise. Especially when those were probably the only two things that made the blurred forms halt. Mara gulped at the stern glare she was receiving from Vincent, but quickly turned her attention to the Crimson, who was studying her with something like curiosity, but far more volatile. "You…" Rosso drawled, stepping forward with the slow, easy gait of a predator. Vincent tensed, glancing between the two women, but hesitated to make any moves that might put Mara in more danger. "You are the one from the mansion… the one Azul mentioned…" A few more steps forward, and now the Crimson Tsviet circled her, slowly.

Never one to show fear when it was expected, Mara smiled and nodded cheerfully, clasping her hands behind her back. "Yes, ma'am. That was me. And I still think crochet would be a great hobby for you. You could make all kinds of cute lil animals and flowers, and probably even some blade cozies! I'm sure there's yarn to match your outfit, and probably even the soft fuzzy kind." Had her smile not been so genuinely excited, her words might have seemed insulting, but the combination, as always, sparked more confusion than anger. Behind Rosso, Vincent sighed softly and shook his head. Rosso, however, had stopped in her tracks and was staring at this odd child completely dumbfounded. She actually jumped slightly when Mara snapped her fingers. "Oh, and you know what else I think you'd like? Yoga. I mean, I thought it was one of those things that sounds too good to be true and was just a more boring way to exercise, but it's pretty awesome. Very beneficial to body and mind. And, ok, so it kinda kicked my ass in the beginning, but it was fun while it sucked, too. And now I can do this! See? I'ma tree!" Grinning as she held the pose, she couldn't help thinking of the looks on Rosso and Vincent's faces as absolutely priceless. _'For everything else, there's MasterCard…'_

"So… I'm guessing all that little nap of hers did is make that Hyper even more effective…" Azriel commented quietly, sidling up to Vincent. Vincent snorted in agreement, making a mental note of yet another thing that worked differently for this child.

"Who are you?" Rosso finally blurted, finding her voice past all the "what the fuck".

"Mara DiGiovanni, kid from a different world, resident lunatic, and Queen of the Squirrels, at your service. Nice to meet you," she replied, beaming and shaking the Tsviet's hand. "So, about this whole fighting thing… I really don't want to have to clean up that much mess so how about we talk this out over some tea instead, k?"

* * *

"I could have told you that wouldn't work," Vincent remarked dryly as he reloaded his gun with the ease of long practice. He glanced around the corner, only to duck back a moment later as one of Rosso's glowing missiles crashed into the cement inches from where his nose had been seconds before.

"I just wanted to talk!" Mara wailed, crouched next to Vincent and miffed that her attempt at peaceful negotiations had backfired, and rather violently. "I'm sorry!"

"Lies!" Rosso spat, and another barrage of missiles slammed into their cover.

"Nuh-uh!" Mara yelled back, and if he hadn't been worried about keeping the both of them alive, Vincent might have found the situation funny. As it was, he couldn't tell who he felt sorrier for at the moment; the still Hyped-up and frustrated girl now attempting to take further cover under his cape, or the angry Tsviet she'd just unintentionally confused past all reason. And that thought made him pause. He genuinely felt sorry for the Tsviets and Deep Ground. More so than he would have thought, and he suspected it had something to do with the insane girl next to him and her fervent—if occasionally unreasonable and sometimes downright dumb—attempts at ending the bloodshed. It was with a sinking feeling that he finally realized how far under his skin this child had gotten; there was a protectiveness for her that he hadn't felt the equal of in years, and it must have been starting to effect his judgment, because damn it all if he wasn't willing to risk everything to keep her safe, even while helping her with her nigh-impossible hopes. So much for making it through this whole thing unscathed…

"Rosso, wait…" he called, lowering his gun. "She has no part in this battle. Your fight is with me. Leave her out of it." There was a pause in the onslaught, and Vincent continued. "If you insist on continuing to fight, then I am your only enemy." Vincent keep his attention focused on Rosso, avoiding looking back at Mara, whose light grip on his cape had started shaking.

"Silence! I won't fall for your tricks!" the Crimson shrieked suddenly, and Vincent tensed as she readied another assault.

Mara moved before he could get her out of the way and— naturally—did the one thing he'd been trying to avoid. "It's not a trick!" she cried, leaping out from behind the barricade. "Please, just listen—" Everything blurred for a moment, slowing down and happening all at once as Rosso's sickles homed in. Mara braced herself for the pain, closing her eyes a split second before an impact that never came. Something warm dripped onto her shoulder, and she peeked one eye open, then instantly wished she hadn't as fear and guilt slammed into her.

Vincent had jumped in front of her. Blood was dripping everywhere. She'd done something stupid, and he'd been hurt protecting her from her own stupidity; badly. A knot formed so tightly in her throat that for a moment, she couldn't breathe, but a gentle wind picked up that felt like thunder and violets, and then Vincent was surrounded by an eerie darkness that glowed and warped, and suddenly Vincent wasn't Vincent, he was blue and furry and huge and PISSED. Rosso seemed just as startled by this new development as Mara was, and Galian-Vincent didn't wait for her to recover as he roared, launching fireballs as he raced toward the Tsviet.

A hand on her shoulder tore Mara's attention away from the grisly battle that ensued, and she turned to Azriel numbly. "Hey, hey, no going into shock and flipping out now, Vincent's all healed already," he said in a rush as he caught the look on her face. "Look at me." A warm hand on her cheek tilted her face up. "You can do this. Don't give up." Red-violet eyes smiled encouragingly, and the fear and doubt and freezing that had been creeping in melted away.

Mara smiled back as new strength flooded her. "You should know I'm far too stubborn for that," she replied. "I'm not about to let the bad guy win. Now let's go save the world."

"That's more like it!"

* * *

**A/N: I only learned, like, a week ago that using a Hyper when Sadness is NOT in effect causes Fury. Which lowers accuracy but increases the time it takes for a limit gauge to fill. But since that only applies to people from the wonderful world of Gaia, in this case it works about like ten Red Bulls. **


	21. Of Peace Treaties and Ladybug Doodles

Disclaimer: I don't own, aighty? Okies, on to story now

**Brevity**

**Chapter 21: Of Peace Treaties and Ladybug doodles**

"You know, this might be easier on you if you stopped screaming," Mara called, voice far more innocent than the situation or current conversation—such as it was—quite called for. "I mean, really. You're far too old to be throwing a tantrum like this."

"Do you really think kidnapping is the best solution here…?" Vincent asked incredulously, yet not at all surprised by the absurdity of her plan.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures," Mara replied easily. "Though I wouldn't quite call it kidnapping… maybe a surprise adventure…"

"Well, surprise, but your adventure is attempting to run away again," Azriel cut in, pointing. Mara turned to see Rosso, bound up in a barrier spell, wriggling her way toward the ledge.

"Hey, hey, hey! None of that, now!" she called, rushing over and attempting to pull the Tsviet back. Rosso flailed around even more, straining the barrier, and with a sigh, Mara realized she'd have to switch to plan B. Silently, she searched inside for the pulsing energy and called on it, praying for time and luck. "Hey, Vincent, I'll meet you at the Shinra building, ok? Z, stick with Vincent." Before the questions even formed, they were answered as, with a low rumble and a rush of air, a dragon fell from the sky and scooped up the squirming Tsviet. With a grin and a wave, Mara leapt up to the great beast's neck, and with a whisper, they were gone.

"Damn… girl knows how to make an exit…" Azriel said proudly, and Vincent could only grunt in response.

* * *

"You will never have the pleasure of killing the Crimson! I will give you nothing but death!"

"Woman, the only thing I want from you is for you to shut up and listen long enough to hear me say that I'm trying to save your damn life!" Mara shouted back, patience running a tad thin. "Or would you rather I get Hammie here to just drop you and turn you into sidewalk art?"

"I don't believe you!"

"You don't have to! Just stop freaking out and don't kill anything for a minute, ok? Including yourself."

"Ha! You think you can trick me into sparing your life?"

"First off, I don't want to trick anybody into anything, because that's totes not cool. Second, I don't care what the fuck you do with my life, because whatever it is, it's probably more efficient that what's going on with it so far. Which is pretty much nothing useful. But if my life is what it'll take to stop this stupid fighting and keep other people from dying, then fine. Take it. But only if you can swear to me that it would be the last."

That shut the Tsviet up. She was thoughtfully silent as the great dragon set the two women down gently atop a rather familiar plateau. She looked the girl over again, a more intense scrutiny than before, as if she were searching for something that lay beneath the surface. "You mean that…" It wasn't a question, though it was heavy with shock.

"More than anything…" came the quiet assertion.

"…Why…?"

Mara sighed, hugging her elbow. "Because it breaks my heart to see innocent lives twisted and destroyed. I can't just watch it happen and do nothing. So, even if it kills me, I'll keep trying. I'm not a fighter; there's not a lot I know how to do, but I have to do something, even if it's something ridiculous and stupid and dangerous. I don't care if I die, as long as I don't have to see anyone else killed…"

Rosso snorted, unable to grasp the idea of peace, and yet uncomfortably stirred by the girl's conviction. "Killing is all we know; it is our only purpose."

"It doesn't have to be. Everyone deserves a second chance at life, to live it with meaning. This is your chance to find the real you, figure out what it is you want to do with your life. The possibilities are endless… So… please, don't give up…" Mara blinked and suddenly realized that she was holding onto the Crimson's shoulders as she pleaded with her. She immediately let go and took a step back, flustered. "Um… sorry…" Rosso was silent for a long time, and Mara began absently scratching the dragon's chin. She looked up as the Tsviet sighed, waiting anxiously.

"You… there is something very strange about you… but it makes me want to believe you. Do not make me regret this."

Mara's smile was shining with relief. "Thank you. I'll do my best," she promised.

* * *

"There they are! I see them! HI CLOUD!" Mara shouted, waving excitedly. "Ok, let me do the talking when we land… and, um, don't be surprised if I get yelled at, since technically I'm supposed to be across an ocean right now, k…?" Wary but still agreeable, Rosso nodded, silently wondering why that news wasn't surprising. With a rush of air, the dragon landed, and Mara clambered down from its back gracelessly before launching herself at Cloud in a flying bear hug. "I FOUND YOU!" she cried happily, grinning up the few short inches at the blond swordsman. The grin disappeared as she took in the glare that was being leveled at her by frightfully blue eyes, and she slowly released the vice-grip of a hug, backing away cautiously and waiting for the explosion that was imminent.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Cloud bellowed, so loudly that Mara squeaked in surprise. "Do you have any idea how reckless this is? How much danger you're throwing yourself in front of, and dragging Vincent into?"

Mara flinched, guilt stabbing at her in the gut, but there was a spark of defensive anger there too. She bristled, standing her ground as she shouted right back at the hero of the planet. "Of course I know how reckless and dangerous this is! You think I don't when I have to constantly worry if I'm about to get one of the most important people in my life killed because of my stupidity? You think I'm not aware of the fact that I have zero fighting skills or common sense, and that the chances that I'm about become another casualty in a war that makes even less sense than anything I say are staggeringly high? Because believe me, I am very much reminded of those facts every fucking second. And you know what? I still wouldn't be anywhere else. I wasn't thrown into this world to sit around and twiddle my thumbs while you all run around and kill each other, and I'll be damned if I let even one more person die without a reason while I take another breath. So maybe instead of being so concerned with why I'm here, you should be trying to get this peace treaty heard." Mara took a breath and let it out slowly, her anger disappearing with it. "Look, I know I'm not exactly your favorite person ever over here, and it's probably no fun to your pride that I'm asking you to stop fighting, but the truth is that you're one of the people I look up to. And yeah, it might sting if you completely blow me off and walk away, but it won't stop me, and honestly, I could really, really use your help, because I don't know what I'm doing anymore. So, can you forget that you hate me for one day and help me stop this stupid war? Please?"

Cloud sighed, suddenly seeing the bits of AVALANCHE in this girl, and wondering if that's what kept Vincent by her side. "I… don't hate you, alright?" he finally admitted quietly. "I just don't… know you. Or, I didn't. But I think I'm starting to…" Mara listened in awed silence, hardly daring to believe what she was hearing. "So… how do we make this peace thing work…?"

Mara beamed, a few tears slipping out in relieved happiness. "Thank you, Cloud… Um, right, well… I figured since you guys are kinda the leaders of our side, we could use the leaders of the other side to help us back up the idea and sign this nice little treaty I wrote up. And, erm… doodled on… Hence… Cloud, meet Rosso. Rosso meet Cloud. No trying to kill each other, but Rosso, you might wanna throw an apology out there about almost squishing Cloud's bike. You know how guys are with their vehicles."

* * *

"Vincent, did you know about this?!" Reeve shouted through the phone. Given that the man never shouted, Vincent could easily guess the cause.

"What has she done this time?" he sighed.

Reeve sputtered for a moment. "She—she just wrote a peace treaty! And do you have any idea who she ALREADY got to sign it!? THE CRIMSON TSVIET. Rosso the Crimson just signed a PEACE TREATY. I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS JUST HAPPENED."

"Reeve, take a deep breath and stop shouting in my ear. Some advice: just roll with it. It would look bad for a man in your position to be freaking out like this every five minutes." With a smirk, Vincent hung up the phone. It was about time the rest of AVALANCHE got to know their newest member.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN EVERY FIVE MINUTES?! VINCENT! H—hello…? Vincent…?"

* * *

Mara, upon seeing the reactions to the favor she'd asked of Cloud and Reeve, had decided it would be a bad idea to stick around. She'd grabbed the signed treaty and Rosso and scrammed, throwing a squeak of "kay, thanks, bye!" over her shoulder as she ran. With a quick calculation of distance, she figured she had about half an hour to kill before Vincent made it to the Shinra building, and she might as well spend it getting signatures. Thus for the past ten minutes, she and Rosso had been walking the front lines, now eerily silent as both sides had retreated warily. They'd stumbled across both camps of the WRO and DeepGround, and Mara made a point to speak to everyone they saw, getting Rosso to help her Cure the wounded and asking everyone to sign the peace treaty with the ladybug doodle on the cover. So far, not a single person had refused.

"So what's this I hear about a ladybug…?" asked a familiar voice from behind them. Mara squealed, spinning around and tackling the speaker in a bear hug.

"Matt! I FOUND YOU! So, you guys are all signing my peace treaty, right?"

"If we do, can we get hugs, too?" Someone else asked, and she grinned delightedly at the group of troops and soldiers who'd come to help her.

* * *

**A/N: So, just in case anybody was wondering, I actually carry paper and at least one pen with me ALL the time, and in this case, would have gotten them at the WRO HQ forever ago. **


	22. What Doesn't Kill You

Disclaimer: Seriously, I barely have gas money, so clearly, I own nothing here.

**Brevity**

**Chapter 22: What doesn't kill you…**

"What up, Holmes?" Azriel called in greeting as Mara skipped up to join them.

"A revolution, Watson, a revolution," Mara replied with a satisfied grin.

"And Rosso…?" Vincent asked quietly.

"Supervising the clean-up efforts," came the unexpected reply. "By the way, Vincent, you're signing the peace treaty I wrote and doodled on, right? Right…?" Mara asked in a voice that instantly reminded him of Yuffie, a comparison that was only intensified as she elbowed him. With a sigh and a roll of his eyes, Vincent consented. Giddy, Mara handed him a pen. He was unsurprised to find it light green and covered in smiling frogs; he _was_ surprised to have to flip through several pages of signatures to find somewhere to sign. Curious, he paused to read, and Mara slipped away with a smirk. By the time he'd added his name to the startlingly long list, she was nowhere in sight, and he groaned lightly. This did not bode well… a feeling which was bolstered a moment later as his phone rang.

"Vincent Valentine…" came Shelke's usual greeting. "The armistice has been established and the battlefields are being cleared. However, the mako reactors are still operating at full capacity."

Vincent grunted. "So it seems."

"What is your location?"

"Shinra building. Or what remains of it…"

"The same as it was three years ago… Though after Meteorfall, there wasn't much left of Midgar at all. With the exception of DeepGround…" Vincent could almost feel the mental shake the girl gave as she shook off the dark memories stirring and focused herself. "The passage to DeepGround should be located in the Shinra building. Search for the President's personal entrance."

"Alright," Vincent agreed, but that was all he had time for as something in his chest snapped. His vision dimmed and he fell to his knees with a gasp. There was a low growling as the world went black, and his control slipped away.

"Is something wrong?" Shelke's voice asked from someplace far away, and there was the sound of feet running up behind him and the tingle of a warning down his spine. Reflex pulled his fist back, sending the warped "canine" soldier flying. It landed with a dull thud, and didn't move. Vaguely, he felt himself stand, but it wasn't really him, not anymore. Involuntarily, his arms flew to the side and his head turned skyward as a primal scream ripped its way from his throat. He heard a chorus of familiar voices shouting his name, sharp with worry, and then he was falling into blackness.

Mara skidded to a stop in front of Vincent, knowing instantly what was going on, and without any other clue as to what to do, did the first thing she could think of. "Chaos, really. You are far too old to be throwing a hissy fit like this. Stop it!" she chided, finger pointed sternly. Glowing yellow eyes turned to her slowly, and she met them unflinchingly, quirking an eyebrow as she crossed her arms and cocked her hip to the side, the picture of firmness. "Play nice!" she demanded, poking his chest gently, and with another gasp, Vincent fell back into himself.

He stumbled, looking around in confused alarm. "What's going on…?" he muttered through shallow breathing. "Why is Chaos… why… why now…?" Silently, Mara passed him some water and picked his phone up, holding it so Shelke could be heard.

The girl sighed. "You really don't know, do you?" she asked, and Vincent glanced over at Mara curiously. She gave a small nod and pointed to the phone. "The protomateria helped you control Chaos. Now that you've lost it, you're mental state has become extremely unstable."

"The protomateria… controlled Chaos…?" Vincent repeated in shock. Mara remained silent, deciding it might be better that he didn't seem to hear the second half of Shelke's elucidation.

"Yes. If you recall, you had it extracted from your chest by Rosso."

"It was way groddy," Mara added, nodding.

She fell silent as Shelke's voice shifted again, morphing into Lucrecia's. "Chaos… while a part of you, the entity exists independently from the rest of your body…"

"Shelke…?" Vincent noticed the change, but as soon as he started to ask the former Tsviet about it, her voice had become her own again.

"Chaos, the harbinger of anarchy…" Shelke's voice trailed off again, and something glinted behind Vincent.

He caught the widening of Mara's eyes, and spun, floored at the sight that met him. "Lucrecia…" he breathed, stunned.

Unaware of the fact that her voice was mingling with a dead woman's, or that her audience was distracted by the apparition of said woman, Shelke continued. "Born before the planet dies, he shall gather together all life for Omega's journey into the sea of stars. That is Chaos, and he slumbers inside you."

For a moment, Lucrecia's voice broke free, whispering. "I'm so sorry…"

"You must fight him!" Shelke's voice was back, and she sounded the most emotional they'd ever heard her. "I don't want you to die…"

With a shimmer, the apparition vanished, and Vincent took an involuntary step forward. "Lucrecia…" he called, and Mara felt a stab as his voice broke. Hearing the still-fresh pain in his voice brought back all her fury with the woman, and she tried her best to hide it, contenting herself with shouting a few choice names at the woman inside her head, where only Azriel could hear. She was pulled out of her mental tirade by a beep from the phone in her hands, and she realized that Nero must be onboard the Shera now. With a silent prayer for the crew and Shelke, she closed the phone and wordlessly passed it back to Vincent, who was still pulling himself back together. He avoided meeting her gaze, and she sighed.

"Vincent… you know I already know about Lucrecia…" she reminded him gently, leaning over and into his line of sight. "It's obvious you still care a lot about her, but that isn't something you should be ashamed of. And I swear if you tell me it's because you should have saved her, I will slap you upside the head." Vincent finally looked at her with wide eyes, curious and stunned and perhaps just a tiny bit offended. "I think it's really great how much you loved her… but I will disagree with you for eternity on how worthy of it she was. I'm not saying she was a bad person!" she hastily clarified. "But she… she never gave you the trust and respect you deserved. She panicked, and ran away, and because of that she caused an astronomical amount of pain in the most undeserving of people. That was not in any way _your_ fault. Please… stop blaming yourself…"

Vincent sighed heavily. "I… she… it's complicated…"

"Because she's a stupid skank…?" Mara offered, earning herself a sidelong glare. "Well, ok, so she's a genius, but she was a stupid skank when it came to you. And anybody who marries that creep Hojo is by virtue of that one decision, stupid and a skank. Really, I don't care how smart you are, that just automatically puts you on the same intelligence level as a flea." There was a grunt from Vincent, but she couldn't tell if it was out of humor or horror. "Should I stop talking now…?" she asked, grinning wryly up at the silent gunman.

"It might be best…" he replied, and she was relieved at the lack of anger in his voice. "…Thank you…"

"For what? Calling your ex a stupid skank?" Mara blurted in surprise.

"No! For… trying to make the past… something better…"

She stilled, stunned by the realization that some part of her brain had been doing exactly that, subconsciously, all along. And then, as it was part of her brain, had taken that desire, found the sentiment, and then sent it forth in a rush of stupidity. "Oh… well, did it work? Because if not there's a long list of names I can call both of them," she asked with an innocent smile.

"That won't be neces—how long is the list?"

"Reeeeeeally long."

"… Sometimes I worry about you…" Vincent sighed, shaking his head and walking past the strange girl.

"Only sometimes?" Mara shot back sassily as she skipped to catch up to him.

Vincent was almost surprised as Mara took the lead inside the Shinra building, and kept a wary eye out for any ambush attacks. She caught the looks he gave the corners and smirked. "The soldiers stationed here have already moved ahead. I had a talk with them and they agreed to spread the news about the cease-fire around DeepGround for us," she explained, pleased. "And the entrance is down there," she added, pointing down the old elevator shaft. "But you get to jump in first, because you actually have, you know, balance and coordination and shit." With a sigh, Vincent lifted the girl and leapt down before she could protest. She did let out a shriek of alarm that almost made his ears bleed, though, and latched onto him in a vice-grip. It took a long moment of being on solid ground again before she cracked one eye open, and then she instantly let go and stepped back, clearing her throat and dusting herself off while trying to pretend she hadn't just lost her cool. "Ok," she squeaked, and her cheeks turned pink. "Right, um, there's another small jump down, over here," she mumbled, turning and walking quickly away. She stopped at the edge and stared cautiously down, and Vincent had to fight the urge to laugh. "I'm about to break my fucking feet…" he heard her mutter darkly, and then she took a breath and jumped.

"Nice roll," he commented as he landed in a crouch beside her.

"Uh… I tripped, actually…" she admitted, standing and testing her weight on the ankle that kept giving her trouble. She winced slightly, taking a few gulps of a potion and stretching before giving him the thumbs up. "Wanna take the lead?" she asked, looking nervous, and Vincent sighed.

"There are bugs ahead, aren't there…?"

"…Yeah…"

"Alright, stay behind me. Don't break my eardrums this time."

Meekly, Mara fell into step behind him, letting him take out the bugs before she would even peek around the corners. The third time she did that, Vincent looked back and quirked an eyebrow at her. "What? I really hate things with exoskeletons… especially the ones that are, you know, half my size… and look like very angry cockroaches…" she pouted, shivering slightly.

Vincent shook his head lightly and walked down the small set of stairs, knowing she'd catch up. He stopped when he realized the hallway was a dead end, and Mara pointed to the right. There was a grate there that looked down on another hallway. Vincent crouched, listening for movement, and once he was sure the coast was clear, he drew Cerberus again and pulled Mara over to stand beside him on the grate. "Oh shit…" he heard her mutter as he shot the bolts out and spun the weapon back into its holster. There was a second of nothing, and then with a metallic screech, they fell. Vincent glanced over to check on Mara, who was pale and did not look like she had enjoyed that as much as he had. Shakily, she wobbled off of the grate, and then sank to the ground. He took a step toward her, but she held up a hand. "I'm good, just gimme a minute…" she mumbled, nibbling on a ration as she reoriented herself with the ground. Vincent took the opportunity to check the hallway, but guessed that the soldiers Mara had spoken to had indeed told others about the cease-fire.

He was inspecting the door when Mara shuffled up beside him. "Feeling better?"

"Let's just say I have a new appreciation for solid ground," she replied, still looking a bit queasy. With a glance back and a nod, he opened the door and they moved silently ahead.

They crossed what appeared to be a storage room, which let out into another hallway with windows looking into the rooms opening off of it. A strangled yelp brought Vincent's attention to the insect plastered against the glass, and he glanced back at Mara, who had a hand over her mouth as she stared at the bug, horrified. She paled, then turned a faint green and dashed back into the other room. Not sure what was wrong, Vincent followed, only to find her retching behind a stack of crates. "Are you alright…?" he asked, concerned by her reaction.

Mara swished some water around her mouth and spit it out before answering shakily. "Yeah… But I really hate bugs…"

Vincent gave her shoulder a small squeeze. "Would it be easier for you to wait here for a moment…?"

Mara took a few deep breaths to calm herself and shook her head. "No. Well, yes, but I've already come this far, and I'm not about to let a few creepy crawlies stop me now. I'll handle them, I just… need a minute…" she replied, determination outweighing her fears, if only slightly.

Azriel stood in the doorway, smiling broadly, and pulled her into a quick hug before letting her pass. "For good luck," he explained when she gave him a startled look. There was a glint in his eyes that made her think that there was more to it than just that, but she shook it off and steeled herself as she moved up to the next doorway. She glanced back at the two men watching her, smiling nervously at them, and then with a last breath, walked into her worst nightmare.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter got posted in Savannah, where I was delightedly surrounded by ghosts and hotel coffee. Also, the soldiers from the entry way are actually the ones who tipped off the elite squads down below about Mara and co. Probably because they didn't see how awesome that ladybug was. (nods)**


	23. Makes you stronger

Disclaimer: I own naught.

**Brevity**

**Chapter 23: …makes you stronger**

"My little baby's all grown up and saving China…!" Azriel sniffed. Vincent gave him a look. A scream from the other room drew their attention back to the door, and they stared in concern and mild amusement as it was followed by several thuds and a string of cursing that would make Barret proud. There was another shout, and Vincent moved closer to peer in through the window. Azriel joined him, grinning as he saw his "present" being put to good use. Vincent quirked an eyebrow at him, and he shrugged. So he'd boosted her Limit abilities… he honestly hadn't expected her to have developed a new skill already.

Mara was backed against a row of lockers, surrounded by giant beetles. She'd forgotten that the next room held even more bugs than the first, and her attempt to draw the first few into a narrower space had backfired. Literally. With acid. She let the burning on her arm distract her from the rising panic, and then something inside took over. She twisted her fan in a wide arc, and the breeze quickly spun into a frenzied whirlwind that blasted the bugs back and pulled them into the center of the room. Before the mini-tornado dissipated, she shifted her grip on her sword and hurled it towards the wriggling mass. To the complete surprise of Mara, Vincent, and Azriel, the blade impaled every one of the insects like a giant, gross shish kabob. Mara was too stunned to move for a moment, but suddenly let out a whoop of delight as she realized she'd performed a new Limit Break. One of the bugs squirmed, and her cheer morphed into a strangled yelp as she leapt back. With a grimace, she flicked her wrist and engulfed the whole twitching blob in a mid-level fireball.

She'd just begun cleaning her sword when Azriel poked his head through the door. Once he saw the coast was clear, he bounded inside, followed by a more sedate Vincent. Mara nodded at Vincent's silent inquiry and sheathed her sword, then took out her fan and whacked Azriel upside the head. "Next time warn me when you pull something like that, tard-ass," she chastised, and the angel had the grace to look sheepish through his grin.

The halls and locker rooms they passed through were all eerily empty, which set all three further on edge, each with a weapon in hand. Just in case. It wasn't until they reached the automated door that there was any sign of other life. Unfortunately for Mara, that sign just happened to be a large swarm of angry beetles. She paled at the skittering sounds behind them, and for a moment Vincent was afraid she would faint or get sick again; a slight greenish tinge had replaced the sheer white in her face. But then he saw the spark crackle in her eyes and braced himself. She spun with a growl and fell into a fighting stance, glaring furiously at the charging insects. Azriel took a step back as the girl almost literally EXPLODED, hurling fireballs and insults at the swarm. Silently, Vincent had to wonder where she'd learned all those words. And how many of her insults were even physically possible. When the smoke cleared and she was satisfied the bugs were no more, Mara snorted in lingering disgust, turned on her heels, and marched calmly through the door. Seriously, this whole instant rage mode had to be a girl thing, Vincent concluded.

Three more automated doors brought them to a large concrete and metal room, and Mara tensed in recognition. "Two black widows," she warned, her words followed by the telltale metallic clanking of robotic movement. The first widow announced its arrival with a volley of small mines, and Vincent leapt back while Mara and Azriel darted to either side of the resulting explosion. The following battle was startlingly quick, and surprisingly coordinated. Azriel took to the air, knocking the black widow crouched on the ceiling loose with enough force to send it into a mangled heap on the floor, while Vincent unloaded a round of bullets into its twin. A wave of lightning from Mara finished them both off, and that was that. Vincent holstered Cerberus with a twirl as Azriel landed in a crouch beside him and neatly tucked his wings against his back. Mara trotted after them to the elevator across the room, yet again silently cursing her bad gaming skills. _'That took so much longer with a controller…'_ She was able to console herself slightly by finding the first of the files on DeepGround, while Azriel ended up stumbling into a hoard of red saucers.

A shiver of warning ran down her spine suddenly, and she turned. Vincent was just about to open the next doorway… Her body moved faster than her mind then, and reflex took over as she darted around Vincent and tackled him to the side as a rain of bullets cascaded around the opening door. A violet blur passed them, and then a thundering roar echoed through the building. Curious, she risked a peek around the doorframe. "Damn… that is an angry dragon…" she murmured, watching with wide eyes as her summon made ragdolls out of the shrike squad. It greeted her with a happy purr as she walked out onto the bridge, and she smiled, reaching up to scratch its scaly chin.

Azriel slipped back to check on Vincent, who seemed to be in a mild state of shock between the tackling and the dragon and… wait, was she hugging BAHAMUT?! "Has there ever been anything more precious than a girl and her dragon?" he asked with only a small hint of sarcasm. Vincent blinked and turned to stare at him. "Oh, c'mon, Valentine, this can't be the weirdest thing you've ever seen. You've spent more than twenty-four hours in the company of Mara," he joked, smirking. Vincent snorted and shook his head, finding the truth in those words more than passingly ironic.

"Never a dull moment…" he agreed quietly, sighing and making his way across the bridge. There was a rumble as the great dragon turned toward him, and for a moment crimson eyes met sapphire. Electricity shot through his veins, and just as suddenly, it was gone. Bahamut nodded to him once, nuzzled Mara gently, and then took flight, disappearing around the building.

"Aw, you made a friend," Mara giggled, nudging the once again shell-shocked Vincent. He gave her a look, but all she did was laugh and skip away. By the time he caught up, she was surrounded by broken glass, and her pockets seemed a bit more full. He quirked an eyebrow at her, and she flushed slightly, but held her ground. "What, I can't keep using Cloud's materia all the time…" she protested meekly. "And it's shiny…"

Vincent grunted, but silently agreed that the girl's pockets might be a better place for all that materia than dusty glass cases. He realized as they navigated the winding hallways that should Yuffie follow them down as she'd said, the materia would be gone all the same, and Shiva knew that child had enough materia already. They came to another room full of glass cases and glittering mako crystals. Curious, Vincent simply leaned back against a wall and waited. While he was well aware that Mara had the skills to hold her own in a fight, he couldn't quite shake the idea of her being clumsily excitable and prone to moments of idiocy, and he wondered which it would be this time; the skill or the stupidity.

Oblivious to her audience, Mara eagerly eyed the next pieces of her collection, tapping the glass and gauging the thickness, skimming for weak spots as she quickly ran through the items she carried and picked her weapon of choice. Unfastening the sword from her belt, she spun it around, still sheathed, and stabbed it through the first pane of glass. The satisfying tinkling brought a small grin to her face, and she spun and shattered another case. It became a bit of a game for her then, shifting her hold on the sheath and changing her swing as she broke every bit of glass in the room. Carefully, she extracted the materia and stowed it safely among her equipment. She gave a nod to Vincent, and he took the lead again, guiding them through the maze-like halls.

That was when he realized he was lost. He pulled out his phone as the doorway hissed open, only to be met with a dial tone and another bridge. It was an inch away from his pocket when it rang. Surprised, he flipped it open, though the voice that greeted him wasn't the one he'd expected.

"Hey, I got through!" Tifa called, presumably to the others.

"Tifa?" Vincent was taken aback to hear the relief in the woman's voice.

Barret's voice boomed across the line before the word had even left his mouth. "What! You got through?! YOOOO! VINCENT! You still alive?" The man's hearty laugh carried over his gunfire, all of which could be heard clearly with the phone held away from him. He directed a brief scowl at the phone before returning it to his ear.

"Of course he is; we're talking to him aren't we?" Tifa shot. "And do you really have to shout right next to my ear?"

Barret laughed again. "Sorry about that Tifa."

"I apologize, Vincent. Here's Cloud."

"Vincent…?"

"Cloud," Vincent greeted, shooting a smirk at Mara, who had instinctively ducked behind Azriel. Upon remembering that Cloud couldn't see her through the phone, she straightened and glared back at Vincent. "It's been a while." Well, technically it had only been about an hour and a half, but it seemed like a lot had happened since they'd last spoken. He suspected it had a lot to do with the newest addition to their ranks. "Cid's airship?" he asked. Something bothered him about that dial tone.

"We lost contact about fifteen minutes ago…" Cloud answered, and Mara felt more than heard the hidden fear in his voice. "I don't think we have to worry though." The unmistakable sound of metal on metal clashed over the speakers before he continued. "Those two should be fine."

"Yeah," Vincent agreed. "And what about you?"

Cloud chuckled softly. "What'd'you think?"

"Right!" Tifa jumped in. "You can count on us."

"Just wait'll I get through!" Barret shouted.

"Right," Vincent laughed.

"And as for you?" Cloud asked.

"Don't worry. Leave DeepGround to me…"

Cloud chuckled. "Can you hold on a sec? Tifa!"

There was a soft thud, and then Tifa's cry of "Got it!" Mara giggled. "Vincent, I'm sending you a map of the Shinra Building." There was a beep as it arrived in his inbox. "DeepGround is below the complex. Take an elevator down as far as you can. Good luck!"

"Give 'em hell Vincent!"

"Barret, I thought I told you—"

"Don't go getting yourself killed, now," Cloud said as he reclaimed the phone and ended the call, sparing Vincent from further bickering.

Luckily, the elevator was directly ahead, though it was patrolled with surveillance mines. Vincent and Azriel handled those, as Mara's attempt resulted in almost setting her own hair on fire. After that, she crouched between the guys and well away from the mines' explosions. She tried to hide under Vincent's cape without him noticing, but was exceedingly unsuccessful. Finally, the elevator stopped and the gates creaked open. Mara darted through them, happy to leave the faint smell of burning hair behind.

She forgot her rush almost immediately, and Azriel had to drag her out of the cluster of offices she was gleefully exploring every corner of, quite literally. "Wait! I wanna look at the posters while I'm not getting shot!" she protested, flailing. She was ignored. Huffily, she flopped onto the floor in the center of the second elevator, dropping her chin into her hand. A warning bell rang in her head the second they started moving, but before she could say anything, Vincent and Azriel crouched on either side, already prepared.

And suddenly Mara was enveloped in violet warmth that felt like feathers and smelled like rain. She blinked, startled, only to realize that Azriel had spread his wings over her and Vincent, with enough of an opening for the gunman to aim through. It was a surreal ride down for her, cocooned safely between guardians and surrounded by muffled, almost-continuous explosions.

The next two rooms were deserted, which made the doorway beyond all the more imposing. They paused in front of it, Vincent checking his weapons, Mara checking her materia, and Azriel breaking into the vending machine in the corner. Vincent looked mildly alarmed when the angel returned and handed Mara two cans of soda. Both were empty by the time he blinked. "Alright, now do three laps around the room and you can have the candy," Azriel said, dangling a chocolate bar in front of her. Mara gave him a droll stare, arms crossed. "It's a Twix…" She shifted, tempted despite herself. "With strawberry syrup." He had her, and they both knew it.

After a moment of some fierce internal debate, Mara growled and gave in. "Dammit! I love strawberry more than I hate running," she sighed, resigned. With a last glare at the angel that knew her far too well for her own comfort, she trotted off to run her laps.

"Put a _little_ effort into it," Azriel called. It didn't escape Vincent's notice that he waited until she was on the other side of the room and too far away to hit him. Mara shot him the finger, waited until she was closer, and then put on a burst of speed, slamming into the angel in a full-on tackle-hug. While he sputtered for air, she plucked her prize from his hand and danced off with it, humming proudly. She'd only just bitten into it when Azriel recovered, and, catching the look on his face, she squeaked and darted away.

Vincent sighed as his two allies raced around him, Azriel shouting angrily and Mara giggling madly, wondering when exactly crazy had become a normal thing for him. He hastily stepped back as Mara sprinted past him and out the door, Azriel right behind her. Shaking his head, he followed them across the bridge. Azriel was waiting for him by the door, a grin promising mayhem spread across his face. He nodded his head further into the room, toward the lift, and Vincent turned, just in time to see Mara—glancing over her shoulder—slam right into the Cerulean Tsviet.

She bounced off, stumbled, and blinked up at the towering blue mountain she'd collided with, stunned. There was a moment of silence, and Azriel held up his fingers, silently counting down. 3…2…1… "FLUFFY!" came the delighted cry, and Vincent could only stare in shock as the idiot jumped up and hugged Azul the freaking Cerulean. So much for their "secret weapon"…

* * *

**A/N: OHMAHGAWD, AZUL IS THE MOST FLUFFY. He can transform into a behemoth. How awesome is that? Also, Cloud, Barret and Tifa are destroying the Black Widows, not fighting DG soldiers.**


	24. Chaos Theory

Disclaimer: I don't own, I just borrow. And proceed to wreak havoc, chaos, and mayhem. :)

**Brevity**

**Chapter 24: Chaos Theory**

With a frown, Azul peeled the small, squeaky _thing_ off and held it at arm's length in front of him. As he'd thought, the oddity dangling limply before him was the girl from WRO Headquarters; the one who'd shot him with his own cannon and called him Periwinkle. The girl grinned cheerfully at him, and he was perplexed to note a complete lack of fear in her. "Hi!" she chirped, waving. He scowled, swung her out to the side, and dropped her. The Tsviet then turned his attention to Vincent, and didn't see Mara land in a crouch and bounce almost immediately back onto her feet.

"So, Rosso didn't survive…" Azul surmised at Vincent's presence.

"No, she's totally alive," Mara corrected, grinning smugly. Azul glanced back at her with a scowl of disbelief. "Right now she's probably gleefully destroying those creepy spider robots. Or terrifying everybody into cleaning up all the debris and rubble. I can call her and ask if you want me to." She smiled innocently, but Vincent recognized the mischievous glitter in her eyes and sincerely hoped Azriel had known what he was doing when he fueled the flames of insanity with caffeine and chocolate. Azul's stunned silence seemed to be enough approval for her, though, as she was already dialing.

"Dammit, kid, you owe me for this," Matthew greeted.

"Aw, stop being such a baby, she's not that scary," Mara replied. "And if I'd asked Tuck to be her phone-buddy, she'd probably have punched him by now. Anyway, is she around? I have a friend of hers who doesn't believe she's breathing."

"Yeah, hold on," Matt sighed, and she heard him faintly—and very politely—call Rosso over.

"Yes, darling?" Rosso asked as she took the phone.

"Hi! Hold on a sec and lemme put you on speaker; Azul wants to know what you're doing right now since you're not dead." Mara hit a button, and held the phone so everyone could hear. "Say hi everybody!"

"Hey," Azriel called, full of suppressed mirth.

"…Hello…" Vincent sighed.

"… Don't be rude, Azul, say hi to Rosso," Mara chided.

"Azul, stop being so melodramatic. There is work to be done so that we may rebuild, and if you don't sign that girl's treaty and start clearing away this rubble in the next twenty minutes I will come after you myself until you do!" Mara grinned. There was a distant crash, and Rosso started shouting at something. She sighed as she returned the phone to her ear. "I must go before these fools get themselves killed. Azul, I will be waiting for you."

Mara slipped the phone back into her pocket, and pulled a pen and some papers from another. "Now, if you could just sign here, please," she said sweetly, pointing with the pen.

Azul was silent, staring at the peace treaty covered in signatures—and a ladybug—in bewilderment. Azriel leaned over after a long silence and whispered loudly. "I think you broke him…"

Suddenly Vincent grunted, clutching his chest, and red lights seemed to drift off of him for a moment. "Chaos, what did I tell you?" Mara called, leaning around the others to glare over. "Play nice or I'ma smack you."

"You know you're not at all threatening, right?" Azriel asked snarkily.

Mara grinned. "Ah, but being underestimated is my secret weapon," she replied with a wink. Silently, Vincent composed himself, amazed that Chaos seemed to listen to this girl. "Right, Azul?" She smirked over at the towering Tsviet, who was still staring in muted shock. "Hey, I'm sorry about the periwinkle thing; I couldn't think of any other way to get your attention. And for shooting at you with your own… cannon… thing…" she said suddenly, and it was the note of sincerity in it that made the Cerulean laugh. "Look, I know that there's not much I can say that you'll believe, but I hope you at least realize that that simple fact alone is one of the many reasons I'm doing what I am. I know that for someone who's spent a lifetime killing, the idea of signing a peace treaty is pretty crazy, nigh impossible, and probably even a little bit scary, not that you'd ever admit it. But if I have to be crazy to pull this off, to end bloodshed that should never have begun, then fine. I'll be as crazy as I have to be. I don't want to see any more people dying for something stupid, that no one understands. Maybe I can't take away the pain that's already there, but I'll do whatever it takes to see it end here, now. If that means fighting, hurting, dying, then bring it. But don't expect me to go down without one HELL of a fight."

"…Okay, that one was a little bit more intimidating."

"Shut up, Z." Mara passed him the treaty and pen, with a look that quite clearly said 'I got this'. "So, Azul, I have a proposal for you." The Tsviet said nothing, but lifted an eyebrow in mild curiosity. "I'll make you a deal; why don't we play a little game? If I win, you sign the treaty and help us clean up and rebuild. If you win, I'll make you a cookie."

Azul frowned. "I don't play games for foolish prizes," he rumbled, irritated.

"Alright, so if you win you get to pick your own prize. Unless you actually want a cookie," Mara conceded, waving a hand dismissively. "I was thinking a battle of wills, to first blood. Vincent and Azriel can judge, and if you'd like a judge from your team, talk to your boy Nero up there. Whaddya say?"

Vincent wanted to say no, but he had a feeling that maybe, just maybe, Mara could pull this off. Azriel had expected something of this nature, and had prepared accordingly, and thus was all for it. The Cerulean Tsviet was silent for a time as he thought about the sudden, startling turn of events surrounding this strange young girl.

"Very well," Azul agreed finally, nodding.

Mara grinned. Azriel and Vincent stepped back, and she stretched lazily, watching Azul. "Ready?"

"Come, then. Show me your determination," Azul rumbled, hoisting his weapon.

Mara smirked, eyes narrowing as she watched the weapon, focused and calculating. There was a flash from the barrel, and she shifted, planting her feet and drawing her sword. She waited, poised, for the opportune moment, and then brought the blade up, slicing into the artillery shell and sending it crashing into the pillar. The entire lift shook, and something clattered to the floor in front of Vincent. He frowned, recognizing Shelke's phone, but the sounds of battle pulled his attention back to Mara and Azul. She was nimbly avoiding the barrage of gunfire, and if her grin was any indication, she was having an absolute ball as she danced around between the containers scattered around the floor. She ducked behind the pillar, catching her breath for a moment, and Vincent saw her reach into a pocket, but then she'd ducked around the other side and begun launching fireballs. Azul returned fire with another shell, and Mara vanished in the explosion. When the smoke cleared, she was still nowhere to be seen.

"Where…?" Vincent began, but Azriel nudged him and pointed up. After a moment of searching, he spotted her, perched on one of the support beams, fan open and held poised in front of her as she collected herself. And then she snapped it down, several transparent blades of air raining onto the Tsviet waiting below. She smirked and closed her fan as she saw what she needed to; a cut across his forearm began bleeding lazily. First blood. She hadn't remembered his was blue…

Azul noticed the cut and stared down at it in shock. He'd lost to that insufferable lunatic? He scowled, turning to look up at her. She grinned and waved. "Inconceivable…" he muttered, though he noted with surprise that he wasn't all that upset by this defeat. Odd.

Mara turned, giving Azul some space to accept his loss. Besides, she wasn't quite done yet. Carefully, she leapt to the next beam, steadied herself, and then jumped to the next. She grinned then; she couldn't have asked for a better situation. Silently, she jumped to the next support beam and sidled over to stand beside the rather distracted Sable Tsviet. "Hi!" she chirped cheerfully, startling poor Nero. The stunned man jumped slightly, and almost fell, but Mara grabbed his arm before he lost his balance. "Careful," she warned, smiling pleasantly. "You know, you shouldn't be hiding up here all alone. And I'd like to talk with you, if you have a minute. Will you please come down and listen?"

Nero recovered rather quickly from his shock, and turned to stare at this odd young woman in disbelief. "What could you possibly have to say that would interest me?" he asked coolly.

Mara's smile shifted, hinting at secrets and miracles. "Well, I have some news about your brother that I think will be of _keen_ interest to you," she replied, and smirked as the man snapped to attention. "And I would also like to ask for your help."

"**My** help? For what?"

"For attempting the impossible, my friend." There was a growl from below, and she looked down to see Chaos, awoken by the scent of blood. "Whups, hold that thought a minute… Um, actually, would it be too much to ask for some assistance in getting down?" she asked, voice getting a tad bit squeaky as she finally noticed the distance between her and the floor. Deep purple smoke surrounded her, and when it lifted, she was back on solid ground. "Thanks," she said, shooting Nero a relieved and grateful smile before rounding on Chaos. Who was about to skewer Azul. "Chaos!" she barked, striding up to the primal beast with a glare. "What did I tell you? Bad Chaos. We do not attack friends. No!" She smacked him on the shoulder with her fan, scowling sternly at him. Golden eyes turned to glower at her, and a feral growl rumbled out of the being's throat. "Don't you give me that look! I warned you; now don't make me have to say it again!" There was a staring contest, a silent battle of wills between Chaos and its harbinger. Finally, the squire of Omega settled, the red light of his saber fading away. "Good lil beastie," Mara cooed, pulling the winged creature into a hug. "Now, I know you're prolly showing Vincent more memories of his past, so while you're waiting, why don't you sign this nice treaty for me? Please?" she requested, and Azriel held out the pen. Chaos grunted at her, but took the pen, stared at it for a moment, and then scrawled a spiky signature. "Thank you! Here, want some candy?" Mara offered, holding out the leftover candy bar. Chaos broke off a chunk and sniffed it cautiously, nibbling a corner as if expecting poison. Mara grinned as his eyes widened in pleasure, then turned to Azul, who was watching her in awe.

"Inconceivable…" he muttered.

"And I know you didn't win, but you tried, so this is for you," Mara said, breaking off another piece and holding it out to him. "And Nero, there's some for you, too. By the way, Azul, you should probably sign this and get moving. You don't want Rosso coming after you."

The Cerulean Tsviet looked between the candy he'd automatically taken, the treaty bearing more signatures than he'd anticipated, and the girl who'd barged into DeepGround and turned everything upside-down. He sighed. "Inconceivable…"

"You keep using that word. I do not think it means what you think it means," Mara said, voice bearing an accent. She looked up at him seriously for a moment, and then doubled over laughing. The angel behind her snorted, grinning.

"Alright, that one was well played," he admitted. "But quoting movies no one else has seen is only confusing these guys."

"Oh, true… Hmm… Well then, guys, I guess this means we really need to hurry up and get everything all cleared up, so I can show it to you. Everybody needs to see _The Princess Bride_ at least once. Oh, and can you give this to Rosso when you see her? A little chocolate should keep her from mauling anybody."

Azul was so stunned, he could only take the candy held out to him, and shaking his head, he signed the damn peace treaty—really what was with all the ladybugs on it?—and left, hoping that Rosso would at least be able to offer a better explanation for this. Still, he thought as he bit into his "consolation prize", that kid had decent taste in candy.

Once Azul left, Chaos did too, and faded back into Vincent with a flash. Azriel caught the man as he collapsed, and gently lowered him to the floor, letting him rest. Memories were exhausting things to relive. Once Mara saw that he'd be alright, she turned her attention back to Nero. "Sorry about that, but thanks for waiting. So, first off, about Weiss and this whole Omega thing. You should know that when he was trying to get rid of the Restrictor's death gene thingy, he, um… sorta got possessed by Hojo. I know that sounds weird, but it's true. The bastard uploaded his mind-data onto the Worldwide Network just before he died, and when Weiss connected to it to free himself, the "good doctor" saw an opening and took it. Hence, the sudden and probably pretty random desire to summon Omega and end the world. Now, I dunno if you were aware of this fact at all, but Hojo is, if not the creepiest motherfucker to ever walk the planet, one of the most immoral assholes in any of the known worlds. (And that I can verify.) He's also the main one responsible for all the ridiculous experiments that have seriously screwed up a lot of lives, your own and Vincent's definitely at the top of the list. It's a really long list, too. Now, I don't know about you, but I for one am absolutely not about to let a mad scientist with a God complex destroy the planet just because he thinks he can. No way, no how. I am also not about to let him drag your brother down with him, or you, the Tsviets, DeepGround, the WRO, or the rest of this Planet. And while I'm at it, this fighting thing is over-rated, too. Which is why I wrote up this lovely peace treaty, but I'll get back to that. It's not enough to simply end the fighting, not when that's all a lot of DeepGround has ever known. Peace is something completely foreign, and I get that, even though it breaks my heart. But that's why I'm here. I know what you've been through, and it kills me that I can't go back and change it, to take that pain away and give you hugs every day and not the cruelty that you all got instead. That's why I'm not giving up, why I'm going to make sure that things change, that you can see things like a sunrise, or the ocean, or a night sky. Please, let me prove to you that life doesn't have to be about fighting and pain and torture… let me show you what life can really be when you live it like you choose."

Nero was silent for a long time, trying to take in the conviction carried in those words. Finally, he chuckled darkly. "'Attempting the impossible', indeed…" He looked up at the girl who'd stepped in and shaken everything he knew to the core. "But maybe… not so impossible for you…" He met her gaze, searching, and finally he sighed. "What is it you want my help with?"

Mara squealed delightedly and tackled him in a hug. "First of all, this is a hug. It's a thing friends do, and damn, man, you are SKINNY! I feel the sudden need to feed you a sandwich… Anyway…" She stepped back, grinning. "If you could sign this treaty, please, and thank you. And also, if you could maybe not nom Shelke up with the darkness before Vincent can find her, that'd be good. But mostly, I need your help convincing the rest of DeepGround to go through with this treaty. Or at least let them know about it. Also, if you could gather volunteers to help clean up the debris and stuff, then we can start rebuilding faster. We'll need volunteers for that too…" She paused, tapping her chin as she thought, and meanwhile Nero read over the treaty that was passed to him. Stunned, he signed it, feeling his future changing even as he did. It was a little… humbling. "But most importantly, try not to let Hojo know what's up yet. I have a special little surprise for him… And don't worry, it's nothing that will hurt Weiss. If I pull it off, it should free him. So, why don't we meet up at the door to Mako Reactor 0?"

"I'll await you there," Nero replied. Maybe the darkness had already warped his mind enough past sanity that he wasn't too affected by this girl's oddness. In a way, it was almost… comforting.

"See you there! Be safe!" Mara said, ruffling his hair with a smile. He shot her a glare, and then disappeared into his darkness, off to fulfill his tasks.

Once the Sable Tsviet was gone, Mara started the lift down, then removed her vest and made a pillow that she gently placed under Vincent's head. She sighed, thinking back to the flashback he was remembering, and once more her irritation at Hojo and Lucrecia flared. Azriel settled down beside her, and she scooted closer, leaning against him and resting her head on his shoulder. "Z? I'm… I'm doing the right thing… aren't I…?" she asked softly, and the angel wrapped an arm around her reassuringly.

"You're doing more than just the right thing," he replied gently, giving her shoulders a squeeze. "You're trying to make the world a better place. And you know what? I actually think you can. So don't you go giving up on yourself or worrying about what you're changing. It's all for the better, and I think Lady Fate won't mind that you're trying to give some lost souls a second chance."

Mara smiled and closed her eyes, her fears eased by the warmth beside her. "Thank you…"

* * *

Vincent came awake slowly, his mind whirling at the truth his memories had forced him to see. _'Chaos? Lucrecia used me to… Lucrecia… So… this pain is…'_ He turned away, and noticed the phone lying near him. Standing slowly, he bent to retrieve it. "Shelke…?" he mused aloud, worried at the girl's fate.

"She's alright. We'll get her soon," Azriel said softly, and Vincent turned to see the angel resting against the railing, Mara dozing on his shoulder. The girl flew awake as the lift rumbled, halting slowly. She blinked up at Vincent, smiling sleepily, then yawned widely.

"Morning, Vincent. We're gonna meet up with Nero by Mako Reactor 0. You can give Shelke her phone back then," she drawled, standing and stretching. The lift finally rattled to a stop, and they all turned to stare at the imposing doorway looming ominously before them. Dark steam hissed out as it began opening, and she heard Vincent's dialogue playing in her mind. "The path to darkness opens once more…" she quoted softly. Vincent glanced over at her in surprise as she finished his thoughts aloud, and Azriel smirked. "Well, boys, time to go shed a little bit of light!" She grinned, twirling her vest onto her shoulders and walking forward with a confidence born from purpose.

She stopped at the door, spun around, and walked back to Vincent. "By the way, eat this. It'll make you feel better," she said, handing him the last of the chocolate bar with a smile. And then she skipped away, traipsing off to explore DeepGround and change the fate of a world.

* * *

**A/N: Reading back through this, it seems like Rosso kinda got replaced by a pod person. What isn't written (but might be soon) is the good hour they spent writing the treaty out and then walking the battlefields to have people sign it. After hearing the plans for helping DeepGround start a new life, Rosso decided to do what she had to do to survive, and thus adapted accordingly. **


	25. Paradigm Shift

Disclaimer: I hold no legal claims over any of this stuff, as might be evidenced by the fact that the whole world just went crazy. More or less. Because I'm contagious. FFVII belongs to Square Enix, and the song used below is by Linda Ronstadt.

**Brevity**

**Chapter 25: Paradigm Shift**

"Really, Z?"

"Shut up."

"But you just flew face first into steel… What part of that is not cause for riotous laughter? Seriously, that's like, ten times worse than my doorframe thing."

"I'm so glad my misfortune amuses you," Azriel drawled, voice dripping sarcasm. "And maybe if I hadn't been distracted by your ear-splitting banshee shriek, I'd have dodged that attack and wouldn't have been slammed into a girder."

"Or you'd have been slammed through a wall by the two other gargoyles I kept from tackling you," Mara countered hotly, completely ignoring the gunfire nearby.

"Children…" Vincent called in a voice full of strained patience. "SHUT UP. DRINK A POTION. AND MAKE YOURSELF USEFUL." Vincent had barely raised his voice, but the firm growl left little room for argument, and before any could be made, he turned and resumed firing at the group of Elite soldiers and their commander.

"Aw, Vincent, stop being grouchy just because you're wasting bullets. Have an ether and a little fun," Mara teased, holding out a blue bottle with a smirk. He took it with a glower. "C'mon Z; time to do what we do best."

"Blow shit up?"

"… The other thing we do best…"

"Ah, gotcha."

Vincent rolled his eyes and sipped the ether, and Mara snapped her fan closed and clambered on top of a control panel. He wondered if the two of them had planned this earlier when she stood, if that was why she'd cloaked them all in a barrier the second they drew fire. Though she did that at the slightest noise anyway. So, maybe they hadn't planned anything. Maybe they were just that good at reading each other through all the snark. He had to admit though, either way, he was rather impressed by how quickly they pulled together a performance in a matter of seconds. Especially when it caused Stop and Confuse effects, and since he'd watched Mara equipping her weapons, he knew she hadn't used materia.

Mara stood her ground as a few bullets bounced off of the barrier, waited for a pause, and then cleared her throat as she raised the fan to her lips. She smirked as she felt a tingle where the silk touched her skin, and knew Azriel had taken his queue. She forced her muscles to relax, and shifted the grip on her "microphone". "**I've been cheated**…" Azriel didn't miss a beat in providing her instrumentals. "**Been mistreated… When will I-I be loved…?**" Vincent chuckled as one of the soldiers below actually dropped his ammo clip mid-reload as he stared up at the madwoman who'd turned a battlefield into karaoke night.

Said madwoman was grinning ecstatically by the time she finished the song, and took a bow. One soldier in the back started clapping excitedly, only to trail off and quickly stop as his fellows turned to stare at him. Mara giggled, and blew the guy a kiss with a sly wink. When she spoke next, her voice was still amplified; Vincent realized that Cait Sith's megaphone in this girl's hands would fast become a weapon of mass destruction. No brain cell would be safe. "Right, now that I have your undivided attention, I'd like to take a moment and talk to you about your insurance plan," she began, somehow managing to maintain a straight face. "How's your healthcare coverage?"

* * *

Well, it was bound to have happened sooner or later, and while the current situation was indeed looking rather grim, Mara had prepared for something like this.

"This" had happened so suddenly that none of them had seen it coming, and she still couldn't believe it was real. Hell, it had taken her several minutes to even work out what had happened.

She'd just pulled the treaty from a pocket when two blasts of greenish-black magic had rushed past her on either side. A second later, there were two thuds as Vincent and Azriel collapsed, coughing up blood as the poison flooded their systems. She was still staring in confused horror when she was seized roughly and dragged to the commander. She stared up at him from the bottom of the stairs, while he coldly scrutinized her from the top. While she would love nothing more at the moment than to see him eaten by a pack of velociraptors, she had to focus. She had to hold his attention and keep him distracted. But since she was more than a little pissed at the bastard above her, her default strategy of sheer insanity was discarded in favor of being as generally irritating as possible. She kept her expression as bored as she could while he spoke, silently drawing on the gentle green warmth nestled in the crystals on her wrist.

"You aren't what I expected when I heard there was someone who'd halted the battle," he said snidely.

Mara snorted, lifting an eyebrow at him witheringly. "And what were you expecting? The Easter Bunny?" she quipped, releasing the Heal spell, silently praying it would work. _'It's Vincent and Z. They're alright. They have to be ok. Guys, please don't die on me…'_

"Well, for starters, I hadn't expected a little girl," the commander shot back, apparently oblivious to the magic cast.

Mara smirked. "Aw, did I bruise your big macho-man ego?" she cooed mockingly. His response was a bullet in her thigh. Gritting her teeth, she glared up at him, readying her next spell. "I'll take that as a 'yes'. Must be pretty insulting to your manhood if that's the best answer you've got," she laughed, casting Cure on her team while the commander stiffened in rage.

"Careful, brat. The only thing keeping you breathing right now are Weiss's orders to capture you alive. He never said you had to be whole."

"Oh, no! Am I supposed to be scared right now?" Mara rolled her eyes. "I'm terrified…" Furious, the commander stalked down the stairs, ready to hit her. _'Now for one last spell… fuck, this is gonna sting…'_ Pain exploded across her cheek, immediately followed by searing stabs all over as she unleashed the volley of lightning that spread to the soldiers holding her and the commander. _'Mind over matter…'_ Ignoring the pain, she stomped her heel onto one soldier's foot while smashing her elbow into the other's nose. The second their grip on her loosened, she lunged forward, slamming into the commander and knocking him back onto the stairs. She smirked at the thud his head made against the metal, and stepped on his stomach as she leapt over him and fell into a crouch on the walkway.

"It's rude to hit a lady," came a dangerous growl. Chaos grinned at the sudden scent of fear in the air, flexing his claws as he stared down at his prey.

"I think we should make them apologize, don't you?" Azriel asked as he appeared on the other side of the soldiers, casually twirling his swords.

"Oh… they'll be sorry, alright," Chaos purred.

Mara was rather grateful she was facing the other direction, judging by the noises behind her. At the moment, though, she was more worried about the spots dancing in front of her eyes and the blood she could see dripping through the grating and pooling on the ground below.

"Here…" a soft voice said, and a bottle appeared in front of her. Slowly, she looked up into the gentle face of a soldier. "Can you manage?" When her only response was to blink slowly, he unscrewed the cap and moved to help her drink it.

She could tell by the instant rush of tingling it was an elixir. "Thanks," she replied, sighing as the pain subsided. "You're the one who was clapping, right?" she asked, sitting up and looking at the man curiously. "I'm Mara. It's nice to meet you."

The man returned her smile shyly. "Luke," he said, shaking her hand. "My brother James told me about you, what you're trying to do for us… I couldn't believe it… not until I actually saw you…" He held something out to her, and one glance down was all she needed to recognize the treaty that had been snatched from her earlier. It was crumpled and sporting a boot print, but she saw a small ladybug hastily drawn beside a newly added name. "There are quite a few officers watching for you now… please be careful…"

"You, too."

"I'm not the one planning on taking on Weiss."

Mara winced. "It's that obvious?" she asked. Luke shrugged.

"You're ending the war he started. It's inevitable. But it's also pretty obvious you don't want to fight him. So what are you going to do?"

Mara sighed. "That's what I'm workin' on," she admitted. "There's no way I can take him on and win, and unless I can figure out away to drive Hojo out of his head, I won't be able to get through to him at all. If it were a simple possession, an exorcism might work, but those won't work on data-fragments… What I need is more time, and that's definitely something we don't have… not with Omega already stirring…"

"Well, if we could figure out a way to delay Omega, could you do it?" Luke asked, halting her racing thoughts.

"I think so. I'll try everything I can, at the very least. But putting Omega back to sleep isn't going to be easy…" She thought quickly, flipping through the timeline and searching for all the useful information she could remember. "We need to cut off his power supply. Luke, how many others down here are with us?"

"A good number, I think. I know a few groups have deserted, and there are probably others like me, who are stuck under the officers. So what do you need us to do?"

Mara smiled gratefully at him. "We've got to cut off the mako reactors, and if there are any survivors in the core, get them out before they're sacrificed. The less power and souls we give him, the longer it will take for him to awaken. I'll see what I can do to stop Weiss before he does anything stupid. Hmm…" She had an idea, and on a whim, turned toward the distant Mako reactor Zero. "HEY, NERO!" she shouted as loudly as she could, then waited patiently. Five seconds later, a cloud of darkness appeared, and from it stepped the ruffled Sable.

"You bellowed?" he inquired haughtily, and Mara giggled.

"Yeah. I have a weird favor to ask of you. Do you think you can kidnap your brother and hold him in Oblivion until we figure out a way to get rid of Hojo and Omega?" she asked as calmly as if she'd asked the time. "I don't think we'll be able to reach him before he starts the transformation process, but you could. And any extra time it buys us would really help."

The Tsviet sighed, not liking the idea of betraying his brother. But it was to save him… "Very well… I will find you again once he is contained."

"Thanks! I'll have something ready by then." And with a poof of darkness, the Sable was gone again. "What?" Mara asked as she noticed the look of shock on Luke's face.

"How did you ever get the Tsviets to listen to you like that?" he asked in awe. Honestly, he was surprised they hadn't killed her.

Mara just laughed. "Well, let's see… I kidnapped Rosso, challenged Azul, and surprised Nero so bad he fell over. And I'm still convinced they only signed the treaty to get me to shut up."

"That's why I signed it!" Azriel called. Mara just shot him the finger. The angel smacked her with a wing.

"Hey! Stop molting on me!"

"Stop getting your dumb ass shot!"

"Then don't get _your_ stupid ass poisoned!"

"Kids…" Vincent cut in with a sigh of exasperation and a warning growl. This only served to remind Mara that he too had been poisoned without her permission, and she spun, punching him on the arm.

"That goes for you too!" she snapped, and then latched onto the gunman in a bone-crushing hug. Vincent sighed and patted her head patiently.

"Aw, how come I don't get a hug?" Azriel teased, and to his complete surprise, Mara released Vincent and wrapped her arms around him. "Whoa, hey now… I was just kidding…" he sputtered, and then he felt the warmth on his chest and understood. "Hey…" he said more gently, returning the hug. "We're not going to get killed on you. Occasionally shot, stabbed, or poisoned, but not killed. You're stuck with me for a long time, so you might as well get used to it."

"You're not funny, asshole!" came Mara's muffled and tearful protest.

"I think I'm hilarious," Azriel replied easily, smiling. Vincent rolled his eyes and refused to comment. Luke suddenly wondered if the world was still doomed, only now as a result of the "heroes" trying to save it, and decided to hurry and stall Omega's awakening while he still had a shred of hope left. He didn't notice the feather that clung to his sleeve, but he recalled something from his childhood unexpectedly. His mother's voice, explaining how her people would pray to Leviathan for guidance and protection. After she died and he and his brother had been taken to DeepGround, he'd thought such prayers pointless and stupid, and over the years, he'd forgotten about them entirely. Today, however, he thought he finally understood his mother's faith, and as he walked, he sent a silent prayer to Leviathan that he wouldn't let her down.

* * *

**A/N: As may be evidenced by the past few chapters, this is where any and all remnants of Dirge of Cerberus end. Nothing will be played out like it happened for the rest of the game, and what does happen is about 99.9% guaranteed to be just a tad this side of crazy. This is a warning. **


	26. Warzone

Disclaimer: Does not own.

**Brevity**

**Chapter 26: Warzone**

"I can't believe you still get carsick," Azriel teased as Mara wobbled out of the rail car, looking a bit greener than she'd been when she stepped on.

"Shut up, Z," came her growled reply.

"So is that why you hate roller coasters, or is it because you're afraid of heights?" the angel taunted with a smirk.

"I am not afraid of heights, I'm afraid of falling from them. I love heights until I look down," Mara corrected wryly.

"So don't look down."

Mara took a deep breath and counted to ten so she wouldn't be tempted to punch an angel in the face. Even if he was a smart ass. At "three" she glanced over at Vincent, and by four she'd lost count while trying to smother a giggle. Yuffie— who'd caught up to them shortly before they'd found the monorail— enjoyed that ride even less than Mara had, and based on the expressions on hers and Vincent's faces, the two of them were exchanging looks in a silent yet mirror conversation. The ninja and the gunman both turned to stare inquisitively at Mara when she uttered a strangled squeak, a hand clamped over her mouth. The laughter escaped anyway, and it took a full ten minutes for Mara to calm down enough to quell it.

She straightened, grinning as she wiped a few mirthful tears away, her cheeks pink from oxygen deprivation. "Ah, man, it's been awhile since I've laughed that hard; my sides hurt now."

"Wow… I completely forgot you sound like an evil chipmunk when you laugh."

"Shut up, Z!"

* * *

Shelke sat huddled inside her barrier, surprisingly calm given the cracks appearing in it and the certain death waiting for her beyond. She had no idea that in addition to her own magical shield, she was surrounded by two additional means of protection. The first, had she looked, was glowing softly in her pocket, and the second was none other than the darkness she thought to be her own gruesome end. And perhaps it was better this way, as she wouldn't know what to make of being indebted to an angel, a psychopath, and a Tsviet who'd tried to kill her.

* * *

Luke watched in silence from his perch in reactor Zero, taking note of the guards stationed all around. It would be impossible to get anything done about Omega while they were here and still following Weiss-Hojo's orders. He crept back outside to find somewhere safe enough to call his brother and pass the word to Mara and Vincent; maybe one of them would have an idea what to do.

The feather that clung to his shoulder fluttered off and floated gently down to land in the pool of glowing green. It was quickly pulled beneath the surface, small wisps of darkness trailing off as it sank.

* * *

"So what's up?" Yuffie asked as Mara hung up her phone.

"Mako reactors 1 through 8 have been successfully shut down," Mara replied, pleased. "But there're too many soldiers still inside Omega's lair to shut reactor 0 down or try rescuing any possible survivors. We're gonna have to figure out a way to get around them." She scowled, running a hand through her hair as she fought back her rising frustration and anxiety. "And we still need a way to put Omega back to sleep… and get rid of Hojo… while not getting shot, stabbed, or set on fire."

"You don't ask for a lot, do ya?" Azriel said wryly, smirking as Mara glared at him. "Lucky for you, Omega is already being taken care of."

Mara gaped. "Say what?" She blinked, looking her guardian angel over suspiciously. "Z… what did you do…?" she asked cautiously. Her only answer was a self-satisfied grin. "Seriously, what are you talking about?"

"A true professional never reveals his secrets."

"Azriel! Stop being such a smart-ass and tell me what the hell is going on!" Mara snapped.

Azriel tsked at her. "Patience, young grasshopper. You'll see in time. Now, shouldn't you be worrying about Hojo?"

Mara growled, aggravated. "Fine. C'mon, Yuffie, let's go find some way to save the day. Z, stick with Vincent and see what you can do about the reactor's guards. I'll scream if I need you." Without waiting for a reply, she turned and stalked off.

* * *

**"Attention DeepGround, this is your challenger speaking. It seems not all of you are fans of peace and love, and would rather burn a treaty than sign it. If that's the way you want to play, fine. I hereby issue a challenge to all who doubt how seriously I will hurt the next person to threaten the fragile peace we've established. If you so want this idiotic war to continue, then so it shall. From this moment forth, I am your only enemy, and anyone brave enough may face me. I will await you at the doors to Mako Reactor Zero. I can't wait to see the looks on your faces when you realize that your war has been lost to a "little girl"."**

* * *

Yuffie looked over at her friend as she turned off the microphone and finished setting up the musical override of the DG PA system. "Are you sure you really want to do this alone?" she asked after a moment, concerned.

Mara shrugged, but didn't look up from her work. "Not at all, but whether I want to or not, I have to. I'm too far into this to run away now, and how am I supposed to ask another person to risk their lives for this if I don't do the same?" She finished setting up her playlist and stood. "This might be the only chance I have to fight for what I believe in, to prove that everything that's brought me this far hasn't been for nothing."

"Prove to whom?" Yuffie asked.

Mara laughed softly. "Myself. The people who don't think it's possible. The people who decided to try." She glanced around and sighed, walking to the door of the control room. "Well, whoever it's for, it's time to finish this. Let's go. After all, I can't be late to my own party!" She grinned back at Yuffie, who shook her head, a small smile on her face.

They'd only made it a few yards before Yuffie's phone rang. "Put Mara on," Vincent demanded as soon as it was answered, and the ninja passed her the phone with an apologetic look.

"Vincent, please don't freak out…"

"What the hell were you thinking?!" snapped the gunman, fighting to keep his composure. "Do you have any idea what you're up against?! And alone!?"

"Um, about a hundred guys, I think… and Yuffie's watching my back… besides, this should clear the reactor for you guys. I'll be fine; you just take care of things on your end."

Vincent was silent for a moment. "Ifrit help me, if you get yourself killed…"

"You gonna drag me back from hell and kill me yourself?" Mara asked, grinning.

"I'll drag you back, but you'll only wish I'd killed you again once I'm through," Vincent growled.

Mara laughed. "Aw, Vincent… You shouldn't get yourself all worried; it's not good for you, and if you aren't careful you might give yourself an aneurism." There was a heavy sigh from the other end.

"Just… be careful…"

"You, too." She passed the phone back to Yuffie and took a deep breath. She could do this. She had to. There were people waiting for her, and people she had to protect. A smile slowly spread across her face; it was a good feeling. (Of course, that might've been the adrenaline…)

* * *

A sharp kind of focus settled over Mara as she stepped into the make-shift arena. The music began, and she quickly cast Barrier, Haste, and Regen as the first group of opponents stepped forward. "Last chance to surrender," she offered, not expecting acceptance.

"Never," spat who she guessed to be the ranking officer.

She shrugged and drew her sword. "Then let's do this already." She sprang forward, landing half a dozen strikes before the soldiers had even raised their weapons, several of which she'd sent flying. She dodged a kick and countered with Quake, then attacked in a flurry of moves while her enemies were off-balance and stumbling. The first group fell. She caught her breath as a small group of guard hounds appeared and looked at her before they began dragging the unconscious men off the field. She blinked, surprised, until the largest walked over and nuzzled her hand. She scratched the familiar, tiny ears, smiling, and whispered her thanks. The beast gave her palm a lick and then left again as the second squad approached cautiously. If they hadn't suspected what they were getting into already, most of them were beginning to get an idea, and it was too startling for them to like it.

"Witch!" One of the soldiers shouted, clearly unnerved by her canine assistants.

Mara only laughed. "I've been called worse," she replied lightly. "But I'm not a witch. I definitely weight more than a duck, and besides, I never got a Hogwarts letter."

"Silence! Your treason ends today!" barked another, aiming his gun.

Mara grinned wickedly, sliding her fan out. A flick of her wrist snapped open the fan, and with a twirl, she cast Blizzara, sending a shower of ice crystals slamming into the guns aimed at her head. She darted forward, bringing her sword up in a sweeping arc that shattered the barrels already weakened by the ice attack. Someone landed a solid kick to her shoulder blade, knocking her forward; a clumsy roll kept her from slamming her face into concrete, and she spun into a crouch. She partially closed the fan, holding it in front of her as she waited. Three soldiers stepped toward her, and she smirked as they fell into the perfect formation. The fan snapped open as it cut through the air, the bladed ribbing slicing the nearest soldiers as the materia nestled in its base began to glow. A second later, the entire squad was blown back by the Flare. They didn't get up.

Mara stood as the guard hounds returned and cleared the field, sipping an ether and re-casting Regen and Barrier. The next squad wasted no time with chatting; they ran up already firing. She grimaced and braced herself as the force of the bullets slammed into her. Even with the barrier taking most of the damage, she could tell there would be a few rather nasty bruises from this. _'Great, like I didn't have enough of those already…'_ Gritting her teeth and letting her irritation fuel her, she darted into the fray.

* * *

Nero showed up sometime during the fifth round, and while he hadn't been anticipating finding Mara in the midst of battle, he couldn't say he was surprised by it. While he knew from their brief conversations that she was hoping to avoid fighting, he had seen the spark in her eyes that said she would when it became necessary to protect those she cared for. He also knew that no matter how convincing she could be, there were many in DeepGround who would never understand the concept of peace, would never embrace anything beyond bloodshed. He had to admit, the fact that she would set aside her own ideals to prevent any other fighting stirred something inside him. If he didn't know better, he might even say it was respect. Something that had only ever existed for his brother before. So how had this girl just suddenly showed up out of nowhere and changed… everything…?

The Sable Tsviet was so lost in his own thoughts as he watched Mara fight that he didn't even notice Yuffie sidle up next to him. "I see not even Nero the Sable is immune to the dragoness," she observed casually. She smirked as the poor man jumped a little.

"Dragoness?" he questioned softly, glancing over at the slight ninja princess.

Yuffie grinned. "A name granted to her because she was born from a Bahamut materia," she explained, pleased that the name she'd given the other girl seemed to fit so well that even a Tsviet was impressed. "You know… if you believe in the old legends, then technically that makes her the daughter of the Dragon King."

Nero found himself smirking faintly at that. "Maybe that's how she can bring fairy tales to life…" he mused quietly.

Mara, completely unaware that she was being talked about, had to admit that she might have bitten off a tad more than she could chew. Even with Regen, Haste, and Barrier spells, she was starting to struggle. At the end of the day, no matter how determined she was, her inexperience in combat kept dragging her down, wearing her out before her foes and causing hesitations that—while only lasting a few seconds—she paid for in blood. Not that she noticed those much; the combination of low self-preservation instincts and a high pain tolerance kept her wounds from distracting her. Cuts and bruises she could handle. It was the exhaustion that would kill her.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I bet you thought all those feathers were just weird, pointless details. Surprise, plot device! Also, the "old legends" Yuffie referenced is actually the first Final Fantasy. The two worlds still remain separate, though; it's only an allusion. **


	27. The choices we make

Disclaimer: I do not own FF7, or—as much as it pains me to say this—a velociraptor. Or a pack of velociraptors. I have two adorable fishies, though. Fenrir and Cerberus. Or as I call them, Fennie and Fluffles. :)

**Brevity**

**Chapter 27: The choices we make…**

"Pathetic," snarled the elite soldier as he kicked at the semi-conscious, bloodied mess on the ground. He smirked as he heard something break. "And you really thought you could stop US?" Luck was playing for the other team, however, and his fit of laughter prevented him from seeing the green and blue sparks dancing along the form in front of him.

Mara lay there for a moment, silently thanking whatever god, or angel, or whatever was watching out for her and had shifted her last elixir into that kick. She stretched as the man finally stopped laughing, and slowly rose to her feet. "It's not about whether I _think_ I can stop you or not," she said, holding his surprised gaze. "I _will_ stop you. That's all there is to it. That is the only outcome that I will accept, and believe me, nothing in this world or any other can stop me once I make up my mind." The soldier growled at her, and she smirked at him. "Y'all really need to stop underestimating the stubbornness of tiny, Italian southerners. Especially the ones with an angel or two watching their backs."

The soldier charged, and the two fought for what felt like hours, neither backing down or yielding an inch. "Give up, brat. You'll never be able to kill all of us."

"Um, newsflash, I'm not trying to kill any of you, genius," Mara shot back, waving her free hand toward the pile of unconscious soldiers watched over by a group of guard hounds. "Kinda the opposite, really." That made the soldier pause, and Mara checked her swing before it connected.

"You really are insane, aren't you?" he sneered, watching the girl cautiously as she took the opportunity to catch her breath.

"Yup!" Mara replied cheerfully, beaming proudly at him.

He sighed, and for the moment, stopped attacking. "What is it you want to accomplish here? You've already ruined DeepGround and twisted the Tsviets. Are you trying to destroy the rest of us, too?"

Mara caught the sharp pain buried in those words, and knew that this would be a tough sell. "Yes, and no," she answered softly. "I will do whatever it takes to keep any more people from fighting, dying… For DeepGround, I get that that's not really acceptable, that it seems impossible and is probably terrifying. I get that this is the kind of change that feels like it's the end of the world, but I swear, it's not. This is a beginning, not an end. It only feels like complete destruction because sometimes you have to tear something down before it can be rebuilt. But you wanna know something else? That's what makes it indestructible."

The soldier laughed. "You speak of peace like it's so simple. Wake up, little girl. For monsters like us, killing is all that exists! Your naivety isn't going to change that."

"You aren't monsters," Mara growled angrily. "I don't care what you think, you are **not **monsters! Just because your existence has been filled with blood and death doesn't mean that's all there is. If that's really what you think, then I am not the only naïve one here."

"So, what, you're going to hold our hands and tell us everything is going to be ok? Open your eyes! All we know how to do is kill, and WE'RE GOOD AT IT. WE LIKE IT. It's our purpose. What's going to happen when you take that away? What happens if you let us into this world of sunshine and rainbows and it gets drenched in blood? You gonna slap us on the wrist?"

"I'm about ready to slap you upside the head!" Mara snapped, frustrated. "Open YOUR eyes. You were trained to kill, yeah, and that's all you were ever allowed to do. You really think I'm just going to say "hey guys, you can't kill anymore, go have fun" and then just leave you alone?! So what, you won't get to kill things anymore. Find something else that gives you a purpose, that has meaning. Stop _existing_ and _LIVE_."

"You really think it's going to be that easy?!" he cried angrily.

"I never said it would be easy, only that it's possible. The important things are never easy. But they are worth it. All you have to do is try."

"…You're really not giving up on this are you?" he asked after a long silence, his voice quiet and full of disbelief.

"Why else would I be here?" Mara replied sassily, quirking an amused eyebrow at him. "I don't give up on people. Ever. Especially not the ones who don't even think they're human enough to deserve a second chance."

"And what if we're not human enough anymore…?" He looked up and held her gaze intently. She smiled.

"I'm not too worried about that, but if ever the need arises, I'll be sure there's a nice deserted island somewhere tropical for you." The soldier laughed again, but this time it was hollow and quickly broken by a pained grimace. Mara easily recognized the look on his face; she'd felt lost and hopeless enough to know it anywhere. "I know I'm asking a LOT of you all. I know it's new and strange and scary, and I know it feels like the ground has just been yanked out from under you. But that's why I'm here. I'm not going to turn your life upside-down and then walk away and leave you to find "up" again all on your own. Sorry, but you're stuck with me now."

"I must be just as stupid as you are," the man sighed, "to actually find that reassuring."

Mara grinned. "I have that effect on people. I grow on 'em, kinda like fungus. But the cool kind that glows in the dark."

* * *

"Heeeeey, Vincent…? Wanna do us a favor…?" There was a heavy sigh from the other end of Mara's phone. "Please, don't get too excited," she muttered. She cleared her throat softly and spoke up. "We need you to let Nero eat you in his darkness, so you can get Shelke and Weiss. He hasn't quite figured out how to spit things back out, and Yuffie's still a little green from when she tried, but since you're kinda sorta reborn from the same darkness, you can walk around in it and out of it and stuff. … Please?"

"I don't mind," Vincent sighed. Azriel waved to say he wanted speak, and Vincent held the phone out for him to do so.

"So what happened when you tried it?" the angel asked, knowing it had to be good if she wasn't sharing.

"Um… I gave him a nose bleed…" Mara mumbled, embarrassed. The Bahamut materia in her wrist-band had started burning like a mother', too. She frowned down at her phone as muffled laughter assaulted her. "Shut up, Z. It freaked the poor guy out!"

"Tell him it won't kill him. We'll be there in five," the angel replied, voice still mirthful. Mara rolled her eyes as her guardian angel hung up on her.

"Do you know what you're going to do with my brother yet…?" Nero asked quietly as she put her phone away.

"I think so…" Mara replied softly as she sat beside him. "I'll need a little help from Shelke, but I'm pretty sure we can use the network terminal here to extract Hojo's data fragments. As long as we don't accidentally take out one of Weiss's fragments and make him forget math or something, he should come out of it completely unscathed." _'Or as unscathed as anyone can be after having that creepy bastard inside their brain…'_ She didn't say that part aloud, since Nero was obviously already worried about his brother.

Nero was silent as he digested this information, and Mara wrapped an arm around his shoulders to try and comfort him. Yuffie patted his foot weakly from her spot sprawled out on the floor, and then resumed her attempts at not being sick.

Suddenly, and not for the first time, the impact of the moment really sank in for Mara. She was a long way from home, changing the course and future of an entire planet, and attempting to comfort the Sable Tsviet with a hug. Also not for the first time, a tidal wave of doubt assailed her, and that soldier's voice echoed sarcastically in her head. _'You gonna hold our hands and tell us everything is going to be ok?'_

'_I guess it is pretty arrogant of me to think I can do anything that good for someone…'_ she thought darkly, and sighed. But that didn't stop the all-consuming desire to keep trying. She needed it so much it hurt, and yet it felt like something so far out of her reach it was laughable. And then a cautious, tattooed arm hugged her back, and she smiled. _'So maybe it is arrogant. But maybe… in this, that's ok. Maybe I have to be a little arrogant to pull this off. It's about time I had some sort of self-confidence…'_ With her other hand, she reached up to hold the one on her shoulder. "Hey, Nero? Don't worry, ok? We'll take care of Omega and Hojo, and then we have a whole city to rebuild. Even if there isn't one yet, even if it takes some hard work and a long time, there's a place for DeepGround in this world. There's a place for the Tsviets."

"But… where…? After all we've done… what we are…?" Nero whispered. He shook his head. "Do you really think the people will set aside their fear of us and welcome us after all that?"

"Yes," Mara answered confidently. "It might not happen right away, and I won't lie, it'll probably suck for a while. But I believe in you. All of you. Besides, I figure they can't stay mad if you fix what you broke. And especially not if you make it better." Nero gave her a sidelong, skeptical glance.

"That's your plan? We rebuild Midgar and they'll forgive us if we make it pretty enough?" he scoffed.

"Well, if you want to put it all snarky like that… But yeah. It's not so much about the city though… more like proving that you can create, not just destroy. And the way I see it, if we're gonna rebuild anyway, why not make a few improvements while we're at it?"

"Improvements?" Yuffie asked, sitting up carefully. This was the first she'd heard of this plan. "Like what?"

"Well, a hospital, maybe… a shelter or something for people who've lost everything… a school might be good, too. Or at least a park or a playground for the kids. Though I'm not gonna lie, it'd be pretty cool to have a jungle gym for grown-ups. Oh! Maybe an aquarium! Aquariums are awesome. Or a butterfly garden. And a library. Definitely a library."

"You dream big, that's for sure," the ninja princess muttered, but she couldn't help smiling at the other girl's enthusiasm.

"Hey, go big or go home," Mara replied easily, shrugging.

"Will you?" asked a deep voice from the doorway.

Mara jumped. "Geez, Vincent! I swear I'm going to tie a bell around your neck… And will I what?"

"Go home… when this is all over…?" Mara froze. As much as she didn't want to think about it, she knew she couldn't stay here forever. Eventually, she would have to leave… and she hadn't expected that truth to hurt so much. She glanced up at Azriel, who was watching her with a knowing sadness in his eyes. She blinked the burning out of her eyes and did her best to act like it wasn't there.

"Tryin' to get rid of me already?" she teased, but it was empty and they all knew it. She sighed. "Some day… I'll have to go back… But… right now… this is home… And I'm not about to up and leave in the middle of all the excitement! There's a hella lot of things to do before I kick back. I'm not about to let you guys steal all the fun, so don't think you can escape me so easily. You're stuck with me for a good, long while. And besides, you still owe me a dinosaur."

Azriel shook his head, laughing softly. "You give the weirdest pep talks…" he muttered, amused despite himself. "And you," he pointed at Vincent, "owe me five gil. I told you she never forgets about dinosaurs."

* * *

"Ready?" Azriel asked, grinning over at Vincent excitedly. The former Turk nodded, and Nero opened an aperture into the roiling darkness. Vincent didn't hesitate, and strolled right inside. He didn't know how he did it, but somehow, he found Shelke in under two minutes. She sat serenely inside her breaking barrier, staring down in bewilderment at the steadily glowing feather in her hand. She blinked and looked up as Vincent approached, holding out her phone.

"I think you dropped this." He glanced around. "Unless you find something appealing about this place, I suggest we leave. I doubt Mara's good at waiting; let's go." Shelke could only nod mutely; words failed her at the moment. Vincent recognized the look on her face, and smirked. "I'm sure she'll explain everything once we're back." Which Vincent was once again surprised to find was much easier to do than expected. Three steps, and they were in the lab again. And then it was Shelke's turn to be surprised.

"What are you doing here?" she growled, leveling her EM Sabres at Nero.

"Whoa, Shelke, please don't shank the assistants!" Mara cried, sliding herself between the glowing orange weaponry and the Sable. "It's cool, he's helping us out, and while he _was_ the one who put you in there, he was also the one who kept it from killing you," she explained hastily.

"He wasn't the only one…" Azriel added, looking offended at being left out. Mara looked confused at that, but Shelke glanced back down at the feather she hadn't let go of. "Oh, by the way, Shelke, don't lose that, or you'll need to go back to Mako treatments every month."

"But I need daily Mako treatments…" Shelke corrected, puzzled. Azriel just grinned at her smugly. Mara finally caught on to his scheme and patted the girl's shoulder.

"To translate that snarky little smirk I'm sure you wanna smack off his face: you _did_ need daily Mako treatments. I'm gonna go ahead and hazard the guess that there's another feather somewhere in Omega's Lifestream Jacuzzi…?" she explained, glancing over at her guardian angel with an impressed smirk. When he didn't answer, she knew she'd guessed correctly. "Well played, sir. I take it you set up a link with them? Some kind of transfer? You sent the darkness around Shelke into Omega's lair, thus postponing—if not completely stopping—his awakening, and as an added bonus, took the purer Lifestream and gave it to Shelke as treatment."

Shelke looked between the two, dumbfounded. "Is… is that why this was left there… for me…? Why would…?"

Azriel shrugged, looking sheepish. "You didn't ask for your body to be pushed to such extremes… So I did what I could. I don't know if it'll ever be able to fully reverse the damage though… Healing was never my strongest subject." He looked away, not really sure how to take Shelke's look of stunned gratitude. Suddenly, he cleared his throat and looked at Nero. "So Weiss is being held in Oblivion, right?"

The Sable nodded. "For the moment, at least. He is not pleased, and I can't say how long the darkness will contain him." Now he was starting to wonder if the only reason it had ever held him at all was because there was angel magic inside it…

"Ok. I'll go get him." He looked over and Mara and Shelke. "Can you two have everything set up by the time I get back?"

"Set up?" Shelke repeated, glancing around the room.

Mara explained. "We need to set up the network terminals so that we can attach Weiss to it and suck Hojo out of his head."

Shelke looked critically at her. "It doesn't actually work that way…" she said dolefully. She should know. She'd tried it after Dr. Crescent's data had begun fragmenting.

Azriel chuckled. "Stick her on the other end of the connection," he nodded to Mara, "and don't worry about it. Oh, and once we get rid of that creep, we can extract the foreign fragments in you, if you'd like. Think about it while you work. I'll be back… soon. I hope…" With that, he stepped into the swirling black and was gone.

Vincent rested a hand on Shelke's other shoulder. "Try not to think about it too much. You'll stay sane longer. With those two, it's usually best to ignore them and hope for the best."

"Rude," Mara snapped, with no real anger in it. He kinda had a point, really.

* * *

"Whoa, he looks pissed… Nice job with the duck tape, Z."

"It solves all problems," the angel replied sagely, dragging the incredibly irritated Weiss/Hojo—bound and silenced in neon pink tape—over to the machine. Shelke went to connect him while Azriel made his own preparations. Any remaining nervousness Mara had evaporated as she watched the angel's ritual. She couldn't understand the language he muttered in as he traced the feather in patterns in the air, but it sounded like home. Nero yelped in alarm as his brother went limp, but Vincent and Yuffie held his shoulders reassuringly, but firmly. And then it was Mara's turn to get strapped into the SND machine.

"It looks like a dentist chair…" she muttered, sliding in and trying to relax.

"It won't hurt," Shelke told her, in what she hoped was a comforting tone.

"Don't worry; this is the easy part," Azriel reminded her with a grin that she returned as her excitement replaced nerves.

"Let's finish this," she agreed, and pulled the helmet down over her eyes.

"Good luck…" Shelke wished them as she initiated the Dive. The lights dimmed, and Vincent noticed Shelke looking more nervous than he'd ever seen her. Obviously this wasn't a normal Synaptic Net Dive. But then, he'd really expect nothing less from Azriel, who was standing in a trance, feather held against his forehead and radiating tendrils of violet light. He gave Nero's shoulder a gentle squeeze as Weiss and Mara both tensed, shaking as the purple glow surrounded them. The computer screens around them flickered to life, and both slumped and lay still as the snow resolved itself into Omega's would-be throne room inside Mako Reactor Zero.

"What's… happening…?" The Immaculate asked, looking around in confusion. "Who are you?"

"We're getting this bastard out of your brain," the girl explained, jerking her thumb at the enraged scientist ranting at the man with feathered wings. "What's the last thing you remember?"

Weiss blinked at the question that answered none of his own. "Um…" The last thing he remembered was finding a way to destroy the Restrictor's suicide chip… but that wasn't the last thing that had happened… he was sure there was more… He frowned as flashes of fuzzy memories assaulted him. Things he did, but he _didn't_… did he…? A small hand patted his arm gently and pulled him from thoughts he couldn't put together.

"It's ok…" the girl said softly, smiling calmly at him. "To break it down for you, Hojo—as in the Head of the Shinra Science Department, Hojo—uploaded his mind-data on the Worldwide Network right before he died. When you… logged on, I guess, he sorta took over your body and tried to summon Omega and end the world." How could she tell him something like that like it was as trivial as the weather? Not that he'd ever seen _actual_ weather… "But no worries. Omega's asleep again and the war is over. Now all that's left is to get you back your body. Easy-peasy!" She winked at him, and then spun on her heels and traipsed over to the others. "May I?" she asked sweetly, looking up at the angel. Wait, how did he know that…? The angel smirked and stepped back, gesturing for her to go ahead. Grinning, she turned to Hojo, who was beet-red and livid, and instantly began calling her the lowest of life-forms. "Oh, really?" she laughed, but there was no humor in her eyes. There was a bloodlust Weiss recognized, and he crossed his arms as he watched curiously. "Funny you should be calling me that, seeing as how of the two of us, I'm not the asshole who got off on human experimentation and torture." She held her hand up as he opened his mouth to argue in the name of science. "SHUT UP!" she snapped, and there was enough venom in her voice to actual silence the man. "Science is a quest for truth, for the sake of knowledge, and—here's the part you seem to have missed—the betterment of humanity. Trying to destroy it, not so much. So stop hiding behind the word "science" like a coward and admit that you're a decrepit, cranky old geezer with an over-inflated ego and a god complex. You know, I might actually have been able to find some small shred of respect for you if you didn't try to justify your stupidity and general disregard for life by making excuses for yourself. Of course, then I'd remember that you've ruined countless lives for your own sick amusement, and experimented on your own unborn child, so I doubt even if I could muster any form of respect for you that it would survive long." She smiled, dangerous and cold. "Kinda like you." The angel stepped forward again.

"Now, normally we leave the whole judgment thing for death, but given that A) you should have died three years ago, but cheated, B) you're attempting to end the life of a planet, and C) you're a miserable excuse for a human being and have committed deeds so horrendous that we've decided to make an exception. So, Hojo, I hope you're ready to meet your end, even if it is only a fraction of the agony you deserve." He waved a hand, and purple light bound the scientist from head to toe.

"You know, for a "genius"…" Mara called, making finger quotes, "you really are a dumbass."

"Hell is too good for you, so we'll be sending you somewhere far worse. Well, for you, at least." The light brightened, shrinking, until it was the size of a tennis ball. Azriel plucked it out of the air and looked back at Mara. "Ready?" She nodded, closing her eyes, and he threw the ball of Hojo at her. It stretched itself into a thread that sank into her third eye.

Everything flickered, and Weiss stirred. He pulled off the SND helmet with a frown and a tingling feeling of déjà vu. Vincent and Yuffie let go of Nero's shoulders, and he was instantly beside his brother and helping him stand. That's when Weiss noticed Shelke, and Vincent Valentine, wasn't it…? There was a girl beside him he thought he remembered from a file somewhere, and the two from his dream. Was it a dream? Was this? Before he could ask, the angel blinked and grinned. "It's showtime."

The screens flickered again, and drew most of the attention, but Vincent noticed Mara's breathing change while she fought the foreign mind in hers. As the image cleared, he relaxed. Obviously, she had this under control. A progress bar appeared in the bottom corner, and the words "deleting file" flashed as a scene appeared. They watched curiously as a blue harness rattled across the screen, holding… "Is that cow wearing glasses…?" Yuffie whispered.

"Is that… Hojo?" Vincent gaped. Azriel only chuckled as the cow was lowered into a large, incredibly fortified cage filled with plants. The cow mooed as the plants began to rustle, and it quickly became a high-pitched scream of terror as whatever else was in that cage shrieked. Yuffie rubbed the chills on her arm raised by that unearthly growl, and shuddered as the sounds of the violent feeding frenzy slowly died. The harness was lifted, mangled and shredded beyond use.

Mara pulled her helmet off as the lights returned to normal. She blinked at the stunned stares she was getting from everyone but Azriel, who nudged Yuffie with a smirk. "Toldja she had raptors living in her head," he purred, holding out an expectant palm. With a sigh, the ninja slapped 10 gil into it.

* * *

**A/N: I mean, if brains are like computers, and Hojo was only residual data-fragments, it would be pretty easy to transfer the data to another "computer" and delete it. In my brain, that equates to being eaten by velociraptors. It's a strange place in there. **


	28. On the wings of change

**Happy (late) Birthday, Mom. :) (Told you I didn't forget your present. It just wasn't finished yet.)**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Also: totally racing chocobos while I'm writing this chapter. Wark.

**Brevity**

**Chapter 28: On the wings of change**

"So you're the girl who stopped the war," Weiss stated, looking Mara over curiously. When Hojo's data had been removed and destroyed, memories of the time spent as a prisoner in his own body had returned, and the doctor's residual hatred of the girl who'd shown up out of nowhere and ruined his well-laid plans made the Immaculate Emperor take an immediate liking to her. Anyone who could irritate that old goat was good in his book, and she'd completely destroyed him.

DeepGround was in shambles, though the city looked just the same as it always had. What he couldn't understand was how, without rivers of bloodshed, she'd won his soldiers to her side. Or why she laughed softly when he asked her this.

"Because it's not about sides," she said lightly, smiling at him. "It took me a while to figure that out, but then I remembered this story I heard as a kid. Back in my world, we have a place called the Holy Land, sacred to many people. So, naturally, these people fight wars to claim it as their own. Personally I think they might have missed the point, but, anyway, the point here is that we have three MAJOR religions all trying to call dibs on this tiny bit of land they all see as a sacred place, and even peacetime is bloody. The story was told by a man who, as a child, moved there with his father. One day, not long after they'd moved in, their neighbors and half the town showed up with rocks, ready to stone them to death for believing in a different god. The boy watched as his father walked outside and over to one of the men. And do you know what he did? He shook his hand and introduced himself. And then he turned to the next man and shook his hand, and the next man's, and so on. It took him over an hour, but he made sure he spoke to every person and held out his hand to them, and every single person dropped the rock they were holding and shook it." She was grinning, her eyes bright, and Yuffie suddenly wondered if the Tsviets ever really stood a chance against their secret weapon. "I think that's when the human spirit is at its strongest," she mused aloud, "when it's connected to others." She blinked, realizing that she'd gone all weirdly philosophical again, and shrugged. "But, I have weird ideas like that. Anyway, they say the best way to defeat an enemy is to make him a friend, and you can never have too many friends." She smiled up at Weiss and held her hand out to him. "It's great to finally meet you, Emperor. I'm Mara, and I'd like to be your friend, if that's all right with you."

Weiss stared down at the hand held out toward him in surprise. Honestly, he'd never had a real friend before… Cautiously, he took the small hand and shook it. "So what happens now…?"

"Ah," Mara said, a sly smile spreading across her face. "Right… Well, um, now… I think it would be best to dismantle DeepGround," she answered honestly, and quickly held up her hands to stem the startled protests that began. "Stop and think about it for a minute, ok? As a general rule, DeepGround wasn't a happy place, and as it stands now, serves as a symbol of fear and hatred to most of the world. I mean, people don't just forget the name of a group that started a war… or forgive them that easily, but I'm working on that one."

Weiss lifted a dubious eyebrow and crossed his arms as he stared at her. "Do tell…"

"All in due time," Mara assured him with a smile. "And this is something I'd really like to only have to explain once, so we'll wait until the others get here."

"Others?" Weiss echoed, glancing over at his brother.

Mara didn't notice as she called Tifa. The barmaid answered cheerfully on the second ring. "Hey? Tifa? Everything's all settled on our end. How's it going up top?" She listened as Tifa replied, asked a few questions of her own, and agreed to gather the rest of the group for a meeting. At this point, Mara had to ask Shelke and Nero for advice and directions to a place that could serve as a conference room, before finally hanging up and turning her attention back to the now-thoroughly confused Emperor. "Right. Azul and Rosso and a few of the commanders are on their way with Reeve—the WRO Commissioner—and Cloud and Tifa, Barret, Cid, and Shalua," she explained as she followed Shelke to the meeting place. Azriel had disappeared again. "We need to act fast to preserve public image, and I'm no good past the brainstorming stuff part. We already have a peace treaty written up and signed—oh, hey, that reminds me, I'd like you to see it, and sign it too, if you would—and the process of cleaning up debris and rubble has already started. But if we really want to get changes made, we need more than that, and that's not something that just one person should be deciding, and especially not one that's not even from here. Besides, Reeve's good with this kind of thing: planning cities and reforming organizations."

Weiss' head swam as he walked beside the girl babbling on about larger-than-life plans and insinuating ideas that were absolutely impossible as if they were—now what was that phrase again…?—"a walk in the park". But since he had a feeling she wasn't going to answer any questions about this city or organization yet, he asked the one that, if truth be told, most intrigued him. "You said you're not from here… so where exactly are you from?" he asked as she began setting up a "table". She paused and glanced up at him. He was surprised to see a glint of fear in her eyes that was gone as suddenly as it had arrived.

"A place you don't even know exists," she answered, soft, but honest. "Another planet, another world, another universe… A world so close you can taste it, but a million miles away…" Like her eyes as she stared up at nothing, he realized, and suddenly it didn't seem so impossible. As he studied her more closely, he could sense more than see something… different… about her. Something subtle, but definitely _something_ all the same. Mara shook her head slightly, blinking and setting the smile back onto her face. "I guess it was closer than I realized. That, or I'm lying in a coma in some hospital having the best dream ever." She shrugged and pulled a handful of pages out of a pocket. "And before I forget, here's that treaty. Why don't you read over it and I'll finish setting up everything for the meeting?" She flashed him a smile as she handed him the stack of papers covered in ink and skipped off in search of chairs.

"So, do you have any idea what this is all about…?" Reeve asked Vincent softly as he came to stand beside the lounging gunslinger. Vincent chuckled softly and nodded.

"Of course," he replied. "It's about changing the world." Reeve shot him a dubious stare. "I'd feel honored if I were you. I'm quite sure you were a source of inspiration for this idea." The Commissioner's eyebrows shot up and his gaze shifted to the girl across the room, who was exuberantly showing the Tsviet brothers how to efficiently doodle ladybugs. Based on the sheets littering the table, the previous lessons had been just as enthusiastic in their ink-wastage. He recognized the small cat drawn in a corner, beside a mess of spikes that could only be Cloud. "You know," Vincent commented casually, "she won't be able to do this alone. We could use your help."

"We?" Reeve repeated, surprised. "I thought you said you wanted no part of this."

Vincent shrugged. "That was Kalm. And war. This is something… bigger." The gunman glanced over and leveled a serious gaze on the former head of Urban Development. "Just… hear her out. She might surprise you."

Mara glanced around the room, noting that almost everyone was there, and sending Vincent a questioning stare as he and Reeve paused in their conversation and looked over to her. Vincent looked almost smug, and Reeve looked pensive, and she decided she didn't want to know what they'd been talking about. She had the sneaking suspicion it was her, and she silently hoped some of the more ridiculous "war-stories" of the day never reached the ears of AVALANCHE. Had it really only been a day since she'd crash-landed in Midgar? It felt like half a lifetime…

Thundering footfalls shook her out of her thoughts as the last of their merry band arrived. She stood, and those gathered around slowly took seats around the makeshift table. Her throat constricted as she looked around and saw trust in the faces of those looking at her. It wasn't something she expected, had ever dreamed of seeing, and it terrified her. Her heroes trusted her… how would she ever be worthy of that…? She was still fighting to pull herself together when Matthew and Tuck walked in, carrying a large green cooler, closely followed by James, Luke, and Azriel, all laden with armfuls of rolls, sandwiches, fruits, and a few other foods she didn't recognize.

Azriel grinned at her as he set his haul carefully on the table, and spread his arms out as the others deposited the rest of the food on the table. Tuck added a few drinks—she saw water, juice, and something she guessed was alcoholic—and Mara blushed slightly as her stomach growled loudly. "Dinner is served," the angel announced smugly. "Oh, and thanks, Yuffie. If you made bets you could actually win, we'd only have a bag of chips and some old apples to munch on." He noticed the shock on Mara's face and walked over to ruffle her hair. "Eat up. You shouldn't go changing the world on an empty stomach," he said quietly. With a soft smile, he disappeared again, and as Mara watched the violet feather float gently downward, everything clicked into place.

She snatched it from the air and held it in front of her, twirling it through her fingers as a smile slowly spread across her face and her worries disappeared. She could do this, because she wasn't alone. She snatched a fluffy roll and ate it in record time, clearing her throat before she spoke. "Ok, guys, down to business. First off, let me say thank you for showing up. You have no idea how much your support means, and I really hope I won't let you down. As I'm sure you've already guessed, there's a lot I'm hoping we can do, but the only way we can do it is together. The first, scariest step has already been taken." She patted the stack of pages that was the peace treaty. "But if we want this to really work, we can't stop here. A peace treaty written amid the battlefields might stop a war, but for lasting peace, we need to add structure, give it more… I propose we start by creating a special force of peace-keepers to uphold it."

"I have a feeling I already know the answer to this, but that special force you're referring to… is it…?" Cloud started, glancing around the table and seeing his own suspicions dawning in the others' faces.

Mara smiled and nodded. "Yup. DeepGround. Of course, it won't actually be _DeepGround_, only its former members. My second proposal is the immediate and permanent eradication of the entirety of DeepGround." All of the members of said group paled, looking concerned, but Mara waved her hands reassuringly. "In name, mostly, but also in purpose. This is a new era, and we all have to adapt. I'm well aware of the fact that the majority of DeepGround feels listless without something to fight, to kill, and the thought of laying down their weapons and simply adopting a "normal" life is more than a little daunting. Which is why I think the best way to reform the group is to keep it a group, but give it a new face, and a new meaning, one that is for the good of all."

"And what is this new purpose?" Weiss asked quietly, the look in his eyes so guarded that perhaps only his brother would see the hint of fear in there.

"Making the world a better place. A place that anyone can call home."

"It sounds perfect, but how exactly are you going to pull it off?" the Immaculate Emperor asked, voice cold.

Mara only smiled at him again, holding up a finger. "Not me. We. This isn't my world, not really. I can help you as much as I can, but it's yours to shape, to change. It's pretty simple, in theory, actually. Operation Cleaning Up Midgar has already started, and after that, most of the work will be building places for the people of the world to benefit from. You know, hospitals, parks, schools, that kinda thing. But we have a while to figure out the finer points on that side of things. Anyway, I figured the best place to start is a new name. So, anybody have any suggestions?"

The next half hour was spent with everyone throwing in their own suggestions, debating, brainstorming, and most importantly, to Mara, working together. Finally, they had a name they could all agree on, and interestingly enough, it had been suggested by Nero. It was almost instantly and unanimously ratified. "Right," Mara announced, pleased, even while wondering how she'd ended up in charge of this and whose bright idea that had been. "From this moment on, the society formerly known as DeepGround is dissolved, and its members shall heretofore be joined into an organization working for the betterment of the world and her people, and be known as the Feathers of Hope." The name alone seemed to lighten the atmosphere in the room. Hope, indeed…

"Weiss, since these are your people, I assume you'll be taking leadership?" Reeve asked, looking over at the young man. Weiss paused, which the Commissioner hadn't expected, and shot a glance at the girl who was still standing as she shuffled through her pages of notes.

"No…" the Immaculate replied finally, to the shock of the room. "I wish to name a successor." He remained silent as everyone erupted into protests, his gaze steady on the only one still silent as she turned slowly to stare at him incredulously. He smiled as her eyes widened in surprise. "Do you accept?" he asked her quietly.

"I-I… I can't… I'm not… from here… I shouldn't… I mean, even if I did… I won't… always be here…" Mara stammered, turning pink. Weiss, infuriatingly, only shrugged.

"Perhaps it's because this isn't your world that you should lead its reclamation. As for your limited time on this planet, isn't the same true of all of us?" he argued reasonably. Damn him.

"B-but… What if I… fail…?" the girl whispered, eyes shimmering as her fears assaulted her. "What if I'm not cut out for this…?"

"Then you have a score of people on hand ready to help you through whatever problems you may face," Weiss reassured her, waving a hand regally around the table, which had fallen silent and was watching them both intently.

Mara looked at all of them, searchingly, and was even more stunned to see their agreement of Weiss's decision, their support, and their trust. She couldn't understand it. She didn't deserve it. But she wanted to; more than anything. She took a breath, setting her shoulders and lifting her chin. "Okay," she agreed, voice maybe a little bit squeakier than she'd have hoped for, but there all the same.

* * *

Three hours later, she was intensely regretting her acquiescence. Granted, it had been her idea to video broadcast an announcement of the now-official peace and Feathers of Hope worldwide, using the same equipment Hojo had used to declare war, but she hadn't really thought she'd be the one on camera until now. Even with note cards, she could feel herself freezing, and she wasn't even in front of the camera yet. Azriel's whispered assurances weren't even helping. "Are you sure I have to be the one to say all this…?" she asked Reeve, not for the first time.

"It was your idea," he reminded her, and she groaned.

"Yeah, but if I knew you'd be making me do all the talking, I wouldn't stayed quiet," she mumbled. He smiled, not believing her for a second.

"You'll be fine. Just relax."

"Easier said than done."

"Here, this might help with nerves," Cloud interjected, offering her a glass with a burgundy liquid sloshing inside.

Mara took it cautiously, sniffing it and looking up at the blonde swordsman skeptically. "What is it?"

"Liquid courage," he replied. She wondered if he knew she wasn't quite old enough to drink, but decided not to remind him. She took a tentative sip, and her eyes widened in surprised delight at the burst of fruity flavor and gentle warmth. She handed the empty glass back to him a moment later, and let out a sigh.

"Ok, let's do this. Preferably before I chicken out and forget everything I'm supposed to say." Shelke nodded that they were ready to start, and Mara joined Reeve and Weiss at the small table they'd set up in front of the cameras. She sat between them, and took some comfort in that, but she probably wouldn't have made it through if Vincent hadn't stood behind the camera and nodded his encouragement whenever she faltered. As it was, she slumped in her chair once the cameras were off, suddenly exhausted. _'Well, it has technically been about two days since I slept,'_ she reminded herself as she fought back a yawn. "So what's a girl gotta do to get a hot shower 'round here?" she asked as she thought of something else she hadn't had in a few days.

But not even a long, hot shower, clean clothes, and a warm bed could relax Mara's mind enough for a decent sleep, and by three am, she'd given up on it, dressing quickly in her spare outfit and slipping out of the house in DeepGround that the girls had taken over last night. She wasn't at all surprised to see Azriel waiting for her by the front door, but he only fell silently into step beside her, and when she realized she'd have to take the monorail up to the surface, he took the lead, probably picking up on her thoughts as he led her to an alternate and less gut-wrenching route. He disappeared as she found a group of WRO and former DG soldiers working to clear up an area that she realized with a pang was Sector Seven. They glanced curiously over at her as she silently began helping clear away rubble and loading salvageable materials into a truck Reeve had sent, but said nothing as they worked.

Her body was not happy with this additional strain, however, and she had to break every few hours for a quick stretch, some yoga, and a bottle of water. Azriel came to retrieve her around sunset, handing her a sandwich and more water, and making sure she ate it as they walked back to the house that she'd left her things in. She fell into sleep easily tonight, but it was fitful and riddled with nightmares. It was barely dawn when she forced herself out of bed, and once again set off toward the surface. Perhaps, as the new leader of Feathers of Hope, she should have been doing less menial work, but she wasn't good at the day-to-day running of things, and Reeve, she was sure, was having a much easier time of setting up the organization without her getting in the way. At least here, she was somewhat useful, and the work kept her mind from focusing too intently on the doubts and fears tickling at the back of her mind.

Today, the workers greeted her cheerfully, and she smiled and returned the greetings as she set about loading the truck. Sometime in the night, her muscles had stiffened, and it was slower going than it had been the day before. Nevertheless, she pressed on, fighting through the aches, and stretching when she needed to. They were needed almost every hour now. Yuffie stopped by with lunch and updates, and Cid showed up at dinner to take her back to the house. She supposed that the guys she'd been working with had told the others where to find her, but she was too tired to think about being insulted by the slight baby-ing. After all, she reminded herself as she showered and fell into bed, it meant they cared enough to look for her.

It was after ten by the time she rolled out of bed, and it took her until noon to make it back to her work zone. Everything hurt, and movement made it all worse, but she tried not to let it show as she stretched and got to work. She'd been at it for half an hour when she needed her first break, and apparently the others had noticed how much worse she was today, because Matthew walked over as she finished her stretches. "Have you eaten yet?" he asked casually, and when her stomach rumbled loudly, he sighed. "I thought so. Let me buy you some lunch, and then I think you should rest," he said, rather diplomatically, but definitely not leaving her room for the argument he knew she'd try.

Mara was too tired to argue, however, and sighed, nodding and giving him a grateful smile. "Am I… just in the way…?" she asked him softly while they sat on a roof and ate rolls filled with meat and vegetables.

"Of course not!" he replied instantly, and sincerely, though she still wasn't sure. "It's… encouraging, I think, for people to see you helping, and you _do_ help. But you're pushing yourself too hard, and none of us wants to see you get hurt." Mara nodded, digesting this as well as her food, and decided a nap might not be such a bad idea.

Several hours later, Matt stared down at his phone with a lump in his throat. It wasn't just that he was delivering bad news to the Emperor… it was the news itself he hated. "Um… Weiss, sir…? You might… want to come down to the safe house… and you might want to bring the rest of high command with you…" Of course, this brought on an immediate round of questions. "Oh, no sir, everything is running smoothly, and there haven't been any incidents, really… But, it's Mara… she's… she's not waking up…"

* * *

**A/N: There will, at some point in the future, be segments centered around the Tsviets that sort of explain how they ended up supporting peace and Feathers in much more detail. **


	29. Redemption

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own a thing, folks. Just passin' through.

**Brevity**

**Chapter 29: Redemption**

The nightmares were worse than ever. Seeing an actual battlefield, littered with the dead, could do that. But it was her own mind that filled it with her friends. Her family. And the overwhelming fear that it was all her fault.

Mara woke in a panic, screaming and fighting against the shadows that kept trying to pull her back under. It wasn't until Nero, close to panicking himself now, shook her that she realized she was fighting her sheets. The shadows were only in her mind, but maybe that's what made them even more dangerous. There was a painful lump in her throat, and tears streaming down her cheeks, and the shaking wouldn't stop. If she had been able to think clearly, she'd have realized the reason she couldn't breathe was because she was hyperventilating, but it had been a long time since she'd had a panic attack, and this one was worse than usual.

The screaming had roused the others, though, and they came running. Nero glanced between the girl curled into a shivering ball and the door before stationing himself in front of it. He remained there resolutely, even through Cid's cursing him and Yuffie's shouted protests, only shaking his head at them. "You don't need to see her like this. She wouldn't want you to." Weiss looked shaken, disturbed as memories of his brother's "containment" surfaced, and found himself nodding. Between the two of them, they managed to convince everyone to wait downstairs, by which time a quiet singing could be heard above the muffled sobs. They all seemed a bit more at ease knowing Azriel was with her, but it was still a long wait.

Finally, Mara padded down the stairs, more subdued than normal. Cid wondered if the reason she didn't meet anyone's eyes was a vain attempt to hide the fact that her own were pink and puffy from tears, and circled by the shadows of restless nights haunted by nightmares. Yuffie realized the jacket the other girl wore wasn't one she'd seen her with before. She'd have remembered something that worn, even without the fresh tearstains on the sleeves. Vincent figured Azriel had something to do with that. Rosso was too busy wondering why this child's scream had shaken her when none had in at least a decade to even notice the jacket. But it was Barret who broke the awkward silence in his usual gruff voice. "Damn, kid, you look like hell."

"Sounds about right," she chuckled, tugging on one torn sleeve. "Sorry for worrying you…"

"What happened? Are you all right?" Tifa asked, and Mara squirmed uncomfortably.

"I… was just tired…" she answered vaguely. "I'll be fine."

"That may be true, but I still don't think you should be down on the fields," Reeve said firmly.

Mara bristled slightly, and Vincent braced himself for another explosion. But she was too tired, and her protest sounded uncertain even to her own ears. "I can take care of myself…"

"Really? Then please explain why I had to carry you back here after you passed out," Azriel growled from the stairs. Mara glanced back and winced. Her angel wore fury well, and he held her gaze intently as he descended the steps. "And last time I checked, barely eating or sleeping, and then pushing yourself so hard you collapse is not taking care of yourself." He stopped in front of her and all but glared down at her. She shrank into her jacket under his wrath, knowing it was the truth. "And neither is staying curled up in bed for a month," he added, too soft for most of the room to hear.

Mara flinched, looking like she'd been slapped. Without a word, she turned and started for the door. Azul barred her path completely, and she stopped, sighing and refusing to meet anyone's gaze. "…please…" she whispered, fist clenching. "Please… I have to do something…"

"What?" the Cerulean giant rumbled. Odd. He almost felt guilty as a tear rolled down the girl's cheek.

"I don't know, ok!" she snapped, but there was a note of defeat in her voice that, though most of them would never admit it out loud, greatly unsettled everyone present. "I just… have to be doing something, anything… I can't just sit here… I can't _not_ help…" She was starting to hyperventilate again, and knowing she was breaking down in front of the people who'd trusted her to be stronger, her HEROES, felt like swallowing glass.

"How 'bout some fresh air," Cid suggested, steering her outside without waiting for a reply. He led her to one of the small bridges nearby, leaning back against it and lighting a cigarette. Silently, he passed it to her, and she blinked. "It'll help with the anxiety," he explained, and she nodded mutely. "But don't go makin' a habit of it, ya hear?" She nodded again, and took a tentative puff.

"It tastes horrible…" she sputtered once the fit of coughing subsided, and Cid chuckled.

"Yeah, they take getting' used to. They're kinda like whiskey though. Doesn't burn as much the second time." He lit up his own smoke and turned a contemplative stare on her while she cautiously inhaled again that was not entirely unlike the one he'd studied her with shortly after her arrival. It was like a light bulb went off then, as he remembered something she'd said back then, and he knew how to cheer her up. But before he got to that, there were things he needed to know. "So, you plan on tellin' me what's wrong, or am I gonna hafta beat it outta you?"

Mara chuckled dryly and coughed as smoke spewed out. "No offense, Cid, but your bedside manner sucks," she muttered wryly, but there was still a tiny smile on her face. It fell as her brow furrowed and she wondered how to possibly explain what was wrong with her. "I… I feel like there's… something… _more…_ that I should be doing…" she admitted haltingly. "I don't really know what… but I know there's something… something that maybe only I can do… that I have to… and every minute I'm not doing whatever it is, it feels like… like I'm breaking inside… and… and I keep having nightmares… about the battles… only, only I see the faces, and it's my family, and my friends, and _you guys_, and even though I know it's not real, it feels like it and it _hurts_, and I don't know how to make it stop…" She was shaking again, and she didn't notice until Cid's warm hand ruffled her hair. With trembling fingers, she took another puff of her cigarette, and it helped a little.

"All'a us have nightmares now an' then. They go away with time. 'Course, that don't make it any easier to deal with 'em when you got 'em… Tell ya what, next time you have one, call me. I'll bring ya some tea and a smoke and you can tell me about it." He took a puff, and went on. "And in the meantime, if you feel like you gotta do something, you can start by coming up with some sorta energy that won't destroy the Planet."

Mara stared so long at the usually gruff pilot that her cigarette went out, but she was too shocked to notice. Finally, she pulled herself together and smiled. "Alright, you've got yourself a deal," she agreed. Maybe it would help, having someone to talk to about the nightmares… and while alternative energy wasn't really the mission she felt called to fulfill, it was a start.

A start she was all set to jump right into, but she was unanimously over-ruled by demands that she get some rest. At her indignant protests, Azriel and Vincent exchanged a look before the gunman cast Sleep. Azriel caught her before she hit the ground, and settled her on the couch under a warm blanket. She could usually handle the nightmares better when she didn't have to sleep alone, after all, and since she slept like the dead, the quiet bustling throughout the house wouldn't wake her. If anything, she slept more soundly because of it, and it was almost dinner the following day before she woke.

"Tifa left some food in the fridge for you," Azriel called from another room as she stretched. Mara didn't bother questioning how he knew she was awake, only wrapped herself in her blanket and stumbled blearily to the kitchen. Even cold, it smelled delicious, and once she'd heated it, it was heavenly. She cleaned up her empty dishes quickly once she was done, and scuttled off to take a shower before anybody showed up. It might have been blatantly avoiding running into anyone yet, but she needed some time and space to herself first. She wanted to at least be a little bit stable before she saw them again. An hour later, she stepped out of the shower, dressed in the cleanest clothes she had, and wandered downstairs to find Azriel.

It seemed her guardian angel had used his down-time to be quite productive. While she'd slept, he'd taken over the spare room and turned it into an office. She saw at least two computers buried underneath all the papers and books strewn all over the room, and her kindle was connected to one of them. At her inquisitive staring, he chuckled. "Just getting together what you'll need to start on your energy project," he explained. "And making sure all of the content is downloadable. Speaking of, grab your shoes, or we're gonna be late."

"Late for what?" Mara asked, as she grabbed her boots and pulled them on.

"You'll see when we get there, so hurry up." Mara rolled her eyes and debated throwing one of her shoes at him, but she was curious enough to avoid unnecessary delays. She stood, and Azriel wrapped an arm around her. Before she could so much as open her mouth to say anything, the world shifted, and they were standing outside the room where, not even a week ago, they'd disbanded DeepGround. She blinked. "Here," Azriel said, holding out a tissue for her, and effectively curtailing any questions she wanted to ask about their mode of transportation. Before she could ask about the tissue, he explained by pushing the door open and ushering her inside.

The room had changed a lot in just a few days. The makeshift table and varied chairs she'd brought in were gone, replaced by a plush assortment of couches and armchairs arranged in front of a wall covered by the largest computer screen Shelke could find. "Wha…?" was about all Mara could manage to say.

Tuck bounded over to her, looking rather pleased with himself. "Do you like it? We called out a search party for fluffy sofas. A lot of them we swiped from the Shinra building, and the houses down here," he gushed.

"That's… awesome… but why…?"

"Movie night…" a deep voice beside her answered, startling her.

"Vincent, seriously, I don't know how you became a ninja, but… wait, what?"

Azriel crossed his arms, a triumphant grin on his face as he answered. "We're starting a movie night, once a week." Mara gaped. _'It was their idea, actually,'_ he added silently. _'They wanted to cheer you up.'_

Now Mara understood what the tissue was for, and she turned a watery smile on the room. "Can I please just say that you guys are all absolutely amazing?" she said, sniffling. Nanaki padded over to her as Azriel left to set the movie up. "Red? When did you get back?" she cried happily, wiping her eyes and smiling.

"Just this afternoon," the fire beast replied pleasantly, only to fall silent, glancing away as he tried to think of what to say. "… I can see why you left… and… I'm glad you did." Mara beamed at him, kneeling and giving him a big hug.

"Thanks, Nanaki. It means a lot to me to hear you say that," she whispered, scratching his ears. She stood, and Tifa brought her a glass of Corel sangria with a wink. The trailers started then, and everyone shuffled to grab a seat. Mara ended up snuggled on a couch between Vincent, and surprisingly, Reeve. She noticed Denzel and Marlene in the crowd, and hoped Azriel didn't pick a movie with too much swearing. Something clicked as she spotted the flowery handkerchief Denzel kept staring down at, and she nudged Reeve. "Hey, has Denzel talked with you at all recently…?" she asked vaguely. If the kid hadn't asked the Commissioner to join the WRO yet, she didn't want to spoil the surprise for Reeve.

Reeve chuckled, guessing astutely her reasons for hedging. "Yes, he has. To what point and purpose I suspect you already know."

"Of course," Mara admitted with a smile. "And am I correct in saying you turned him down?" Given that she'd changed enough game "canon" already, she had to check.

"You are," Reeve replied, easing some of her worries.

"Then you won't mind if I steal him, right?" She caught the alarmed look that passed Reeve's eyes, and elaborated. "I mean, you turned him down, so it won't bother you if I recruit him now, will it?"

Reeve relaxed as he remembered Mara simply had a weird way of saying things, and paused to think about it. "I think that would be a good idea, for both of you," he replied finally.

Mara smiled, and would have said more, but then the trailers ended and the movie menu popped up. She squealed delightedly as the lights dimmed, smacking Reeve and Vincent with her sleeves as she flailed. It took every ounce of restraint she had not to spend the next hour and a half reciting _Ice Age_, with varied results. During the ending credits, she slipped away and over to Denzel, flopping against the back of the couch and nudging his shoulder. "So, Denzel, you still interested in enlisting?" she asked lightly, but there was a slyness to the sparkle in her eyes.

The boy shrugged, and she held back a laugh as he tried not to look too disappointed. "Yeah, I guess. But Reeve said he doesn't let kids join the WRO…"

"Then why not join Feathers of Hope?" she suggested. "We're not really an _army_, and you're still a bit too young to join any of the fighters in the field, but we could use all the help we can get, and in a year or so, if you still want to learn how to fight, I know you could find someone there to train you." She smiled as he pondered this, and patted his shoulder. "You don't need to answer right away; just think about it, ok?"

After that, she and Azriel went back to their office, of sorts, and stayed up half the night planning out the basic structure and mission of their organization. Mara officially knighted the angel as her second in command, and he made her an armband with two crossed feathers—black and white—to denote her station as leader. She made him a paper crown with a ladybug diadem.

* * *

She slept on the couch again, stubbornly telling herself that she was _not_ avoiding her room because she was afraid of more nightmares, and managed to get a decent, materia-free sleep. She grabbed a quick shower and a roll she ate on the way to work in the morning, and by lunch, she, Cid, and Shelke had uploaded all the resources she had onto the world-wide network. From there, they sent out a bulletin calling for any persons interested in the project to join. The next day, there were enough responses to divide the work into teams, each working on developing a different type of energy. She asked Cloud to pass a message along to Rufus Shinra, offering him a partnership. When Cloud warned her that Rufus didn't have partners, only subordinates, she only smirked, shrugging lightly before turning back to her project outlines.

Shelke was slightly unnerved when they were escorted home by a rather large pack of guard hounds, all jostling around Mara excitedly. "What…?" she asked curiously, catching the smaller girl's look.

Shelke shook her head. "It's just… unexpected… seeing monsters become playful puppies around you…"

Mara frowned thoughtfully, scratching a crimson hound's ears. "They aren't monsters… Not really… But when that's all you think of them as, then that's all they'll ever be to you. Animals… they can sense stuff like that, I think… When you treat them like they matter, they respond to it. Positively, in my experience." She paused, adding softly. "They make you feel like you matter, too…" An idea struck her like lightning then, and as soon as they reached the house, she excused herself and disappeared into the office until dawn, eagerly writing out the details.

That familiar restlessness overcame her instead of sleep as the sun rose, and before anyone could stop her, she slipped out of the house and whistled softly. The pack of guard hounds that seemed to have adopted her appeared almost instantly, whimpering and nuzzling her. Shushing them, she led them away from the residential area before letting them decide where to go on their early morning walk. That's how, an hour later, she stumbled and slid her way into an eerily familiar cavern somewhere below Midgar. Once she was sure the ground beneath her feet wouldn't crumble—again—she looked around, her pulse pounding excitedly in her ears. Her eyes had barely landed on a shimmer of blue when a shockwave of electricity reverberated throughout the cavern. She wasn't sure at that point if it was instinct or the weird, pulsing energy that drove her to her knees, but either way, when she lifted her head again, it was over.

Breathless from more than adrenaline, she gaped across the small pond at the man she'd just unintentionally awoken. He rose slowly from his crouch, his piercing blue gaze instantly catching hers. He stalked toward her with a gait that was purely predatory, and a small part of her brain registered that he was walking _on water_, but the rest of it was scrambling to make sense of this seemingly impossible scenario. "G-genesis…?" she whispered, blinking up at the former SOLDIER in awe from her seat on the ground. He paused, a glimmer of curiosity in his eyes as he studied her from only a few feet away.

"And who might you be…?" he asked, voice lilting, but carrying an unmistakable undercurrent of "dangerous".

Cautiously, Mara forced herself to her feet. "I might be someone who can help you…" she replied.

After a hasty explanation of the rather unique circumstances that had brought her there, a quick overview of Feathers of Hope, and a rather belated introduction, Genesis was beginning to think maybe this girl really could help him, somehow…

Mara's phone rang then, and she answered it with a cringe, expecting one of her friends or another to start in on her about running off in the middle of the night. Hence her look of alarm when Azul sharply told her to "Hurry up. There's a situation." He gave her the location and hung up, leaving her staring at a blank phone while her heart hammered painfully in her chest. A moment later, she pulled herself together, clenching her phone in her fist before returning it to her pocket. "Sorry, Genesis, I have to go," she said, voice tense as she gave him a short nod and began clambering her way back to the streets.

He stared after her for a moment, locked in an internal debate, and then with a sigh, he followed. "You'll have to give me directions," he warned her, then scooped her up and launched himself into the air. To Mara's credit, she didn't scream this time, but she did latch onto his coat in a grip so tight her knuckles were completely white.

"Thanks," she said, though she wasn't sure he could hear her over the wind rushing through their ears. Louder, she steered him toward the place Azul had told her. She swore as they neared it. Already, she could see the huge crowd gathered around the northern work site, and they did not sound happy. She spotted Azul toward the back of the group from Feathers, and Barret shouting at the angry mob, and the workers themselves spread out between them. Body language alone told her that while the crowd may have only been throwing insults—so far—they were harsh enough to hurt. A few of the former soldiers looked angry too, but there was a frailty in it that brought tears to her eyes. And a wave of rage so hot it burned. Genesis landed near Azul, and Mara didn't even bother with questioning the Cerulean as she jumped down and stalked toward the rabble that had unwittingly unleashed the fury of the Dragoness. A deadly smile played across her face as she neared them and the crowd's clamor faded quickly at her approach, like rabbits hiding while the wolf hunts. "What seems to be the problem, _gentlemen_?" she asked sweetly, though there was enough venom in that last word to poison an elfadunk.

There was quiet shuffling among the assembled crowd, and finally someone a few rows back shouted, "Those monsters started a war!" A few people cheered in agreement, and Mara had to dig her nails into her palms to keep her control.

"Those _men_," she corrected shortly, "risked their lives to end it. Which is a lot more than I can say of any of you. You're just a fat lot of cowards who can only act brave in a group. A bunch of bullies banding together to pick on people who won't hit back."

There were shouted protests at this, everyone listing off Deep Ground's "offenses against the people", calling them monsters and freaks, demanding they be killed before they murdered everyone in their beds. The few in the front fell silent as Mara's eyes flashed blue, and the air around her crackled with electricity. Her wrist glowed red, and though she spoke softly, her voice rumbled and echoed with the roar of dragons. "Silence! Fools, all of you. You don't know anything, and yet you stand here preaching justification for mindless violence. **YOU** are far more the monsters. Yes, those men killed. They killed because they had no other choice. Do you know what Deep Ground actually _was_? It was a facility set up as a way to quietly get rid of the military staff Shinra could no longer use, to give the science department someplace to discard all manner of moral and ethical limitations, and it was given the cover of a _hospital_ for SOLDIERS wounded in action, fighting for the company that was supposed to be looking out for them. They were monitored by Restrictors who had no qualms about beating their subordinates, to the point of death most often, for no other reason than they had a bad day. If you attempted to disobey—which was made nigh impossible by way of transmitter chips—then you'd be tortured brutally before they granted you the freedom of dying.

"And despite ALL of that, they risked EVERYTHING to bring an end to a war they wanted no part of to begin with. They turned their backs on everything they knew to help piece this broken world back together. They've walked through HELL, and still they manage to trust, to HOPE. THAT is real bravery." Mara glanced back at the soldiers who'd gathered behind her, waiting with bated breath. "They _are_ the Feathers of Hope, each and every one of them." The anger faded, replaced with pride in her men, what they'd struggled to overcome, and what they stood for. "They're fighting to find a place that any can call home. They're doing everything they can to give this world a future where no one has to suffer the atrocities they survived. Now, you can either help us, or you can get out of my work zone." She turned on her heels and walked off, pausing as she passed Barret. "See to it that anyone who stays, works." Barret chuckled and clapped his hand over his metal prosthetic in agreement. She nodded gratefully to him, then slipped off, needing some space to cool her head.

Genesis found her in an old church, sitting cross-legged beside a patch of flowers growing where the altar had once been, and leaning back against a sword he hadn't seen in years. "Watch the pool," she called as he walked toward her, not taking her eyes off the paper she was writing on. He stopped and glanced down, only then realizing that there was indeed a pool there, and he'd almost walked straight in. He skirted it, wondering why watching the sparkles dancing on the surface made him uneasy. "I have a couple of favors to ask you," she said, looking up as he neared her, and there was a fierce spark of resolve in her eyes that hadn't been there before. He tilted his head, curious. "I need you to deliver this letter to Cloud for me. But first… I need you to take me to Minerva."

Ok, when she said favors, neither of those things were what came to mind… "What…?"

"I need to talk with Minerva. I have a feeling she's waiting for me, but I don't know where to find her, and even if I did, I couldn't get there by myself. Please, Genesis… I have to know if there's a way to heal the scars. I can't change the past, but maybe, with her help, I can make it hurt a little less…"

"…Even if the Goddess can grant such gifts… there's no knowing how steep the price will be…" he warned, crossing his arms and scrutinizing the young woman seated before him.

Mara met his gaze unflinchingly. "Whatever it is, it can't be worse than sitting here, knowing I might be able to help, and not even trying."

He should think she was mad, talking about an impossible quest that could quite possibly kill her should she attempt it, but there was something that made him think that she could pull it off. After all, she'd woken him… Maybe this was his chance. Maybe Minerva had sent this girl to him, or sent him to her, so they could both achieve their impossible dreams. "…Alright. Get a jacket. It's a long flight."

* * *

**A/N: Right, then. I am terribly pleased to announce the Dirge of Cerberus story arc officially complete, and the next story arc begins in earnest in Chapter 30. It has now been three years, a week, and some odd hours since the first chapter of Brevity was finished and posted, and not only has it come further than any other story I've ever written, it's come further than I ever dreamed possible. And I could not have made it this far without every single one of you out there. This chapter is dedicated especially to: VampireOnFire, MindAlchemist, Lurking Beneath, white-monarch, Yitani East, Kairi-loves-Sushi, AnnAisu, Wingsong5555, Lady Icicle, kenegi, City of Dis, twilight-yuna17, evilly-innocent, loveless an the living fantasy, Dontgotaclue88, mercenarybunny, Nightshade07, Sadfru, , Anju Styx, Blackday23, CrimsonLaurana, DamonMaddox, FRAODD, HammerOfZeeGods, Malkavian-Acts, Mr. Jay black, OnlyXAlie, Slider Eclipse, The resident cat, The Three Kings, the1990surge, una9641, XxDailyDreamxX, bobbinbird, findthetiger129, Lucaila, misaki34, nekuromansa000, nutshell87, Ryu-Tyrrant, and Raining Moon Song. Thank you all, and I'll see you in chapter 30! ;)**


	30. Journey of a thousand miles

Disclaimer: Still don't own a thing.

Also, it is my great pleasure to welcome you to the 30th chapter, and the beginning of a new adventure. Enjoy! :)

**Brevity**

**Chapter 30: Journey of a thousand miles**

Mara had to fight back laughter as she gently chastised the excited guard hounds mobbing Genesis for the food they mistakenly thought he was keeping from them. Her laughter died on her lips as she shouldered open the door and came face to face with an unhappy Cloud. And judging by the stared he pinned her with, she was the source of his displeasure.

"What…" he began, but stopped almost instantly as Genesis stepped up behind Mara, the quasi-familiar redhead glancing up at him curiously. Cloud turned back to Mara, lifting a bemused and curious eyebrow.

She glared back. "Don't go getting ideas in that spiky blonde head of yours," she sassed, striding inside with a confidence he hadn't seen in her before. "If you must know, I ran into Genesis while taking the hounds for a morning walk, and he kindly agreed to help me with a… special project of mine." Cloud only shifted slightly, his stare droll as he waited for a better explanation.

"Genesis?" Cloud repeated, glancing over at the man whose name stirred fuzzy, long-buried memories.

Mara caught the look in his eyes, and when she spoke again, her voice was softer. "You've met, sort of… shortly before Zack… was killed…" Genesis started at that, but remained silent. Cloud visibly flinched, glancing away. "Cloud…" she began, hesitant. "I… I know you're not going to like anything I'm about to say... but I have to leave for a little while… I think I might have figured out a way to… to put the past to rest… and maybe… I can bring some tired souls a little peace…" He looked over at her, searchingly, and though he said nothing, he seemed to understand what she was trying to do. "I don't know what will happen, but… whatever it is… please, just… just keep an open mind, ok…?"

"Are you really going to do it?" he asked finally, voice cold. "You're really ok with risking everything you've worked for to bring him back? When you know what he is? What he did?"

Mara's eyes narrowed slightly, and she planted her hands firmly on her hips. "Cloud Strife, you aren't an idiot, so don't start acting like one." He blinked in surprise, bristling indignantly. "You know if you don't let go of that anger, nothing is ever going to change, especially not Sephiroth." Genesis settled back to listen; obviously, a lot had happened while he'd slumbered. "All your hate is doing is fueling his madness and blinding you to the truth. Did you never wonder in all that time you chased him, how he managed to chuck bits of Jenova at you when she obviously wasn't just hiding under his cape? Or how every time you saw him, he was in the peak of health, and then, that first time you saw him in the Northern Cave, he was still technically dead? That didn't seem just a teeny bit strange to you…?"

Cloud frowned, knowing she had a point, several, in fact, but not quite ready to admit it. "What are you saying? That he wasn't the one who burned down my hometown? That he wasn't the one who murdered Aerith? Didn't summon Meteor?"

Mara sighed. "Stop ignoring the facts because you want to hold on to your nice, comfortable rage. Yes, he destroyed Nibelheim. Yes, he summoned Meteor. But he was not the one who stabbed Aerith. He didn't even have legs, then Cloud. It was Jenova you chased around the Planet, not Sephiroth. As for Nibelheim…" She sighed again, and her gaze slid out of focus. "It's… complicated… but… I mean, you never saw it happen… It was… _understandable_… how he snapped… He did kinda over-react, granted, but even so, I could never really blame him for it, because I watched him break…" The light came back into eyes that slowly rose to meet Cloud's. "He was suffering, and Jenova used that moment of weakness to bend his mind to her will. It was always Jenova, behind the curtain, pulling the strings and watching everyone dance to her merry tune of destruction. It's what she thrives on. Your hatred will only give her more power."

"…You really think you can save him…?" he asked quietly, but it wasn't a question; not really. She wasn't stupid. She wouldn't put the world she was fighting to save in danger unless she knew she could keep it safe. He didn't really know if it _was_ possible, freeing Sephiroth from his madness, breaking Jenova's hold on him, but if anyone could, he'd put his money on her. Not that he'd ever tell her that.

"I… I have to try…" came her quiet reply.

Cloud was silent for a long while. Could it be done…? Somehow, could she return the insane General to the hero he'd once been…? Finally, he sighed heavily. "You know the rest of the crew is going to be furious when they find out," he warned, resigned. "Go, do what you need to do. I'll talk to them. If you're really lucky, they won't want to murder you by the time you get back."

Mara smiled in relief and let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding. "Thanks, Cloud." She pulled the letter she'd written in the church from her pocket and handed it to him. "If they get really mad, let them read this. It might help." She'd written out her theories, citing the sources she'd mysteriously discovered on her kindle, further instructions for the other Feathers of Hope projects, and orders for Azriel to take care of her "puppies" while she was gone. Cloud took it, then went to break the latest news to Vincent first, hoping that if the former Turk wasn't livid that he'd help him tell the others. After the swordsman left, Mara ran upstairs and changed into her battle gear, throwing her jacket over it despite the holes, and then carefully set her weapons, every materia but Bahamut's, and her phone and kindle on the bed. She wouldn't need it where she was going, after all…

* * *

They were barely out of the city of DeepGround when Mara asked Genesis to make a detour. A flash of red down below had caught her eye, and the knot in her throat forced the realization that she didn't want to run away without saying goodbye again. "Vincent!" she called, jumping out of Genesis's hold before he'd even landed as she raced to catch up with the gunman. He seemed mildly surprised to see her, but there was a resignation in his gaze that said he knew the quest she was embarking on. She was more relieved by the lack of anger there than she knew how to handle, but then she realized that out of all of them, Vincent was probably the one person most likely to agree with her. Partially because he seemed to do that more often than not, and also because he, far more than any of the others, still wanted—_needed_—to believe there was still some shred of humanity left in Lucrecia's son. Vincent pulled her into a tight hug, and she almost burst into tears. When she heard his quiet whisper, however, she couldn't quite stop the few tears that slid down her cheeks.

"…I'm proud of you…"

"I'll bring him back," she promised, just as quietly. "I'll bring him back, and then you can take him to meet his mother… his real mother…" '_We'll be back, so wait for us, ok? Don't… don't disappear…'_ The words were stuck, but there was another way to say them. Even if Azriel had to translate later, she knew he'd understand. Stepping back, she reached up and untied the cord around her neck, and for the first time in at least seven years, the red droplet slid from her throat. Silently, she held it out for Vincent, her eyes uneasy for a moment, and then they crackled to life as she pinned a stern glare on the man. "You better not break it before I get back," she ordered stubbornly. Vincent smirked as he took it carefully; he knew as well as she did that it was only a cover so she wouldn't cry.

"I'll keep it safe for your triumphant return," he assured her. "Wait… take this with you," he added, removing the chain attached to his gun.

Reverently, Mara accepted the gift. She gave him a quick hug, and left before there were any more tears. _'Journeys should begin with smiles… Starting out with tears feels like bad luck…'_ she thought while making a necklace from the drawstring in her jacket. It wasn't until it was around her neck, high above the swamp where she'd first arrived, that she realized the other reason Vincent had returned her gift with one his own. _'Oh yeah, the Cerberus relief boosts defense…'_ She laughed softly, and Genesis glanced down at her curiously.

"What is it?" he asked, shouting over the wind.

"Nothing," she replied with a grin. "Just Vincent being his usual unobtrusively protective self." Genesis looked a little confused, but seemed to realize that was as much of an answer as he'd get.

* * *

Mara wasn't at all surprised to see Azriel waiting for them in the cavern beneath Banora. Genesis was surprised, though, and a bit incredulous once she'd introduced her guardian angel. He hadn't thought those legends were true, but, he realized, they were there to see a goddess, so perhaps that assumption was a bit old-fashioned.

Azriel was a bit surprised himself as he noted the change in jewelry adorning his charge's neck. Normally, he'd have known the moment it happened, but ever since she'd awakened Genesis, he'd been busy preparing the road she'd chosen to walk. He smiled proudly. This, more than even the fierce determination radiating off her, told him she was ready for the task she'd been given.

Mara herself was a bit less certain upon realizing why exactly the angel had been waiting for her. "You… can't follow… can you…?" she asked softly.

"No…" he confirmed, equally soft. "But you won't be alone." He shot a sly glance over at Genesis, who looked startled. "Congratulations, Rhapsodos. This is your shot at redemption. Don't blow it."

"Encouraging. Real encouraging," Mara snorted. Of course Z would ruin the moment with that snark.

He shrugged, totally unapologetic. "Hey, I don't get paid for encouragement. My job is solely to keep you alive and whole." He paused, a look crossing his face that was like regret, with a hint of fear, and a whole lot of faltering. And when his eyes met hers, she saw the pain there. "I'm sorry…" he said, so quiet she almost missed it. He lifted a hand, and the next moment a searing pain erupted in her chest, and the world went black.

* * *

**A/N: Journeys of a thousand miles begin with snark and unconsciousness. Or is that just me…?**


	31. A New Game Begins

**This chapter is dedicated to my parents for their anniversary. The soapbox is for you, Dad. **

Disclaimer: Square Enix owns this gig, not me. I'm just crashing the party. (…Literally.)

**Brevity**

**Chapter 31: A New Game Begins**

Mara woke in an ocean of glowing green lights. As she stared around curiously, pieces came floating back to her, but it wasn't until Genesis arrived that she understood. It was only natural, she supposed, that one had to take a step closer to death to meet with a goddess… and especially so when that goddess resided in a realm where only the dead could walk. Her chest ached, but there was no trace of the injury that had brought her here. The wound an angel sworn to defend her had caused, all because she had wanted to chat with Minerva. It had been fuzzy, just before the end, but she had seen his tear fall as the blackness closed in. Something in her chest twisted, and her hand found the Cerberus relief. It was still warm, and she remembered the promise she'd made Vincent before he'd given it to her. This was not the time for guilt, not after everything that had been sacrificed to get her this far. Her grip tightened, and she stood a little taller. She was on a mission. One she would not fail.

She looked over to Genesis, and he gave her a slight nod. The Lifestream—as if it had been waiting for such a sign—writhed, swirling up and surrounding them until they were completely encased in the tingling light. Once more, everything faded into peaceful darkness.

* * *

It was with a sense of déjà vu that Mara opened her eyes to blinding sunlight and the feeling of floating. She blinked, and there was a moment of relief upon seeing an orchard sprawling in front of her instead of an angry Zolom, but gravity took over before she could begin to process that information. There was a familiar rush of unfurling wings as she started to fall, and she turned, searching the sky for Bahamut.

Genesis watched, frowning, as the puny summon tumbled gracelessly downward, shrieking and flapping clumsily. Zack, confused but ever the hero, darted forward, leaping easily onto the roof of the old well house and then up again. He grabbed the defective Bahamut before it crashed, landing safely beside the dried up fountain in the square with the thing shaking in his arms. Carefully, it stepped down, and the two SOLDIERS stared curiously as the bat-like wings furled and tucked gently behind a young woman. Wings aside, she appeared completely human, and even more surprised by the leathery appendages than either SOLDIER. She stared, transfixed, as she slowly unfurled them again, flapping slowly. Zack was watching the movement so intently that he actually jumped when the girl let out a yell of alarm. Her wings, whether consciously or not, fluttered in her agitation. She reached out and laid a hand on the smooth surface, and a nervous giggle escaped. _'Ok, weirdness aside, this might turn out to be pretty cool… Not too easy to hide though…'_ She froze as another thought occurred to her, far more chilling than the fact that she'd somehow sprouted wings. "Ah, man! Kel is gonna KILL me if these rip my clothes!"

As she fretted over the state of her vest, Zack rounded angrily on Genesis, brandishing the glowing red materia that had started this whole mess. "Summons aren't meant to be used like this! What did you do?! What happened to dreams and honor?!"

"We are… monsters…" Genesis answered quietly, his own black wing unfurling with a whoosh and a rain of feathers. "We have neither dreams nor honor…"

"That's bullshit!" the summon countered hotly, planting herself in front of the SOLDIER and halting his take-off. "And we both know it." There was a tense silence as the two stared each other down. Before either so much as moved, a thin whistling split the air, and Zack tensed.

"The airstrike! Get out of here!" he shouted, waving an arm at the sky.

Genesis scoffed. "Next time, puppy, you won't be this lucky…" he warned, glancing over his shoulder. Zack ground his teeth, but didn't back down an inch. With a smirk, the First Class SOLDIER wrapped an arm around his failed summon and launched them both into the air, flying in one lazy circle overhead before speeding away. Zack stared after them for a moment, until the teeny scream was swallowed up by the rush of incoming missiles. Frustrated, disheartened, and still not really sure what had happened, he sprinted toward the rendezvous point. He wondered, looking back at the smoldering ruins of Banora, if he would ever see that dragon girl again, and hoped that somewhere beneath all his hatred, Genesis would find some shred of humanity left to spare her life.

In all actuality, however, it was simply morbid curiosity that stayed the SOLDIER's hand. After all, it wasn't every day that strange women popped out of summon materia, and bearing traits of Bahamut no less. It was even rarer for such women to insult him, and this one was a never-ending font of curses. "Put. Me. DOWN!" she demanded angrily, glaring fiercely up at him. Quelled despite his better judgment by something in those dark eyes, he descended, setting the irate dragon-child on solid ground. Her wings quivering in far more than fury, Mara took several steps away from the red SOLDIER and a few deep breaths before she calmed down enough to think.

Her quiet scrutiny was returned coldly, and slammed the awareness home that the Genesis that stood before her was not the same Genesis she'd last seen. There was ice in that blue gaze, a freezing hatred and anger that sent chills down her spine. Even more unsettling, he showed no hint of recognition in his eyes as he studied her. _**'His memory had to be suppressed if his mind was to accept the past. He will not remember you, but you may sway him yet. Do not squander this chance, for you may never get another one…'**_The voice floated away on the breeze, leaving a tingling inside her brain and the sudden knowledge that from that point on, no matter what might happen, Minerva would simply be an observer. The rest was up to her…

And the only person who'd been on her side had been reverted to a whiny, selfish, maniacal dumbass as likely to kill her as he was look at her. She was alone. Adrift in a reality constructed by the Lifestream, fighting to change a bloodstained past, and utterly alone. She took a shaky breath and hoped her knees stopped feeling like jelly sometime soon. It would be the height of embarrassing to have a crying fit in front of Genesis, especially while he was insane. _'How the hell am I gonna get him to trust me like this…?'_ she wondered desperately. This time there was no whispering guidance to answer her. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she followed her own instinct, not hesitating long enough to second guess herself. "Does it hurt?" she asked quietly. "The degradation?" The mako-blue eyes trained on her widened in surprise before narrowing dangerously. "It has to be terrifying…"

"Is this one of Hollander's tricks?" snapped the SOLDIER, eyes glittering angrily.

Mara scoffed. "Please. He'd never be able to pull off something like this, and even if he could, he wouldn't bother."

"Then what is "this", if you aren't merely a defective summon?"

"Defect—OH, you are so lucky…" Mara spluttered, fists clenched as she reigned in her temper. "…"This"… is an intervention. You can't see it yet, but this path you've chosen will bring nothing but suffering."

Genesis laughed darkly. "What do you know?" he sneered. He had to admit, though, that slow smile of hers unnerved him…

"Oh, Genesis…" she tutted. "I know quite a lot. I know the secret your parents died for. I know the nasty side-effects that come with it. I know the anger and fear that drives you to sow destruction and discord wherever you go, because it hurts too much to see a world full of people who neither seem to know nor care about the agonizing burden that you carry. I know the jealousy and rage that festers, poisoning you to the point of madness. I know you're constantly reading LOVELESS, but that's rather common knowledge. What I also know is that you obsess over it, cling to it, because it would be so much easier if life was so poetic, and you long to have that kind of control and certainty when it feels like your world is falling apart at the seams. I know you desperately seek "the gift of the goddess", hoping that somehow, by receiving it, all your problems will disappear. I also know that your goddess will never smile upon one so fueled by hatred. The most important thing I know, however, is that no matter how far you've fallen, you're still human, even when you deny it. I know there's a good man in there, somewhere beneath the darkness you're drowning in."

Genesis had gone white, visibly shaken and none too pleased that a stranger was telling him things about his life that he'd scarcely told himself. He smiled threateningly at her. "And just how do you know that, little Bahamut…?"

Mara's gaze was unwavering as she smirked back. "Because I'm standing here."

Genesis could make no reply. When he finally found his voice, it was shaky and quiet. "Why _are_ you here…? Who are you, and what do you want?"

Mara took a deep breath, and told him the truth. "My name is Mara, and I want to help people. I want to change the world, but I can't do it alone. I think… that's why I'm here, why I was sent to you…" She had a sudden epiphany then, as the pieces fell into place and she finally caught a glimpse of a bigger picture. "I think maybe we're supposed to help each other… Maybe by helping me fight for the good in this world, you'll find something there worth saving."

Genesis was silent for a long time, staring thoughtfully at the ground between them. He realized it wasn't as far as he'd thought. When his gaze finally lifted, it was met with warm brown. The judgment, fear, and hatred he'd grown used to seeing in the eyes of the people around him were nowhere to be found there, only hope and determination. "What if there is no good left in this world…?" he asked quietly.

"It never leaves," she assured him softly. "Sometimes it's just a little harder to see."

"I suppose you see it everywhere." He sighed, the small spark of hope that had kindled sinking to the pit of his stomach as he realized that one so surrounded by light and goodness would never be able to change the fact that his was a world of darkness and bloodshed.

Mara laughed dryly. "Hardly." She studied him for a moment more, then let out a soft breath and decided a show of trust was in order. "You want to know the truth…? I'm… almost completely blind to it. I mean, I know it's out there somewhere, and sometimes I can feel it, close enough to touch, but when I look around, there's nothing but emptiness and shadows for miles…"

Genesis blinked in astonishment. How could she talk about the goodness in the world so confidently if she couldn't even see it? "But how do you know it's still there?" he managed to ask, the question barely a whisper.

She shrugged lightly, her wings rustling. "I have faith that it is. Most days, that's enough."

"And for the days it isn't?" A hint of desperation crept into his voice, and he slowly unclenched tight fists.

For a second, he could see fear, sadness, and shame in her eyes, but just as suddenly, they were gone, and she was smiling distantly. "I have an angel who reminds me."

Genesis sighed as his face fell. "Well, then, you're the only one who does. They disappeared with the Ancients centuries ago," he informed her glumly.

"Haven't you been listening? Just because you don't see them doesn't mean they aren't there," Mara reminded him patiently. "Maybe it got harder for them to actively assist this world, but they haven't abandoned you. They still care, and they're still doing whatever they can to help."

Genesis shot her a skeptical glance. "Oh, really? Like what?"

'_Like summoning crazy people out of Bahamut materia…'_ Mara grinned, not knowing the canines she flashed were perhaps a bit sharper than they'd been that morning. "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm _starving_," she announced suddenly. "I wonder if flambéed apples are any good…" Picking a direction, she set off, leaving Genesis gaping after her.

"Wait, you didn't answer my question!" he called. "What are they doing?"

"If I told you then it wouldn't be a secret!" Mara shouted cheerfully back. Teeth grinding in aggravation, Genesis darted to catch up with her, hoping he'd get the answer out of her before his migraine got any worse.

* * *

**A/N: Don't count on it, Genesis. It can only get weirder from here.**


	32. Technical Difficulties

Disclaimer: All rights and such belong to people who are not me. Also: Props to kenegi for asking a great question and getting me thinking—I know, dangerous, right?—which, when coupled with the fact that the Turks are badass and I fervently want Before Crisis to be more than it is in N. America, inspired this whole chapter. Hope you enjoy.

**Brevity**

**Chapter 32: Technical Difficulties**

Nothing about this mission had gone right. And after everything they had sacrificed for this one chance of success, all they could show for it was a summon materia that didn't even work… Tseng was not one usually prone to irritation, but he felt it brutally now, sitting in the chopper beside an alarmingly quiet Zack and glaring down at the glowing red orb he'd been handed. His fist tightened around it and he clenched his teeth, fighting the un-Turk-like urge to throw it out the window before practically shoving it back at the 2nd class SOLDIER next to him. Zack took it with a sigh, once again wondering at the fate of the strange girl it had called forth. Neither noticed the gentle, pulsing light emanating from the otherwise normal crystal. They did notice the sudden tremor throughout the aircraft, and the pilot's frantic warning about a glitch in the instrumentation, however. And they definitely noticed the crash.

* * *

The steady thumping of an approaching helicopter prompted Genesis to drag Mara deeper into the forest and keep her—and those colorful wings of hers—as hidden as possible amid the undergrowth. It wasn't until it was actually in his sight that he picked up on the high-pitched whining that accompanied a thin trail of smoke and erratic flying pattern. His attempts to block her from view were all in vain, however. Something on that helicopter was calling to her. Every sense was acutely tuned to it; she could feel it like her own heartbeat. In a daze, she stood, brushing past Genesis as she watched the distressed chopper descend jerkily. She could see people through the open door, and before the conscious thought ever crossed her mind, her wings snapped open. She'd only taken one step when an alarmed Genesis stopped her. "Where do you think you're going?" he half-yelled over the dull roar.

Mara gave him a sharp stare. "Where do you think? I can't just stand here and watch while people might die," she shot back.

Genesis frowned. "Don't be stupid; you don't even know how to use those wings. If you try to help now you could very well get yourself killed along with them."

Mara growled, upset by the fact that he was right. "Fine. Then _you_ go save them."

Genesis was taken aback by the unexpected challenge, and for a few seconds, all he could do was gape at her. She was actually serious. And the fire in those eyes made it all-too-clear that if he didn't, she would, consequences be damned. Swearing softly, he realized he didn't have much of a choice. "Fine," he snapped. Muttering curses under his breath, he turned and launched himself into the air.

Mara watched his ascent with her heart lodged in her throat. As much as she hated it, as much as she wanted to help, she couldn't argue the fact that the situation was a grim one, indeed. With the sudden dips and lurches, it was proving nigh impossible for Genesis to get close enough to the helicopter to do anything, and even if he did, not even a First Class SOLDIER would have an easy time carrying so many passengers, and with just one wing, to boot. She wasn't used to her own wings enough for them to get her off the ground, much less keep her there, and there was no guardian angel here this time to step in and tidy up the mess. The familiar whispers of hopelessness were deafening, and she couldn't see any way to keep this from having a tragic ending. Her fears seemed confirmed when she saw the pilot make a jump for it, just as another lurch threw him away from the waiting Genesis. The scream was stuck in her throat as she watched breathlessly. She could never run fast enough to reach him, wasn't strong enough to catch him, but she raced after him anyway. The terror numbed the stinging as the plants scratched her face and arms; nothing existed but that yelling figure hurtling toward the earth.

Just before he hit the forest canopy, a white blur shot up from the tree line and snatched him out of the air before disappearing beneath the greenery once more. Mara froze, stunned, but the noises from the helicopter were louder now, closer and more insistent. She looked up and saw tongues of fire dancing along the windshield. Faintly, she heard Genesis shouting at the remaining passengers, saw two figures leap from the doorway, watched Genesis grab them, his wing straining to carry the additional weight. They dropped a few feet, steadied, and dropped again, and she realized that even if they did manage a landing, they'd never make it clear of the helicopter before it crashed.

A sudden glare of light startled her out of the creeping despair, and chills covered her arms as her eyes landed on the source. The flames from the helicopter were bouncing off of the pulsing red materia clutched in Zack's hand. As soon as she saw it, everything clicked. Her eyes drifted closed as she inhaled deeply, her mind answering the summon's call. As she exhaled, a small shockwave burst out of the materia, followed by another, and another in a steady rhythm like the beating of a heart.

Lightning flashed, and crackling blue flames writhed around Genesis and his rescues, coalescing into a massive energy form. It condensed itself into the clouds gathering overhead, roiling until it took the shape of a great dragon, its body the swirling gray of a rainstorm trapped inside a skin of sparks. It roared like a crash of thunder, and the helicopter—knocked off its collision course by the shock waves of the summoning—exploded, raining fiery bits of metal and mechanics onto the forest below. Great wings flapped, and the beast angled itself downward, diving beneath Genesis, catching him in its slipstream and carrying him and his passengers safely through the trees. The SOLDIER's feet hit the ground even as the dragon rushed on along the forest floor toward its summoner. Zack might have shouted in alarm as it bore down on her, but it was lost amid the thunder. A wall of air heavy with the scent of electricity crashed into Mara so forcefully she stumbled, and then Bahamut was gone. The gentle pattering of rain began above, filtering slowly through the leaves, and she sank to her knees as her vision dimmed. There was a roaring in her ears as electricity flooded every cell, filling it with thirsty life. The pain faded quickly, leaving her breathless and stunned, but strangely whole…

When she looked up, for just a moment, her eyes flashed blue, but it was gone so quickly that Tseng wondered if it had perhaps been a reflection of the lightning. To be honest, he was more intrigued by the wry smirk she shot Genesis as she stood, and the SOLDIER's answering chuckle. He might have been alarmed had she not then turned to him with those brown eyes full of concern. "Are you ok?" she asked quietly. Tseng actually had to pause and think about her question at first; he was surprised to find the answer was 'yes'.

Zack didn't answer as he stared down at the twinkling materia in his hand. It was warm… Clenching his fist around it, he walked over to the girl with wings, paused, and then held it out for her. "I think this belongs to you…" It flashed as she took it, then went dark. Carefully, she set it back in its place on her wristband, breathing a sigh of relief as the warmth settled into her bones. She smiled happily up at him.

"Thanks, Zack." He didn't question that she knew his name, only grinned.

"I'm pretty sure I should be the one thanking you," he corrected, then stopped, turning to Genesis. "And thank you, too, Genesis…" he added with a pointed look at the SOLDIER First. Genesis scoffed and looked away, suddenly uncomfortable.

"Who are you?!" Tseng blurted, his wide eyes trained on the indigo and violet wings rustling behind this strange young woman. Mara had barely opened her mouth to answer when an angry shout came from behind her.

"MONSTER! It's trying to trick you! Get away from it!" Stunned, Mara gaped at the bedraggled pilot stomping through the undergrowth toward them, fuming and pointing at _her._ The painful knot that formed in her stomach distracted her enough that she didn't see Angeal approach also, or the look of confusion on his face as he glanced at her.

Genesis narrowed his eyes on the man, but it was Zack that spoke up, upset by the hurt he'd seen on the girl's face. "That's not true. She's the one who saved us! And she's not a monster!"

That made the man laugh. "Saved you? What do you think made us crash?" he sneered. Mara's eyes widened, and she stared down in numb horror at the small red crystal thrumming against her wrist. Tseng shot a suspicious glance at her.

"Your stupidity?" Genesis suggested with a cold smile.

"_My_ stupidity? You're the one dumb enough to trust that scheming bitch!" the pilot shot back.

Mara looked up as Genesis yelled crossly in reply, and before anyone could react, she yanked Zack's sword from the magnets holding it to his back and leapt toward the man. He hardly had time to scream before she was past him, skewering the head hunter poised to attack. It twitched and dissolved, and two more leapt at her from the undergrowth. She reacted on instinct then, wings snapping open as she spun, the small blades on the edges decimating the creatures. She scanned the forest, and once she was sure there were no more enemies, turned a stern glower to her surprised spectators. "If you're all done arguing now, maybe we can worry about the _real_ monsters," she snapped, wings once more folded behind her. She chose to ignore the thick, dark blood dripping slowly from the bladed tips. The pilot stammered a protest, and she rounded on him with eyes blazing fury. "Look, I don't know what happened to your helicopter, but if it _was_ somehow my fault, I'm sorry. Believe me when I say that I really wish you were still flying it. But it's crashed and now we're all stuck together in this jungle, so I'd really appreciate it if you shut up and made it a little easier on the people who'll have to protect your whiny ass until we get rescued." He blinked at her, shocked, and she turned to Zack before he could say anything else. "Sorry I didn't have time to warn you I was borrowing this," she said, voice calmer and apologetic as she held the hilt of his sword out to him.

Zack grinned at her. "Maybe you should hang on to it," he replied approvingly. True, her technique wasn't by any means refined, but it clearly wasn't the first time she'd held a blade. At a metallic sound behind her, Mara spun, only to stare as Angeal stepped forward, holding his SOLDIER-issue weapon.

"She can use this," he offered, deciding to trust his own instincts regarding the girl.

She took it reverently, smiling in gratitude, and then, like something out of his nightmares, both she and Zack gasped and looked up at him in alarm. "But what if your sword gets any wear, tear, or rust on it?!" they cried in unison.

* * *

**A/N: Anyone who didn't know, in Crisis Core, the Bahamut summon had blades on the ends of his wings. Didn't make that up, just made it fun. (And black, not ivory. Speaking of, picture of the wings will be posted shortly, so look for a link in the next update!) Also, if you see any instances, either here or in future chapters, where Angeal's name is Angela, please forgive me. I may or may not have accidentally spilled margarita mix on my keyboard once, and now some of the keys stick… And yes. Angeal's puppy found a twin. Who's twice as crazy and obsessed with setting things on fire. This can only end in tears…**


	33. Half-Truths

Disclaimer: Does not own. Thusly, let the random battles commence!

**Brevity**

**Chapter 33: Half-Truths**

"Oh, goddess, there's two of them…!" Genesis groaned, head in hand.

Mara laughed, and it did nothing to reassure anyone. "Stop being such a drama queen," she teased flippantly. "I'm _much_ worse. And still also starving. Which way is Mideel?" She smiled sweetly, and Genesis found himself wishing he'd picked another summon that morning…

"Mideel?" Tseng repeated, pulling out his handset. He had to give her some credit, he admitted silently as he pulled up the maps; it would be the first logical place to send a search party, and the best place to wait for one, now that Banora was gone. "It's about half a day's walk, that way." He pointed. She grinned.

"Thanks. If no one objects, then, we should get moving before anything else decides we look like dinner. You can ask your questions while we walk." With that, she traipsed off.

"I object…!" the pilot protested, unsurprisingly.

Tseng noticed he waited until the girl was out of earshot before speaking up. "You're overruled," he replied. Zack and Genesis simply turned and started after the dragonling, and the Turk found himself following.

"But…!"

Angeal shrugged easily. "If you don't like it, stay here." With that, he trekked after the others, leaving the pilot gaping after them. If the man had any sense, he'd catch up. If not, he'd better hope that the search party got there quickly.

"So, what's your name?" he heard Zack ask up ahead, and rolled his eyes. The puppy really would flirt anywhere, it seemed.

"Mara," she answered, a hint of amusement in her voice.

Zack smiled, then faltered, looking a little nervous. That was surprising, until he asked his next question. "If you don't mind my asking… what are you doing here…?"

She grinned mischievously. "Cashing in my vacation days," she answered, vague and cheerful.

"Oh, ok… wait, what?" He frowned, puzzled, but pressed on. "What is it that you do, then?"

"Oh, just the usual. Rewrite the rules of reality, piss off the fates, feed strange things to dinosaurs… you know," she replied with a casual shrug.

"Is it simply impossible for you to make sense?" Genesis wondered aloud, shaking his head.

"No, it's possible, just boring," she explained as she jumped atop a fallen tree and walked along it, wings spread for balance and hands stuffed into her pockets. "Besides," she added, her voice softer, taut with raw memories. "In my experience, most people won't listen no matter what you say." She stepped lightly off the fallen trunk, and paused as her stomach rumbled loudly. "Oh, no wonder I'm getting all bleak…" she muttered, rubbing her protesting belly.

"Well, we're listening," Angeal rumbled, moving past her. She blinked after him, suddenly reminded of Cid in the way that he said comforting things roughly, gave her the space to feel independent while letting her know he was there to keep her safe. A surprising feeling of homesickness slammed into her chest as she though about the foul-mouthed, tea drinking, chain-smoking airship captain. Silently, she walked on, hand gripping the Cerberus relief around her neck and eyes trained on the ground.

Finally, voice soft, she spoke. "I know what happened to your mother…" Everything stopped, and for a heartbeat it seemed that even the birds had fallen silent in breathless anticipation. Slowly, her gaze rose to meet startled blue eyes that carried an ocean of hurt behind them. "… and I'm sorry. But, please… don't think that you have to follow…"

The eyes widened slightly before glancing away. Unlike Genesis, he didn't need to ask to see that she knew. Probably a lot more than just how his mother had died… Maybe that was why he asked the question he really, _really_ needed the answer to. "… Then what should I do…? Where do I go…?" he all but whispered, glancing back over to the winged young woman watching him with understanding in her eyes.

"You don't give up, no matter what," she replied, only the slight tremor in her voice making the words more than just a generic answer, making them a mantra, a foundation. A beginning. "You keep fighting for the good in this world, because that's the only way all the bad feels worth it. You don't stop searching, because somewhere, there's a place that feels like home."

Angeal couldn't swallow the knot in his throat. But still that familiar, fanged darkness lurked, poisoning the hope he tried to cling to. "Monsters," he bit out, "do not have homes…" She frowned, eyes narrowing slightly as she crossed her arms.

"Ok, there's so much wrong with that statement it's ridiculous. First of all, you are not a monster merely because you have a wing or two and a few… interesting abilities. And be VERY careful trying to argue that," she said, tone flippant but firm, and her wings rustled pointedly. The sudden increase in volume caught the attention of the other two SOLDIERS, and Tseng paused when they did, all silently weighing the risks of eavesdropping. "But even monsters deserve someplace to call home. NO ONE should ever be denied that…" She was painfully reminded that many were, though, every day. On Earth, and on Gaia. Some things didn't change, it seemed. But that wouldn't stop her from trying.

Angeal sighed heavily. Once upon a time, he'd had that same conviction, the optimism. The naivety. It seemed like such a long time ago now… "The world doesn't work that way," he said, voice clipped.

She grinned. "Not yet…" she agreed lazily. "But just wait till I get through with it." She winked, gliding past him and smirking as the others hastily spun around. "But, you know…" she added, pensive and loud enough for them all to hear her. "It'd probably be a lot quicker with some help…" Shrugging lightly, she kept walking.

No one said anything for a while, but she noticed Genesis glancing back at her thoughtfully every now and then. She smiled to herself as some instinct told her he was slowly connecting the dots to the hints she'd dropped thus far. She had to admit, now that there wasn't a war looming overhead or the desperate need to make herself a part of it, she liked the quiet approach she had decided to take on the fact that she was technically an alien. Well, quiet for her. She doubted she'd ever be able to blend, really, so she still said things in her usual, weird way. And the fact that she had wings now would make it a little harder to fly under the radar, so to speak. It would be a while before said wings could actually fly anywhere, though; for now they were limited to defense and air conditioning. There was also the fact that two of the men around her had seen her totally ungraceful summoning, and the other two had seen her summon something else strange. _'Still… at least they aren't laughing while I get my ass kicked by angry, demented chocobos…'_ Something shifted in her senses then, and she noticed the others tense, a few hasty glances darting into the surrounding greenery. Her hand shifted over, lightly holding the hilt of her borrowed weapon as she carefully undid the strap she'd secured it around her waist with.

The next thing she knew, she was blinking up at Tseng from someplace decidedly on the ground. She groggily noted the green glow fading beneath his sleeve, and it didn't take terribly long for her to put two and two together. "Did I just get knocked out by a caterpillar?" she asked, the self-disgust in her voice barely hiding the embarrassment.

"Don't feel too bad," the Turk replied, the hint of a smirk on his face as he stood and offered her a hand up. "So did Zack."

"You don't have to tell her," the Second mumbled, scratching his neck.

"You ok?"

Surprisingly, the question came from Genesis as he glanced her way. Past the indifference, she was intrigued to see the shimmer of concern in the man's blue eyes. Mara nodded, the barest traces of a grin twitching at the corners of her mouth. "Please tell me you at least set it on fire," she drawled. The smug smirk he shot her answered that question.

"That reminds me," Angeal started, picking up the sword he'd loaned Mara from where it had fallen when she'd succumbed to Sleep. He fiddled with it for a moment, and then held it out for her once more, two new orbs glinting in the hilt. Mara took the weapon carefully, staring curiously at the materia he'd equipped.

"Is that Status Ward and… Hell Firaga…?" she asked quietly, shocked he'd lend her such special materia. He nodded, a pleased spark in his eyes as she correctly identified the crystals. "Wow… Thank you, Angeal." She couldn't hold back a grin as she thought of all her friends, worlds apart, who'd have protested vehemently her possession of anything fire-related. She caught the skeptical lift of Tseng's eyebrow, unsurprised that a Turk had such good pyro-radar, and smiled innocently at him.

He gave her a dry stare in return, clearly not buying it, and if truth be told, eerily reminded of Reno for a moment… And then it was gone again. He watched her carefully as they continued walking, intrigued and alarmed by the fact that, no matter how hard he studied her and despite his extensive training, he simply couldn't get a read on her. She hid herself completely behind a wall of contained confidence and knowledge. As a Turk, Tseng was rather used to being the smartest person in the room, at least when it came to the other people there. This girl, however… Mara—he corrected himself; there was something in her eyes that said she knew them, on a far more personal level than the Turk was comfortable with. She knew their names without them ever being told. She seemed to know something about Angeal that had the usually cheerful man silent, lost in thought. Genesis appeared to listen to her, because he couldn't think of any other reason the rogue SOLDIER would have saved them, and that alone raised more questions than it answered. And, most chilling, what did she know about _him_…?

Zack, growing tired of the almost strained silence, fell back to walk beside Mara, smiling pleasantly. "You seem pretty comfortable trekking through the forest," he observed cheerfully, letting the unspoken question hang there between them.

Mara rolled her eyes, laughing softly. "My best friend used to drag me off on forest adventures when we were kids," she explained, remembering how they'd scare themselves silly by the time they got home and smiling wryly. It faded as she wondered what her friend would say if she could see her now, if she knew where she was and who she was talking to and what she was doing… then promptly halted that train of thought when her chest tightened painfully. Getting upset now would only freak the guys out, after all, she reminded herself, and would probably raise a few sticky questions about her past that she'd rather not share. Like the fact that it happened on another planet. She frowned, realizing that sooner or later, one of them was bound to ask, and she didn't really know what she was going to say.

While she preferred telling the truth, there were times when it would only complicate things and in this case especially, "complicated" wasn't far away from "dead". With the Shinra Company in the height of its reign, no one who carried their secrets lived long outside their scrutiny, and she knew the deepest and darkest of them all. Should the company ever learn that, she could count on Tseng putting a bullet in her brain. Her arrival alone was reason enough for them to want her under their thumb, or at least in their science labs. She would have to tread _very_ carefully…. The less she said about herself, the better. So, what, exactly, could she say…?

Well, she definitely couldn't say where she was really from, but a little vagueness would solve that problem. Long-term goals were out of the question, too, as a Turk wouldn't take too kindly to hearing she was planning to overthrow the company he was sworn to serve. That didn't mean he'd never join her side of the battle, but she'd have to win him over slowly, cautiously. Maybe she could say she was looking to become a chocobo breeder; she'd need to raise a gold anyway, and perhaps they could point her in the right direction. She'd need to earn some money, too, so mentioning a job hunt wouldn't be a bad idea either. As for her arrival… she'd have to play it dumb. It wouldn't be hard, and if Minerva had needed to suppress Genesis's memories, she doubted it would be a good idea to remind him of what could technically be considered the future.

'_Vague and dumb… that's me…'_ she mused sullenly, but mollified herself in the realization that she could probably talk Zack into crazy shenanigans and pranks. Easily. And maybe if she asked nicely, he'd let her tag along on a few of his missions. She'd be ok with monster hunting around here, but they wouldn't stay forever, and she had to find some way to keep gaining experience. And gil. She definitely needed gil. She couldn't fund a revolution with empty pockets, after all.

* * *

By the time the merry group reached Mideel, the sun was setting, the SOLDIERS were convinced Mara was from an island village somewhere vaguely near Rocket Town and were determined to help her figure out how she'd been summoned, and Mara herself had a happily jingling pocket of gil earned in the battles en-route. They'd decided it would be best to camp outside the village tonight, as Mara was still unable to retract her wings as Genesis did, despite the SOLDIER's increasingly frustrated instruction. He finally got fed up, and stormed off to find firewood while they waited for Zack and Tseng to return from town and a supply run. Mara sighed and returned to practicing.

"Don't try to force it." She jumped at the unexpected advice, turning to look questioningly at Angeal. "Relax, close your eyes, and just let it happen naturally." She did, standing there with her eyes closed, breathing deeply and feeling like an idiot, for several minutes before finally, she felt something shift. She rolled her shoulders, a deep itch settling between them, and when she glanced behind her, her back was once again smooth, and she was relieved to note that her vest was whole, as well. Angeal nodded, pleased.

And then Zack burst ebulliently from the underbrush, startling Mara so much her wings snapped out again instinctually. "Dammit, Zack! I just got rid of those!" she yelled mournfully.

"Sorry," the Second Class replied with a grin. "Will it help that I brought back dinner?"

Mara perked up instantly, a calculating look crossing her eyes. "That depends… what is this dinner…?" She edged closer, peeking curiously into the bag he held up. If the delighted squeal was any indication, he'd say she approved. She was so excited that he was honestly surprised she insisted on waiting until Tseng and Genesis returned, and concentrated on retracting her wings again while they did. She was honestly a little surprised with her own restraint, but she was more than a little nervous at the thought of eating in front of these strangers who weren't strangers, especially so when she was hungry enough to start gnawing on her boots. She tried to meditate while she waited in the hopes that it would calm her nerves, with mixed results. At least she'd managed to get rid of her wings again by the time their errant companions returned, and by then she was too hungry to let anxiety ruin her appetite.

They were all rather hungry, she guessed, and dinner was gone and digesting in a matter of minutes. As Zack and Tseng set up the tents, Genesis busied himself constructing a protective barrier around the campsite, and she enthusiastically began building up the fire. Angeal helped, watching her warily; the glee twinkling in her eyes as she poked at the flames was bordering on maniacal. It all made sense when she stabbed her desert pastry onto the end of a sufficiently pointy stick and proceeded to set it on fire before delightedly devouring it. Or, at least, he thought it might, given her draconic origins.

Tseng decided to take the first watch, not fully trusting this summon, or two rogue First Class SOLDIERS. Besides, he'd rather not have to sleep in such close proximity with two SOLDIERS; the gentlemen's tent was looking a bit cramped. Mara noticed this also, from the entrance of her own tent, and sighed.

"Guys, you don't have to smother each other to protect my honor, or whatever," she called patiently. "And I don't bite. …Usually." She went back to watching the flames while the men debated, and finally Genesis marched sulkily over carrying his bed roll. She smirked as she moved over to let him enter, knowing the only reason he'd been "chosen" was because Angeal didn't want to have to put the tent out in the middle of the night when the hot-tempered First finally got irritated enough to set Zack on fire. "You don't snore, right?" she asked, fluffing out her own bed roll. Genesis leveled her a look, which she ignored, much to his frustration. "Because I'm not afraid to kick you if you get annoying. And if I accidentally kick you anyway, I'm apologizing in advance, so don't stab me out of reflex or anything." He sighed a long-suffering, exasperated sigh, and she smiled. "Night!" And with that, she wiggled down into her sleeping bag, rolled over, and lay still. For five minutes. She shifted slightly, rolled over again, and shifted some more. She rolled over onto her back, counted sheep, counted materia, counted boss battles, and rolled over onto her stomach.

Finally, her exhaustion caught up with her, and she fell into an eerie, dreamless sleep, tinted green and full of whispers.

* * *

**A/N: SO MUCH STUFF BEING SET ON FIRE. Whut? That doesn't happen in real life… no way… ok, maybe… Did you know some perfumes burn pink? **

**(DON'T TRY THAT AT HOME! I AM A TRAINED PROFESSIONA- OK, just don't try that at home. OR I WILL KNOW AND I WILL BE DISAPPOINT. [and apparently a LOLcat]) **


	34. Just Keep Swimming

Disclaimer: I am not Squeenix, I do not own. Also, thanks to Catslock for the review that I loved but couldn't reply to. Finally, a warning: given the nature of this adventure back in time, it will be taken with the approach of change!everything and let's see what happens. While pieces of Crisis Core and Before Crisis will appear, please don't expect it to look the same. Thank you, and enjoy.

**Brevity**

**Chapter 34: Just keep swimming**

If it hadn't been for the fact that Mara kept nuzzling up against the nearest heat-source, Angeal might have been alarmed by the young woman's nigh-comatose slumber. As it was, he was quite content to sit back and watch in silent amusement while Genesis struggled vainly to extricate his arm from the girl's python-grip. Finally, the other First slipped free and stumbled from the tent to join him beside the fire, a fiercely indignant glare answering his friend's teasing smirk. "What is it, Angeal?" the red-head growled, voice low to avoid waking the others.

The raven-haired SOLDIER grew instantly serious, and when he spoke, he kept his voice in the same low tone any without their level of enhancement wouldn't easily hear. "I want to know what she said to you."

Genesis blinked, silent as he quickly ran through his list of potential answers. Given that there was only one "she" among them, he couldn't very well ask who the other man was talking about without sounding stupid, but he wasn't about to admit the disturbing level of emotion her words had hit him with. So he let a challenging smile flit across his face, and went with option C. "And how do you know she said anything to me?" Unfortunately, he'd underestimated the ability of a childhood friend to see through bullshit, and the scowl Angeal shot him was almost enough to make lesser men wet themselves.

"I know she did because less than an hour after I see you ready to go on rampage, you're saving the people sent to bring you in and acting protective of a child you summoned from a crystal, who as far as I can see, is capable of handling herself."

Of course Angeal would notice, and he wouldn't be surprised if the Turk had guessed as well, but if Zack said anything, Genesis would feed the puppy his boots. "I would hardly call my actions protective," he scoffed, subtly avoiding his friend's eyes.

"Genesis…" Angeal prompted, a note of impatience entering his voice. He was answered by an exasperated sigh and silence, but there was a pensiveness in the man's eyes.

Finally, he told his friend the truth. "She said she talks to angels."

* * *

Mara and mornings had never gotten on very well, thanks in large part to the complicated, love/hate relationship she had with sleep. As it was, she was more than a little weirded out upon awakening, well-rested and alert and cheerful. She silently vowed to hit herself in the face with a Hell Firaga if she started humming. Honestly, it was bad enough that she couldn't seem to stop skipping when she walked. Especially so when she seemed to be the only one with any energy. The quietly tinkling weight in her pocket gave her an idea, though, and she quickly decided to go with it. She could always write it off as a business expense later. Hopefully…

"Hey, why don't we get breakfast in town?" she suggested cheerfully. A few groggy stares turned her way. "My treat," she added, watching in silent amusement as hunger and apathy warred with the idea of a lady paying for their meal in the others' eyes. She also noticed Angeal and Genesis locked in their own silent conversation, and was surprised when it ended with the red-head volunteering his wallet for an afternoon on the town. Mara was far too excited to argue.

And so it was that the odd little group found themselves seated rather snuggly around a table in Mideel's only diner, cups of coffee steaming on the table before them as they perused the menus. Mara was mildly alarmed to note the "spiral special" and made a mental note to avoid the insectoid delicacy. Besides, even if they did have enough legs to be considered her least favorite type of animal, she'd always thought the purple creatures were kinda cute, in an armadillo-like sort of way. She was also pretty sure the omelet—no matter how familiar—was made with hippogriff eggs, and with the name Buckbeak lodged in her brain, she decided not to order that either. A deep-rooted longing for a bowl of grits and gravy with sausage ripped at her heart while she asked the waitress for toast and some fruit, and some small part of her was strangely grateful the dining hall at school had prepared her for an almost-vegetarian diet. Cafeterias had made her wary of unidentified meat a long time ago. She was interested to note that Tseng ordered the same breakfast, and unsurprised when the three SOLDIERS ordered enough for four normal men. Each.

It did make her wonder what their metabolism was like, and if the enhancements made larger caloric intake necessary. It was also possible, she supposed, that SOLDIERS could function on far less sustenance than normal persons, and they were just hungry. She pulled herself from her random musings when she realized Zack was asking her a question. "So what do you think we should do first?" he asked, sounding no less cheerful than normal, but perhaps not quite as awake. Suddenly he paused, frowning slightly. "What exactly is there to do in Mideel, anyway?"

Mara grinned excitedly. "Buy weapons and visit hot springs!" she chirped, sipping her coffee. "But I vote shopping first. I'd like to be away from shiny things with sharp edges before the caffeine kicks in." The sudden look of horror on the four men's' faces was absolutely priceless.

"Maybe we should skip the weapon store…" Tseng suggested, but there was a quiet hint of amusement as he said it.

Mara laughed. "Nah, don't worry. I can't afford any of them, anyway. I just like looking at shiny things," she assured him. She took another sip of coffee before adding thoughtfully. "Though it probably wouldn't hurt to start saving up… I can't go borrowing Angeal's sword forever…" She shrugged, already planning on doing some monster hunting later. "How long do you think we'll be in town?" she asked, and thinking that she might ask around some of the shops about a little extra work if they'd have the time.

"We had enough time to send out a distress call," Tseng said, making the mental calculations, "so we won't have to wait long before they send someone. Since this mission was originally assigned to Sephiroth, it will take priority, and it's possible the rescue team is already on their way. It may take them a few days, no more than a week." He noticed her look of mild disappointment, and guessed at the reason for it. "If you're in need of a job, have you considered working for Shinra?" he asked smoothly, and mostly to gauge her reaction. It was less telling than he'd hoped for, but still more than expected. She wasn't quite able to hide something akin to disapproval in her eyes, though it was quickly replaced with a pensiveness as she genuinely considered the suggestion.

"I dunno… not really, I guess," she replied, and as much as the idea made her skin crawl, she did have to admit that it might be a pretty decent cover. Not to mention the fact that it would be much easier to ignite change from the inside. Well, maybe… "Anybody need an office assistant?"

"Do you have any experience?" the Turk asked, actually curious. Most people, when given the recruiting lines, instantly thought of SOLDIER, secretaries, executives, or even on rare occasion, the Turks. Most didn't like the idea of running messages around and making copies.

"A bit," Mara admitted, a small smile on her face.

Intrigued despite himself, Tseng nodded. "I'll see what's available once we return to Midgar."

He turned away then, and didn't see the smallest of blushes color the girl's cheeks. It was small, maybe, and might have even been mere accident, but the little two letter word was the beginning of acceptance, and to Mara, it meant more than the Turk knew. Thankfully, their breakfast arrived then, and the ensuing chaos prevented her from saying anything truly embarrassing and mushy. She had a feeling this shopping adventure was more than enough girliness for her companions as it was.

In the end, however, she was so nervous around such expensive equipment that the whole shopping adventure took less than an hour, and all she bought was a Hyper. This seemed to unnerve her companions as much as the purchase of a weapon might, and they only relaxed slightly when she carefully stashed it away.

When it seemed like they'd exhausted all the possible things to do in Mideel save the last on their list, the group returned to their camp with carry-out lunches. As they ate, it was decided that Zack and Angeal would go with Mara to hunt a few insects, and Tseng and Genesis would remain at the camp. Tseng was a little relieved when Genesis disappeared into his tent with his copy of Loveless, and the Turk settled down by the fire pit with his handset, determined to find a signal and some news from the company.

At sunset, the others returned, and still Tseng knew nothing, save for the fact that his handset was a piece of crap. He tucked it away with an irritated sigh, and instead turned his attention to the returning party. Angeal looked exhausted, he noted, and wasn't really surprised, given that the First Class had his own student to mentor, and also a summon who'd ingested enough caffeine to kill a bandersnatch to keep out of trouble. Zack himself looked a little tired, but pleased, as he suspected the Second reveled in the excursion and exercise. Mara sat somewhere between the two SOLDIERS, obviously worn out, but still excited enough by the effort she'd given to be as cheerful and bubbly as she'd been that morning. He'd also bet the rather substantial amount of gil she'd earned had something to do with her smile, and the collection of ethers she added to their supplies was admittedly impressive.

"C'mon, Genesis!" she called as she gathered her things. "Get your stuff! We have enough to stay at the inn tonight!"

The red-head grumbled as he began half-heartedly packing. "What's so great about an inn…?" he muttered bitterly, only to wish he hadn't as the girl grinned so brightly it was terrifying.

"They have _hot springs!_" she cried happily, and it did not improve the rogue SOLDIER's mood one bit. "And a restaurant. So hurry up, I'm HUNGRY!" She smacked at his shoulder as he dragged his feet, and somehow, her friendly pestering got the five of them checked into the inn and seated at a dinner table before full dark. Zack and Mara kept up a light chatter throughout the meal, but they were all aware of the handful of civilians present, and thus kept the conversations in neutral territories.

Finally, once the food was gone and they'd all staked out which bed they'd each be sleeping in, it was time to explore the hot springs. No one was surprised that Mara was the first out the door, already carrying her bathing supplies as she skipped down the hall. The women's bath was mercifully empty, and after checking that there was no staff around, she quickly shut and locked the door. Once in the warm water, she let her wings unfurl, relaxing as the heat worked out the pulls and kinks in muscles she still wasn't used to using. Slowly, and careful not to make too much of a splash, she moved them back and forth through the water, letting the resistance exercise the brand-new muscles. When the limbs were sore and shaking, she stopped, and took her time washing them as best she could.

By the time she returned to the room, only Angeal was still awake, and he was so lost in thought he didn't even notice her enter. As quietly as she could, she slipped into bed, and with a whispered "'night" out of sheer habit, she slipped into the strange, dreamless sleep of the Lifestream.

* * *

The next morning, after another wing workout in the hot springs before breakfast and some warm-ups with Angeal and Zack, Mara went off to hunt some monsters, a morose Genesis trailing after her grudgingly. He seemed to perk up slightly at the opportunity to set things on fire, at least. When they stopped for a quick lunch, he offered her a few pointers on her swordsmanship technique, and by the time they returned to the village, they were immersed in a heated debate about the importance of archetypes in classic literature.

Tseng had been able to find the necessary resources in town to repair the communication link in his handset, and shared the happy news that the rescue party should arrive the following afternoon. This, another warm meal, a hot bath, and a soft bed seemed to ease the dark cloud hanging over the SOLDIERS First, and it didn't take Zack long to convince them to join the rest of the group in a card game downstairs. The game, popular in resort towns it seemed, was remarkably similar to something Mara had played in grade school, and though she lost, she lost valiantly. Or so she'd like to think, at least. After her third loss, she excused herself and snuck off for another late-night water aerobics session. In the morning, she decided, she'd see if it was working.

* * *

"Where are you sneaking off to so early in the morning?"

Mara jumped, stifling the surprised yelp as she spun around guiltily. Tseng sat perched in a chair by the door, looking smug and curious and not at all surprised to see her horrible attempt at stealth. "Um…" She fidgeted, glancing around to see if the SOLDIERS were downstairs yet. "It's a secret…" she explained lamely. When all he did was quirk an eyebrow at her, she sighed, grabbed his arm, and dragged him off with her. "It'll probably shut you up faster to just show you," she told him quietly as they hurried through the sleepy village. "And I could use a spotter." Tseng remained silent, following her into the jungle. She spotted a decent-looking tree, and stopped, moving far enough away from the Turk that her wings didn't smack him in the face when she snapped them open.

"Flying lessons?" he asked, unable to hide the note of surprise in his voice. She nodded, looking embarrassed, and he realized that he'd never seen her actually fly before… now he wondered if that was because she, in fact, didn't know how. He frowned, and she squirmed, blushing as she explained.

"I've only had wings for a couple of days, ok? I just want to know how much stronger I need to get them before they do anything… wing-ish…"

Tseng chuckled, shaking his head. "It's a good thing there's a clinic nearby," he commented wryly, leaning back against a tree well out of range of crash-landings. "Go on, I'll spot you."

"Thanks…" she muttered with only small amounts of sarcasm, then turned to stare up at the tree before her, judging the distance to the branches and picking one that seemed like a reasonable goal. She bent her knees, spread her wings, and leapt… and missed by a good ten feet. Swearing, she landed in a crouch, and glared upward again, wondering if she'd miscalculated.

"Bend your knees a little more, and spread your feet apart," Tseng offered. She followed his advice, and made it several feet further upward, but she still fell back toward the earth long before she reached her branch. She tried again, and again, and again, and only managed to travel a few inches higher each time. Finally, irritated, sweaty, and a little disheartened, she snapped her wings down as she jumped out of sheer frustrated instinct.

And almost collided with the branch, nearly falling out of the air as she clambered onto it and held on for dear life. It took her a moment of steady footing to realize where she was, and she let out a delighted whoop. "That was AWESOME! Now… um… how do I get down…?" A bit more shuffling on her branch, and she managed a controlled drop back to solid ground. Perhaps a bit less graceful that she'd have liked, but without any broken bones, for once. Tseng found himself smiling gently as they walked back to the inn, Mara chattering on delightedly about chocobos, or something.

She ate her breakfast quickly, then raced upstairs to pack her things before a dip in the hot springs. She wasn't sure how quickly they'd be leaving once the rescue team arrived, and she wanted to get in one last workout, at the very least.

She'd just put her bathing things away and was on her way down to lunch when her day became decidedly less pleasant. Standing by the front desk, between her and the dining room, stood their previously-absent pilot, flanked by a Turk she vaguely recognized, and speaking excitedly to Tseng and Angeal. Swearing silently, Mara ducked into the lounge, out of sight, and strained her ears to hear the conversation.

"No, _listen_," the pilot was arguing, and she noticed curiously that his voice, though urgent, lacked the anger she'd heard there before. If she had to guess, she might say it had been replaced with awe. "I think I might have been wrong…" It took all her self control to remain still and silent at that, and she leaned a little closer, listening desperately. "I went back to the wreckage, trying to find _something_ that would prove my point, but I found this, instead… It's the recorder from the cockpit. I played it back, and, well… hear for yourself…" There was a moment of silence as he set up the device, and then a static hiss, a distant alarm audible in the background.

And then, as clear as day and so achingly familiar it brought tears to her eyes, she heard it. "_Watch over her…_" Blinking rapidly and only half-aware of the other voices calling her name, asking where she'd gone, she fled. Mara was not about to stand around and answer awkward questions regarding the waterworks she couldn't seem to stem, and quietly slipped out the back door, unaware that someone had spotted her hasty retreat, and silently followed.

It didn't take her long to find her tree, and with a practiced leap, she found a perch on a nice, leafy branch. With a shaky breath, she leaned back against the trunk, resting her hands against the bark and letting the roughness beneath her palms quiet her racing heartbeat. She was being ridiculous, she knew, but she really hadn't expected that, and hearing Azriel's voice had made her feel both safe and terribly alone. She closed her eyes, taking deep breaths and reminding herself that she had a mission, a goal, and maybe even friends, or something close to it. This was no time to flip her shit.

"You should be careful…" a deep voice, eerily familiar, called quietly from below. The moment of shock was just enough to startle Mara from her perch, and she slipped off the branch with a strangled squeak.

The landing was jarring, to say the least, and it took her a long, painful moment to see anything but dancing spots. When her vision finally cleared, she lay sprawled gracelessly on the ground once more, sore, breathless, and blinking up at the last possible person she wanted to be seen falling out of a tree by. "Oh…" she breathed, sighing in resignation. So much for first impressions… "You look a lot taller from down here…"

Sephiroth sighed as the young woman passed out at his feet, and shook his head as he gently lifted her. He'd need to get her to the clinic for that nasty concussion she'd just given herself, and preferably before she got any blood on his coat…

* * *

**A/N: Most useful lesson learned in college: how emergency rooms work. **


	35. Waiting Room Interlude

Disclaimer: Does not own. Does not want that much paperwork and responsibility. No thank you. Does want Tonberry, though. Tonberries are cute. … At least until they stab you.

**Brevity **

**Chapter 35: Waiting Room Interlude**

"I think you should put me down now…"

Given the greenish tinge to the girl's face and the queasy way she said it, Sephiroth decided to follow her advice, and hastily set her on her feet. She swayed for a moment, but managed to brace herself against a tree trunk well enough to remain standing. Somehow, Mara kept the contents of her stomach where they belonged and not all over the General's shoes, but for a few horrible moments, it was a close battle. She rested her forehead against the tree bark, breathing in deeply and comforted a little by the scents of wood and sap and growing things.

It wasn't until she straightened, turning toward Sephiroth and trying to make her eyes focus on him, that she realized her head hurt like a mother%$^& #. Wincing, she rubbed the tender spot, and was somewhat confused to find something wet in her hair. For a moment, all she could do was stare at the smear of red covering her hand, but there was something fuzzy blocking the panic she vaguely noted she should probably be feeling right about now. "My brain is leaking…" she said blandly, then giggled, paused, and frowned, thinking maybe that wasn't as funny as she thought it was right now. It sounded a little serious, actually… "Oh, _shit_, my brain is leaking," she repeated, staring down in numb horror at the blood on her fingers. "I thought brains were gray… Oh, no! What if I'm a zombie…?! Are zombie-brains red…?"

"Ok, I think we should go to the clinic now," Sephiroth cut in, taking her arm gently and leading her through the woods toward the town. He was wary of carrying her again, as she seemed to get a little sea sick last time, and he didn't care to be covered in puke. In the end, they arrived at the clinic with the young lady leaning heavily against him, but still technically standing on her own two feet, dammit!, and the SOLDIER First was more than thrilled to hand her off to the nurse for proper medical care. He was also terribly relieved those wings he'd glimpsed were no longer visible, as he didn't even know how to answer the awkward questions that would inevitably be asked if they were. That thought reminded him of a horribly unpleasant duty that he should probably tend to while the girl was getting treated…

With a quiet sigh, he stepped out of the clinic. For a moment, he debated whether he should walk the short distance to the inn and inform the others of what had happened and where their missing friend was, which would involve yet more questions he had no answers for and actually seeing his friends again, face-to-face, for the first time since they'd deserted… or he could take the simple, efficient, and much less emotionally turbulent route of instant messaging. He consented that it felt like cheating as he hit 'send', but reasoned that someone should stay at the clinic to wait. It didn't make him feel much better. Neither did the fact that, just as the door to the waiting room closed behind him, he heard a distant shout that sounded like Genesis, and he glimpsed at least two persons exiting the inn. Resigned to the fact that this would be a very long afternoon, Sephiroth settled into a chair and waited.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!" Genesis roared as he burst through the door only moments later, apparently unconcerned with the fact that he was entering a hospital. Thankfully for Sephiroth, the hospital was rather small, and Mara was separated by nothing more than a curtain. Though she'd probably have heard the red-head regardless…

"I feel out of a tree!" she chirped, sounding miraculously proud of herself as she leaned dangerously over sideways on her chair and peered around the cloth. Sephiroth was interested to note that her unexpected cheer stopped the impending tirade in its tracks, and Genesis stood there, blinking dumbly at her for several seconds.

"What were you doing in a tree?" he asked, fascinated despite himself.

"Falling out of it, obviously," came a smooth voice from behind them. Mara glared past the SOLDIERS, frowning indignantly at Tseng. He was mildly disturbed by the blood caking on her forehead, and this—the fact that he actually cared— more than anything else unnerved him more than he ever wanted to admit. Especially aloud, and never in front of any SOLDIERS, in particular.

"Not on purpose…" she pouted, glancing away, and he noticed a bit of glassiness in her eyes as well. "The tree just stopped being where I thought it was…"

"Oh, so the tree _moved_! Now I understand," Tseng sassed impressively.

Perhaps her concussion was a bit more severe than he'd initially estimated, the doctor wondered when his patient grinned and nodded at Genesis. "See, he knows what's up." Then she turned to him and whispered loudly. "That guy knows what's up."

"I see…" he murmured, thinking he definitely needed to take some x-rays.

Mara was made to wait with the others while said x-rays were being developed and examined, though thankfully, they'd at least cleaned most of the blood off and out of her hair, and she now sported a shiny white bandage. It seemed the doctor had thought her condition mild enough to use a low-level Cure spell, too, and she was a bit more coherent now. "You don't all need to wait here," she pointed out, looking around at the seven gentlemen taking up the entirety of the waiting room. And also making the nurses very, very nervous, she noted.

Genesis, never one for tact when snark would do, snorted. "It's not like there's anything else to do in Mideel."

"I actually have to agree with him on that," Zack added, stunned. "This is literally the most exciting place in town."

"…Why do I get the feeling you think emergency rooms are the most exciting place in any town…?" Angeal asked his student with a sigh.

"Well, technically they are the most exciting places, just… not the nice kind of excitement…" Mara offered thoughtfully.

"You've been to a lot of emergency rooms, haven't you…?" Tseng guessed, giving her a wry smirk.

She flushed, looking distinctly embarrassed, and he knew he'd guessed correctly. "I have no idea what you're talking about," she replied as airily as she could.

The other Turk decided to join in the fun, then. "It has to have been at least three," he surmised, gauging her reaction. "Yup, at least. I'm guessing somewhere between 5 and 8…"

Mara was immensely relieved when the nurse called her back to look at her x-rays before they reached double digits.

"Drink this, and don't eat anything for a few hours. No sleep for another five, and don't be surprised if your memory is a bit off for a few days." With that, the doctor signed a form and bustled off, leaving the nurse to the task of discharging the patient. She passed Mara a cup full of a strange, grayish broth and set about filling out the required paperwork. Grimacing, the girl stared into the murky liquid, seriously hating her lack of equilibrium. With a sigh of self-disgust, she steeled herself and drank. It was like drinking gym socks. The nurse's somewhat amused assertions that "it happens to everybody" as she lost the lunch she hadn't eaten did nothing to heal her already-shattered dignity.

It really sucked that she wouldn't be able to eat for a while, or even take a nap to avoid the questions and teasing she knew were waiting for her. It was almost a blessing she couldn't focus on more than one uncomfortable thing at a time right now, or she'd be too nervous to walk as she made her way back to her party in the waiting area. As it was, she thought it was more important to keep whatever contents were left in her stomach in her stomach. Mercifully, the others noticed the greenish tinge beneath the stark white bandage, and decided to wait until they were at least back at the inn where she could have a trashcan at the ready and a comfy chair to sit in before they hounded her with questions.

It seemed the three most powerful SOLDIERS and two Turks were more than enough leverage to convince the owners of the place to rent them the lounge area for a few hours, and Mara was more than ok with that, as she got all the hot tea she could drink out of the deal. She was on her second cup when Angeal finally spoke up; it wasn't all that surprising that he'd been voted the spokesman of the group.

"This may not be the best time, but we need some answers…" he began, looking uncomfortable, and Mara was a little calmed to note that she wasn't the only one very much ready to slink off and hide in a corner somewhere. "If you aren't comfortable speaking with all of us at once, that's fine, and we understand, but, please, talk to one of us…" the peaceful man implored, and Mara couldn't help but feel a little guilty that she'd kept them so in the dark because she was feeling a little socially awkward.

Then again, she was already pretty socially inelegant, and when she was worrying about it, it made it infinitely worse. She'd never be able to forget the time she'd blanked on a question in class and spent several minutes talking about the newest dinosaur fossils instead. Her math teacher hadn't been impressed. Neither had her classmates. It had done nothing to dampen her enthusiasm for dinosaurs, though it had made her hesitant to open her mouth again for a few weeks. Still, that was then, and this was now, and Vincent still owed her a dinosaur, so everything would be fine. Right?

"Um… I don't mind all of you staying, as long as it's only one question at a time," she replied, voice quiet, and not as sure as most persons present had heard it before. Genesis subtly checked that he had a Cure materia on him, just in case her injury was worse than they'd realized and haughtily ignoring the voice in his head that sounded remarkably like Angeal and insistently whispered 'I told you so'.

Angeal nodded, and instantly took it upon himself to moderate the conversation, and intervene if it started to look like the girl was feeling any worse. "Very well."

"What first?" she asked quietly, and in such a resigned tone it made the new Turk in their ranks laugh softly.

"You can relax, first of all," he told her, his voice remarkably friendly despite his less-than-pleasant line of work and the fact that he was still technically on duty. "This isn't an interrogation. If there are questions you don't want to answer, we won't make you. But we will become terribly curious and might possibly stoop to tapping phone lines should we ever get really bored."

Mara laughed, and found herself actually relaxing. Perhaps it was a little dangerous, but such deep-rooted familiarity brought with it an almost instant trust of these people, and she was relatively confident that none of them would hurt her. Or laugh at her. Well, ok, so they probably wouldn't laugh at anything she _said_, at least in a serious moment. But she really couldn't blame them for laughing at the things she did. Because, she had to face it, she did some pretty stupid shit sometimes. Like falling out of a tree. And having to be taken to the emergency clinic by none other than the Great Sephiroth. That was her; the comedic relief.

"I would still like to know what you were doing in a tree," Genesis pointed out, and his indignation at being ignored earlier was more amusing than perhaps it should have been. Mara was learning quickly that Genesis did not like to be ignored, and she found it absolutely hilarious. She had far more fun ruffling the SOLDIER's feathers than was perhaps healthy for anyone within a ten-mile radius.

But regardless of the fact that she liked to tease the drama queen, she did owe him answers, at least the ones she could give, and even if she wasn't really looking forward to sharing. She took a deep breath, telling herself it would be fine, and told them the truth. "You know that voice you captured?" she asked, glancing at the pilot, and he nodded, straightening. Tseng felt somewhat pleased to have his suspicions confirmed; he hadn't seen her, but he'd guessed the girl had been eavesdropping. He was still wholly unable to figure out what that had to do with her recent injury, though. It was obviously connected, of this he had no doubt as he watched her clutch her mug of tea nervously, letting the heat radiating into her palms anchor and steady her. Finally, she found the courage to continue. "That was the voice of my guardian angel."

Silence reigned for several long minutes, and Mara felt her face turning pink with embarrassment. She sounded nuts. Completely mad. She'd be lucky if they didn't drag her right back to the hospital and stuff her into a straight jacket. Come to think of it, did they even have mental hospitals on Gaia? Hell, if they thought she was crazy enough, they'd probably build one. She'd hate for that to be the "great change" she started, though she had to admit, it would be cruelly fitting.

"So it's true…" Angeal whispered, breaking the silence. He was watching her with some measure of understanding, and she found her fears easing, just a little.

"What is?" Zack asked, looking between his mentor and the girl in confusion.

"They really do exist… don't they…?" Angeal continued, and there was an unmistakable note of hope in his voice.

Mara, despite the seriousness of his query, was unable to completely stifle the dry laugh that escaped. "I can say with unwavering certainty that angels are quite real," she replied wryly, lips quirking upward as she recalled the moment she'd gone from simply believing to _knowing_.

"And what is your connection to them?" Sephiroth asked, and while Mara wasn't entirely sure how to answer right away, she was secretly pleased with the SOLDIER elite's first contribution to a conversation that didn't involve references to trees, hospitals, or concern for whatever brains she had left at this point.

"Um, well, in general, they keep me out of trouble, and I do what I can to help them sometimes," she replied, referencing her entire presence there with the latter. "If you're referring to Azriel specifically, we mutually irritate the crap out each other almost daily. If that helps…"

"…It does not…"

"Oh… well, does knowing he's the one who sent me here?"

"…It's a start," the silver General consented. Mara smirked to herself, recognizing that this would take a while, but eager for the challenge all the same.

* * *

**A/N: Don't laugh, Tseng; maybe it was an Entwife! Somebody should tell Treebeard. **


	36. Not Alone

Disclaimer: I do not own, and if I did, I would NOT BE SHUTTING DOWN TYPE-0. Squeenix, I love you guys, but you're making me sad. Is this because your old boss hurt your feelings? Because you shouldn't listen to him. I think you're cool. *hug* SO STOP MAKING ME SAD.

**Brevity**

**Chapter 36: Not Alone**

"So, I'm confused about something…" Zack admitted, frowning so thoughtfully not even Genesis felt like being mean to him just then. "If that voice we heard was your guardian angel… why'd you run away when you heard it…?" All eyes turned to Mara as they realized Zack had a rather valid point with his question.

No sound came out when she opened her mouth, and she had to shut it and take a moment of staring at the floor and remembering to breathe before she could make her voice work properly. "Because… I haven't heard it in a while, and being reminded of that… hurt more than I thought it would…" she answered, cheeks turning pink from embarrassment. Honestly, she had the worst poker face ever; every time she told the truth she got so nervous she turned into a flustered tomato.

Suddenly it was Genesis's turn to look pensive as he recalled something she'd said shortly after her summoning. "He couldn't follow you…" he murmured, frowning and wondering why those words sounded familiar to his ears. He couldn't quite remember, but he knew it was true, somehow.

"…No…" she confirmed, just as quiet. "He couldn't." Something in her chest felt tight and heavy as the painful loneliness and blinding terror settled in, and nothing she could do seemed able to shake it off. Mara wondered idly if her concussion was somehow worse when the patch of rug she'd been staring blankly at blurred suddenly, and she noticed a dull aching in her head. But then the dam broke as the hot tears burned their way down her cheeks, and she understood, even while she hated it. Maybe if she didn't say anything, no one would notice…

"What's wrong?" Angeal asked gently.

"Is it your head?" Zack gasped, worried. So much for no one noticing…

Mara shook her head forcefully, not trusting her voice anymore. She had the sinking feeling the only sounds that could make it past the knot in her throat would come out sounding dangerously like bawling, and the tears were bad enough as it was. She refused to have a breakdown in front of these people, dammit! Of course, that was easier said than done, and especially when they kept asking her questions about the tears still silently trailing down her face.

"…You don't have anyone else, do you…?" Tseng observed shrewdly, but he was not unkind. Mara couldn't make herself answer with words, but the tiny sob that escaped was all the answer the Turk needed.

"Does it scare you…?" Genesis cut in, and once again, he found the similarity to past conversations eerie. He almost felt bad for asking when her only response was a weak hiccup that might have been a word somewhere before it hit her tongue, and he noticed she'd begun shaking as she fought to pull herself back together.

After a moment, she managed to halt the flow of tears and wiped her cheeks with her sleeve, not quite able to meet anyone's eyes just yet. Shakily, she answered, and once again, the honesty with which she did so was alarming. She wasn't used to putting herself out there this much, and she knew that if these people—her heroes—turned her away that she'd be too lost to find the surface again. Being so serious threw her off, too; her usual coping mechanism of utter ridiculousness was also out of place in a conversation with such gravity. "He was the only person here who really knew me… and losing that is terrifying." She swallowed heavily, but the words kept coming, faster than the flow of tears. It was almost as if a small part of her brain thought that if she stopped talking, she'd start crying again, but the rest of it was still too busy wondering which would be worse to try and stop it. She'd have to let it fizzle out on it's own and just hope that she didn't say anything too horrifically unrecantable. "Z's always been there, no matter what… so even when I was alone, I wasn't, not really… I could handle not having anyone at my side because I knew he had my back. I guess I forgot what it was like to be truly alone… or how much it scares me…" She didn't notice she was crying again until a tear fell into her now-cold tea, the ripples pulling her out of her contemplation of the liquid. "Crap! See, this is why I ran!" she shouted in angry frustration, violently wiping at the tears she couldn't turn off.

Wordlessly, the vaguely familiar Turk walked over to her and handed her a box of tissues. Flushing pink, she took one and cleaned her face up as best she could while she was still leaking. "Thanks, Crisis…" she mumbled shyly, and was probably as surprised as the Turk to realize she did, in fact, know his name.

"That's a neat party trick," the Turk in question answered with a grin, recovering quickly from his surprise. "Can you read minds, too?"

Mara found a smile pulling at her lips. "No, but I could probably tell you more about chocobo breeding than you'd ever want to know," she replied easily. She saw the questions brewing at that, and decided to head them off before they could be asked and she was forced to lie again. "I've met some weird people…" she explained, and in such a longsuffering manner that it wasn't questioned further. Technically that was the truth, if she was the weird person in question… though she wasn't entirely certain if she could accurately say she'd _met_ herself; that seemed like one of those weird questions they asked in philosophy courses, and she didn't think now was the best time to wonder at it. There were other questions she needed to answer first. And now that she thought about, she had a few questions of her own. One of which would be easy enough to get answered, and while it did fall under the category of "small talk"— which she usually avoided like the plague due to the fact that communication with people had the tendency to make her a little nervous— it was a lot less awkward than the subject of angels was at the moment. Mara turned to the pilot sitting quietly across from her with an apologetic smile on her face. "And, I'm sorry, but I don't know your name…"

"Oh… Florian," he replied, seemingly startled that she even bothered asking, but perhaps a little bit pleased by it, too.

Her smile brightened. "Hi, Florian. I don't think we were properly introduced before. I'm Mara." She felt her throat constrict as she had to bite down on her lip to stop herself from automatically adding an introduction for her absent guardian angel. Thankfully, her brain was pretty good at distracting itself, and she soothed herself by taking moment to appreciate the fact that Gaia was a world full of strange names, and thusly her own didn't stand out alarmingly. Well, her first name didn't, at least… The only place her last name wouldn't attract attention would probably be Italy, and she was a long way from the land-boot right now.

"That's heartwarming, really…" Genesis grimaced, and with such disparagement that Mara almost laughed. "But we still have things that need to be decided."

"Like what?" Zack asked, and the SOLDIER First rolled his eyes at the puppy.

"Like what Angeal and I are going to do about returning to the Company, for one," he replied snidely. "And what we tell them, if anything, about her," he added, nodding at Mara. She sat up a little straighter, and Sephiroth noted with mild interest that she suddenly seemed more confident, self-assured, and mischievous. It was an alarming combination, he decided, and he could only hope fervently that whatever had put that grin on her face didn't land her back in the hospital. Or, at the very least, that he wouldn't have to be the one to carry there her this time.

"I think I may be able to help you there," she announced, her grin spreading as her nerdiness was once again put to good use. "But it's gonna come down to how comfortable and good you are at lying to Shinra." She glanced around the room, watching their reactions to her warning, and was relieved to see no one was too upset by the notion. Even the Turks seemed unfazed by the idea, though the pilot looked just a touch alarmed beneath what he hoped was determination. It was beginning to feel dangerously close to stupidity.

Finally, Florian's resolve won out, and he sighed. "Just tell me what to say."

Mara's grin grew a shade dangerous as she was given the green light. "Excellent… Ok, so here's the story…"

* * *

Genesis had to admit, as much as he hated the thought of playing the victim, this plan of the girl's was actually something close to brilliant. He wondered absently, though, if it only seemed so great given the fact that the mastermind behind it was usually not the sharpest crayon in the tool shed. It also made him wonder at the rest of her own story—which she'd carefully avoided giving any detail, or even facts, of—and how, exactly, she'd come to know the things she did that, as far as he knew—and he knew he was right by the looks he'd caught on the Turks' faces—were Shinra secrets. The Company was nothing if not ruthless in guarding their secrets. It would be interesting, he thought, to see if her knowledge had anything to do with the angels who'd sent her here, and, if it did, what that meant for the future of Shinra. He smiled as he reasoned that if agents of the heavens were being called in, it wouldn't be good for the man in charge. Or at least, he hoped it wouldn't.

Sephiroth was too busy picking apart the pieces of their alibi that resembled the actual events he'd been related and wondering at their significance to bother with worrying at the fate of a Company he was more or less ambivalent about these days. What was perhaps the most intriguing facet of their entire fabrication, he thought, was that most of the back-story they'd decided on for their plus one had, in fact, been thought up by Zack, and surprisingly, Tseng. He thought it was telling in many ways that a Turk was so ready to lie to the Company they served.

Mara was just relieved that the others had been willing to go along with the charade, and though it had taken a few hours to hash out the details, they had a solid story to sell Shinra. All that was left was to pull it off, and with her crew, she wasn't worried. Much.

The exhaustion hit her like a sledgehammer then, out of the blue, and the yawn she fought to control was wide enough to make her jaw hurt. "Can I sleep yet…?" she asked, trying to keep her hopefulness to a minimum.

"You should be alright," Crisis replied, and so quickly and self-assured that she wondered if he'd had his share of concussions, too. "We'll come check on you in a few hours though, just to make sure."

"Ok. Thanks, guys…" She fought off another yawn, and with a tired wave, staggered off toward a warm, fluffy bed calling her name.

"…You think we should tell her that's the bar room…?" Zack asked as they watched her disappear into the darkened room.

"Not until I get a picture," Crisis replied with a grin. After all, a good Turk always took advantage of future blackmail opportunities. Napping on bars just so happened to be one of them.

* * *

**A/N: The weirdest place I've ever fallen asleep: orchestra. While playing my violin…**


End file.
